Someone Like You
by JJJ-84
Summary: (A twist on the final episode) Ji Hoo is a pillar of strength for Jan Di when Jun Pyo doesn't remember her, or their love. Jun Pyo/Jan Di/Ji Hoo all strive for happiness while entangled in a complex triangle. Yi Jung and Ga Eul navigate through their blossoming relationship. Woo Bin is a person who can always be counted on, but his life has suddenly become more complicated.
1. Chapter 1

~*~*~*~...~*~*~*~

Jan Di leaned forward with her arms wrapped around her waist, as if that could stem the flow of emotions charging through her. A sound manages to escape her and she bites down hard enough to draw blood in her effort to hold that in as well. She would have to figure out how she was going to-

His voice penetrated her thoughts with his obvious solution, "Jan Di, I think we should get married."

.

.

_*****Flashback to three and a half months earlier*****_

"_Jun Pyo! Let's go play!" "Let's have a picnic!"_

…_.._

"_I like you._ _Even though I've tried to erase the feeling, I can't. It's to the point where I'm just frustrated." With this Jan Di pulls him closer and kisses him eagerly. _

…_.._

"_Jun Pyo, stop the car."_

"_Today was my last day with you."_

_*****End Flashback*****_

_._

_._

"What?!" Her voice strangled on the word.

"It's what I can do. For all you," He said the words solemnly as he folded his body to kneel in front of her.

.

.

_*****Flashback to two months earlier*****_

_ Jan Di walked through the school quad with her eyes focused on the ground in front of her, not noticing the excited whispers and giggles following in her wake. She came to a stop when she sees a familiar shadow in her path. Looking up she gives a weak smile, "Sunbae…"_

_ "Jun Pyo woke up," Ji Hoo gave her the good news and then moved aside so she could see Yi Jung and Woo Bin grinning at her from where they waited by their cars._

_ Jan Di's heart skipped a beat and then started pounding rapidly. She started feeling lightheaded, but was grounded when Ji Hoo grabbed her hands and squeezed them firmly. _

…_.._

"_Do you really not know who Geum Jan Di is?" _

"_Ji Hoo, is she your girl?" _

_He didn't remember her. Jan Di met the shocked stares of the men standing across from her as Jun Hee rushed from the room screaming for a doctor._

_*****End Flashback*****_

_._

_._

"I can't let you sacrifice make this sacrifice," Jan Di protested firmly.

_._

_._

_*****Flashback to two weeks earlier*****_

_ "Don't come back. Whenever I see you, my mood turns sour. You get on my nerves."_

_ Jan Di felt her heart break again and she replies before rushing from his room. Running down the stairs she crashes into Ji Hoo who tried to convince her to stay and fight for Jun Pyo._

…_.._

_ "I refuse to accept that you two will break up over something as nonsensical as this. I can't accept it."_

_ "It's not because of Yu Mi, it's …. ultimately… Goo Jun Pyo and Geum Jan Di... this is what they amounted to."_

_*****End Flashback*****_

_._

_._

Tenderly his wiped the tears from her checks, a useless gesture since they had not stopped silently streaming as she made her confession. "It would be my honor, not a sacrifice."

.

.

*******_**Flashback to earlier this evening**_*******

_Jan Di felt sick as she listened to Yu Mi announce that she and Jun Pyo would be leaving for America. She heard the murmurs of Yi Jung and Woo Bin, disgusted with the lies and manipulations of the girl. Ji Hoo placed an arm protectively around her shoulders before leading her to the spot she had been only a few shorts minutes past. He murmured that he would get her some water and to wait for him._

_A couple minutes later she sensed him and turned to see Jun Pyo walking towards her. When he faltered and started to turn around to go back the way he came, she knows he has noticed her too._

_…_

_Jan Di had already tossed her necklace into the water and was making an impassioned attempt to get Jun Pyo to remember their love._

_"No. You do know how to swim. You don't fear anything in the world, but you're so scared of bugs, you shake. You the idiot who would rather his ribs all bust apart than see one finger on his woman hurt._ _You're the idiot who doesn't know the difference between "privacy" and "pride", who insists like a train that swallowed its heart that the 38th Strategy is running away._ _You freak out when it comes to kids, but... you want to be a devoted father... who will go out and look at the stars with his son._ _You're a lonely but loving guy."_

_"Who do you think you are?" Though he tries for furious, the words came out more shaken than not._

_"You call it out. Call out my name!" Jan Di pleaded and took a step back._

_She stopped moving when she remembered and focused on him, neither noticing when the F4 and Yu Mi came to stand by them._

_Not a word was said, it was as if time stopped moving. Countless minutes later Jan Di's shoulders slumped and she looked at her friends watching them. She gave a short shake her head, squared her shoulders and marched determinedly to Jun Pyo. When she reached him, she pulled on his tie to yank his head down, letting go only after she whispered something to him. Pulling away, she gives him a quick look but she didn't want to wait around to see what reaction he might have. Jan Di inhaled deeply before she walked to Ji Hoo, asking softly, "Can you take me home now?" He nodded and offered his arm for her to hold on to but his own gaze focused on Jun Pyo's shocked face. Glancing between the two, he escorted Jan Di out, when he looked back one last time he met Woo Bin's curious eyes and nodded briefly to Jun Pyo. Woo Bin needed no further communication; he knows what Ji Hoo was asking._

_…_

_By the time they reached the front of the mansion Ji Hoo's chauffeured limo is ready, Ji Hoo helped Jan Di in before sliding in after her. Once he was settled he could see that Jan Di was trembling. She looked up at him with wild eyes that were stricken with grief._

_Worried Ji Hoo gathered her in his arms before instructing the driver to take them to his home._

_*****End Flashback*****_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

One Hour Earlier

Jun Pyo was still, he had been ever since that weed girl whispered to him, unsure of what to make of her confession. Concerned, Woo Bin and Yi Jung sat down to watch over him and wait for him to be ready to talk. Yu Mi hovered close to Jun Pyo twisting her fingers together nervously.

All three were startled when Jun Pyo suddenly dived into the pool where he floundered for around for a short time, but his friends stayed by the poolside where they had rushed at his sudden movement. They were willing to let him try to regain his memories this way. He now knew how to swim; muscle memory might be what he needed to remember what he had forgotten.

Because the lack of movement from Jun Pyo, Woo Bin felt a growing concern but as he started to toe off his shoes, Jun Pyo started swimming hesitantly. Sighing in relief Yi Jung said, "It's coming back to him. "

Jun Pyo swam to the bottom of the pool then came back to the side where his friends were waiting. They each put a hand out and helped him out of the pool. He stayed on the ground, breathing heavily, staring at his clenched fist. Without looking up he asked, "Since when do I know how to swim?"

"Since you took lessons," Woo Bin answered, hesitant to go into detail. He was worried that unloading on him could cause numerous setbacks to Jun Pyo's health.

Jun Pyo looked up, "But _why_?"

"Because you would rather risk drowning then let some other guy save your girl," Yi Jung whispered softly.

Yu Mi made a suffocated sound and Jun Pyo looked at her intently before slowing saying, "So I learned so I could protect Yu-"

Before he could finish her name, Yi Jung interrupted with a short laugh. "No."

Jun Pyo persisted, "But you said I learned for my girl and-"

"And Yu Mi has never been your girl," Yi Jung finished, tired of the girl's manipulations and his friend's ability to ignore the obvious. "Jun Pyo! Why can't you remember that you met her in the hospital?"

Jun Pyo looked at Yu Mi, who was looking at her feet, face pale. "But she was just pretending because she didn't want to overwhelm me with the truth."

"She lies," Yi Jung said flatly before pivoting to grab the girl and pull her closer. "She took advantage of your situation and lied."

"But why wouldn't you tell me the truth sooner?" Jun Pyo grounds out, confused.

"Your doctor recommended that we let the memories come back naturally."

"Jun Pyo," Woo Bin cut in, "We never thought that it would take you this long to remember Ge-,.. to regain your memories. And we never thought that this…. _this woman_… would lie to you about a relationship. "

Jun Pyo looked at Yu Mi, whose cries were getting louder. She looked and met his eyes before throwing herself next to him on the cement. She begged him to forgive her, to remember that he now loved her.

Jun Pyo looked at her coldly. "I don't love you, I don't like you. I feel nothing for you. Nevertheless, if I have to gaze upon you for even one more minute I will destroy your world. Leave. Now."

The three men watched dispassionately as she ran away crying brokenly, none of them were able to feel sympathy. Her manipulations had worsened an already bad situation.

When his friends looked back, they saw that Jun Pyo was staring at something cupped in his palm. Moving closer they saw it was the necklace he had given to Geum Jan Di.

Jun Pyo ran his thumb over the inscription, voice unsure and questioning, "These letters… they stand for Jan Di and Ji Hoo, don't they?" He was looking down and missed the conflicted stare that his friends shared.

"No."

Jun Pyo glanced up sharply at Yi Jung's reply, "Then who?"

"Jan Di and… Jun Pyo," Woo Bin kneeled down as he replied and said what Jun Pyo was already suspecting. He leaned closer and heard Jun Pyo whisper to himself.

"Than what she said…. It was the truth?"

* * *

Ji Hoo carried Jan Di into his house and rushed to his private sitting room. Setting her down gently he grabbed one of the blankets folded on the armchair and wrapped it around her. Quickly going to the phone he started to dial his private physician to tend to her, but stopped when he heard Jan Di whisper, "I'm okay."

Ji Hoo turned back to her see her sitting up, looking like a broken princess in her pink dresses and pale face. The trembling had subsided a little, but she still worried him.

Deciding to let her have her way, for now, he moved back to settle next to her on the couch. Immediately she shifted closer to his warmth, snuggling in when he set an arm around her. Feeling secure in his arms Jan Di closes her eyes, wiling her jumping nerves to settle. She knew that Ji Hoo sunbae would let her take as much time as she needed to.

He thought she was sleeping, her head a long since settled against him and she had stopped fidgeting. Therefore, he was taken aback when she started talking.

"I'm going to leave Seoul," she confided to him.

His heart clenched and his arms tightened in reflex.

"I've thought about it a lot for the last week and tonight I came to the conclusion that it is the only thing left for me to do."

"Why?"

"I can't be here anymore with Jun Pyo not knowing who I am. It's best if I start over."

Not believing that, he repeated, "Why?"

"Sunbae! I just need-"

Ji Hoo shifted so he was no longer holding her in his arms; he was now sitting on the table in front of the couch and kept his eyes on her. "Jan Di, you don't give up, you would never give up. So why are you doing this?"

Jan Di couldn't maintain eye contact and looked down. Following her heart, she decided to tell him the truth. Since she had impulsively told Jun Pyo, she didn't know how he would react or whom he would tell. Knowing that Ji Hoo would always be on her side helped her overcome the shame she felt while she faced having to admit her fall from grace.

"My mother kicked me out."

At that, Ji Hoo felt his eyes widen with shock, even more so as Jan Di softly continued. Tears filled her eyes until they overflowed and started heartbreakingly tracking down her checks.

"You see, it was the thought of having an unmarried, pregnant daughter living with her."

Ji Hoo's hands twitched around hers but that was the only sign he gave that he heard her whispered confession.

Jan Di glanced up to peek at Ji Hoo sunbae, but there was no judgment or condemnation in eyes, just simple concern.

"Aren't you going to ask me who the father is?"

Ji Hoo moved his hands over her icy ones, trying to give her some of his warmth. "I already know Jan Di. I know what kind of person you are, I _know_ who you are, and I know whatever you did it wasn't done lightly or recklessly."

Jan Di shook her head. "It was reckless," she cried out. She went on to explain how during their last day together things had progressed further than she had meant to. She had wanted at least one memory for both of them if she was never going to see him again. "But I was so careless and stupid," she cried out. She continued to tell him how she had went to the doctor the week before, something had been off for weeks but she had dismissed it as the stress of the situation they were all going through.

"When I found out… well I went home and told my mom. She was _so_ mad. It only got worse when I refused to go straight to Jun Pyo and get him to marry me." Jan Di let out a bitter laugh. "Marry me? He can't even stand looking at me." Voice breaking on the last word she took another deep breath. "When I hesitated on doing what she wanted, my mom questioned if I even knew who the father was; if it wasn't Jun Pyo we couldn't risk refocusing his mother's attention on us. I was to go live with my great aunt and come back after the baby was born."

Jan Di stayed silent as tears coursed over her cheeks, before continuing. "But I can't do that! It's my baby, Ji Hoo sunbae. How can I give that up? My child. I made one last effort tonight to get Jun Pyo to remember, but he didn't. I was even going to fling myself into the pool so he would be forced to remember learning how to swim and remember why he learned. Right before I stepped back I remembered the baby and stopped myself."

Glancing at Ji Hoo she pulled her hands away and used them to scrub at her face. "I told him I was having his child and he just stood there! He didn't even try to come after us. I cannot do this anymore sunbae, I have more than myself to think of now. It is not good for my child to be in the middle of this turmoil. I can't give up my baby and I can't fight for Jun Pyo."

She repeated decisively, "I can't. So I need to leave. I will find a quiet place to live and raise my child."

Ji Hoo stayed silent sitting on the table in front of her before easily coming to a decision.

Jan Di leaned forward with her arms wrapped around her waist, as if that could stem the flow of emotions charging through her. A sound manages to escape her and she bites down hard enough to draw blood in her effort to hold that in as well. She would have to figure out how she was going to-

His voice penetrated her thoughts with his obvious solution, "Jan Di, I think we should get married."

"What?!" Her voice strangled on the word.

"It's what I can do. For all you," He said the words solemnly as he folded his body to kneel in front of her.

"I can't let you sacrifice make this sacrifice," Jan Di protested firmly.

Tenderly his wiped the tears from her checks, a useless gesture since they had not stopped silently streaming as she made her confession. "It would be my honor, not a sacrifice."

Framing her face with his hands, he met her gaze, "say yes."

~*~*~*~...~*~*~*~

_~*~*~*~...~*~*~*~_

Thank you for taking time to read and review:)

Disclaimer: I do not own _Boys Before Flowers _or_ Hana Yori Dango_

_~*~*~*~...~*~*~*~_


	2. Chapter 2

~*~*~*~...~*~*~*~

Woo Bin and Yi Jung stared at their silent leader as he laid on his bed. After learning the truth, Jun Pyo had fallen silent and moved to go into his house. His friends bookended him as they entered, concerned over his lack of reaction.

They were startled when Jun Pyo sat up, so sudden was his movement.

"So I dated her, so what?" Jun Pyo stubbornly ignored his feelings that told him that this was more important than he wanted to believe. That _she_ was important. "It seems like she has moved on anyways. Ji Hoo is always with her. "

Woo Bin shifted uncomfortably hearing the jealously over his last comment, though Jun Pyo seemed unaware that it had been expressed. He wanted to reassure Jun Pyo that Ji Hoo and Jan Di were just friends, but half the time he didn't even believe it himself. Those three had always had a… _peculiar_… for lack of a better word, relationship. Whatever the feelings were there, ran deep.

"Hey," Yi Jung protested, "she loves you. They are just friends Jun Pyo."

Jun Pyo raised his eyebrows, as if to say _yeah, sure they are_.

Woo Bin broke in to change the subject. "Jun Pyo, it wasn't just dating. You love this girl."

"You do," Yi Jung confirmed. "She means everything to you."

"If she means everything to me, why did I forget her? Why is she the only thing I forgot?" Jun Pyo protested before adding, "and why does this seem so important to you? _I'm_ your friend and since I woke up at the hospital it seems like my three best friends are more concerned about making me remember some weak girl instead of being there as for me as a friend!"

"We are trying to be there for you!" Yi Jung protested, trying to tamp down his irritation with his friend's stubbornness. "If we are trying to help you remember it's only because we know how much you would want to remember her."

Trying to lighten the mood, Woo Bin interjected. "You should know that if she was special enough to cause the Great Goo Jun Pyo to give her his attention than she must be something extraordinary."

Jun Pyo stayed silent as he let that bit of truth sink in. Unable to allow himself to feel the rightness of that statement though, he continued protesting.

Yi Jung tried to control his temper, he hadn't been so upset at his friend callousness since Jun Pyo had crushed Jan Di's feelings when they went to see him at Macao. He wasn't even trying to understand. This time, at least, Jun Pyo had an excuse and though he was tempted to ignore it, he couldn't let himself forget that Jun Pyo was only in this situation because he saved the life of their friend.

Woo Bin tried to keep the peace as he could see that Yi Jung's temper was fraying and Jun Pyo was seemingly arguing for the sake of arguing.

Around and around in circles the conversation went. Anytime Yi Jung tried to explain more about the special relationship he had with Jan Di, Jun Pyo would figuratively stick his fingers in his ears and protest that it meant nothing, while Woo Bin stepped in when things got too heated.

"If you don't want the truth then what do you want?!" Yi Jung finally asked, exasperated.

Jun Pyo faltered, and said quietly, "I don't know if I need to remember, but I don't want to be forced into it."

"That fine, but keep in mind that we are here if you need anything," Woo Bin was quick to reassure him.

"I'm tired now; I'm going to get some sleep."

Yi Jung and Woo Bin said their goodbyes and left the room.

Once they were gone, Jun Pyo laid back down and stared at the necklace he had kept clenched in his fist. Holding it higher he saw the light play on it, and felt something flash through him. Just out of reach but there. Rubbing his head, he tried to force the memory into focus, but nothing came.

He quickly brought his arm back down when his friend came back in.

Woo Bin pretended not to notice the necklace he was holding, "Jun Pyo, I forgot to mention something."

"What?" Jun Pyo said irritably, annoyed that he had almost been caught mooning over a necklace like a teenage girl.

"Don't mention Jan Di to you mother."

"Why would I?"

"I don't know, I'm just warning you not to."

"_Why_?"

He rubbed the back of his neck as he thought of the easiest way to describe The President's feelings towards Jan Di, but there was no simple way. "It would be bad man." He bit his lip, "think of what happened when Jun Hee noona feel in love with a commoner. What you mother did to Jan Di was worse."

Jun Pyo blanched at the thought of his mother doing worse to Jan Di than she had to his noona's lover.

Recognizing that Jun Pyo understood, Woo Bin nodded and as he turned to leave said, "That's why."

Whispering he said to himself, "Even if I don't remember her, even if I don't remember loving her, if she is pregnant with my baby I need to find a way to protect her. If it's my child. If."

* * *

Woo Bin met Yi Jung out front by their cars. He quietly told Yi Jung what he had told Jun Pyo. Knowing they couldn't speak freely here they agreed to meet at Ji Hoo's house, certain that by now he had taken care of Jan Di and was ready to talk out the latest wrinkle in their friend's life.

It was only after Woo Bin got in the car her realized that Jan Di and Ji Hoo didn't even know that Yu Mi was gone from their lives yet. He was hopeful that the new would bring Jan Di some measure of comfort and encouraged her to stay strong.

As soon as he started driving, Yi Jung placed a call to Ga Eul. The girl hadn't been invited to the party since Jun Pyo didn't remember her and Yi Jung had refrained from inviting her since Jun Pyo didn't seem up to meeting or at least thinking he was meeting new people.

"Hello?"

Yi Jung smiled at her voice; she had a way of make him feel better regardless of the situation. "Hi," glancing at the clock, "I hope I'm not calling too late."

He could hear her returning his smile in her response. "No I'm still waiting for Jan Di to come back."

Confused he asked, "Come back? Why would she be coming there?"

She hesitated, "You didn't know?"

"Ga Eul, it's a little late to keep whatever this is a secret." Yi Jung said teasingly, "you know I'll just keep at you until you tell me. Additionally, you're terrible at keeping secrets."

"I am not!" Ga Eul protested.

"Who was the one who told me, rather easily, that Jan Di had feeling for someone other than Jun Pyo?"

Yi Jung cursed himself at the silence that followed as both remembered what had occurred after that admission, neither wanting to relive painful time in their past when there was enough drama in their present.

Trying for a light voice, he continued. "So just tell me."

Ga Eul grumbled, but said, "I'll tell you, but only because you'll find out sooner than later."

She cleared her throat before saying quickly, "Jan Di is staying with me because her mother kicked her out."

"_What_?!"

* * *

Jan Di stared at the man across from her shock. Though she shouldn't be surprised, no matter what problem she had she knew that her firefighter would try to find a way to help her. This time she couldn't let him. What he wanted to do was too much.

As if sensing her protest he lifted a finger and placed it on her lips, "I know what you are going to say." He smiled gently at her, "but you wouldn't be taking advantage of me and you wouldn't be ruining my life."

Jan Di shook her head, disagreeing, "but I would be."

"Jan Di, you need to think this through." Keeping one hand on her cheek, but he moved the other to hold her hand, not surprised when both of hers moved to grip his tightly. "It's not just the fact that you are pregnant and unmarried, you are pregnant with the Shin Hwa heir and I would be shocked if his mother didn't already know. She won't let this go."

Jan Di's head shot up in alarm, her hands gripping him even tighter.

"I'll do whatever I can to protect you, and you know Yi Jung and Woo Bin will as well but I don't know if it'll be enough." His eyes unfocused and he was worried enough to let her briefly see the fear on his face before he quickly masked it. "If she doesn't know we have a short time to put a plan into place. If you truly won't marry me it won't be enough to hide you away somewhere, we'll have to think of something else."

Jan Di trembled, "I can't let her get my baby sunbae."

"We won't let her, Jan Di, we just have to work quickly."

"I can't marry you Ji Hoo sunbae," Jan Di said softy and quickly spoke over him when he would respond. "I know you say it wouldn't be a sacrifice, and maybe it wouldn't be at first but what about later? What if you later find something you want? This wouldn't be fair to you. I want you to be happy, more than anyone you deserve happiness, and …." She paused in an effort to organize her thoughts in a way to articulate them properly. "And a fear, a big one, would be if later in life happiness finds you… if maybe Seo Hyun comes back to you and this prevents-"

Ji Hoo interrupted. "She's not coming back and even if she was I haven't waited for her for a very long time."

"Nevertheless, you might want to pursue something else and your choices now could damage your life."

"You're wrong," He said with certainly. "Don't say no. At least not yet, promise me you'll think about it. At least until after your graduation, then we'll have more time to decide what to do."

Tired, Jan Di nodded, "but it probably won't make any difference."

Ji Hoo spoke carefully, "I know you said that you didn't want to fight for Jun Pyo any longer, but if it is your wish to bring him back to you, then we'll find a way Jan Di. Think about that as well." Briskly he stood up and helped her up. "Now you need your rest."

"I'm staying with Ga Eul until I figure out what to do. I haven't told her yet. I haven't told anyone, so please keep it between us."

Burying the anger at her mother for her heartlessness, Ji Hoo nodded his agreement and said instead, "Stay here tonight, you're room is just the way you left it. Wait a moment."

He quickly walked into his room while Jan Di stood, weighed down by everything that had occurred this evening. She startled out of a half sleep when she felt Ji Hoo come back and lead her into her old room. He held her up and brushed that hair from her face. Holding out a shirt he said, "It will be more comfortable than your dress."

"Oh." Jan Di dumbly stared at the shirt, arms feeling heavy at the thought of having to move.

Gritting his teeth, Ji Hoo asked, "Do you need help?"

"What?"

"Changing."

Blushing Jan Di protested, but quietly asked if he could unzip her since she couldn't reach it herself.

Steeling himself, he turned her around and unzipped her dress allowing the material to gap open to the small of her back. Moving quickly he left the room saying over his shoulder, "I'll be right outside."

Once outside he leaned against the wall, breathing heavily, while he berated himself. _She is pregnant with your best friend's child and you can't manage to stop craving her for even a moment?_ He banged his head on the wall.

Hearing the bed shift when she got on, he gave a brief knock and opened the door. He saw her sitting at the side of the bed, hands gripping the edge of the mattress. Moving swiftly he came to her, turning the bed down he helped her get settled in before tucking the covers closer around her. She smiled tiredly at him, "Thank you sunbae."

Smiling down at her, he wished her a restful sleep. He turned and picked up her dress off the floor to hang over the chair. He was almost out the door when he heard her say sleepily saying. "The shirt, it smells of you. It's comforting to me." Jan Di said the last on a sign as she turned to her side, smiling as she slept.

Ji Hoo's heart stuttered as he smiled at her words, closing the door behind him.

Taking another deep breath he moved quickly to his living room knowing it was only a matter of time before Woo Bin and Yi Jung came over. Settling on the couch, he unfocusedly looked at his hands as he thought. As much as she thought, she would be the one taking advantage him he was worried that he was the one taking advantage. Taking advantage of the fact that Jun Pyo couldn't remember her and she was now in a situation where she needed a protector and so she might accept him. Ji Hoo shuddered at the ugliness of the thought, but in his heart, he knew the truth. He knew that every word he spoke about Jun Pyo's mother was the truth. She would not let her blood go, but she would have no qualms in eliminating the part of the equation she found fault with. In this situation, the fault would obviously be Jan Di. _I won't let anything happen to her_. Hearing a noise, he glanced over to the doorway where he saw his grandfather standing. Before he could stand, his grandfather moved quickly to sit by him.

"I heard everything."

Ji Hoo winced; he still wasn't used to having someone living with him and he forgot to be discreet. His eyes widened with surprise at his next words.

"You did the right thing, if the boy doesn't remember he can't protect her. Hee Soo won't let this go, so we must protect her."

Ji Hoo nodded, no longer surprised. It figured Geum Jan Di had bewitched both grandfather and grandson so that both would do anything to help her. "She hasn't agreed yet, she might not."

Seok Young nodded his head, "If she doesn't we'll think of something else."

After noticing his weary expression on his grandfather's face, for the second time that night Ji Hoo led a loved one to sleep.

* * *

Yi Jung walked into his friend's house impatiently, explaining to Woo Bin what Ga Eul had told him about Jan Di staying with her.

Ji Hoo looked up from where he was texting on his phone. "Jan Di is staying here tonight. I was just letting Ga Eul know."

Woo Bin nodded and tilted his head downstairs toward the rec room, "It'll be easier to talk down there."

Looking at Yi Jung's flushed face Ji Hoo nodded.

They made their way downstairs and Yi Jung immediately started questioning Ji Hoo. "How long have you known that Jan Di's mother kicked her out?"

"She told me when we got here tonight."

"Why?"

Here he hesitated, remembering Jan Di asking he not tell anyone. Not wanting to lie, he simply said, "I can't say."

Yi Jung took that to mean that he couldn't say because he didn't know, but Woo Bin immediately realized the implications of Ji Hoo's simple statement. Meeting his eyes, Ji Hoo saw that Woo Bin wouldn't be pushing the issue. Once again grateful for Woo Bin's nature Ji Hoo asked what happened with Jun Pyo.

"He found out what a lying, malicious bitch Yu Mi is. He sent her away." Woo Bin answered. "He knows that he was in a relationship with Jan Di, but he is resistant to learning more about the relationship."

Ji Hoo sighed. It would be the perfect solution to the problem if Jun Pyo had been willing to attempt a reconciliation. With Jan Di pregnant his mother wouldn't dare harm her if Jun Pyo was once again in a relationship with her. It was only the fact that she was unprotected and alone now that caused his great alarm.

"I think he remembers his feelings if not the memories," Woo Bin continued. "He doesn't know I noticed, but I surprised him and saw him lying in bed staring at the necklace he gave to Jan Di." Hesitating he added. "He looked sad and like he was worried about something."

_Must be worried about the pregnancy_, Ji Hoo pondered this before turning and saying, "Jan Di's graduation party is two night's from now, I'll let him know to give him a nudge. You guys still going?"

Smiling, both boys nodded and Yi Jung added, "Ga Eul is going to meet us there."

"Good." Licking his lips, Ji Hoo hesitated. He wanted to make them aware of what else was going on, but didn't know how to do so until Jan Di was ready to reveal her secret. Still…

"Woo Bin, I have a bad feeling that something is going to happen. Can you put some of your men on Jan Di? Just to make sure trouble doesn't find her."

"I already gave the order," Woo Bin grinned before the smile faded. "I have the same feeling."

Yi Jung looked at them both and sighed, "I do too."

~*~*~*~...~*~*~*~

_~*~*~*~...~*~*~*~_

Thank you for taking time to read and review:)

Disclaimer: I do not own _Boys Before Flowers _or_ Hana Yori Dango_

_~*~*~*~...~*~*~*~_


	3. Chapter 3

~*~*~*~...~*~*~*~

Ji Hoo looked up from where he was eating when he heard a noise at the doorway. Jan Di was standing under the arch, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and smiling absently at him.

"Did you sleep well?"

Jan Di nodded before coming to sit next to him. Ji Hoo moved to serve her some breakfast, and they talked easily while eating. Both were able to ignore the elephant in the room until Jan Di took a sip of her juice. She was smiling at him around the glass when her face twisted and dropping her glass, she rushed away from the table. Ji Hoo was too surprised to do anything for a moment but let the juice drip on his pristine white clothes. Shaking himself out of his stupor, he got up quickly, followed her, and stood uselessly outside the door to the bathroom listening to her nausea.

Testing the door he opening it slowly and saw her breathing heavily as she gripped the porcelain. Moving swiftly he wet a small hand towel and kneeled next to her, setting it on the back of her neck. One of her hands unclenched and she moved it to grip his hand, "Thank you sunbae."

"Is it always this bad?"

Jan Di shook her head, "If I stick to bland foods in the morning. It's not too bad, even if it's been a pain to convince Ga Eul that I don't want to eat as much as I usually do." She turned her head and gave him a weak smile.

Nodding to acknowledge to her statement, he got up, rewet the towel, and put it back. "I'll be right back."

A few minutes later Jan Di was feeling well enough to leave and like magic, her firefighter was there as escort. He led her back to the table, and Jan Di protested, "Sunbae I don't think it's a good idea to try eating again right now."

Looking down to meet her gaze, he titled his head toward the table. Instead of the elaborate meal that had been there previously, now there was simply a cup of weak tea and plain cookies.

"Thank you sunbae."

He sat next to her again, apologizing, "I didn't know if this would be appropriate but it was the best I could do on short notice."

"This is perfect." Jan Di nibbled on the cookie to show him she meant it.

"You need to keep your strength up," he said looking at her intently, before changing topics. "I texted Ga Eul to let her know last night that you would be staying here."

"Oh thank you Ji Hoo sunbae! I can't believe I forgot."

"You were exhausted."

She ate in comfortable silence, ready to jump up again if her stomach threatened to revolt but luckily, the food settled well. Noticing she was finished with her meal Ji Hoo asked, "What are you doing today?"

"I need to go to work, but I thought I would try to visit my mom first. My dad is still on the boat, but my mom has had a week to think things over." Jan Di worried her lip with her teeth, trying to tamp down her hope.

Ji Hoo wanted to protest that Jan Di was in no condition to go to the porridge shop today, but knew that it would be pointless. "I'll drive you."

* * *

Ga Eul slowly turned her head in the mirror, wondering what Yi Jung sunbae saw when he looked at her. She could admit that she was pretty, but some of the women she had seen him with were simply gorgeous. Probably educated in the finest schools with an impeccable pedigree, but in the end Yi Jung is going to come back to her. _Four years is a long time to wait for someone_, Ga Eul mused as she brushed her hair. Yi Jung had said that he would be by her side if she didn't find her soulmate by then, but would he be surprised to learn that she had already found him? Probably not. That is what made him worth waiting four years. Ga Eul blushed; thinking about the kisses they had shared after Yi Jung made he would return to her. Four years would not go by quick enough for her.

Turning she quickly got dressed for the day before she turned to her closet and pulled out one of the boxes Yi Jung had given her when he had invited her to Jan Di's graduation.

*******_**Flashback to the previous afternoon**_*******

"_Ga Eul."_

_She turned and saw him standing a few feet away leaning again his car. Her breath caught at how gorgeous he looked. Looking down she gave a rueful smile at her dirty work clothes._

_She gave a short bow, "Sunbae!"_

_ "I wanted to invite you to the graduation party at Shin Hwa."_

_ Confused, she hesitantly asked him, "but didn't you already graduate?"_

_ "Yes, but we are going to be there for Jan Di, of course."_

_ "Ah." Thinking it over asked, "How can you invite me if you aren't graduating and besides that, I don't think Jan Di is planning on going." Looking up she saw him lift his aristocratic nose in the air. _

_ "I'm So Yi Jung of the F4, who do you think would stop me? If Jan Di isn't planning on going the you need to figure out how to get her there." Yi Jung smiled as he caught her hand, pulling her hand closer she felt the smile as he nuzzled her palm. "See how easily I can solve these problems?"_

_*****End Flashback*****_

Ga Eul sighed over the memory of his warm tongue flicking delightfully on wrist before shaking herself out of the reverie. Pulling out two dresses from the box she thought, _these will do very nicely_. She settle back to plan how she would get Jan Di to the graduation.

Biting her lip she looked at the suitcase propped next to her closet door, she had been surprised when Jan Di had shown up seeking a place to stay but she had welcomed her.. She didn't know what was going on with her friend but she had been on edge, even more so than usual, since she had arrived. Even Jan Di's appetite was waning, a clear sign to Ga Eul that something was seriously bothering Jan Di. Ga Eul sighed as she thought of all of Jan Di's troubles, they all deserved a nice night out.

* * *

"Yo."

"Yo," Yi Jung returned the greeting. They were meeting in their lounge, waiting for Ji Hoo to show up. He had texted that he had to make a couple stops first but they were in no hurry.

Woo Bin had a trouble expression on his face that caused Yi Jung to worry. "What's going on?"

"My father is sending me away for awhile."

"Where?"

"No idea, man."

"How long?"

Woo Bin shrugged, "It can't be too long, I still have university in the fall."

Yi Jung wanted to ask why, but there are still some things Woo Bin did not like discussing; not even with his closest friends. He had the sense that this was one of those things.

"If we are both leaving, it is just going to be Ji Hoo and Jun Pyo left here." Normally Woo Bin would have been okay with that, given the fact that Ji Hoo had always been able to handle Jun Pyo, but the bad omen that had been plaguing him was even worse now that he found out he was leaving.

"I'm not leaving for Sweden until shortly before their new term starts. It's possible you will be back before I leave."

Relived at Yi Jung's reasoning, Woo Bin nodded.

They played pool while idly trading gossip.

* * *

After Ji Hoo dropped Jan Di off he headed straight to Jun Pyo's home. He had wanted to stay and wait for Jan Di but she had pointed out that it was a short walk to the porridge shop and she didn't know how long she would be. Even though his instincts told him to stay in case she needed anything, he acceded to her wishes and left her with instructions to call him when she needed a ride home.

Nodding to Butler Lee as he entered the grand estate he headed straight to Jun Pyo's room. Opening the door, he saw that Jun Pyo was still in bed sleeping. Not wanting to deal with him while he was in a mood from being woken up he walked to a shelf and pulled off a novel and settle down in the sitting area to wait. Glancing at his watch before he opened the book, he calculated he could get through at least a couple of chapters before Jun Pyo would wake.

Deeply interested in the plot he didn't notice that Jun Pyo had woken up until he sprawled in the chair next to him. Closing the book he looked at Jun Pyo, silently assessing his friend.

Jun Pyo didn't acknowledge him outside a brief glance. He was tempted to wait until Ji Hoo gave in first but he knew his friend and Ji Hoo would be able to sit there silent for an indefinite period of time.

"What brings you here?"

"You know why I'm here."

"What?" Jun Pyo decided to play dumb until he figured out how much Ji Hoo actually knew.

"Goo Jun Pyo!" Ji Hoo spoke sharply, "now is not the time to play games."

Jun Pyo tensed and tersely replied, "Who is the one playing games? If you want to know something then just ask me!"

Ji Hoo remembered what Jun Pyo was going through and softened towards his friend, asking softly "What I want to know is, what are you going to do about Geum Jan Di's pregnancy?"

The silence stretched between them before Jun Pyo let out a soft, "Ah… so she told you." More silence.

Ji Hoo filled the silence, "After I drove her home last night. You didn't tell Woo Bin or Yi Jung."

Jun Pyo shrugged, "If she wanted them to know the girl-"

"Jan Di," Ji Hoo interrupted.

Jun Pyo shrugged again, "Jan Di then, would have told them."

The silence returned before Jun Pyo turned and looked at his friend, looking so serious and upset. Jun Pyo was surprised that he could tell; usually Ji Hoo kept his feelings close and for them to be showing this much had to mean something, but Ji Hoo wasn't actually communicating what he was thinking.

"I don't like this."

Looking startled at Jun Pyo's abrupt statement, Ji Hoo replied, "What?"

Jun Pyo gestured between them, "This, it is feeling very forced. What has occurred between us that we can no longer speak freely?"

Ji Hoo started to deny it, "Nothing has happened, it is… no, no you're right. This is not the time for easy or half truths." Ji Hoo tried to align his thoughts so he could verbalize his feelings clearly to his friend. "I will speak my mind then, as I've been holding back. I don't want to cause you upset or a relapse, but you now know the truth about your previous relationship with Jan Di. What are you going to do to remember it?"

Jun Pyo reached for the anger that had been an almost constant companion since he woke up but felt strangely calm. He had the feeling that these conversations about the girl were something that had happened often. "I don't know. I know what I should do, but when I see her, I feel too much. I get angry, sad, frustrated, guilty, and even… even happy. It's very confusing to feel so much for someone I don't know."

Ji Hoo watched as he rubbed his head as if even talking about her was overwhelming him.

"The pregnancy… it surprises me," Jun Pyo admitted, "She doesn't seem like that type of girl. Oh I see you biting your tongue in holding back your defense of her, but I don't know her, Ji Hoo, and while I can't deny I feel something about her I'm not sure I want to remember."

"The fact that you feel so strongly about her, doesn't that show you the depth of your feelings?" Ji Hoo quickly asked, this calm and cool Jun Pyo was both familiar and foreign to him but he didn't know how long it would last. At any moment he could revert to the often cruel Jun Pyo that woken up a few short months ago.

"It might," he admitted, "but the feelings are no longer there."

Ji Hoo reached over and gripped his arm, "Please believe me, if you don't try to remember you are going to regret it. You are going to regret it more than you've ever regretted anything in your life."

Jun Pyo felt his stomach drop at Ji Hoo's words, but shook his head.

Standing Ji Hoo, pulled on his coat. "Tomorrow is the graduation for Jan Di, we are all going to be there at the party for her. Try to come, it might help if see her in a familiar situation. "

Jun Pyo considered his friend, "What is this change in you, Yoon Ji Hoo? You have never shown this level of interest in my actions before, and I wake from a coma to see an almost completely different Ji Hoo.

Ji Hoo ignored his friend's questions and started to leave.

Pausing at the door, he stated without turning around, "The child, _your child_, changes things. Jan Di can no longer stay in stasis hoping for you to remember. If you aren't going to fight, how can she?" With that, he left.

Jun Pyo stared at the space where his friend had just stood, thinking carefully.

* * *

Jan Di took a deep breath before knocking sharply on the door of her childhood home. She felt like weeping when she thought how she no longer felt welcome to freely walk in. When no one came to the door, she knocked again. Pressing her ear to the wood paneling, she heard no movement inside. With her hand on the doorknob, she turned slowly, surprised when it opened easily.

Pushing open the door, she gripped tightly when she saw that the rooms were mostly bare. Walking in she quickly checked each room before accepting that her family had left.

She rushed downstairs and questioned the landlord who informed her that her mother had left quickly a couple days ago.

Ignoring the curious looks that she received for asking questions she should already know the answers to she gave her thanks for his help and left.

Feeling numb, she walked slowly toward work she mumbled under her breath, shocked.

* * *

Yi Jung nodded to Ji Hoo as he walked in and continued his conversation with Woo Bin, who always knew the latest gossip because the girls he kept company with refused to shut up around him. They continued their game while Ji Hoo sat in the seating area next to them.

Ji Hoo was silent, as he usually was, but he was actually paying attention to what Woo Bin was saying. If he was accurate, there were already rumors of a pregnant student from Shin Hwa, though no one had revealed whom it was yet. He listened as Yi Jung and Woo Bin idly speculated on the identity of the girl.

Breaking into the conversation Ji Hoo related parts of his meeting with Jun Pyo. He couldn't tell them everything that had been discussed, but he told them what he was able.

"He seems different," Ji Hoo revealed. "More like who he was before he met Jan Di. He was upset, but there was a coldness to him that hasn't been there for awhile."

"Coldness?" Yi Jun inquired curiously.

"Previously, when he would issue a red card, he didn't do with fire but with a cold determination. This person wronged him, or us, and they deserved to pay the consequences. After Jan Di he would still get mad, but he wasn't icy about it," Ji Hoo explained what he meant. "Now it seems like he has lost the fire and is like he was before."

Woo Bin nodded, indicating he agreed with Ji Hoo's observation.

"He's not sure he wants to remember, but I invited him to the dance."

"Is he coming then?" Woo Bin asked as he settled on the couch.

"He didn't say, but I hope he is." Sensing he had more to say they waited. "Jan Di is going to give up if something doesn't change."

Surprised and upset at the revelation, Yi Jung exclaimed, "But she never gives up! How can she do this to him?"

"I have to admit I'm surprised as well, Geum Jan Di doesn't run from her problems," Woo Bin added.

Understanding his friend's upset, nevertheless Ji Hoo defended Jan Di's position, "It's not so much as giving up as accepting the new reality."

Yi Jung felt guilty for his censure of Jan Di, remembering how much she had been through since she met the F4. He firmly believed that Jun Pyo needed Jan Di if there was to be any improvement, but he couldn't blame her for wanting a change.

Echoing his thoughts, Woo Bin said, "Man I can't blame her. Sometimes I look at her situation and think that she would have been better off if she had never met us. Yeah we helped her out, but look at how many problems being around us has caused her."

Ji Hoo's stomach clenched at the thought of not knowing Jan Di, but remembering the look in her eyes when she talked about wanting her child he disagreed, "no matter what happens, I don't think Jan Di regrets knowing us.

* * *

When Ji Hoo indicated that he was ready to leave, Woo Bin and Yi Jung accompanied him to the porridge shop. They decided to go earlier than closing so they could get some dinner. Once there Ji Hoo could tell Jan Di was in some kind of shock, so he assumed that the meeting with her mother didn't go well. Seeing that she wasn't going to fall apart at the moment he wasn't going to push her. Yet.

After they started eating, Woo Bin revealed that he was leaving Korea for awhile.

Ji Hoo curiously asked, "and you really don't know what is going on?"

"No clue man," Woo Bin answered.

"Sunbae, you're leaving too?" Ga Eul asked as she leaned against the table next to them.

"Only for a short while, I'll be back soon."

Yi Jung noticed that Jan Di had stopped cleaning and was staring blankly at the table in front of her, getting up he moved to speak to her. "Jan Di, you look upset. Business looks slow and it's almost closing, why don't you go home?" Shooting a grin at The Master watching them from behind the counter, he asked, "That would be okay, yes?"

Happy that he wasn't being ignored, he nodded quickly, "Yeah sure, go home!"

Ga Eul looked confused, "but she is going home with me so she has to wait."

Ji Hoo smoothly stood up and answered as he walked over to Jan Di, "I will take her home; Yi Jung will stay and drive you." He quickly untied Jan Di's apron and got her things as Ga Eul flushed and looked at Yi Jung who grinned back at her.

"That would be okay, I guess."

Pulling her out the porridge shop, Ji Hoo opened the back door to his car waiting at the curb.

Sliding in next to her he gave instructions to his driver before turning to Jan Di, waiting for her to be ready to tell him.

"Ji Hoo sunbae… my family is gone," Jan Di whispered before burying her face in her hands. Ji Hoo reached over, laying his hand on her shoulder in support.

~*~*~*~...~*~*~*~

_~*~*~*~...~*~*~*~_

Thank you for taking time to read and review:)

Disclaimer: I do not own _Boys Before Flowers _or_ Hana Yori Dango_

_~*~*~*~...~*~*~*~_


	4. Chapter 4

~*~*~*~...~*~*~*~

Ga Eul looked at the bed where Jan Di was resting. She was positive that something had happened yesterday with her friend but whenever she broached the subject Jan Di had closed up. It wasn't like Jan Di to keep secrets from her, but she didn't want to make her more upset by forcing her to talk before she was ready. Biting her lip, she decided that she would try again tonight, after the party.

Gently shaking Jan Di, she asked, "Jan Di, will you help me?"

"Sure."

Though her friend sounded unenthusiastic about the prospect, Ga Eul smiled brightly, "Great! I'm going on a date with Yi Jung and I wanted to try out some dresses and hairstyles on you. Okay?"

Looking confused, Jan Di nodded.

* * *

Looking at his phone Yi Jung grinned at his friend, "Ga Eul is getting Jan Di ready. We just have to get the limo on there on time." Looking proud he put his phone away, "My girl is really smart."

Woo Bin laughed at the adoring smile on Yi Jung's face. "Now she's your girl? What if she finds someone better while you are away? You didn't pin her down, did you? Gave her a chance to find her soulmate," Woo Bin teased his friend.

Yi Jung glared at him, "Hey! The option is there but she's not going to find anyone else. I'll be home during breaks and on long weekends. It's not like I'm going to be gone completely."

"I don't know, that still gives her a chance," Woo Bin rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "maybe I'll take her out. Give her so new experiences, the chance to meet new people..."

Not feeling amused, Yi Jung stared dryly at him, "Song Woo Bin, do you _want_ to die?"

* * *

Jan Di looked at the dresses doubtfully. "Why do I have to try on dresses? They won't fit us the same, we don't have similar body types."

Ga Eul looked at her imploringly, "I have to see how they look on a real person don't I? Please Jan Di?"

Making a face, Jan Di reluctantly nodded.

Clapping her hands together and squealed, "Let me just try this hairstyle on you first!"

* * *

Ji Hoo sat on his couch and reached into the box on the table in front of him, pulling out the photos of the fake wedding he had participated in with Jan Di. At the time, he had just wanted to help her out when he saw her coveting one of the prizes, but the results of the day haunted him. The pictures painted an illusion for him that he wished, rather desperately, could be real. Pulling out his mother's ring again, he stared at the two side by side. While he could not help but smile at the photos, he knew he would never get his wish of giving Jan Di this ring, not with all the love and promise he felt in his heart. Putting the ring away, he continued to stare at the photos.

"Hey."

Ji Hoo's head shot up and he stared at his best friend, who was suddenly standing in front of him. "Goo Jun Pyo, what are you doing here?"

Jun Pyo shrugged and walked to the window. While his friends back was too him Ji Hoo stacked the photos and placed them face down on the table. _I'm not hiding them from him, I just don't know how he will react_, Ji Hoo reasoned, _even before his injury Jun Pyo never saw the photos._

Moving to stand next to him Ji Hoo remembered another time they stood at this window, a time where he promised Jun Pyo that he and the rest of the F4 would always be there to help him. Ji Hoo sighed, _but of course, Jun Pyo doesn't remember that promise_.

Jun Pyo glanced down at him, but didn't say anything. Leaning against the wall Ji Hoo waited patiently for Jun Pyo to be ready to talk.

"How did I meet her?" Jun Pyo asked the questioned evenly, but didn't realize that his hands were gripping eachother so tightly that his knuckles had lost all color.

Ji Hoo contemplated how to answer, the beginning of the Jun Pyo and Jan Di relationship wasn't pretty and he wasn't sure if the truth would help or hurt so he followed his instinct with his answer. "She was a new student at Shin Hwa, one who was horrified with the F4. Of course you didn't know it at the time but from the moment she saw us, she was disgusted with us." Ji Hoo laughed a little as he remembered her screaming about the F4 from the stairwell.

Jun Pyo looked at the fond expression on Ji Hoo's face and waited for him to finish.

Still smiling at the memories Ji Hoo continued, "Even though we were in charge she didn't like the red Cards, how we treated the other students, and even the fact that we didn't wear the required uniform. She didn't want to stand out though, so she didn't say anything until we targeted one of her friends. The girl had fallen and her food dirtied your shoe. You were annoyed that your specially made, hand crafted shoe was ruined; because she couldn't replace the shoe you demanded she lick your shoe clean. Geum Jan Di was there, and it is not like her to stand there and watch her friend go through something like that. She stood in front of her friend and drew your anger towards her instead."

Jun Pyo thought about this, he wasn't surprised at his actions, ones he couldn't remember but sounded like him. However, he was rather surprised that this slip of a girl, this commoner, would actually become his target willingly. Interested, he motioned for Ji Hoo to continue.

Ji Hoo's voice sounded like it was coming from far away, as if he was lost in his memory, when he started speaking again. "She spoke to you and tried to get you to see reason, but instead your turned her claim of friendship with the girl around, saying you would forget the entire incident if she would lick your shoe instead."

Jun Pyo nodded, it wasn't uncommon. When someone strong stood in front of you, challenged you, you wore them down, crushed them until they saw that they were nothing. Disappointed, he attempted to finish the story, "So she licked my shoe? How would _that _cause me to notice her?"

"No, she didn't. I thought she was going to; therefore, she was no longer interesting to me. I looked away; actually disappointed in this girl, one I didn't know, for doing to do what you wanted." Ji Hoo made no attempt to hide his wide smile, "but when I turned back she was shoving her ice cream in your face. You fell down, shocked, and just laid there while she screamed at you, threw money at you, and stuck her business card on your forehead."

Jun Pyo fumed at the way Ji Hoo was laughing loudly at the memory before realization came to him, "At the hospital, is that why that girl was acting weird?" Ji nodded and Jun Pyo's eyes widened, "Does that actually mean she kicked me in the face?"

Ji Hoo was about to answer when Jun Pyo grabbed his head and let out a pained moan. Instantly concerned he rushed over, "Jun Pyo, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm… I just got flash or something. My head..."

Ji Hoo looked at him hopefully, "are you remembering?"  
"No, no." Still holding his head, he walked away from the brightly lit window.

"Sit down; I'll go get you some tea and aspirin."

Walking over and sitting down at the couch Jun Pyo said, "Thank you."

Leaning back, he closed his eyes and tried to reach again the memory that had flashed through him while Ji Hoo had talked. He still couldn't say that he wanted to remember, but he couldn't stop wanting the feeling to return.

Shifting his leg, he knocked into the coffee table, causing the objects on the table to scatter. Moving closer he shifted to straighten the mess when he noticed the stack of photos that Ji Hoo had been looking at when he arrived.

Turn them over he stared, shocked, at the smiling faces of Yoon Ji Hoo and Geum Jan Di getting married…

* * *

"Ga Eul?" Jan Di looked curiously at her friend, "if you are spending all this time practicing on me when are you going to find time to do your own makeup and hair?"

"Eh?" Ga Eul said absently as she carefully brushed shadow on her friend's face. She used a light hand since Jan Di didn't need makeup to cover any flaws; it was more to enhance what she already possessed.

"Don't you need to get yourself ready?" Jan Di repeated.

Ga Eul smiled down at her, "No, I have plenty of time. This is fun, isn't it?"

Jan Di agreed and smiling said, "It reminds me of when we were younger. We would get in your mother's makeup and paint eachother's faces." Looking at the mirror she grinned and teased her friend, "You've gotten a lot better at it."

* * *

Jun Pyo heard Ji Hoo coming back and hastily put the photos back down. Getting up he wandered around the room, for the first time noticing that it was different than he remembered. It was very similar, but something had changed…

"Gu Jun Pyo, you should sit down and rest," Ji Hoo poured the tea. "Come, sit."

Jun Pyo walked back to the couch and picked up the drink.

Ji Hoo glanced at the clock, and moved to his closet. "I need change for Jan Di's party."

Jun Pyo looked around the rooms again, still trying to see what had changed.

Focusing on the coffee table he saw that the photo of Seo Hyun and Ji Hoo as children with the horse she gifted him was gone, replaced with a photo of Ji Hoo and Jan Di, one where it looked like they were on a gondola. With dawning realization, he looked around the room once more and saw that most the images of Seo Hyun were gone.

Trying for a casual voice, he called out, "I haven't heard of Min Seo Hyun yet, how is she?"

For a moment there was only silence, Ji Hoo walked out fastening the cuffs of his shirt. "She moved to Paris, for good."

"Oh?" Waving a hand, he indicated that he wanted to know more.

Ji Hoo explained as he walked closer, "Seo Hyun gave up modeling and her inheritance; she wanted to become a lawyer on her own merits."

"Sounds like her. What of the two of you? Do you manage to see her often?"

"No… no. I haven't talked to her in a long time."

"I find that hard to believe."

"Hard to believe or not, it's the way it is."

"Ah…"

Ji Hoo looked at him and said, "I realized that I had mistaken the love I felt for her as the love a man feels for a woman. I was... infatuated with her but I don't think I ever loved her the way she deserves to be loved." Shrugging, he brushed it off. "She's married now."

Jun Pyo thought swiftly, despite the fact that he had brought up the closeness between Ji Hoo and Jan Di several times he hadn't really thought that there was anything there. For as long as he could remember Ji Hoo had only wanted Min Seo Hyun. However… his words of their parting and the photographical evidence in Ji Hoo's house made him wonder if he had been mistaken.

Ji Hoo went to grab his jacket, asking while he returned to the room, "Have you decided if you are attending the party?" However, when he reached the living area Jun Pyo was gone.

* * *

Cries of "It's the F4!" echo throughout the room as they walk in.

_Wouldn't it be F3?_ Woo Bin thought, amused that after all this time people were still fanatical over their presence.

They made their way over to one of the tables, brushing off requests to dance and those who wished to speak to them. At least Yi Jung and he did, Ji Hoo simply ignored everyone the way he usually did.

"She's not here yet," Ji Hoo pointed out after searching the room.

Yi Jung checked his phone, "Ga Eul said that she is almost ready to send her outside, she'll be here soon." Putting his hands in his pockets, he rocked back and forth. _I hope she doesn't take too long, _the crowd around them was growing larger and were getting louder. He was thoroughly uninterested in any of these girls, but he was surprised that Woo Bin seemed to be of a similar mindset. Nudging his friend, he tilted his head to the crowd, silently asking why Woo Bin wasn't taking advantage of the offers.

Woo Bin merely shook his head, that wasn't why he had come.

* * *

"Oh, Jan Di! Can you go outside and get something for me? Yi Jung is sending a car and he left me a present in the backseat. I still have to get ready," Ga Eul smiled expectantly at her friend.

"Just let me change first."

Ga Eul stopped her when she reached for the zipper, "Can't you go down first? It won't take long."

"Sure." Jan Di started for the door when she saw her reflection in the mirror. "Oh my… Ga Eul, you made me look… pretty."

Ga Eul moved to standing behind her, meeting her eyes in the mirror, "You are pretty."

Jan Di shook off that nonsense, placing a hand to her hair to touch the curls.

"Jan Di? My gift?"

"Oh right!" After giving herself one more look, she went out.

Once she was outside, she saw that it wasn't a car but a limo, shaking her head at the extravagance of her friend she bowed slightly to the man standing by the door. He must have expected her because he returned the bow and opened the door for her. She scooted in and saw that the gift box was on the other side of the car. Moving over she had almost reached it when she heard the door slam behind her. Grabbing the gift, she moved back and was almost to the door when the car started moving. The partition was up between the driver and the back so she yelled loudly so he could hear her, "Hey! You've made a mistake! I'm not Chu Ga Eul, I'm her friend. Do you hear me? You need to go back. Hey! Mister!"

Jan Di gave up screaming a few minutes later when it became obvious that he couldn't or was choosing not to listen to her. The drive wasn't too overly long when she felt the car stop moving and heard the engine turn off. Once the door opened, she glared at driver, "Hey! Didn't you hear me? Now you have to go back."

Ignoring her comments he answered, "We have arrived ma'am."

Speaking slowly and over enunciating the words she said, "I. Am. Not Chu Ga Eul."

"No ma'am, you are Miss Geum Jan Di. We have arrived ma'am."

Curious she peaked out the door and recognized her school, closing her eyes when she realized what was going on. She asked tiredly, "They are all in there then?"

"Yes ma'am."

Jan Di sighed as she exited the limo. When she started for the school she was stopped, "Wait, ma'am, you forgot your gift." Reluctantly she held her hand out for the box.

She scowled as she walked to the doors, but as she got closer; she started thinking how endearing it was that her friends had known she wouldn't be attending and concocted an elaborate plan to get her to go.

_They are pretty sweet_, she admitted.

* * *

Jan Di wandered into the ballroom, looking around. It wasn't hard to spot the F4, since hopeful women surrounded them.

Woo Bin saw her first and called out, "Ah you're here."

"Very late," Yi Jung added.

Jan Di gave them a mock glare, "You know I wasn't planning on coming."

"But the F4 were waiting to dance with you all day." Woo Bin grinned at her charmingly.

Smiling back she got as close as she could, when the girls didn't part for her Yi Jung sent them a hard stare which caused rapid movement.

Ji Hoo was silent, not that it was an unusual state for him, but from the first glimpse of Jan Di he was captivated. She looked so much as she had when he had first been falling in love with her. She was wearing a pink dress, much like the one Min Seo Hyun had lent her, and her hair was as curly as it was that night, albeit a bit longer in length. Seeing her like this, it was very startling.

"Sunbae?" Jan Di looked at him with concern, causing him to realize he had checked out of the conversation.

"You look beautiful."

"Yo, Jan Di always looks good. Cutest one here," Woo Bin added on, ignoring the grumbles from the crowd his statement caused.

Yi Jung nodded, "And you didn't even have to clear out a department store." Jan Di laughed, remembering being accused of that long ago. "Well? Aren't you going to open your presents?"

Jan Di eyed the box with distrust, "I don't need anything."

"We spent a long time finding you the perfect gift! And now you won't even open it," Woo Bin stared at her sadly, though he was unable to contain the amusement lurking in his eyes.

"Alright, alight," Jan Di mumbled. She set the box on the table and was about to open it when she was pushed forward by some of the women standing behind her, hopeful that they would see what gifts the F4 had bestowed upon the unworthy girl. "Hey! Watch it."

Ji Hoo turned cold eyes to space behind her and suddenly there was more room. He looked at her and smiled, "Go ahead."

Jan Di opened the box and inside were five sating pouches of different colors; pink, green, blue, purple, and burgundy.

Yi Jung reached over and handed her the purple pouch, "Open this one first."

She untied the string and opening it let out a gasp. "This is too much!" She pulled out a bracelet of white gold encrusted with diamonds.

Smiling, and ignoring her protest, Yi Jung handed her the burgundy pouch, "The charm bracelet was from all of us, this is from me."

Opening the second pouch, she saw a ruby encrusted charm that wished her eternal joy. Eyes filling with tears she walked around the table and hugged him tightly, whispering, "Thank you sunbae."

Woo Bin thrust the green pouch to her, "If you are done with Casanova, here is mine."

Jan Di laughed at how excited he looked and opened her gift, it was another charm. This one encrusted with an emerald and the wish that she have eternal luck. She walked over to him and gave him a warm hug. "Sunbae, thank you."

Already feeling emotional, she moved to stand by Ji Hoo, who handed her the pink pouch. Opening it, she saw that this charm was encrusted with pink sapphires and wish her… eternal love. Throwing her arms around him she fought whispered so only he could hear, "As long as I have you in my life, I will know love." Pulling back, eyes filling with happy tears, she smiled at him.

Ji Hoo was amazed at the beautiful picture she made. Willing himself out of the stupor, he competently added the charms to the bracelet and fastened it on her wrist. "There, beautiful."

The group was interrupted by a timid voice coming from the crowd, "Sunbae, there is still one gift left. "

Jan Di looked at it in surprised, she had forgotten about the last gift. The F3 around her exchanged uneasy glances. Curious she asked, "Is something wrong?"

Ji Hoo looked at her before shaking his head, looking carefully at her he handed her the last gift. Speaking so softly that she could barely hear him, he explained as she opened the gift. "Jun Pyo had had this commissioned months ago as a companion to your necklace, it was sent to my house for safekeeping from his mother."

Seeing her staring in shock at the earrings that matched her star and moon necklace perfectly, Ji Hoo reached out and carefully picked up the earrings. Threading them gently through her ears he told her, "He would have wanted you to have them."

She carefully reached up and felt the back of the moon, feeling sadness when the expected engraving was actually there.

Conflicted. That was how she felt, conflicted over whether or not to accept this last gift. She meant it when she said she was going to give up trying to make Jun Pyo remember, but this gift was something tangible for her to remember the love they share.

Seeing her mood plummet, Ji Hoo cursed himself for deciding to add Jun Pyo's gift to the box but it was too late to change anything. Meeting eyes with his worried friends he nodded to the dance floor.

Woo Bin turned to her and gave a bow, "Miss Jan Di, will you do me the honor of dancing with me?"

Jan Di grasped the hand he held out and followed as he led her to the dance floor. He told her amusing stories, in an effort she knew, to cheer her up. Smiling fondly at him she thought about how appealing and unwavering Woo Bin was, he was the rock to everyone and she knew that he would always be there if she or anyone else he loved needed him. Tilting her head back, she leaning away slightly so she could look at him while he told her of his summer plans.

"Jan Di, I have to leave Korea awhile but I'll be back soon. Before I go, let us all have a goodbye dinner. Yes?"

Jan Di nodded, and was about to reply when Woo Bin got a serious look on his face.

"I don't want to scare you, but I think you should know that I put some men on you."

Eyebrows shooting up she looked at him with surprised, "Men on me?"

Woo Bin clarified, "Men to watch over you. It might not be necessary, but I have a bad feeling Jan Di."

Jan Di bit her lip and thought about the warning Ji Hoo had given her regarding Jun Pyo's mother. She didn't like having people taking care of her, but in this case, maybe it would be a good idea.

Woo Bin had expected and argument but was surprised when Jan Di only nodded, but he knew when not to shoot a gift horse in the mouth.

When the song ended, he led her back and stationed her in front of them.

Flashing a charming grin Yi Jung held out his hand, "Dance Jan Di?"

Once again, Jan Di found herself on the dance floor. Thinking of Yi Jung, she was struck by the similarities between he and Jun Pyo. Out of all four, she thought they were the two most alike. They could both be cold and quick to temper but they both had pure hearts and wanted love. Yi Jung also made her best friend enormously happy. Unfortunately for him, if he hurt Ga Eul… he would become very, _very_ familiar with her spinning back kick.

Jan Di once again tilted her head back and asked Yi Jung about his plans for the summer.

Ji Hoo stood by, silently waiting until he could dance with Jan Di. Ignoring the conversation around him he focused on her, she looked a little tired but she looked so beautiful and happier than she had in a long time. Smiling a little, he maintained his gaze on her. Feeling Woo Bin stiffen next to him, he looked over and saw him staring at some of the girls around them.

Focusing on the talk around him, he heard malicious remarks, "why is she the only one they are dancing with", "Such a slut", "she wormed her way into the illustrious F4", "she's so ugly", "She must have _worked hard_ for those gifts", "now that Jun Pyo dumped her she is trying to leech onto another one". Ji Hoo looked at Jan Di dancing, smiling at Yi Jung, unaware of the ugly comments being said about her.

Ji Hoo felt the rage burn in him, and turning his head met the eyes of one of the girls speaking. "Shut up!"

The girls around him quieted, not used to him actually acknowledging their presence. Woo Bin wasn't surprised, knowing that Jan Di was Ji Hoo's weakness. Ji Hoo rotated his head and meeting eyes, looked stonily at them. "If I hear you say one more filthy thing about her, you won't live to regret it," he icily informed them.

Ji Hoo walked away from the group. Once he had moved away, the whispers started again.

"Yo! Didn't you hear what he said? Shut your mouth!" Woo Bin looked at them with disgust before he moved away from them.

Yi Jung was laughing when he felt a tap on his shoulder, looking over he rolled his eyes when he saw Ji Hoo standing there. "Couldn't wait your turn?" Stepping back, he gave Jan Di a short bow before he turned and moved to join Woo Bin.

Jan Di smiled when Ji Hoo gave a deep bow before pulling her into his arms. They started dancing and Jan Di flashed to the first time she had danced with him, smiling when she remembered standing on his feet since she didn't know the steps. Her thoughts filled with everything that had occurred since then, causing tears threatened to fill her eyes again. Fighting them back, she tightened her grip on him and said, "You are one of the most important people in my life Ji Hoo sunbae. I would not have made it without you."

Smiling down at her he answered, "You don't give yourself enough credit. You would have been fine."

Disagreeing she shook her head, "There were times when I thought I would crumble under the weight of it all, but I didn't and that is because of you and all you've offered me."

"Whatever I've given, you've given me more." Ji Hoo stopped moving and brought her hand up to place a kiss. Smiling at eachother, they started dancing again.

Neither noticed Goo Jun Pyo's face as he stood at the balcony overlooking the ballroom, or the darkening expression on his face.

~*~*~*~...~*~*~*~

_~*~*~*~...~*~*~*~_

Thank you for taking time to read and review:)

Disclaimer: I do not own _Boys Before Flowers _or_ Hana Yori Dango_

_~*~*~*~...~*~*~*~_


	5. Chapter 5

~*~*~*~...~*~*~*~

Woo Bin watched in amusement as Yi Jung pulled out his phone again, "Buddy, how many times are you going to check? You need to chill, she'll get here when she gets here."

Ignoring his friend, he looked at his text messages to see if Ga Eul had sent him another update. She didn't, scowling lightly he put the phone away. "I thought she would have arrived by now."

"Man, you are _whipped_," shaking his head in mock shame, Woo Bin teased his friend. "It would be pathetic if it wasn't so hilarious."

"I am_ not_ whipped," Yi Jung said insistently.

Lifting his brows in a '_yeah right_' movement, Woo Bin looked around while he curiously asked his friend. "So exactly is the deal between you two? Are you going to be exclusive?"He was happy that his friend did no longer seemed to be on the verge of self-destruction; but he was worried about his friends ability to stay faithful to one girl while being away from her four years.

Frowning, Yi Jung took a sip of his wine. "I'm not exactly sure. Theoretically, she is supposed to be on the search for her soulmate. She will probably be going on dates while I'm gone." He looked positively glum at the possibility.

Woo Bin clapped a hand to his friend's shoulder, "It is probably be better to keep things loose, that way neither one can feel betrayed." In his mind, the most one likely one to get hurt would be Ga Eul.

Yi Jung nodded slowly, obviously thinking about what his friend suggested. He genuinely wanted things to work with Ga Eul and was going to try his best to make it happen. If it didn't, in the end he wanted to at least have her friendship. Annoyed at the circumstances he blew out a frustrated breath, _that's what you get for starting a relationship when you knew you had to leave the country for years_. Looking around he noticed that Jun Pyo was standing at the end of the dance floor, watching Jan Di and Ji Hoo dance with irritation on his face.

"Oh shit! This is not going to end well."

At Yi Jung's pronouncement, Woo Bin scanned the room and saw Jun Pyo standing at the edge of the dance floor glaring at Ji Hoo and Jan Di as they danced. Groaning, he closed his eyes and took a fortifying gulp of wine before, by unspoken agreement, they started walking to Jun Pyo.

* * *

Jan Di looked up and exclaimed, "I didn't even tell you! I found a new place to stay!"

Looking curious, he nodded for her to continue.

"Grandfather told me about the apartment above the clinic. It is a one bedroom with a small kitchen and bath. It is supposedly well tended and I should be able to move in tomorrow," Jan Di explained. "Grandfather said he used to stay in the rooms when he had to work late at the clinic and didn't want to bother finding a way home. Now that he's living with you it's uninhabited. When he asked me if I knew anyone who wanted to rent a room for a good price, it was like fate!"

Ji Hoo smiled slightly, knowing this was his grandfather's way of helping Jan Di without trampling on her pride. "I'm glad it's worked out."

"Grandfather also told me he is going to need more help and wants me to start working a regular schedule and I'll get a salary. Now that I'm being paid for working at the clinic I can quick my morning job delivering newspapers."

Ji Hoo grinned, extremely pleased that Jan Di could quit the terrible job.

"I _know_! It's great news!" Jan Di smiled enthusiastically at him, "Can you help me move some stuff? My mother left some of my things in my room. The landlord said I needed to come and get it before the week was out."

Noticing her smile dimming, he squeezed her hand before he gave her a twirl. "I'll drag Woo Bin and Yi Jung along as well, ok?"

Jan Di nodded, "I'll fix dinner to say thank you. Does that sound all right?"

Ji Hoo agreed distractedly, he had finally noticed a small group a short distance away. Jun Pyo looked furious as their friends spoke to him in low tones. It seems like his anger was scaring off the groupies because even they were giving the small circle a wide berth, an unusual occurrence. Ji Hoo was still trying to figure out the best way to act when Jun Pyo shook off Yi Jung restraining hand and walked to them. Ji Hoo had just pulled Jan Di to a stop when Jun Pyo reached them.  
Jan Di was confused, she hadn't noticed anything unusual occurring, "Sunbae? Is everything alright?"

She jumped when she heard Jun Pyo speaking behind her, "Having fun?"

Spinning around she saw him standing in front of her. Surprised, she said, "Goo Jun Pyo? What are you doing here?"

If anything, her words made his face even more impassive. "I was invited to celebrate your graduation."

Jan Di started to feel more anxious, he sounded calm but there was fury kindling in the depths of his eyes. "Ah, ok." Falling silent, she continued to watch him apprehensively.

Ji Hoo shifted his weight as he battled impatience, it was a good sign that Jun Pyo had shown up but if he was just going to stand there like a tree stump, it was pointless to come. Ji Hoo tried to meet Jun Pyo's eyes from where he was standing behind Jan Di. When he finally managed to, he used his fingers to mimic dancing, hoping the Jun Pyo got the hint.

Jun Pyo glanced at him and looked confused until he understood. Rolling his eyes, he pulled Jan Di along with him until they were further from Ji Hoo. While they danced, Jan Di continued to shoot curious looks up at him from under her lashes.

"Hey, I know I'm great to look at but you don't need to stare."

"Sorry," Jan Di blushed. She did not understand what was happening. The last time she had seen Jun Pyo he had announced he was going to America and he had made it pretty clear that he didn't want anything to do with her. So why did he show up at her graduation party. And why is he dancing with her? She glanced up when she felt the hand at her waist move up and push her hair out of the way.

"What this?" Jun Pyo fingered the earrings swaying gently with her movements.

"Just a graduation gift."

"Oh?"

"Yes."

"From whom?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does."

Stubbornly, Jan Di refused to answer or make eye contact.

"Why won't you tell me?"

"I'm curious," His tone was mild, as if he only had a small inquiry. This caused Jan Di to let her guard down resulting in her complete surprised at the question asked of her. "Why are you playing me for a fool?"

"Huh?"

"Don't pretend," Jun Pyo said carelessly while watching her with hooded eyes. "I don't know what kind of scam you are running, but it's not going to work."

Annoyed, she tried to stop dancing, but since he wouldn't release her she had to start moving; lest she be dragged around the dance floor. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Eyes flashing, he explained. "I'm very interested in knowing how you managed to convince my closes friends that we were in love."

Surprised that he would casually mention their relationship, her eyes widened, "We are."

He continues as if she hadn't spoke, "and if they are convinced we are in love… how did you manage to get Ji Hoo to betray one of his best friends?" Pausing, he stared at her with disgust marred with curiosity. "I really am interested; he is almost as rich as I am, he is good-looking. Why do you want to cause trouble by pretending to love me?"

"I do love you," Jan Di whispered as she looked at him with eyes full of hurt.

Jun Pyo stopped and grabbing her shoulders pulled her up so close their lips were a breath away from kissing. Hissing he asked her, "Then why did you trick Ji Hoo into marrying you?!"

"WHAT?!" Jan Di screamed.

Jun Pyo looked over her shoulder and saw that Ji Hoo was trying to come over, but Woo Bin and Yi Jung each had a grip on a arm and refused to let go.

Looking at her with distaste, he continues to confront her. "I saw the pictures."

"Pictures? What pictures?" Suddenly Jan Di remembered that Ji Hoo and she had entered the photography contest. Jun Pyo must have found the pictures they had been gifted. Furious at his presumption of her character, she stopped dancing and tried to pull away, "Let me go!"

Managing to free herself, she stalked away to the elevators muttering under her breath. "Idiot boy." Was the last thing Jun Pyo heard as she moved further away. He started to follow her, reaching her at the vault of elevators. He was only one step behind her when she walked through the doors into the elevator car. Jan Di hadn't turned around, so she had yet to realize that she wasn't alone. Looking out the rapidly closing doors he saw the F3 coming towards them in a hurry.

The last thing the F3 saw was Jun Pyo smirking at them, before the doors shut completely. Frustrated, Ji Hoo hit the paneling besides the elevator and pushed the down button. Before the next car could arrive, he saw that the lights in the car that Jan Di and Jun Pyo were in had stopped moving. "He must hit the emergency brake."

Yi Jung and Woo Bin both settle down to wait next to the elevator while Ji Hoo uncharacteristically paced next to the doors. None of the three noticed when the doors on the opposite side of the room opened and Ga Eul stepped out or when she made her way into the ballroom.

* * *

When the elevator started moving Jan Di exhaled deeply before turning around. Startled she bit down on the scream that threatened to emerge when she saw Jun Pyo leaning against the wall before her. "What are you doing here?"

"We didn't finish our discussion."

Jan Di flushed at his cool and mocking tone, "We don't have anything to talk about, not anymore." She spoke with an air of finality she desperately wished she actually felt.

Instead of answering Jun Pyo reached over and turned the key in the panel, activating the emergency brake. He pulled out the key and placed it in the inside pocket of his jacket. Smiling he patted the outside of the pocket, and turned to her. Expression darkening, he said "We have few things to clear up."

* * *

Ga Eul had only walked a few feet into the ballroom before stopping. It was more crowded then she expected, glancing around she tried to spot Yi Jung. When that failed, she started a walk farther into the room. She was so focused on finding him that she didn't notice the group of girls in front of her until she had almost walked into one of them.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you," Ga Eul quickly said, before she tried to walk around them.

One of the girls reached out and grabbed her arm, "Who are you?"

"Chu Ga Eul," she answered, puzzled.

"I've never seen you before, do you attend Shin Hwa?"

Ga Eul was relieved to realize what the problem was, "Oh no, I'm a friend of Geum Jan Di-." She was interrupted before she could finish saying that she had been invited to the party by Yi Jung.

"Oh _her_," sneered one of the girls in the back.

"Tsk tsk, commoner, why are you showing up at are party? Crashing is really bad taste, but what else does one expect from the lower class?"

Insulted, Ga Eul pulled her arm away, "Hey! I'm not crashing, I was-"Again she was interrupted before she could finish speaking.

Before long, the group of girls encircled her, as they continued to poke at her and disparage her character.

Outside the ballroom, Woo Bin noticed that the din of conversation from inside the room had increased. "Do you guys hear that?"

Ji Hoo ignored the question while he kept his eyes on the unmoving light above the elevator. He had given up pacing and was now standing motionless in front of the elevator, waiting for any sign of activity.

Yi Jung glanced at the entrance room, shrugging it away.

Wandering closer to the open doors Woo Bin took in the scene, calling out, "Yo, Yi Jung you better get over here!"

Walking over to the open doorway, Yi Jung felt the anger rush through him when he saw that some of the girls were trying to intimidate Ga Eul. He rushed to the group in time to hear an insult the dress Ga Eul was wearing.

"I think _I_ picked a exquisite dress," Yi Jung emphasized from outside the group, looking at Ga Eul he continues, "One that makes you look even more gorgeous than usual." Immediately quieting, the group parted and a flushed Ga Eul walked to his side. When she reached his side Yi Jung held out his arm and Ga Eul threaded hers through his, standing close to his side. She was feeling flustered from the unexpected confrontation.

Yi Jung took in her slightly reddened face and the annoyance lurking in her eyes, and patted the hand that was resting on his forearm. He turned to address the group.

Before he could speak one of the girls spoke up to incredulously ask, "Sunbae, what are you doing with that commoner?"

Turning cold eyes to the girl, he ignored the question and asked one of his own, "Is there a reason you are harassing my girlfriend?"

Shocked murmurs erupted; Yi Jung ignored that as he waited for an answer to his questions.

"You cannot be serious sunbae!"

"Ga Eul? Are you okay?" Woo Bin had come in with Yi Jung and now stood next to them.

Ga Eul nodded, still infuriated but calmer now that she was next to Yi Jung. "I'm fine."

Yi Jung kept his eyes on the group while he addressed his friend, "Woo Bin? Can you take Ga Eul to where Ji Hoo is waiting? I'll be there in a moment."

As soon as Woo Bin had escorted Ga Eul out of earshot, Yi Jung spoke in a furiously low undertone to the girls before him.

Across the room there was a man who had watched the entire display with satisfaction. He was thankful that he had changed his mind and decided to show up to the party. If he hadn't he never would have seen the perfect avenue for his revenge. Smirking into his glass, he plotted.

* * *

Jan Di refused to look at him. If this were a laughing matter, it would be funny, really. For months she had been hoping for a chance to talk to him, but now that she had given up, he was ready to have an actual conversation with her.

Jun Pyo studied the girl before him as if she was a puzzle that needed to be solved. He was slightly calmer now, but when he had seen them dancing he had felt and unexpected rush of rage. The sight before him had seemed to be one he had lived before, leaving him frustrated when he couldn't remember why. He wondered if he had often watched Ji Hoo dancing with the girl in the past. If that was the truth, why he would be okay with his girlfriend having such an obviously close relationship with another man. Even one he trusted as he did Ji Hoo. Then he had seen Ji Hoo kissing her hand, a chaste kiss really, but the anger burned until he had unknowingly left the balcony and went downstairs.

Not by a flicker of expression did he reveal his inner monologue to the girl who was doing her best to pretend that he was a piece of furniture. She denied that she had married Ji Hoo, but those photos… Jun Pyo inwardly grimaced, could he have been wrong? It was hard to ignore photographically evidence, but she had seemed incredulous when he had brought it up. If he was wrong about the photos, Jun Pyo mused, it didn't mean he was completely wrong. There was something there between the girl and Ji Hoo, his friend was protective of the girl to the point that it was ridiculous, Seo Hyun's photos were gone, and when Ji Hoo spoke of her, it was as if a switch was flipped and everything in him lit up inside.

"What do you want from me?" Jan Di yelled at him, sounding slightly hysterical.

"I want you to stop lying."

Enraged at his cool reply, she let out a short frustrated scream. "Listen here, I haven't lied to you! All I did for months was try to help you and trigger your memories and you didn't want me around! What else could I have done?"

"Not let me live a lie."

"What lie, huh?"

"You let me believe that Yu Mi was my girlfriend."

Jan Di advanced on him and poked at his chest, causing him to lose his casual stance and stand up straighter. "I will _not_ be responsible for that! I never told you she was your girlfriend, and when I tried to tell you the truth you didn't want me around! How you can…," Jan Di trailed off as she took in his words. "You know that she isn't your girlfriend?"

"So Yi Jung, _my friend_, finally told me the truth."

Looking sad, Jan Di nodded, "So you didn't remember anything then."

Jun Pyo thought of the flash of memory that had been plaguing him since that night, but still said, "No, nothing."

"Okay, okay… well at least you know the truth now."

"Now, when I should have known months ago," Jun Pyo bites out as he glares at her.

"Shut up! You were the one stupid enough to meet a girl in the hospital and then just believe her when she said that she was your girlfriend. Did you even question it? Did you?!" Jan Di yelled at him.

He stayed quiet.

"I didn't think so," Jan Di said with satisfaction.

Jun Pyo frowned at her, "You still lied."

"Who cares! She wasn't even the issue!"

"Of course she was! She delayed my recovery, stupid girl."

"No, stupid boy! Because I had faith in us. Even if she lied, even if she told you a hundred lies, you should have remembered me, remembered us," Jan Di said miserably.

* * *

Looking at Ji Hoo was making him tense, once they had started to hear yelling coming for the elevator car his face became even more impassive but his eyes were filled with panic. When he had placed a comforting hand on Ji Hoo's arm and said, "Don't worry about it man, you know their fights work for them. If anything will cause Jun Pyo to remember, it's this."

Ji Hoo had just shaken his head, "Jan Di shouldn't be getting so upset now."

If anything Ji Hoo's reply only confused him.

Woo Bin glanced over and saw that Yi Jung was returning from the ballroom to stand by Gu Eul

Gu Eul came closer, "Sunbae? Do you know why the elevator has stopped?"

"The emergency break must have been triggered," Woo Bin explained.

"Is there any one to override it? The yelling seems to be getting louder," Ga Eul winced as an exceptionally loud scream pierced the silence.

"Let me call someone, wait a second," Woo Bin took his phone out and went over to where Yi Jung was waiting.

Ga Eul looked nervously at Ji Hoo, who was standing as still as a statue just watching the lights on the elevator panel. She bit her lip, she never really had a conversation with Ji Hoo that didn't have to do with Jan Di. She didn't know what to make of him, he was clearly devoted to her friend but it seemed to her to be… at a... well … unhealthy level. The other night when he texted her to let her know that Jan Di was staying with at his house, she had decided to have a talk with Jan Di about how she was relying on Ji Hoo too much while Jun Pyo was unwell. She was reminding herself to find time to speak to Jan Di when she heard Woo Bin and Yi Jung coming back.

Woo Bin shook his head, "The key is out of the emergency switch, they can't override it."

"Oh."

After Ga Eul fell silent Yi Jung grabbed her hand and pulled her away to speak privately.

"I'm sorry the night didn't turn out the way I wanted it too."

"It's okay; you couldn't have known what would happen."

Yi Jung looked at her and raised a hand to cradle her cheek, but when he would have spoken, he was interrupted by the sounds of flesh hitting wood from inside the elevator.

* * *

"What about your marriage to Ji Hoo," Jun Pyo asked bluntly.

Jan Di rolled her eyes, "There is no marriage! It wasn't real, it was just a photography contest."

"Ji Hoo entered a contest?!" Jun Pyo's mouth gaped open.

"Yes he entered a contest! Close your mouth;" Jan Di said irritably, "you look like a fish."

Jun glared at her, but closed his mouth. Moving so he was standing closer to her, he watched with dark glee as she moved back away from him.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Jan Di asked, panicked at the way he was looking at her. When her back hit the paneling of the elevator, she realized that she had back away from him. Annoyed with herself and Jun Pyo she stood up straighter. "What?"

Jun Pyo lowered one of his hands until it was resting low on her abdomen, "Is it my baby? Are you really pregnant?"

Once his hand had made contact, Jan Di had froze but at his question turned her head to the side so she wasn't looking at him, she answered him softy, "Yes."

Jun Pyo used his other hand to grasp her chin, and turn her to meet his eyes. He took note of her mortified expression and the pain in her eyes. "I just don't know."

"Know what?"

"If I can believe you."

Jan Di pushed his hand away from her face, "Since you've woken, I have given you no reason, no reason _at all_ to question my honesty. If you don't want to know your child then that is your choice but you are the only man I was ever with. Don't use my supposed unfaithfulness as an excuse because it doesn't exist."

Jun Pyo watched her cautiously as he thought over her words, unintentionally his fingers splayed where his hand was resting on her midsection.

"You've given me no reason to question your honesty. Except, of course, your lie about Yu Mi," Jun Pyo spoke fast to prevent her inevitable interruption. "So despite the closeness with Ji Hoo, his changed behavior, and the wedding photos that are _fake_... despite all that I can believe that you would never betray me with Ji Hoo."

Jan Di started to nod, but her eyes cut away from him and she looked guiltily at the floor.

The rage boiled him as he realized she was lying. He _knew _she was lying to him. Slamming his fist in the panel next to her, he roared, "What? What is that look?"

Jan Di's eyes had jerked up when he connected with the wall of the elevator, but she insisted, "This baby is yours."

"Why are you lying to me? Why? Why? Why?" Jun Pyo punctuated each 'why' with his fist against the wall, unable to stand that she was hiding something from him.

Jun Pyo was scaring her, he was so mad but she didn't know what to do. If only she hadn't remembered the kiss she shared with Ji Hoo in New Caledonia. She couldn't lie to him, but he didn't look like he would listen to the whole story. She reached for arm, stopping the forward motion she lost her balance. Jun Pyo grabbed her and held her up. "Goo Jun Pyo, stop… please stop!"

Jun Pyo looked down at her terrified face, and did as she asked. Moving back after making sure she could stand on her own he lifted his arms in the air in an 'I surrender' gesture. Breathing deeply, he closed his eyes, and tried to calm down.

Jan Di sagged against the side of the elevator watching him warily. "It's not what you are thinking, it's _not_. I just don't know how to explain our complete history to you. We've been through so much."

Opening his eyes, he pierced her with his gaze. "So you say."

Jan Di growled, "This is getting us nowhere and I want to get _out_ of this elevator."

Jun Pyo didn't move.

"Please Goo Jun Pyo, I _need_ to leave the elevator."

Her face was flushed, tears filled her eyes, but she did not allow them to fall. After studying her carefully, Jun Pyo took the key out of his pocket and moved to insert it in the slot. "For someone who claims to love me, you really don't seem to be making any attempt in convincing me." With that observation, he turned the key and the elevator continued its descent.

When the doors opened and he moved to leave Jun Pyo was stopped by Jan Di's voice softly telling him, "I do love you, I love you more than I ever thought was possible. If it were feasible, I would never leave your side until you remembered me and remembered that you do love me. You _do_, Jun Pyo, you love me with your whole heart. If I know anything, it's that and I'm sorry that I can't wait for you to remember. But it is no longer possible for me to wait and hope for the best because there is someone more important than either of us now. I have to put our child first and I can't do that if I'm spending all my energy trying make you remember the past you aren't sure you want to know."

Walking to him, Jan Di stopped when she was only inches away, "The earrings were a gift from you, Jun Pyo. You had them sent to Ji Hoo sunbae's house because you knew he would keep them safe for you. He gave them to me tonight, from you, because he thought that if you remembered you would have wanted him to."

Jun Pyo stayed silent while Jan Di continued, "I will never keep your child from you, I hope you are able to accept him or her into your heart because you are a man with so much love to give." Jan Di paused to inhale deeply before finishing. "I… I….I wish you happiness, Goo Jun Pyo."

Jan Di walked past him out of the elevator and out the lobby doors. Instead of going to the parking lot, she turned to go deeper into the Shin Hwa campus. Watching her walk away, Jun Pyo considered what she said before he walked out the lobby doors.

~*~*~*~...~*~*~*~

AN: This is actually only half of chapter five. When I wrote it out it ended up being over 9,000 words long, which I think is too long. So I ended up splitting it in two. I think this is a good ending point for part one, but I really wanted to cover the rest of the night in one chapter so I was disappointed. I'll post the second half soon.

Thank you for taking the time to read. Hope you enjoyed it :)

~*~*~*~...~*~*~*~

_~*~*~*~...~*~*~*~_

Disclaimer: I do not own _Boys Before Flowers _or_ Hana Yori Dango_

_~*~*~*~...~*~*~*~_


	6. Chapter 6

~*~*~*~...~*~*~*~

Ji Hoo silently berated himself while he waited for the elevator to take them down. _It was so __stupid to not realize that the elevator would be reaching its initial destination before coming back up._ The F3 had left Ga Eul in the upper lobby while they took the second elevator down. On the off chance that Jan Di would be coming back up Ji Hoo wanted someone there. Ji Hoo didn't think that was very likely given the amount of screaming that occurred, but it was better to be prepared.

Walking swiftly when the elevator doors opened, he looked in the direction of the first elevator. When he noticed that the doors were open, he walked open and looked inside. It was empty. His eyes were drawn to the mangled wood that was all that was left of one of the side panels. He started picturing scenarios that would result in._.. _that. _It's not his fault, he wouldn't be acting like this if he hadn't lost his memory_, Ji Hoo reminded himself when the rage bubbled up. Feeling frustrated and useless he turned to Yi Jung, who was on the phone with Ga Eul. Yi Jung shook his head, "Jan Di and Jun Pyo didn't go back up, Ga Eul is coming down now."

Ji Hoo nodded and walked to the lobby doors, scanning the parking lot, "Oh I can see Goo Jun Pyo. He is getting into his car, but he's alone." Ji Hoo rushed out and tried to catch Jun Pyo but his car left before he reached them. Ji Hoo walked to his driver and asked him if he had see Jan Di. He was told that Jan Di had exited the lobby a shortly before Jun Pyo but she had walked into the opposite direction. Ji Hoo thanked him, and walked back to meet the rest.

"Jan Di is somewhere on campus," Ji Hoo said swiftly. "Woo Bin you check the F4 lounge, Yi Jung go to the pool with Ga Eul to check. If anyone finds her, text the rest." Ji Hoo turned around to leave.

"Sunbae? Where are you going to look?"

Ji Hoo ignored her question moved faster. On his way to their stairwell, he checked the place in the wooded area where she used to watch him playing the violin, but she wasn't there. Now almost sure of her whereabouts he sprinted to their spot.

Winded, he burst through the door and saw her sitting on the top step, elbows propped on knees with her head resting on open palms. Pulling out his phone he texted the others that he found her. He sat next to her, waited, and tried not to make too much noise while evening out his erratic breathing from climbing that many stairs.

* * *

Yi Jung helped Ga Eul into his car before waving Woo Bin.

"Is Jan Di okay?" Ga Eul anxiously asked him as soon as he got in the car.

"Ji Hoo didn't give me the details. He just texted that he found her and would take care of her, and we didn't have to wait around," Yi Jung explained.

"Oh," Ga Eul said but Yi Jun noticed the worried look on her face.

"What is it?"

Ga Eul shrugged, "It's just… do you find it… normal… that Ji Hoo sunbae is always taking care of her?"

Yi Jung hesitated, but nodded his head. "I do. Ji Hoo doesn't care about many people but if you are one of the few he does he will someone that you can always count on."

Biting her lip Ga Eul keep the rest of her thoughts on Ji Hoo sunbae to herself, until she could bring up the matter with Jan Di.

Ga Eul smiled at Yi Jung and moved to hold his hand, "Since our night was cut short, do you want to go someplace else?"

"Woo Bin invited us to a new club he just opened la st week. He wanted our opinion on the place. Would you like to go?"

"Sounds like fun," Ga Eul said, pleased that she would be spending more time with Yi Jung.

* * *

Millions of thoughts were racing through her head and she couldn't seem to slow them down enough to catch one. She was vaguely aware when Ji Hoo sunbae sat down next to her, but she didn't acknowledge his presence yet... with him she knew she could wait until she was ready to speak and he would understand.

Countless minutes passed before she got up and walked down the stairs, knowing that Ji Hoo was behind her, and traveled the familiar path to the pool where she had spent hours. Once she had arrived at her destination, she stared at dark water, gently rippling. "I manage to convince myself, most of the time, that I don't miss swimming all that much. I think 'yeah it was fun, but it was just a piece of my life and I have a lot more going on'. But it's not true, there are times I ache for all it can give me. When all I want to do is jump in and glide through the water until my limbs are numb, and my head is empty. Then I remember it's pointless to hope for something that is no longer possible so I put it in a box and tuck it away so I can forget about it until the next time." Sighing she turned away from the water and met his eyes, "I hope that I have better luck with forgetting Jun Pyo."

Falling silent, she stared into his eyes and hoped he could tell her that everything would be alright. That Goo Jun Pyo would remember soon and be able to be there for her. _But that is silly, because Ji Hoo sunbae doesn't lie to me. Even if it would be easier, for the both of us_.

"What happened tonight Jan Di?"

Letting out a small laugh that turned into a choked sob, Jan Di started to explain. "I don't know if I can explain it really, half the time I was extremely confused, even I don't know what was happened. Jun Pyo was acting... manic, one minute he was calm and then he was angry, it was like a switch was being flipped." Jan Di sighed and thought back, "I guess I should start with our dance, when Jun Pyo went off the deep end and accused me of playing both he and you. Do you remember the contest we entered, the one where we dressed as a bride and groom? Somehow Jun Pyo found the photos and he thought we were married."

Remembering that he left the photos on the coffee table earlier when Jun Pyo visited, Ji Hoo closed his eyes, angered that his carelessness that resulted in Jan Di's pain.

"Then we were in the elevator and he stopped it so we could have a uninterrupted 'discussion'," Jan Di's eyes flashed with annoyance and she continued. "Do you know that jerk blames me for Yu Mi's lies? It's completely unbelievable; I had to set him straight on that." Jan Di continued to recap the conversation, looking sadder as she got closer to the end.

"I think I managed to convince him that the baby was his. He is convinced that I cheated on him with you though, and when he asked me straight out about whether I would betray him with you I started to say no," Jan Di released a deep sigh. "Then I remembered the kiss on New Caledonia. He could tell by the look on my face that I was hiding something. He got _so_ upset, sunbae. He started hitting the wall and... well after that he started the elevator again and here we are."

"Do you want me to talk to him?"

"I think you should sunbae, but not for me. You need to talk to him to make sure you friendship is okay." Jan Di sat down on the pool's edge and pulled off her shoes to let her feet dangle in the water. " You're friendship is very important to both of you; so you need to go and insure that it doesn't fracture over this."

"It would break my heart if you lost eachother because of a misunderstanding," Jan Di added when he stayed silent.

"Don't worry so much Jan Di, I will speak to him about this."

"I'm glad." Jan Di watched as Ji Hoo strip off his shoes and rolled up the cuffs of him pants, lowering himself next to her so his legs were also in the water.

* * *

Song Woo Bin loved women. Not just as a potential lover or a friend, but for simply being themselves. He loved their scents, their habits, the traits that made each woman unique. While he disliked being around catty women, he could say that yes, he had a great appreciation for the fairer sex. When he found someone he wanted to be with he loved taking care of them, showering them with gifts, showing that women how special she was. Forever how long each affair lasted, he made sure the woman he was with glowed with happiness. Even when he wasn't romantically interested in a woman he enjoyed taking care of them. As with tonight, though it was not gift given with romance in hi mind, he had enjoyed seeing Jan Di flush with happiness when she had received her gifts. Woo Bin's smile faded as he thought about how the night had ended for the F4. He was sure that Ji Hoo could help her, but still…

Woo Bin pulled up to his newest club and stepped out, and surveyed his surroundings. He wanted to make sure that everything was running smoothly, and he only noticed a few spots that needed slight improvement. Reminding himself to implement the changes tomorrow, he walked to the door. Hearing the gasps and whispers at his entrance he was reminded that he wasn't currently seeing anyone, not for any particular reason other than the fact that his life was to hectic at the moment for him to give a girlfriend the attention she deserved. He smiled at a few of the ladies as he made his way in. In what looked like a casual stroll he did a quick assessment of the activity in the club, pleased with his evaluation.

Going up the stairs to the VIP area he settled into a booth to wait for Yi Jung to arrive. He said he might be bringing Ga Eul with him, but if she didn't want to come he would show up later or later.

Ah, Ga Eul… she was a pretty little package, with more fire than he first assumed. She had a strong will that he admired and found intriguing. She had been able to draw Yi Jung out of his depression with her relentless determination_. Commoner girls_, Woo Bin smiled into his glass before taking a sip, _maybe I should look in that area for my next girlfriend… when I have time for one that is…._

He looked over when security called to him from the entrance to the VIP area, there was a group of women who were seeking entrance. Woo Bin looked them before giving the okay.

They came over and sat next to him, he settled in to be entertained while he waited for his friends.

* * *

Jun Pyo entered his room and walked straight to his desk. Picking up his phone, he dialed.

"Yes?"

Jun Pyo asked shortly, "The offer? How long do I decide?."

"Sooner would be best. At the latest? Two weeks."

* * *

Yi Jung smiled down at Ga Eul as they walked the club, unaware of her troubled mind. As soon as she had entered the club she had realized her mistake in agreeing to accompany Yi Jun tonight The memories of their horrible first date, one that took place in a club very much like this one, were still too fresh in her mind for her to truly enjoy her night.

Leading Ga Eul to the VIP section Yi Jung nodded to several friends and acquaintances, but he didn't bother stopping to talk to any of them. When they reached the table where Woo Bin was seated, Yi Jung flashed a smirk at his friend. Woo Bin only need to walk into an establishment before he was submerged with flirty and willing girls. Tonight had proved to be no different, evidenced by Woo Bin sitting with his each of his arms around a woman, with a couple spares for good measure.

Yi Jung helped Ga Eul into the booth and then sat down next her, yet to notice Ga Eul's subdued behavior. Nodding to the other occupants seated, he turned to the waitress to place an order for drinks.

After he was finished, he sat down and looked at Ga Eul, taking in her distressed expression and hunched shoulders. He looked over and saw the girls to Woo Bin's right giggling behind hands and whispering to each other while watching Ga Eul with malicious eyes.

Woo Bin noticed Yi Jung's annoyed expression and looked at the girls, accurately reading the situation. He removed his arm around one of the girl's shoulders.

"Oppa? What is the matter?" the girl pouted prettily at him.

Trying to avoid capturing Ga Eul attention, Woo Bin pushed against her until she and the girl next to her had excited the booth, with Woo Bin following them out. Grasping the their arms he started herding them to the entrance of the VIP section. Once there, he told the bouncer, "Don't let this two back in."

"What? Oppa? What is going on?"

Woo Bin looked at them with distaste, "Something to remember? Don't insult my friends." He might be connoisseur of women, but the F4 came first.

Immediately denials sputter out, but Woo Bin waves them away. One of the girls had the audacity to threaten to get her father to shut down the club, because of his rudeness. That declaration resulted in Woo Bin laughing loudly in her face, "Honey, give it your best shot." With that amusement tickling him, he turned around to go back to the table and forgot about the two girls.

Smoothly entering the booth again, he put his arms around the two girls left. "So where were we?" Flashing them a charming smile he noticed Ga Eul and Yi Jung whispering seriously to each other across the booth.

Yi Jung had watched with satisfaction as Woo Bin escorted the two girls away, luckily Ga Eul hadn't noticed anything unusual happening, "Ga Eul, is everything okay?"

Ga Eul caught her lower lip in he teeth and pulled, before she answered truthfully, "No, not really."

Brushing back a lock of hair that had fallen to cover her check, he asked softly, "What is wrong?"

"It's just... the last time we were at a place like this... it doesn't bring up good memories, Yi Jung."

Instantly contrite, Yi Jung moved to exit the booth, "I'm sorry, I forgot. We can go someplace else." Ga Eul stilled his movements with a hand lightly gripping his arm.

"We don't have to leave; when we walked in and I saw the girls at the table I couldn't help remembering."

"I know I've said it before, but I am really sorry for putting you through that."

"What you did, it's not okay but I forgive you," Ga Eul told him. "I know you were having a tough time that day."

Yi Jung's face immediately closed off and invited no further discussion on the subject. Gu Eul sighed as she watched Yi Jung turn and ask Woo Bin a question. He had opened up to her and let her into his life in so many ways, but there was still a part of him that he held back from her.

* * *

"What should I do sunbae?" Jan Di was still sitting next to Ji Hoo with their feet in the water.

Ji Hoo was silent and as he thought about her question. "Do you remember when I came back from Paris? I... I was filled with sorrow for what I lost. The dream I held for so long was no longer a possibility, and I had to accept what that meant. In many ways it might have been easier if I had not gone to Paris, because then I would still have the hope that it could come true one day. But it was good that I went, because it is better to know the truth and face reality then live a false life waiting for a dream."

Jan Di confessed, "I was so worried that you would hate me, because I pushed you to go after her."

"I didn't hate you, I hated the circumstances but I was and am grateful for the courage you lent me. I did everything I could to get what I wanted. It didn't end up the way I had anticipated, but I can live life now with no regrets and I won't ever look back and think 'what if?' It's better that I learned the truth, that person never looked at me as woman should look at a man. That I looked at that person and mistook the love I felt for her as something more than it was."

"I don't really understand how you did it, how seem okay now. She made you happy, I know she did, I could see it on your face. Then you came back and it was different."

Ji Hoo leaned back at and propped himself on his elbows staring up and out the high windows. "She does make me happy, but as a person. A person I still do care about and I wish her the best but we never would have had a life with eachother. She opened a door for me, one that allowed me to learn to live again when I had nothing and I will be forever grateful for what she did for me. But she was never for me and I was never for her. She thought of me as a child, someone she had to watch out for. I looked at her and I thought she was everything. I put her on a pedestal; nothing she did was bad in my eyes. It was unrealistic and unfair to us both."

"Seo Hyun unnie is an extraordinary person," Jan Di said admiringly.

"She is," Ji Hoo agreed, "But she can also be selfish, narcissistic, and narrow minded, but I excused those away because they didn't fit the woman in my mind." Ji Hoo sighed, as closing his eyes as he remembered. "She will do whatever she wants, and damn the consequences."

Ji Hoo felt Jan Di moving and she placed a comforting hand on his arm and stroked. He turned and smiled at her, "Jan Di, I'm fine, I don't have pain from that time of my life anymore. The reason I'm telling you all this, is I tried my best and it didn't work. If you think you did everything you could, then don't question yourself, you have to do what you can to live not just for yourself but also for the baby. It might hurt you and you might feel the pain and the loss, but don't live a life of regret."

* * *

"Ga Eul?" Woo Bin tried to get her attention, "did you hear my question?" Woo Bin looked at her with amusement. She seemed to be so deep in thought that she didn't notice they had been discussing her for the last few minutes and he had been actively trying to get her to participate.

Snapping his fingers did the trick and she was startled out of her thoughts, "Oh! I'm sorry sunbae. Di you ask me a question?"

Woo Bin nodded, "Yi Jung told us that your graduation party will be held in two days. Would it be okay with you if we came?"

Ga Eul pictured the F4 showing up at her public school party and hesitated. She couldn't quite picture them in that setting, but if they wanted to come than she would be pleased to have them. "Of course you can! But… are you sure you want to?"

"Sure," Woo Bin answered, "and I bet we won't have to trick you to get you to attend."

Ga Eul laughs lightly, "No I want to go." She was quiet for a moment, "It's sad, but happy at the same time. I feel like I'm losing something but then I am going to be experiencing a lot of new and interesting things… so how can I be completely sad?" Ga Eul met Woo Bin's eyes, "Is that how you felt last year?"

Woo Bin thought about it, "No… not really, but I am basically going to the same school. Sure, some things are different but most of the major aspects have stayed the same."

"And you still go to school with your best friends," Ga Eul pointed out.

"Yes! If we are….."

Yi Jung was drawn out of his bad mood as he watched the two talking. It pleased him to see that they got along so well because that was crucial for the favor he had to ask of Woo Bin. When he leaves for Sweden he is going to have to have Woo Bin keep an eye on Ga Eul.

That will go over better if they enjoy eachother's company.

* * *

Jan Di thought about what Ji Hoo said, "I don't think I'll have any regrets, because this is the only road I can see myself taking. If I really tried, really _tried,_ then think I could push the issue. I could force Jun Pyo to deal with me and there is a possibility that I could get him to be with me. If I do that, if that's how I keep him… it wouldn't be because he wanted to be there, it would be because of the baby."

"Geum Jan Di, it doesn't have to be like that."

"It would, because he doesn't want me sunbae. If there is any part of me that he would want, it would _only _be the baby. I think if that is how we end up together, but of us would regret it and end up resenting eachother. What kind of life is that for my child? It's better I let him go. Maybe he can find some kind of peace and happiness, one that will allow him to be a good father to our child."

"Are you sure?"

Jan Di laid back so she was lying on the concrete with her feet still in the water. She looked up at him thoughtfully, and folded her arms beneath her chest, "As sure as I'll ever be about giving up Jun Pyo."

Mimicking her movements, Ji Hoo laid back as well, "All right."

* * *

"Do you know what she would like for a graduation gift?" Woo Bin asked curiously. He didn't know her as well as Jan Di yet, but she seemed like she would enjoy both the sentimental and the practical.

Yi Jung looked thoughtful, "You could give her a companion to my gift, if you would like."

"What did you get her?"

Woo Bin listened as Yi Jung explained, laughing a little as he finished, "Yo, that was a good idea! But you seem to gotten everything that she could possibly want related to your main gift.. I'll think of something else," Chucking under his breath, _Yi Jung is a genius_. "I'll tell Ji Hoo to get her something as well."

"Good."

Woo Bin looked around and spotted Ga Eul coming back from the ladies room. She looked a little flushed, but that was understandable due to the crowd on the lower level. _Uh oh_, he thought as he saw Ga Eul being stopped by a man who was obviously inviting her to dance. Shaking her head no, he saw her gesture to the VIP area but when she started walking away he stopped her again. _Ah well, a fight during the first week will just make the place more notorious. Even more so if one of the participants is a member of F4_.

"Yi Jung."

"What?"

Woo Bin nodded to the dance floor and pointed to Ga Eul, who was still trying to get away. Without a word, Yi Jung rose from the stable and strode determinedly to the pair. Woo Bin followed, not overly concerned but he still wanted to be on hand in case Yi Jung needed him.

Not bothering with conversation Yi Jung walked up and swiftly proceeded to deliver a right cross that knocked the pest out. Turning to Ga Eul, he asked with concern, "Are you okay?"

Before she could answer he felt himself being turned around and a punch was delivered by a companion to the man lying on the ground. Yi Jung immediately started fighting back, while Woo Bin reached over and pulled Ga Eul to his side, making sure she didn't get accidentally hit in the crossfire.

Ga Eul watched with worried eyes as another man joined in, splitting Yi Jung's attention into two. "Sunbae? Shouldn't you be helping?"

Woo Bin shrugged negligibly, "He can handle it."

"But…"

Staring down at her with surprise, Woo Bin asked, "You are really worried, aren't you."

"It's two against one!"

"Yi Jung can take care of them."

"But… Woo Bin sunbae!" Ga Eul pleaded, eyes focused on the scene before her.

"If anyone else jumps in, I'll help okay? But really, don't worry, Yi Jung will be fine," Woo Bin negotiated with confidence.

Yi Jung proved Woo Bin right in a matter of minutes. He walked over to the pair and assessed the scene quickly, "Ah, this was upsetting for you, wasn't it. Woo Bin I'm going to take Ga Eul out of here, ok?"

Woo Bin released Ga Eul and she turned and left the club with Yi Jung following. Hoping Ga Eul wasn't angry with Yi Jung, Woo Bin took another walk around making sure the fight hadn't caused too much of a disturbance. But his prediction had proved true, if anything it caused more excitement within the crowd. Before he made it back to the VIP area he found himself be pulled onto the dance floor by a slinky blond who told him her Na Young, deciding that work was done for the night he allowed himself to have fun with the girl.

If he hadn't, he might have seen the young man by the corner of the room who had viewed the fight with satisfaction. He was now absolutely positive that his plan would work. It would take some time, planning, and little bit of luck, but… _didn't they say that the best revenge was served cold?_ Laughing to himself, he left the club

* * *

Ji Hoo walked back from the locker room to the pool area with a couple towels so they could try their legs. Settling down on the chair next to Jan Di he passed her one of the towels.

"Are you ready," Ji Hoo asked after his shoes were back on and his pants were rolled down.

Jan Di was staring at his lower legs. "I don't think I've ever seen you look so unintentionally rumpled."

Ji Hoo looked down and noticed the creases in his pants. Shifting uncertainly,"…"

"Nevermind!" Jan Di stood up and asked as she walked out, "Can we get something to eat? I'm starving."

Smiling, he followed her out.

* * *

Yi Jung pulled to a stop in front of Ga Eul's building. She hadn't said a word the entire ride home, and all efforts from him to start a conversation had gone unanswered. _Was she really so upset over a little fight?_

"Ga Eul…" He trailed off, one of the rare times he was unsure of what he should say.

She looked up at him, still flush and bouncing with nerves. Biting her lip, she looked up at him through thick lashes. "Yes?"

"Are you alright?"

Nodding she unhooked her seatbelt and moved to exit the car. "I'm leaving then."

Yi Jung left the car as well and walked her to the door.

He started to speak but Ga Eul gave a small smile before walking in.

Confused, he walked back to the car and leaned against the hood. Ga Eul was acting so strangely, so unlike herself. _This has to be about more than a little fight._ Worried he entered the car, hesitating when he started to turn the engine. Shaking his head he left to go home. He knew he could go back to the club and meet up with Woo Bin again, but he just wasn't feeling it tonight.

* * *

Ji Hoo sat in his living room, close to Jan Di's room. He could hear the quiet sounds of her muffled weeping behind the closed doors.

They had gotten something to eat, and talked easily through the meal. There was a careful avoidance of any sensitive subjects, but Jan Di had seemed to have a good time. He had offered her a room for the night, and she accepted. He had a feeling that the acceptance had more to do with avoiding Ga Eul and postposting another discussion of Jun Pyo than anything else.

When they arrived at his home they had gone their separate ways, with Jan Di claiming exhaustion and Ji Hoo wanting a shower. Feeling refreshed he had come and an taking note of the empty living room he had stopped by her room to see if Jan Di needed anything, but when he had heard her crying through the door he didn't want to intrude and stepped back.

Laying his head back, he questioned himself. It seemed like everytime he tried to help things stayed bad or got worse and Jan Di was paying the price. He had thought that by inviting Jun Pyo, it would give them another chance to reconnect, but instead it had just brought up additional pain.

She had seemed so sure and strong earlier that he hadn't known it had only been a façade, one that broken as soon as she had been alone. He ached to go comfort her, but given the way she was trying to stay quiet… but his instincts told him it would an unwelcome intrusion.

~*~*~*~...~*~*~*~

_~*~*~*~...~*~*~*~_

Thank you for taking time to read and review:)

Disclaimer: I do not own _Boys Before Flowers _or_ Hana Yori Dango_

_~*~*~*~...~*~*~*~_


	7. Chapter 7

~*~*~*~...~*~*~*~

"Ga Eul you can come tonight, right?" Jan Di asked as she gathered her belongings.

"Well, I guess… I mean I don't have work today."

Sensing her hesitation, Jan Di was quick to assure her, "If you don't feel up to it, you don't have to."

Frustrated with herself, Ga Eul said definitely, "No I can help. What time do you need me?"

"Yi Jung will pick you up in a hour. Bye!"

Jan Di hung up before Ga Eul could reply.

_ Yi Jung_, Ga Eul's face twisted a rueful expression, thinking of the awkwardness from the night before.

* * *

"You can pick her up in an hour sunbae!" Jan Di told him as she took a seat at the table, "Thank you again for helping today."

"Thank you for helping _me_ with Ga Eul," Yi Jung said with a bewildered expression etched on his face, "I still don't know what got into her last night."

Jan Di shrugged, "Whatever you did, fix it."

"I think she was just worried about you bro, she really wanted me to join the fight to protect you," Woo Bin smirked.

Yi Jung shook his head, exasperated, "Does she really think I'm so weak that I can handle myself in a fight?"

"Maybe because the last time you fought, you hurt you arm and put your future in jeopardy?" Ji Hoo asked as he joined them.

"Thanks for the reminder," Yi Jung said sourly.

"You're welcome," Ji Hoo set down the platter of pancakes, "eat well."

Ji Hoo made sure that Jan Di only had a plain pancake in front her and all the toppings were on the opposite end of the table, where the smells would bother her less. He had forgotten he had invited the guys to breakfast, otherwise he would have canceled before they showed up. He just hoped that the breakfast was okay, he knew she wanted to keep her pregnancy a secret a while longer.

Studying her, she seemed fine so he concentrated on his own meal.

"Jan Di, do you want some of this?" Woo Bin offered the syrup and butter helpfully.

Jan Di grimaced lightly, "no, that's okay."

Woo Bin shrugged and set them down, "Okay."

"Ji Hoo, you've gotten really good at making pancakes," Yi Jung said as he inhaled his food.

"Thank you," Ji Hoo said before taking another bite. Patting his mouth with a napkin after he finished chewing he asked, "Woo Bin can you drive Jan Di to the clinic? I have to make stop first."

"No problem."

* * *

"This is becoming a habit of yours Ji Hoo," Jun Pyo sat next to him on the couch and waited while Ji Hoo closed his book. "Are you going to continue to show up while I'm sleeping?"

Skipping pleasantries, Ji Hoo went straight to the heart of the matter, "What happened last night?"

"She didn't tell you?"

"I want to hear it from you Jun Pyo."

"I just needed to clear a few things up," Jun Pyo tried to avoid getting into the details.

"Did you?"

Jun Pyo studied his friend's impassive face, "I learned some of what I wanted to know."

"Did you need to scare her like that?" Ji Hoo's composure cracked enough that Jun Pyo could see the anger he was holding back.

"I didn't mean to get so mad," Jun Pyo said, shifting uncomfortably. "I just wanted her to stop lying."

Ji Hoo stayed silent, wondering if he should tell Jun Pyo about what he did in New Caledonia. "I could clear things up for you," Ji Hoo offered. It would be better that he face any anger Jun Pyo had, then Jan Di having to.

Thinking about the offer, Jun Pyo tapped restless fingers to his knee. "Tell me what she wouldn't."

Considering, Ji Hoo figured out where he wanted to start, "To understand what happened, and why it happened, I think you need to know what happened to Min Seo Hyun. When she left for Paris, I followed her." Ji Hoo let out a glimmer of a smile at Jun Pyo's obvious surprise. "It was very unlike me but I did. When I got there… it wasn't like I thought it would be. She never had time for me and spent all her days out. I sat in an empty apartment day after day waiting for the scraps of her attention."

Ji Hoo sighed, remembering, "It wasn't until months later that I figured out she did it on purpose. She didn't want to let me down and she didn't know how to tell me. Therefore, she simply showed me why we couldn't work. I came back home."

"I'm sorry you experienced that," Jun Pyo offered awkwardly, wondering where the story was going.

"When I came back, to my shock, you were dating Jan Di. When I left for Paris the two of you despised eachother, but things changed. I'm still not really sure why or how, no one ever told me the whole story. Shortly after I returned you planned a long weekend for the F4, Jan Di, and Ga Eul in New Caledonia."

"Who is Ga Eul?" Jun Pyo interrupted.

"You've surely seen her around, even if she hasn't been introduced to you again. She is Jan Di's best friend and they work together. And as of a little over two weeks ago… Yi Jung's girlfriend."

"Yi Jung has a girlfriend?" Jun Pyo asked, stunned.

"Yes, she makes him happy," Ji Hoo said simply, leaving an unspoken but implied '_you would know that if you paid attention'_.

Jun Pyo shifted uncomfortably, he hated having his shortcoming pointed out. Even if they were accurate.

"But they weren't dating then, so F4's Casanova and Don Juan had a couple American girls meeting us there. Everyone was having a great time; excluding myself… there were too many memories of that person being there. Jan Di, we… she cared about me and she could see that I was troubled and she has always been able to lighten my mood. We spent time together on the island and you knew, I think you knew. You didn't like it, but Jun Pyo, you tried your best to get over it because you didn't want to wreck your relationship."

"That doesn't sound bad," Jun Pyo pointed out.

"It got bad. Min Seo Hyun was in a magazine with a Parisian politician… announcing she was engaged." Jun Pyo winced and Ji Hoo nodded, "Exactly, it was... I avoided the group for the rest of the day after I saw it. I didn't count on one of you finding the magazine and showing everyone."

Ji Hoo fell silent, uneasy with what followed in the story.

Jun Pyo watched him impatiently. Finally, having enough of the silence, told him, "Just tell me the rest."

Ji Hoo finished the story, "There was a spot on the shore, an abandoned boat, where I would sit. Jan Di found me there and asked me if it was true. If that person was marrying someone else, I told her that he was a man fit for her and that I was nothing compared to him. She was crying for me, for my pain, and she was telling me I had to be happy. And I just stared at her for a moment, one that seemed to last an eternity, because in that moment she was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I kissed her, at that moment I had to kiss her," Ji Hoo let out a sigh, feeling both wistful and regretful. "You walked in on it."

Jun Pyo thought about it. "Is that it? Just one kiss?

"That was the only kiss we've shared. Do you want to know how you got past it?"

"I must have forgiven you both, since we are still friends and she was still my girlfriend." Jun Pyo shook his head, "No I don't need to know the specifics right now. "

"Are you upset?"

Jun Pyo thought about it, "I don't think I am. I don't remember feeling hurt and I'm not jealous over it." Jun Pyo sighed, exasperated. "I know I should care but it like…. watching a movie. I can see it, but I'm disconnected."

Ji Hoo nodded slowly, unsure if he actually believed him.

"I do have another question, if you don't mind answering," Jun Pyo said.

"What is it?"

"How long have you been in love with her?"

* * *

Yi Jung closed the door behind Ga Eul after she got into his car, frustrated that she wasn't talking to him. She wasn't, not really, since pleasantries didn't count. Getting in the next to her he didn't bother starting the car, instead he turned to her and asked, "What did I do?"

"You didn't do anything."

"Could have fooled me," Yi Jung answered back. "If I didn't do anything why have you been acting like this since last night?"

Ga Eul squirmed, uncomfortable, "it's embarrassing."

"What is?!" Yi Jung threw his hands in the air, frustrated with not knowing.

Ga Eul straightened and decided to tell him and get over her mortification, "Let me start off by saying that I could have handled that guy on my own. I don't need a man coming and saving me. Understood?"

"Got it," Yi Jung quickly replied, pleased she was finally talking to him.

"And Woo Bin really should have helped you," Ga Eul frowned as she thought back; displeased that Woo Bin didn't listen to her. "He just stood there."  
Yi Jung bit back his response; more interested Ga Eul explaining the problem to him.

"I'm going to have to speak to him about that later," Ga Eul said out loud, but more to herself than Yi Jung. Focusing back on Yi Jung she chewed on him lower lip. Inhaling deeply, she closed her eyes while a faint blush tinged her cheeks, "Even though I didn't you saving me, when you hit the guy, itwasreallyhotandIdidn'tknowwhattosaytothat." Ga Eul said the end in a rush and peeked open one eye to see Yi Jung's reaction. He looked confused; _great… please don't make me repeat myself_.

Yi Jung laughed and she wanted to kill him dead.

"Honey, you should have just told me I was too sexy last night. I would have understood," Yi Jung had decoded her words and no longer worried, smirked as he started the car.

Seeing her reaction, Yi Jung quickly wiped the smile from his face…_no point in getting her angry for real_. Leaning closer to her, he used his hand on the back of her neck to bring her closer. He laid a soft kiss on her lips, before pulling back a fraction of an inch, "sometimes you are too sexy for me to handle, too."

* * *

If Ji Hoo was surprised by the question, he didn't show it when he calmly answered. "I would say it was love at first sight but since I don't believe that is how love actually works I can't. I know I started falling for her soon after I met her, but I can't ever seem to pinpoint when I reached the point of no return."

"Wow, you actually admitted it."

"I can't seem to hide it, so what's the point?"

"I knew?"

Ji Hoo nodded, "You did. You weren't happy about it, but I do think you were grateful that I was there for her."

"That's very… tolerant of me," Jun Pyo said with disbelief.

JI Hoo laughed, a hollow laugh that managed to convey just how unfunny the situation was. "I don't think it was so much as tolerance as resignation. I think a part of you was reassured as well."

"You told me, more than once, that you didn't want to think of Jan Di with anyone else but if she wasn't with you than it had to be me." Ji Hoo continued looking unhappy, "You probably don't remember, but after you were hit by the car you woke up for a few seconds, but in that time you told me, reminded me, of your wishes. I know you love me, and we are brothers but one of the reasons you saved me was because you wanted to make sure I could be there for Jan Di."

Jun Pyo wondered if he looked as shocked as he felt, "You know that isn't normal right?"

Ji Hoo shrugged negligibly.

"What a screwed up relationship we had."

"Jun Pyo, it's you she wants. I want her, but I want her to be happy more. It's not as bad as you think."

"If you say so," he can hear the doubt seeping through his words.

"There is something else you should know."

"What is it?"

Ji Hoo has a shadow of a smiled on his face at the apprehensive look on Jun Pyo's face, "I asked Jan Di to marry me."

"What? Why?" Jun Pyo sputtered out, "You just finished tell me that she wanted me, not you."

"Think about it."

He did, and it wasn't long before he figured it out. "You're trying to offer her protection."

"It's the only thing I can do." Ji Hoo waited for a reply, finding non continued. "You don't have an opinion on this?"

Jun Pyo thought about the flicker of memory that was still hovering in the recesses of his mind, about the phone call he had made the previous night, and then thought about Jan Di's face as she left the elevator telling him she had to give up trying to make him remember, "Nothing for me to say."

Ji Hoo nodded slowly while inspecting Jun Pyo's face, which gave away nothing. "She turned me down. I told her to think about it more."

Standing and stretching Ji Hoo asked, "Did you hear about Woo Bon?"

"What about him?"

"His father is sending out of Korea for awhile, he is going to have a farewell dinner. You will come?"

"When is it?"

"Next week, I'm not sure what day it will be yet."

Jun Pyo started to say no, but remembered that he hadn't spent much time with his friends since he had woken. Ji Hoo's implied disapproval when he had mentioned Yi Jung's girlfriend had struck a chord in him. Before he knew it, he was agreeing to attend.

Ji Hoo threw one last thought over his shoulder as he left. "Do you find it peculiar that I've revealed all these secrets to you, and you have stayed calm the entire time? But Jan Di talks to you for a couple minutes and your composure cracks. Maybe you should think about what it is about her that gets to you."

* * *

"Ga Eul! Thank you for coming," Jan Di gave her friend a hug, then stepping back to show her the apartment. It was a small and tidy with a bare amount of furniture, but for Jan Di it felt like salvation. She could stop relying on her friend and take charge of her life.

Yi Jung walked in with Woo B in, who had met him on the stairs. "Where do we start?"

Jan DI bit her lip and thought, "Go back to my old home and pick up what I left there? There isn't a lot, just some furniture and boxes, but I don't think it will fit in your cars."

"Don't worry about that, one of my guys is bringing a van for us to use," Woo Bin told her.

Smiling, Jan Di thanked them again. After the guys left Ga Eul asked what she could do to help.

"Help me put away my clothes?"

Ga Eul agreed, and they moved to the bedroom.

"Why were you upset last night?"

Ga Eul narrowed her eyes at her friend, "Did you know about that when you arranged to have Yi Jung drive me here?"

"Uh… yes?" Jan Di answered, warily staring at her friend. "He was really confused and asked for help."  
"Humph, it was nothing."

"You sure you don't want to talk about it?"

"There is nothing to talk about."

Jan Di noticed that Ga Eul was blushing and decided not to question her further. Jan Di changed the subject, "I'm sorry I didn't get to see you last night at the party."

Ga Eul nods in agreement, "Why were you stuck in the elevator for so long?"

Jan Di hesitated before answering, "Jun Pyo, he had some questions he wanted to ask me."

Brightening, she asked, "Jan DI! Does that mean he is remembering?"

"No, no… he just found out some things that he wanted me to clarify for him." Jan Di focused on folding her shirt, so she wouldn't have to look up and meet her friend's eyes. She was sure that the pain in them would be all too easy for Ga Eul to see.

"Oh…"

"He just… he's in a lot of pain right now, Ga Eul. He doesn't remember a lot of his recent history but he still has some of the feelings. It's bound to be frustrating," Ga Eul nodded while she watched Jan Di folding with her head down, babbling excuses for Jun Pyo's behavior. "He was _lied_ to by who he thought was his girlfriend, and no one is telling him the complete truth. Yes, granted, he doesn't want to know the whole truth but the whole thing has to be extremely frustrating."

"You don't have to excuse his behavior," Ga Eul said with sympathy.

"I'm not," Jan Di insisted. "None of what happened is his fault, Ga Eul. He didn't choose to forget me, to stop loving me. I can't blame him."

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?"

Jan Di let out a short laugh, "Both of us." Jan Di sat down and sighed. "I'm trying really hard not to be mad at him, but a part of me is constantly disappointed that he doesn't remember loving me. Intellectually I know it's not his fault but that doesn't really make things easier."

Ga Eul sat down next to her friend and rubbed her shoulder, "What are you going to do?"

"There is nothing for me to do," Jan Di said, her sadness palpable, "I can't…"

Jan Di tried to shake off her misery and stood up finish putting away her clothes.

Ga Eul watched her for a minute before standing up to help. While she was hanging dresses in the wardrobe she heard Jan Di murmur, "I wonder what is keeping Ji Hoo sunbae." Reminding Ga Eul that she didn't get a chance to talk to her friend about her concerns yet.

"Jan Di?"

"Hmmm?" Jan Di answered vaguely as she inspected a slight tear in the seam of one of her shirts. She set it aside to sew later.

"Ji Hoo sunbae…," Ga Eul trailed off as she thought about how to phrase it. "Ji Hoo sunbae… do you think that he might be a little _too_ involved."

Jan Di eyed her quizzically, "Too involved with what?"

"With you."

"Huh?"

"I know Ji Hoo sunbae cares about you but since Jun Pyo sunbae's accident, and I guess even before then it seems like he is always around."

"You think Ji Hoo sunbae is too good of a friend?"

"No, that's not it. It's that whenever you have a problem Ji Hoo is who is you call first, even before me."

"OH. Oh," Jan Di sat down, "You think I'm taking advantage of his friendship don't you. I don't mean to…"

Ga Eul looked at her friends distressed face, and shook her head at Jan Di's obtuseness. "NO. What I mean is, is Ji Hoo taking advantage of _you_." Ga Eul was unprepared for Jan Di's laughter.

"Jan Di…"

"No I'm sorry Ga Eul, I'm not laughing at you. Truly… It's just the thought of Ji Hoo taking advantage of me is so preposterous I could help myself."

Ga Eul stiffened. "It's not like it's an outrageous suggestion. I can tell he likes you, and with Jun Pyo unable to remember you I can't but worry that Ji Hoo is filling a void he _shouldn't_. You keep staying at his house and taking off with him."

"It is an outrageous suggestion," Jan Di said gently. "Ji Hoo would never do anything to hurt me Ga Eul, he is one of the most important people in my life and I trust him. Implicitly. And about Jun Pyo, Ji Hoo loves him as well."

"But he kissed you before-"

"There is no but Ga Eul, Ji Hoo was at fault before but he tried to rectify it. He _did_. He would not intentionally hurt Jun Pyo again." Jan Di smiled at her friend and bumped their hips against eachother. "It would be like you betraying me in some way, it just wouldn't happen."

"You really have faith in him don't you?"

"Complete faith, and I'm sorry again for laughing. I know you were serious and you are concerned about me, but you have _nothing_ to worry about regarding Ji Hoo."

"Okay."

"I swear," Jan Di reassured her, and linked their pinkies together.

Ga Eul still had her doubts, but set them aside in face of Jan Di's certainty.

"I feel guilty," Ga Eul admitted. "I'm so happy with Yi Jung and I want you to be happy too."

"Hey, don't feel guilty! Do think I would feel any better if you were miserable too?"

"Well no, but… I just wish Jun Pyo could remember!"

* * *

Ji Hoo had walked into the apartment without knocking, unsure of where his friends were. He heard voices coming from the bedroom and started toward the doorway the room He stopped when he heard his name mentioned.

It was wrong and Ji Hoo accepted that fact but he still he listened to their conversation about him, simply delighted with Jan Di's unwavering trust in him.

He was trying to decide whether he should go and come back in or just go in when they both walked out of the room.

"Sunbae! I didn't know you arrived."

"I wasn't sure if anyone was here so I didn't knock."

Ji Hoo looked behind Jan Di to see Ga Eul flushed red and unable to meet Ji Hoo eyes. It wasn't nice, but it amused him to see her so nervous to see him standing there. _Probably wondering if I overheard the conversation._

"Hello Ga Eul."

"Sunbae, hi. When did you get here?"

Ji Hoo shrugged and wandered to get a look at the apartment.

Woo Bin and Yi Jung choose that moment to come back.

"Yo!"

"Hey Ji Hoo, when did you get here?" Yi Jung asked as he walked to Ga Eul to give her a kiss.

"Just got here, did you bring Jan Di's stuff?"

"Yeah, I got a couple of my guys bringing it up," Woo Bin looked around, stretching before asking. "Jan Di, do you have any food? I'm getting so hungry."

Jan Di started to the kitchen, pulling Ga Eul along with her, "Come on Ga Eul, we'll start cooking some of the food."

When they entered the kitchen Ji Hoo heard Ga Eul whisper, "Do you think Ji Hoo sunbae heard us talking?"

Yi Jung looked curiously at Ji Hoo, "What's she talking about?"

Ji Hoo shrugged again and changed the subject, "Did Jan have a lot of belongings to move?"  
"Nah, not too many. Let's go down and help my guys carry some stuff in. If we help it'll only take one trip downstairs."

"Ga Eul! We are going downstairs," Yi Jung called as they walked out of the apartment."

Still red, Ga Eul was stewing in the kitchen. "I know he heard. Ah, Jan Di!"

"It's not a big deal, Ga Eul, even if he heard you, you were just being a concerned friend trying to look out for another friend. You don't need to worry so much."

Jan Di finished washing the rice and started it cooking. Grabbing some of the meat she had already marinate she placed those on the burner, to start heating. Making sure everything would cook on its own for awhile she then washed her hands.

Pulling Ga Eul with her again, "Let's go finish in the bedroom before the guys get back."

* * *

Woo Bin's prediction turned out to be true and it took no time at all to bring all of her belongings upstairs. With everyone working together, in short order the apartment move was done. The girls went back to the kitchen to finish cooking while the guys waiting in the living area. Ji Hoo was spacing out while Yi Jung and Woo Bin talked.

"Hey Woo Bin, do you know when you are leaving yet?"

"I talked to my dad today, in a little over a week."

"Have you decided where you want to have your goodbye dinner?"

"I was thinking about _Balena_ and then we could go to _Kaskade_ afterwards," Woo Bin suggested, mentioning both a restaurant and club he owned. "If we get bored at the club we can always go downstairs to the F4 lounge."

"Sounds good."

"Unless you don't think Ga Eul will want to go to a club again."

Yi Jung smirked, "I think she can handle it."

"Hey, what is that weird look on your face?"

"What look?"

"That one!" Woo Bin pointed. "As soon as I mentioned Ga Eul and the club you started looking weird."

He contemplated explaining, but that only lasted until he thought about how dead he would be if he mentioned the fact that he was almost too sexy for Ga Eul to handle. Yi Jung sat back and basked, _I'm amazing_.

Woo Bin was about to point out Yi Jung's creepiness again, but was interrupted by Yi Jung's ringing phone. "Hello?... Oh Jung Pyo, hi! …. We're just at Jan Di's new apartment, we helped her move… No, we're finished. She and Ga Eul are cooking our dinner now… Why don't you come by?... You will? Great… I'll text you're the address…. Okay…. Okay… Bye"

"Jun Pyo is coming?" Woo Bin asked, surprised.

"Yeah, It'll be like old times right? We haven't hung out in so long," Yi Jung answered as he texted the address to Jun Pyo.

Woo Bin started to answer, but was interrupted again. This time by Ji Hoo, who volunteered, "I talked to Jun Pyo today. He said he would be coming to you dinner next week."

"That's great news," Woo Bin said, pleased. "It's like the F4 is back together again."

Looking towards the kitchen he asked in a low voice, "Will Jun Pyo be okay with Jan Di being there?"

Ji Hoo shrugged, it was too hard to try and predict Jun Pyo's moods these days. "He's coming tonight isn't he?" Ji Hoo answered, while worry tied him up. He had decided to stop playing matchmaker given the unhappiness it was causing Jan Di, and he was worried what kind of scene might occur tonight since Jun Pyo was showing up.

Looking concerned, Woo Bin sat back. He wanted to ask Ji Hoo what had happened last night, but didn't think there was much of a point. Ji Hoo wouldn't tell them anything Jan Di didn't want him to and it was easy enough to deduce that Jun Pyo had gotten angry and Jan Di ended up unhappy.

Ga Eul came out of the kitchen and sat on the arm of Yi Jung's chair. "Dinner should be ready soon."

Yi Jung pulled her hand over and started playing with her fingers while answering, "Jun Pyo is on his way over."

"Oh?" Ga Eul said, distracted. "OH? Well, I guess that's okay." Pulling her hand away, she darted back to the kitchen to tell Jan Di.

Following her with his gaze, he wondered out loud, "Should I have asked Jan Di first?"

"No point in worrying about it now, he is already on his way," Ji Hoo pointed out.

"Everything will be fine," Woo Bin reassured them, and himself.

Ten minutes later there was a knock on the door and Woo Bin walked over to let Jun Pyo in, "Yo, glad you could make it bro."

Jun Pyo greeted them, before catching whiff of the scent of food. "It smells delicious!"

"Food's ready!" Ga Eul said as she carried a platter from the kitchen. "Hi Jun Pyo sunbae," she greeted him as

she set it on the table before she went back to the kitchen to get another. Before long Jan Di and Ga Eul had dressed the table with multiple platters of food and everyone was eating.

Jan Di smiled from her place at the head of the table next to Ga Eul. At times like this it was almost easy to forget the problems that plagued her. Good friends and good company had a way of soothing some of life irritations. She felt nervous with Jun Pyo at the table, but she had decided in the kitchen that there would be no discomfort this night. She was determined to have it be a good night for everyone and she would treat him as she always did. Grabbing some food she dug in.

Finishing, Yi Jung pushed his plate away a little and groaned, "I'm so full."

"Not me," Jan Di said as she claimed another piece of bulgogi for herself. "mmmmm, so good." Jun Pyo ate more as well, hurrying to grab food before it was gone.

After Jan Di and Jun Pyo, finally finished eating, Ga Eul smiled and asked cutely, "Since we're bored, do you guys want to play a game?"

"Like last time? I don't know if I want Ji Hoo to kiss me again."

Ji Hoo grinned at him, and raised an eyebrow. "Sure about that Yi Jung?"

Woo Bin rubbed his hands together in anticipation, "I'm up for a game. Are we playing the same as last time?"

Jan Di hesitated, out of all of them she probably had the most serious secret to keep. _But what are the odds that they ask a question that has to do with my baby? Not very likely. _

"I guess that means we're playing," Yi Jung said as he looked around the table.

* * *

"Are you sure?" She asked, eyes piercing his.

"Almost positive."

"I want proof, find it."

"Yes, President. I will call you when I have confirmation." Bowing he left her alone in the room. She stared at the photo of her son, considering what had to be done.

* * *

They had cleared off the table, while explaining the game to Jun Pyo. He wanted to spin the bottle first, but he had been outvoted since everyone else thought he should observer first.

"Ga Eul, since this was you idea why don't you go first?" Woo Bin suggested. Everyone else agreed that it was a good way to start so Ga Eul gave the bottle a spin and it landed on Woo Bin.

Thinking, she asked him, "Why don't you ever bring your girlfriends around?"

Woo Bin shrugged, "I don't have a girlfriend right now, but when I do the girls I date tend to enjoy a different type of a night." He was silent for a moment, "I can't imagine any of them here on a night like tonight."

Ga Eul suggested, "Maybe you need to date a different kind of girl." He laughed off her suggestion, but he did wonder…

Woo Bin took a look at the group, "Goo Jun Pyo, why did you decide to come out tonight?"

Jun Pyo looked surprised, "I'm not sure, I was reminded earlier that I haven't been around much since I woke up and I just…" Jun Pyo trailed off. "We're friends right? I don't need a reason." He finished.

Woo Bin shrugged, "No I guess you don't."

"It's your turn now. Pick anyone and ask them a question," Yi Jung nudged Jun Pyo.

"Oh, sure." Jun Pyo tried to think of a question and came up with nothing. "Ga Eul, are we friends?"

He couldn't think of anything else, and he had a curiosity about this girl who was Jan Di's best friend and Yi Jung's girlfriend.

Ga Eul stopped her automatic yes and thought about it. "I don't think so. We are certainly friendly but I don't think we could be classified as friends."

Jun Pyo nodded, accepting her answer.

"Hmmm, Yi Jung what are you going to miss most when you go to Sweden."

Smiling down at her from his place next to her he leaned down to lightly kiss her lips.

"Opal! Not in front of everyone," Ga Eul blushed.

Yi Jung laughed, "But that answered my question." He winked at her before turning to the group and rubbed his hands together. "Since everyone had a question but you tow, I'm going to select…Yoon Ji Hoo! If you could wish for one thing, what would it be?"

Ji Hoo seemed to contemplate his answer, before flashing a smile in his direction. Getting up he made his way to Yi Jung. Woo Bin once again held Yi Jung in place for Ji Hoo.

"Wait! I gave you another easy one! Why… hey! Stop! I'm never asking you again," Yi Jung said as Ji Hoo pressed a kiss to his cheek and the group laughed.

Ji Hoo settled himself down and gave Jan Di an easy question, "What kind of doctor do you want to be?"

"A good one," Jan Di smiled and continued. "I want to work in the clinic like grandfather, being there and helping all those people who would have no other place to turn…. It's I want to do, it's where I need to be ."

"Ah, okay… Ga Eul? What are you going to miss most while Yi Jung is gone?"

Ga Eul smiled flirtatiously at Yi Jung and moved closer in a move that mimicked his earlier movements. Stopping close to his lips, she said, "His Lotus." Laughing at the outraged expression on his face, she pulled back. "Well I do like your car and it's nice driving with you, but I'm going to just miss having you with me most of all.

"Wawa," Woo Bin said, looking around he saw the others watching him. "What? I thought we were all going to do it."

"Woo Bin sunbae? If you had to shave your head bald or lose your car what would you choose?"

"Shave my head," he said immediately and laughing finished, "but I'm lucky that I don't have to really make that choice."

"Jun Pyo, if you had a choice would you still want to take over Shin Hwa one day?"

"Yes," Jun Pyo said without elaborating.

"Yoon Ji Hoo, if you had to choose between a friend and a woman who would you choose?"

Ji Hoo maintained eye contact with Jun Pyo, "It would depend on the friend and the woman, but I would do my best to hold onto both."

"If you were stuck on an island Yi Jung, who would you take out of this room?"

Yi Jung jerked his thumb to Ga Eul, "I would enjoy her company, and to be honest I think we would end up starving to death if the F4 were stuck together."

Ji Hoo grinned, "Not me. I know how to fish."

"That is something to consider, but no I'll take Ga Eul."

"Geum Jan Di, why are you no longer staying with your family?" he asked gently.

Jan Di choked on the water she was drinking. She managed to sputter out a squawking "What?!"

"We're all here to help you Jan Di, if you tell us what happened we can fix it."

Ji Hoo glared at Yi Jung, Jun Pyo looked confused, Woo Bin looked carefully blank, Ga Eul looked uncomfortable, and Jan Di firmed her lips into a thin line. Shaking her head, she leaned over and placed a smacking kiss on Yi Jung's cheek.

"It's my turn," Jan Di said shakily, mind completely blank. "Uh… umm…"

When Jan Di trailed off, Yi Jung reached over and placed a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry Jan Di, I never should have asked that question."

"It's-"

Jan Di was interrupted by Jun Pyo cutting in, "What do you mean why isn't she living with her family? She moved in here."

Avoiding his gaze, Jan Di stood up and walked to the kitchen.

"Jun Pyo she had to move here because her mother kicked out of their home," Woo Bin said softly, careful not to let his voice carry.

"What?!"

Jumping at Jun Pyo's explosion Ga Eul looked at him apprehensively and saw dawning realization appear on his face. His eyes met Ji Hoo's impassive gaze. Curiously, Ji Hoo nodded a fraction of an inch. Answering whatever question appeared his Jun Pyo's eyes.

Ga Eul's felt shock reverberate throughout her when she realized they both knew the reason Jan Di had to leave home. Slightly hurt that her best friend didn't tell her, she looked down at her hands.

"This isn't right," Jun Pyo muttered before jumping up and stalking to the kitchen. His voice carried through the apartment. "Where you going to tell me?"

"Goo Jun Pyo, when should I have? When?"

"Last night?"

Laughing bitterly she replied, "When last night? When you locked us in an elevator? When you were destroying elevators? When you were making wild accusations of my character? When would have been a good time?"

"Geum Jan Di, when the mot-"

"Stop!" she yelled remembering their friends in the other room, before saying quieter, "I can't talk about this now."

Jun Pyo snorted, "You followed me around like a puppy for weeks, and now that I want answers you aren't willing to give them."

"PUPPY?!" Jan Di felt her fist clench and forced herself to take calm breaths, trying to resist the urge to punch Jun Pyo.

"Yeah. Puppy," Jun Pyo looked furious. "Why can't you tell me the truth? Always keeping secrets. Haven't you heard that 'It is wise to seek a secret, and honest to reveal one.'

"Wrong!" Jan Di informed him, "The correct phrase is 'It is wise not to seek a secret and honest not to reveal one'.

"That's stupid, if you know someone is hiding something from you, then you should figure it out."

Jan Di rolled her eyes. "Look I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I honestly didn't think you would care."

"Jan Di, since you told me about the-."

"Jun Pyo!"

Amending his statement, he said, "Since you told me I became responsible for you."

Jan Di saw Ji Hoo come to the door of the kitchen, "Sunbae?"

Ji Hoo gestured behind him, "We can leave."

Feeling terrible, she rushed out and saw the three still sitting around the table, looking all kinds of uncomfortable. "I'm so sorry."

Ga Eul was still looking at her hands, but answered, "You didn't do anything."

Yi Jung, full of remorse, "I'm sorry Jan Di."

"Why don't we all stop apologizing? We are all friends and we care about eachother. There is no fault in trying to help friends. "

Woo Bin stood up and walked to Jan Di, "We are going first, okay? Thank you for dinner."

"Thank you for helping me today."

Jan Di walked them to the door and saw that both Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo remained behind.

After closing the door and turning, Ji Hoo said. "You probably want privacy so I'll leave too, but I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine, thank you sunbae."

"Jun Pyo, I'll wait for you outside."

Calmer now, Jun Pyo leaned against a wall waiting for her to speak.

Relieved that she could speak freely without worrying about the others overhearing her, she told him what he wanted to know. "Yes, my mother threw my out because I was pregnant. She wanted me… It doesn't matter, I wouldn't do what she wanted to she told me to leave. It's okay because I have a place now and I can support myself."

"Okay. I can give you money, for you and the baby."

Jan Di hesitated, "I don't need any right now."

Jun Pyo gave her a hard look, "Promise you'll tell me if you do."

"Alright," Jan Di hesitated then continued talking. "You aren't responsible for me Jun Pyo. I am have to take care of myself and you don't have to do things for me."

Releasing a short laugh he walked to the door, pausing when he reached her to say. "I don't remember much from the last couple of years, but I have a feeling I've heard you say that before."

Jan Di stood mute at the accuracy of his observation.

"Goodnight, Geum Jan Di," After giving her a final look he left.

* * *

"It's confirmed?"

"Yes, madam."

She sat back in her chair, tapping her pen rhythmically before coming to a decision.

Slamming the pen down, she sat upright and gave the order, "Do it. I want it done as soon as possible."

"Yes, madam."

"No mistakes, and make sure it's clean."

She hung up the phone and thought of the future.

~*~*~*~...~*~*~*~

_~*~*~*~...~*~*~*~_

Thank you for taking time to read and review:)

Disclaimer: I do not own _Boys Before Flowers _or_ Hana Yori Dango_

_~*~*~*~...~*~*~*~_


	8. Chapter 8

~*~*~*~...~*~*~*~

**One Week Later**

"Thank you for driving me to work oppa." Ga Eul told Yi Jung, who had offered to drive her when they had finished having lunch together.

"It's no problem, are you sure you don't need a ride back?"

"I don't know what time I'll be done, I can just take the bus."

"If you're sure, I will pick you up from your place for Woo Bin's dinner, okay?" It was the night of Woo Bin's going away dinner and Ga Eul had already arrange to get off work early.

Ga Eul nodded, leaned forward to give him a quick kiss. Ga Eul exited the Lotus and glanced around. She did a double take when she thought she saw a camera flash go off near her. At second her glance, she didn't see anything, so she chalked it up to a trick of light.

Entering the porridge shop, she saw Jan Di making sure all the tables were set and ready for customers.

"Good afternoon Jan Di!"

"Hi."

At her subdued greeting Ga Eul looked at her closer, "You look terrible."

"Gee, thanks." Jan DI's reply lacked any bite and worried Ga Eul.

"You know what I meant."

"I haven't been sleeping much. By the way, I should tell you... I'm not going to make it to dinner tonight. "

* * *

Later that afternoon was Jan Di leaning over to wipe at a dirty spot on the table.

Ji Hoo came to eat lunch while Ga Eul making a last ditch effort into convincing Jan Di into going. Jan Di had finished at the clinic before coming into the porridge shop. After she was done putting in some hours at the shop she would be going back to the clinic to clean up for the night. It was a tight schedule, but she had agreed to it after finding out the Jun Pyo would be attending Woo Bin's dinner.

It's not that she couldn't see him, but the last couple of times had been very dramatic and she wasn't feeling up to another fight. It seemed like her morning sickness had gone away but she was still more tired than usual. A fight with Jun Pyo could also ruin Woo Bin's dinner, and he deserved to have fun with the F4.

Ga Eul came out from the back with her purse. "I'm leaving first. If you change your mind, come later okay?"

"Okay, I will. Bye Ga Eul."

Ji Hoo nodded goodbye as Ga Eul left.

"Goodbye Jan Di, sunbae."

Jan Di finished cleaning and took a seat at Ji Hoo's table. "Ah, I'm so tired."

Ji Hoo didn't bother telling her she should leave early. Jan Di's work ethic was one of the most consistent things about her. "Are you sure you don't want to go?" Ji Hoo asked.

Jan Di smiled, "Woo Bin sunbae isn't leaving for a couple more days. I'm going to say goodbye to him tomorrow. It all works out."

Ji Hoo continued to stare at her. Squirming under his gaze, she just smiled more brightly.

"What are you thinking?"

"That you are skipping the party because you don't want to be the reason Jun Pyo gets angry and ruins Woo Bin's dinner."

Jan Di gaped at the accuracy of Ji Hoo's speculation. "Hey, are you a mind-reader now?"

Ji Hoo taped her on the forehead, "That's an open book." Ji Hoo drank the rest of his tea and stood up.

"I'm going then. I'm going to stop by the clinic and see grandfather before I go."

"Okay, bye sunbae."

"Don't work too hard."

Jan Di let the smile fall from her face, smiling was a good way to stay strong and positive even when in the face of mounting opposition. She was just so tired of trying all the time. She missed her family, missed Jun Pyo, missed being happy. _Just once, it would be nice to be happy and not be on the precipice of almost reaching it before losing again._ Jan Di allowed a few drops of self-pity to form before she forcibly shook herself out of her funk. _Ah stupid, things are already looking better. You have a nice, safe place to live. You are working at a place that feels like home to you, and you were able to quit your worst job. All those things were lucky!_ Jan Di rotated her head, allowing the tight muscles in her neck to stretch. Lowering her hand, she gave her bell a quick rub, _and you have one more thing that you can gain happiness._

After giving herself a few more moments to rest, she stood up and started clearing the table.

* * *

Woo Bin was going over the accounts for the restaurant when he heard the door open. Looking up he saw Jun Pyo enter with a couple of his bodyguards. "Hey Jun Pyo, I'm glad you could make it."

Jun Pyo greeted his friend as he looked around the room and observed the emptiness. "I'm the first to arrive?"

Woo Bin nodded. "Yi Jung is going to pick up Ga Eul, and Ji Hoo is going to see his grandfather first."

"His grandfather?"

"Oh that's right, you don't remember. Ji Hoo and his grandfather were able to forgive eachother and are really tight now. He is even living with Ji Hoo," Woo Bin explained.

Jun Pyo processed the information, "I'm glad for them. I never thought it was possible after all the years they spent away from eachother."

"It probably only happened because Jan Di f-." Woo Bin cut himself off, coughing into his fist before continuing. "I mean they were pushed into a reunion by someone who cared about both."

"You can mention her name, Woo Bin," Jun Pyo said evenly, before asking, "How does someone like her know the former president?"

"I'm not sure how they met, but she works at his clinic."

Jun Pyo raised her eyebrows, "How many jobs does she have?"

Woo Bin though, "Three or four right now, I'm not positive because she always picks up new jobs when she needs more money."

"Why doesn't she just get money from you or Ji Hoo," Jun Pyo asked, wondering why the obvious solution to Jan Di's problems wasn't taken. He thought back to her response when he offered her money a couple day ago, refusing it outright wasn't something he had expected. "If we were dating I would have given her the money."

"Jan Di isn't like that. She wouldn't take your money and if it came down to it? She might borrow some but she would pay you back." Woo Bin sat back thoughtfully. "You once told me that you mother tried to give her a briefcase of money."

Jun Pyo thought of his noona and her commoner lover, and softly finished Woo Bin's sentence, "and all she had to do was stay away from me?"

"Bingo. She took the money back and told your mother that no matter what happened she wouldn't be the reason you two separated."

"Admirable," Jun Pyo admitted with a troubled look on his face. "What exactly did my mother do to her?"

Woo Bin looked uncomfortable, "Are you sure you want to know?"

Trepidation rising and dread in his heart, Jun Pyo nodded.

"I don't know everything, but I can tell you what I do know. After the briefcase of money didn't work your mother managed to shut down both her parent's businesses so they were unemployed for quite awhile. They found some work, but they struggled for almost a year before they finally had to leave Seoul to go work in a fishing village. They had school so Jan Di stayed here her brother, until her new apartment was demolished resulting in her brother leaving to join her parents. You're mother was the one who found out where Jan Di was staying, bought the building, and arranged for it to be destroyed… the next day. Then your mother got smarter. She realized that Jan Di's weakness lied with the people she cared about so she arranged it so Ga Eul's father was forced into retirement and Ji Hoo's family art foundation was close to being destroyed." Woo Bin went silent before continuing, "Before all that happened, almost right after she arranged…. she paid someone to kidnap Jan Di."

"Kidnapped?" Jun Pyo asked, shocked.

"Yeah, it gets worse. Wh-" Woo Bin began before he was interrupted by the sounds of people entering the restaurant.

Ga Eul came in with Yi Jung, giggling over something he was whispering to her.

"Yo Jun Pyo, Woo Bin," Yi Jung said as he caught sight of them. Ga Eul gave a small bow in greeting.

"Hey," Woo Bin said, "Do you guys want something to drink?"

"Anything is fine," Ga Eul smiled at him.

Jun Pyo battled impatience and he studied Yi Jung's girlfriend. When he had seen her the week before at Jan Di's place he realized that he had seen her before. When he was at the hospital she had been around a couple times, but he hadn't really register her presence. She wasn't Yi Jung's usual type, but he looked happy enough.

Woo Bin noticed the bartender wasn't at the bar so he went to get the drinks himself. Pouring wine, he asked, "Jun Pyo are you going to the club with us after dinner?"

Jun Pyo nodded, "For a short time. I have an early meeting in the morning."  
"Ah, here's Ji Hoo," Woo Bin said as he noticed him coming through the door.

"Hello." Ji Hoo greeted everyone.

"Now that everyone is here, let's go sit," Woo Bin led the way to the table as he spoke. Everyone sat down and a waiter immediately came out from the back to serve them.

* * *

"Jan Di, it's slow right now and it should be for the rest of the night so you can leave early if you want."

"I should stay a little while, our last customers left a mess out here. I'll clean first, okay?"

"That's fine."

Jan Di cleaned the floor where clumps of food had somehow landed. She calculated that it would probably take another 15 minutes before she finished cleaning and then she walk to the clinic. It was such a blessing to be so close to where she worked, since it really cut down on travel time and when she was tired, she had a convenient place close by to collapse.

* * *

"Ji Hoo? Why are you being so quiet." Yi Jung asked as he patted his mouth with a napkin before pushing his dish away.

He played idly with his fork, not really in the mood to eat the desert laid out for him. "I'm thinking about something my grandfather said to me."

"What did he say?"

"Do you think I would make a good doctor?"

"What? Um, sure."

"It's not possible, right? Forget I said anything." Ji Hoo shifted and stood up. "I need to make a stop; I'll meet you at the club."

Ji Hoo quickly left.

"What just happened?" Ga Eul asked.

Woo Bin shrugged and watched as Jun Pyo turned and made an effort to speak to Ga Eul.

"Eh, Ga Eul?"

Ga Eul turned wary eyes to Jun Pyo. "Yes?"

"I heard your graduation party was a couple days ago. How was it?"

"It was a lot of fun. Jan Di, Woo Bin sunbae, and Ji Hoo sunbae came with Yi Jung. They made a big impression on my classmates," Ga Eul giggled as she remembered.

"Oh," Jun Pyo was stumped as he tried to remember what else he was told about her.

Yi Jung and Woo Bin exchanged amused glances as Ga Eul continued to speak. "They also gave me some lovely presents! I do think that everyone gave me too much, though no one else agreed."

"What did you get from everyone?"

"Ji Hoo sunbae gave me roundtrip airplane tickets to Sweden! He said Yi Jung would want to see me while he was there and that they were like a present for us both. He gave me a stack and said that they were open ended so I just had to select a dates for them," Ga Eul explained, still blown away by the extravagance.

"Oh, well that's not a big deal. He does own an airline company, doesn't he?" Jun Pyo shot a look to Woo Bin.

"He does, that didn't change." Woo Bin confirmed for him.

"Good," Jun Pyo nodded extremely satisfied that he was right.

Ga Eul mumbled under her breath, "It's still too much."

"What else did you receive?"

Blushing Ga Eul nodded yes, "Yi Jung set up studio space for me in a building he owns near_ Kaskade_. He pointed out that I would need my own space since I'm learning and he wanted it to be close to familiar areas. Since the F4 lounge is located in the basement of _Kaskade_ it would be simple enough."

"I should give you something," Jun Pyo said, considering.

"No, you don't have to! I have everything I need," Ga Eul protested.

"I'm not going to be the only one who doesn't give you a gift," Jun Pyo pointed out logically. "Woo Bin got you a gift didn't he?"

Ga Eul frowned at Woo Bin. "Your gift was too much as well, sunbae."

Woo Bin grinned easily, "You did mention that you were going to miss the Lotus. Ga Eul, you need a reliable way of traveling, and a moped is easy enough to operate."

Ga Eul nodded reluctantly, "I heard all you reasons already."

"See? What do you need?" Jun Pyo pointed out triumphantly.

"Nothing, really."

"Ga Eul if you don't tell him, he is just going to get you a really extravagant gift. Trust me."

"But oppa, I really don't need anything."

"But do you _want_ anything?

Jun Pyo had tuned out of the conversation by then, already deciding what to get her. Instead, he was once again considering the decision he had to make. His thoughts were interrupted by Woo Bin standing up and saying, "let's go."

* * *

Jan Di said goodbye as she left the porridge shop. She started on the walk to the clinic. She didn't like walking this late by herself, but it was close enough that she felt foolish spending money on transportation.

She was curious about how dinner was going; she hoped that everyone was having a good time. Yawning she checked her surroundings, pleased when she noticed she was halfway there.

Thinking about the rest of the night, she started organizing her chores. First, of course was cleaning the clinic and getting everything ready for the morning. It was so much easier for grandfather when she had everything laid out for him. Once she finished at the clinic, she would go upstairs and make dinner. She was getting hungry so that would come before other chores such as-

Jan Di was pulled from her thoughts when she felt a hand grip her arm and pull her to a stop.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?"

Jan Di looked up and saw that five men wearing dark suits surrounded her. Any further protest caught in her throat.

One of the men spoke in a surprisingly feminine voice, "You need to come with us."

Jan Di shook her head, still unable to get words past her throat. Her mind was racing with thoughts of what these men wanted and worry that they were going to harm her child. Her hand reached for and found rest on her stomach.

Noticing the hand movement, one of the men leaned forward and whispered, "Neither of you has to get hurt if you just come with us."

With his words, Jan Di realized that the men knew she was pregnant. Jan Di found herself able to move and tried to rush through a space between two men but was flung back. "She just wants to talk."

_Yeah, right_. Jan Di thought bitterly. Remembering Ji Hoo's words, _'It's not just the fact that you are pregnant and unmarried, you are pregnant with the Shin Hwa heir and I would be shocked if his mother didn't already know. She won't let this go.'_ Jan Di couldn't even pretend that she hadn't been warned before hand

Jan Di struggled against the hands that gripped her and started moving her to one of the cars on the street, kicking out at whatever she could hit. It wasn't enough to stop the bruising grips on her arms and then next time she kicked out her legs were being grabbed and held firmly. Desperately she screamed for help but was silence when she was quickly slapped twice.

Stunned for a moment she was limp as they carried until she saw with horror that they were almost to the car. Kicking wildly she managed to pull her leg free, after making contact multiple times she was able to lower both feet to the ground and twist her arms away. Running she was stopped again when a hand pulled on back of her top, managing to grab some hair as well, with so much force that she moved past the man holding her and landed with a thud against the car. Seeing it coming but unable to stop her momentum she moved to shield her stomach with her arms, leaving her head unprotected to slam into the unrelenting metal of the car.

It was no surprised when darkness overtook her and she was no longer aware of anything.

* * *

He was just leaving the parking lot of _Balena_ when his phone rang, checking the caller I.D. he frowned. "Hello?"

"Young Master, it's Seung-Won," Woo Bin had assigned Seung-Won as Jan Di's head bodyguard. "We had trouble tonight."

Heart sinking, he asked, "What happened?"

"Someone tried to grab her off the street. It was a group of five guys, and they looked like pros."

"Is she okay?"

"I don't know boss, by the time we got here they almost had her in the car and she got smacked around a little. She hit her head and passed out, but she's awake now and she is freaking out."

"Of course she is!" Woo Bin snapped out. "Where are you?" After getting the address, he turned his car around while he gave further instructions.

Hanging up the call, his hand hovered for the briefest of seconds while he decided whom to call.

Pressing number 2 on his speed-dial he waited, "Yeah, Yoon Ji Hoo? I don't want you to worry, she okay. But I need to tell you that something happened to Geum Jan Di."

~*~*~*~...~*~*~*~

Yi Jung looked around as he turned off the engine. Sitting back, he rested his head against the rest and rolled his head until he could see Ga Eul. "It looks like we are the first ones here."

"Mmmm, do you want to wait or go in?"

"We don't have to wait, but let's just sit here for a minutes."

"Okay," Angling herself so she could watch Yi Jung, she saw him close his eyes tiredly and stifle a yawn. "Are you tired oppa?"

He opened his eyes and flashed her a smile, "A little. I had trouble with a piece last night, and ended up with almost no sleep trying to get it right."

"Did you?"

"No I ended up trashing it."

Ga Eul hesitated, "Oppa, if your arm is bothering you maybe-"

"I'm fine Ga Eul, I just had trouble," Yi Jung dismissed the problem. "Can I ask you to do something for me?"

"Of course."

Yi Jung reached over and took hold of her hand, playing with her fingers. "Jun Pyo once told me that Jan Di used to make him box lunches and they would go on picnics. I've never done that before. Ga Eul, would you go on a picnic with me tomorrow?"

Ga Eul giggled at his hopeful look, "That's not even a real favor. I would love to go on a picnic with you."

"Excellent, thank you Ga Eul," Yi Jung leaned forward and kissed her. It was a soft, caressing kiss, one that was tinged with a promise for more.

Pulling he stared at her for a moment, lost in the picture her beautiful, flushed face made. When her tongue darted out to lick her lips, he knew he had to get out of the car. "Let's okay inside, okay?"

She nodded her agreement, while he started the car and pulled around to the front to make use of the valet parking.

They walked through the entrance, and he looked aground trying again to spot the other members of the F4. They had been talking in the parking lot for awhile, so the rest should have been here by now.

Ga Eul was holding onto his arm, and leaned close, "Are we going downstairs? Or staying up here?"

"Let's stay- hold on a second," Yi Jung said as he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. Reaching inside his jacket he pulled out his phone and checked his messages. "Jun Pyo says he had some unexpected business to take care of. He will try to make it later."

He was putting his phone away when he got a second message. "Oh, another one." Reading the message, he stopped, pulling Ga Eul to a stop. Pivoting, he led Ga Eul out of the club, "We need to go."

"What? Why? Did something happen?"

Looking troubled, he passed his valet ticket over, "Yeah, I'll tell you in the car."

* * *

Woo Bin exited his car quickly and hurried to the group standing in a half circle.

Seeing his boss walk up, Seung Won detached himself from the group surrounding Jan Di. "Young Master, we tried to get her to a hospital, but she isn't answering any of us."

Nodding, he looked at her carefully before asking, "Tell me what exactly happened. How in the hell did they manage to hurt her. Why weren't you there?"

Head bowed, Seung Won answered. "It was our fault. We let the distance grow too great between us. She… there haven't been any incidents since we started this duty and we were lax. Forgive me."

"The men who attacked her, what happened to them?"

"Most got away, but we caught one." Seung Won made a gesture and two of the men moved apart so Woo Bin could see a man on the ground.

Smiling with satisfaction, Woo Bin gave instructions and moved through the group. Kneeling next to Jan Di he laid a hand on her shoulder, "Jan Di?"

Jumping when he touched her, she looked up and Woo Bin cursed when he saw a bruise forming on the left side of her face.

"Sunbae," she said and fell silent.

Looking at her carefully, he saw that her injuries seemed minor but a head contusion could be worrisome. "Jan Di, are you okay?"

She nodded.

_Good, at least she is listening to me_. "Jan Di, you need to get checked up at the hospital. Seung Won said you hit your head pretty hard on the car."

Jan Di closed her eyes, and hugged herself tighter and didn't respond.

* * *

Ji Hoo sat in the back of his car fighting impatience and the urge to throw up. 'Something happened to Geum Jan Di' was playing in a sick repeat in his mind. Ji Hoo fought to calm himself; _Woo Bin said she is okay. She's fine. Oh Christ, she has to be okay. _

Closing his eyes, he thought of her baby and the glow on her face when she talked of being a mother. _Please let them both be safe._

The car came to a stop and he saw a group that had to be the men Woo Bin ordered to guard Jan Di. He leapt out of the car and rushed to the group, only to be stopped before he got to them.

Shaking the hand off, "Get off me!"

Seung Won recognized his master's friend, "Let him though."

Nodding to him, Ji Hoo pushed past the guards and saw Woo Bin kneeling next to Jan Di with a hand on her shoulder speaking in a low voice.

Coming up next to Woo Bin he kneeled next to him in front of her. "Jan Di, it's Ji Hoo. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine sunbae," She said in a voice so low he could hardly hear her.

Woo Bin leaned over and whispered, "She hit her head, but I can't talk her into going to the hospital. You try." He got up and moved a few feet away, so they at least had the illusion of privacy.

Jan Di was acutely aware of Ji Hoo before her, and she had the strong urge to throw herself into his arms and hold on. If she could ever manage to loosen her arms that was the first thing she had to do. Peeking up she saw Ji Hoo's eyes focused on her legs. Shifting she pulled her skirt lower, unaware of where his thoughts had taken him.

Goosebumps. He remembered a time when had saved her and he had noticed the goosebumps covering her. Looking up, he saw her watching him from behind the veil of hair that was curtaining her face.

"Sunbae…" she started, unsure of what to say. His eyes were filled with pain and fear. "I'm okay."

Reaching up he cupped her face with his hands and lifted so he could see her more clearly. His breath hissed out when he saw the bruise on her face.  
Lifting her hands, she encircled his wrists. "I really am okay."

In a low voice, he told her. "Jan Di you have a head injury and you were knocked unconscious. Please be safe and go to the hospital."

Unable to say no to the raw emotion coming out of her voice, "Alright, I'll go."

Helping her stand, he placed an arm around her and was surprised to feel bare skin. Stopping them both, he looked back and his breath hissed out when he saw that the back of her top had been ripped open and there were abrasions from where she fell to the ground. He stepped back to remove his jacket and place it over her shoulders. Making an effort to keep his voice even, he told her, "Let's go."

As they passed by Woo Bin, he saw the man lying on the ground and recognized him as one of Kang Hee Soo's bodyguards. Biting back anger, he addressed Woo Bin, "I'm taking her to the hospital."

"I'll follow shortly. "

They were nearing his car when Jan Di stopped and turned around. Giving a bow, one that was as low as she could manage, she sincerely said, "Thank you for saving me." When she received a bow in return she continued to the car.

* * *

Ji Hoo stood outside the door of Jan Di's room. So far she had checked out fine, but once the doctor had been made aware of the Jan Di's pregnancy he had told them that the necessary CT couldn't be preformed because it could cause irreparable harm to the fetus. Instead, they were going to have to settle for X-Ray, and they were now awaiting the results. A sonogram would be performed next to check the health of the child; they were just waiting for the technician to arrive to perform the procedure.

Leaving her room had been more for her benefit than his; once she had fallen asleep he had been sure that his nervous energy would wake her up.

He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes.

Countless minutes later he heard, "Is he sleeping?"

At Ga Eul's whisper, he opened his eyes and saw that she was standing in front of him with Woo Bin and Yi Jung.

"I'm not sleeping."

"How is Jan DI? Is she okay?"

"She's resting right now. So far she looks okay; they still have to get the results of her X-ray."

"Oh good, can I go in and see her?"

Ji Hoo hesitated, "You can, but please if she is still sleeping don't wake her up. She has to be woken up every hour so she needs her sleep when she can get it. "

Ga Eul nodded and went through the door.

"Did he say anything?"

"Not yet, but he will."

"Let me know."

"Thank-" Ji Hoo started

"Sorry-" Woo Bin said at the same time.

"Why are you thanking me? I screwed up and she paid the price," Woo Bin said as he battled guilt rising in him down.

"It's not your fault, it would have been worse if your guys hadn't stepped in."

Woo Bin didn't agree, but didn't argue seeing that Ji Hoo was under a considerable amount of strain.

"Ji Hoo, is Geum Jan Di… does she need anything?"

"I don't think so. You should take Ga Eul home soon. There is nothing more to do tonight."

"We can wait," Woo Bin offered.

"She is just resting, come by in the morning?"

"Alright."

* * *

Jun Pyo stared at his phone broodingly. Yi Jung's message had been brief, _We are skipping the club, Jan Di was hurt and is at the hospital_. When he had replied asking how she was injured, Yi Jung revealed that some guys tried to grab her off the street.

Given who she was and who he was, he wasn't likely to believe that is was all a coincidence. If his mother knew that Jan Di was pregnant, then he would have to act quickly.

Groaning, he stood up and paced around his room. Coming to a decision, he grabbed his keys off the table and headed out.

* * *

The next morning the three returned, surprised that Ji Hoo wasn't already outside the room. Instead, two of Woo Bin's men were standing guard.

"Young Master, last night-"

"Was there another attack last night?"

"No, it's nothing like that."

"Then tell me when we come out," Woo Bin said, anxious to see if Jan Di was feeling better.

Entering the hospital room they saw that Jan Di was still sleeping, the surprising part was that Ji Hoo was there as well. He was sitting in the chair next to the left side of the bed, with his head laid on the bed, face turned towards Jan Di's, and his hang gripping hers.

"Shhh," Ga Eul warned the two guys while she tried to walk closer to the bed. "Her face looks worse than it did last night." Instead of the red tinge to her face, it was now a darker red. Studying the size of the bruise, she said. "His hand must have been huge."

Sighing, she sat down on the other side of the bed, and motioned for the other guys to join her. They were waiting quietly when Ga Eul noticed the sunlight coming through the window playing on something, the bright flash hurting her eyes when she looked toward Ji Hoo, curious she leaned forward.

Letting out a short scream, she jumped up.

Yi Jung and Woo Bin jumped up with her, while the bodyguards outside the room rushed in. They coolly assessed the room, and saw no threat.

Blushing as her eyes darted between them and the pair at the bed. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to alarm you. I just got surprised."

The guards nodded and left.

"What surprise," Ji Hoo asked sleepily while adjusting so he was no longer resting on the bed.

Marching around the bed she reached Ji Hoo's side and lifted their still joined hands. "This!"

"What... is that a ring?"

"Yes oppa, they both have one!"

Baffled and uncertain of what to think, they just stared at Ji Hoo.

Stretching his back, he still refused to let go of Jan Di's hand. Once he settled back in his chair, he watched her sleeping and said. "We got married last night."

~*~*~*~...~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~...~*~*~*~

Thank you for taking the time to read and review!  
Next chapter has flashbacks to what happened during the night.

A.N. 1) - I read through the comments and it seems like there is curiosity about whether the story will end up with Ji Hoo/Jan Di or Jan Di/Jun Pyo. I think that is one of the big questions that is going on in the story so I think answering that will ruin the anticipation. I'm not ignoring the questions, I just don't feel comfortable answering. So I'm not going to, sorry. Overall I do think of this as more of a character story than a couple one, because I adore all three characters I want them all to be happy and have love. I don't want to run the bus over one part to facilitate a couple.

I don' t think I'll change my mind, so I know who will be the couple standing at the end but as of right now if I end the story at the next chapter neither couple would be viable, imo. As of now Jan Di doesn't love Ji Hoo and even though it would be easy to slap them together because there are a lot of feelings there already I don't want to take the easy way. If Jan Di were to be with Ji Hoo I want it to be because she truly adores and loves him, not because he is there. The same with Jun Pyo, right now Jan Di loves him but she can't be with him. Because of that if they were to be together they might be happy, but it would ring false to me. They didn't work to rebuilding anything. That's why it's important to see how the individual relationships grow and evolve. The story has barely brushed the surface of where it's going.

I will say I am surprised that it seems so many of the reviewers are rooting for Jan Di/Ji Hoo. I never really thought about who was the more popular couple but I guess I assumed that Jun Pyo/Jan Di would be rooted for more because of the fact that they were who we were _supposed_ to root for on the show.

A.N. 2) - About my writing and updating, I am always at a least a few chapters ahead of what I post because at first I was going to update three times a week, but I've moved that down to two times so I had a surplus of chapters. I think last night I started chapter 13 so right now I'm five chapters ahead. Because of this advance writing I can guarantee that unless I am on vacation I will update at least twice a week. Another benefit of writing in advance is that even though I have the entire story plotted if I make any changes I can adjust previous chapters accordingly if I haven't yet posted them, which prevent plot gaps.

A.N. 3) - Ga Eul/Yi Jung pairing, at first I was going to have them be happy the entire story, as the stable couple in the background. I changed my mind when I realized that while I like both characters and the couple I don't find writing fluff for them overly interesting. My options then were to have them happy, but not really featured or give them some conflict to play off of. I changed their story around chapter five so that is why that is where their story _really_ started. Ga Eul alone is an interesting character to play out. As I saw her in the show she didn't have a significant relationship with anyone other than Jan Di or Yi Jung. Showing her deepening conflicts, understandings, and relationships with the remainder of the F4 is going to be shown.

A.N. 4) - Woo Bin's plot should be starting soon as well, he is one of my favorites and he plays integrally in the overall plot for the story. Because he is such a complex character, I am very excited to draw him into the story more.

~*~*~*~...~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~...~*~*~*~

Disclaimer: I do not own _Boys Before Flowers _or_ Hana Yori Dango_

_~*~*~*~...~*~*~*~_


	9. Chapter 9

~*~*~*~...~*~*~*~

"We got married last night."

At Ji Hoo's almost causal revelation, the other three were stunned speechless.

"Ji Hoo, why would you do such a thing?" Yi Jung finally asked in disbelief.

He hesitated before answering; he didn't want Jan Di to be forced into a confession. Looking down at her sleeping peacefully, he carefully detached their hands and motioned for the others to follow him out the room.

Once they were all in the waiting room of that wing of the hospital, a short distance from Jan Di's room, they watched as Ji Hoo stood in front of them. Ga Eul couldn't tell, but the guys knew him well enough to see that he was contemplating what he would tell them.  
"Yoon Ji Hoo," Yi Jung got his attention. "Are you going to tell us how this came to be?"

Ji Hoo made his decision. "I can't right now, I did what I thought was best. "

Ga Eul stared at him with open-mouthed shock. _Jan Di got __**married**__! And to him? And what about Goo Jun Pyo, when he wakes up and remembers Jan Di he is going to be heartbroken_.

Woo Bin was surprised, but not as much as the others. It was obvious that Jun Pyo, Jan Di, and Ji Hoo were all holding a secret that none were willing to share yet. He had his suspicions on what the secret could be, but now wasn't the time to confront them.

Yi Jung was furious. "Ji Hoo, you cannot expect us to just leave it like that. You married Jan Di. _Married _her. Jun Pyo's girl."

Ji Hoo wavered but only for the briefest of moments. It wasn't his place to say anything, it had to be Jan Di's decision.

When Ji Hoo stayed silent, Yi Jung felt his anger take over and in three quick strides reached Ji Hoo to deliver a punch that laid him out.

Kneeling where he fell, Ji Hoo watched Yi Jung pace.

"Still you say nothing? You betrayed Jun Pyo. You …. I don't understand you at all right now!"

Woo Bin stepped in front of Yi Jung, holding out his hands and said "Calm down, Ji Hoo has to have a reason for this."

"He has a reason alright, he loves Jan Di and he took advantage of her fragile state last night. How could you?" Yi Jung said with betrayal ringing clear in every word. Bitterly he continued, "I guess the apple didn't fall far from the tree in your case.

"So Yi Jung! Stop, before you say something you regret."

"Woo Bin! How can you be on his side? This is the second time he has betrayed Jun Pyo because of his feelings for Jan Di."

Ga Eul stood in the corner, wondering if she should step in or let them deal with it themselves. Gripping her hands, she watched Yi Jung try to get a response from Ji Hoo, while Woo Bin tried to calm everyone down.

Ji Hoo stared at Yi Jung impassively, not revealing deeply Yi Jung's words had cut him. _I probably deserve everything he is saying._

"This can't be fixed by sporting events Ji Hoo. She is now your wife, _your _wife, that is forever! What are you going to do when Jun Pyo remembers, are you just going to give her up? How could you damage our friendships like this? How? Answer me, you bastard!" Yi Jung lunged for him again, only to be held back by Woo Bin.  
"Yi Jung, I did what I had to do. Please just trust me," Ji Hoo finally said.  
Yi Jung gazed at with disappointment, "I guess the truth here is that I don't trust you, not when it involves Geum Jan Di."

With that parting shot, he left the room with a distraught Ga Eul following him.

Ji Hoo sighed and sat down, "I should have realized that something like this would have happened."

"You didn't expect it? You know how Yi Jung is when it comes to loyalty and friendship," Woo Bin pointed out as he sat next to him.

"Truthfully, I didn't have time to think of what the reaction would be. I was..." Ji Hoo trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"You don't have to tell me your reasons until you're ready, because I believe that you had to have some good ones for doing what you did. Just… don't take what Yi Jung said to heart. Once you explain, I'm sure he will understand. Be careful, okay? And if you need anything remember that your friends are always here." Standing up, he stretched, saying, "I'm leaving first. Tell Jan Di I stopped by and I'll be back later."

Ji Hoo watched his friend leave, stopping to speak to his men before he continued down the hallway. He gingerly touched the area he was sure a bruise would form. Woo Bin was right, he did have a reason and last night Jan Di had agreed with that reason.

Going back into her room he sat down next to the bed. Watching her, he thought of what took place the night before.

*****Flashback to the previous night*****

_ Ji Hoo walked into the patient room behind the technician that would be performing the ultrasound for Jan Di. Seeing that she was still sleeping he walked over and gave her a light shake, "Jan Di, you have to wake up."_

_ Blinking up at him she slowly adjusted to the light, "Ji Hoo sunbae?_

_ "The technician is here to check on the baby, do you want me to stay?"_

_ She nodded as she watched the woman in the room set up her equipment. When she was ready, she turned to them and introduced herself and explained what she would be doing. _

_ Jan Di unbuttoned the bottom half of her hospital top and pushed It out of the way. Gel was placed on her abdomen causing her to shiver. When that she started checking for the babies heartbeat, Jan Di blindly reached for, found, and gripped Ji Hoo's hand. After what seemed like an eternity, they heard a "whoosh-whoosh' sound coming from the computer. _

_ "There we go, that's the baby's heartbeat."_

_ Jan Di laid her head back as she tried to hold in the sobs that threatened overwhelming her._

_ Selected a few pictures she printed them out, and handed the pictures to Ji Hoo before cleaning the substance off of Jan Di. _

_ "Do you have any questions?"_

_ "No, thank you so much."_

_ Ji Hoo went to hold the door open for her, allowing her to move her equipment out of the room easily. Thanking her again as she left, he bowed before returning to the bedside where Jan Di was staring at the photo, tears flowing freely from her eyes._

_ Ji Hoo glanced at the image of the baby, it looked... alien to him. _

_ "I didn't really know how much I want to have this baby until I thought I might lose it," Jan Di said before dropping the images and covering her face with her hands as her relieved weeping echoed throughout the room._

_ Seeing her heartbreak Ji Hoo sat on the edge of the bed and gathered her in his arms, rocking her as she cried. After her sobs subsided, she stayed in his arms, until he felt her going limp. Lowering her down he set her gently on the bed. She moved in her sleep, releasing tiny hiccups that were a result of all the crying. _

_ He stayed on the bed and watched her sleep, holding her hand, until he lost track of the time he spent there. He just knew that he couldn't leave her. _

_ He felt her stir before he saw it. Her arm twitched against him and her eyes slowly opened blinking to adjust to the light._

_ "Sunbae, you're still here."_

_ "I'm not leaving."_

_ "You can't be comfortable staying here."_

_ "Jan Di, I wouldn't be comfortable going home and wondering what is going on with you," Ji Hoo pointed out._

_ "Still.." Jan Di looked distressed, so Ji Hoo was quick to change the subject._

_ "Woo Bin, Yi Jung, and Ga Eul came by earlier. You were sleeping so I sent them home. They'll come by in the morning."_

_ "Oh no, I ruined the night didn't I?" Jan Di fretted when she remembered.  
"We had already finished dinner by the time… by the time Woo Bin got the call. Don't worry about it."_

_ Jan Di looked up at him, "It was her, wasn't it."_

_ Though she had phrased it like a question Ji Hoo could tell that she already knew the answer. "Yes."_

_ Jan Di winced, "I knew as soon as they started talking. They wanted to take me to __**her**__, and they mentioned not harming the baby. I should have taken your warnings more seriously."_

_ "Jan Di you agreed to have bodyguards, I know you value your independence so that must have been hard for you to agree to, but you did and it helped you."_

_ "But…" Ji Hoo placed a finger on her lips, quieting her words. _

_ "Jan Di, there is no point in second guessing yourself. Not now, when we have think of what to do to protect you." _

_ Ji Hoo watched her debating with herself, choosing that moment to interrupt to say, "Jan Di, have you given anymore thought to my proposal?" _

*****End Flashback*****

* * *

Jun Pyo was lying in bed, starring at the ceiling, after a sleepless night. Dimly he realized he had missed his early meeting.

He hadn't managed to fall after returning home the previous night. After making a decision, he had questioned it on the way to the hospital, and ended up driving around while debated with himself. Jan Di wasn't really anything to him anymore he convinced himself, but she was carrying his child. Did she deserve any protection he could offer? The only answer to that questions was yes, so he made his way to the hospital. What he found when he got there was what shocked him.

*****Flashback to the previous night*****

_ Jun Pyo walked down the hallway of the hospital, trying to find the room number Yi Jung had texted him. It wasn't a hard task, but it was one that he was making minimal effort in. He told himself that he would calmly talk to Jan Di and he wouldn't get mad this time. _

_ He turned a corner and saw two of Woo Bin's men standing outside a door, indicating that was where Jan Di was staying. He came to a stop before them received a bow from the guards who recognized him. _

"_Is Song Woo Bin still here?"_

"_No, he left a few hours ago."_

"_Everyone is gone then," Jun Pyo mused aloud, it would probably be better to speak to her alone._

"_Yoon Ji Hoo is still here Young Master."_

"_Oh?" Jun Pyo nudged one of the guards over and peeked into the room through the glass in the door, surprised at what he saw. He turned to the guard and demanded, "What is going on?!"_

"_Young Master, we weren't told anything but to let these gentlemen in."_

_The other guard cleared his throat, "but I think it's obvious that the Young Master and Geum Jan Di are getting married."_

_Jun Pyo glared at him, annoyed that he pointed out the obvious. Looking through the glass again he could only see the back of Jan Di who was sitting in a wheelchair next to the bed and the profile of the minister. He looked up and met Ji Hoo's eyes, who held his gaze while he spoke his vows ,obviously waiting to see if Jun Pyo would stop the proceedings, when he finished speaking he crouched down to slip the ring on her finger. He stayed down as Jan Di repeated her vows to him, glancing up to meet Jun Pyo's eyes occasionally obviously anticipating some kind of response from his friend. Jun Pyo stayed in the frame of the window, stone faced._

_Jun Pyo's heart beat faster and faster while he watched Jan Di recite her vows. He put his hand on the doorknob, ready to stop it when he saw something that changed his mind. Then Ji Hoo leaned forward and placed a light kiss on her mouth and it was over. Jun Pyo's heart felt like it was going to beat right out of his chest and he knew he had to get out of there. Coughing, he tapped a fist against his chest, uneasy, he nodded to the guards and left.  
_*****End Flashback*****

When he got back home last night, he had been convinced that it had been the right thing to do. At the light of a new day he wasn't so sure.

Turning over in bed and buried his head in the pillow, unable to get Ji Hoo's voice out of his mind. Warning him what would happen if he didn't remember Jan Di.  
_'Please believe me, if you don't try to remember you are going to regret it. You are going to regret it more than you've ever regretted anything in your life.'…  
"You are going to regret it. You are going to regret it more than you've ever regretted anything in your life.'…  
'You are going to regret it more than you've ever regretted anything in your life.'…  
'You are going to regret it.'…  
'Regret it'…_

Groaning as pain flashed through his head, he tried to empty his mind.

* * *

"Oppa! Please slow down," Ga Eul said as she followed him.

Yi Jung stopped and waited for her, grabbing her hand when she came closer. He held her hand tightly and pulled her with him, though he did slow down to match her shorter stride. She shot him worried glances; she had never seen him quite this bad before.

They stopped at his car, and he still had enough of himself to help her into the passenger seat before he got in and started driving. Immediately, she realized her mistake in letting him get behind the wheel. He was driving way too fast and he didn't seem to realize how reckless he was being.

She stayed quiet, not wanting to distract him, eyes firmly shut. Finally, just when she thought she couldn't take it anymore he slowed down. Pulling to a stop with his hands still gripping the wheel tightly, he softly spoke, "I'm sorry Ga Eul, I don't mean to take this out on you." He detached his hands and flexing them, reached down and turned off the car.

Ga Eul opened her eyes, and looked him. He looked so lost and betrayed. She looked out the window and saw that he had found them a secluded spot at the river. Ga Eul exited the car and walked around to pull Yi Jung out. When they were standing outside the car she tried to hold him, but he pulled away.

Seeing the hurt in her eyes, he cursed himself. "Ga Eul, I just can't be touched right now. I want to pound my fists until they bleed. I… I can't , won't do that around you."

Heeding his words Ga Eul stayed back, watching him wearily.

Screaming in frustration, Yi Jung clenched his fists, "I just can't believe he did this."

"He said he had a reason," Ga Eul point out, though the skepticism in her voice was easy to hear.

He looked at her, studying her face. "You aren't happy either. Why?"

Ga Eul shrugged, "I don't like that Ji Hoo married Jan Di on a night when she was so vulnerable due to being attacked. She… she loves Jun Pyo sunbae. She is going to regret this." Ga Eul chewed her lower lip before continuing, "Even if they have their reasons they aren't sharing them."

"They are keeping secrets aren't they? The three of them."

Yi Jung looked at her in surprise, "Why do you say that?"

"Think about it oppa, about how they _all_ reacted when Jun Pyo sunbae found out that Jan Di had been kicked out of her house by her mother. "

Yi Jung thought about it, conceding that she had a point. Unfortunately, it had a negative effect and just made him angrier. Without looking at Ga Eul, he told her, "I'm sorry Ga Eul, but I'm going to have to miss our date. I'll take you home."

Ga Eul could feel him moving further away even though his body hadn't moved an inch. Disappointment filled her as she said, "Okay. Are you going to be okay to drive?"

Yi Jung consciously tried to remove the tension from his shoulders, relaxing a little as he tried to reassure Ga Eul. "I'm sorry about before, I truly didn't mean to frighten you."

" I'll be fine to take you home."

As they drove home, Ga Eul wondered what it would take to get Yi Jung to trust her, _really_ trust her. Leaning her head against the window, she stared out at sightlessly.

Yi Jung glanced over and saw her looking unhappily out the window. Reaching over he grabbed her hand and squeezed, trying to both give and receive comfort from the feel of their joined hands.

* * *

She felt herself waking, in the dreamy haze between sleep and awareness. Shifting, she stretched resulting in a sharp pain in her back as her muscles pulled. Reminded of the scraps on her back, she blinked as she remembered where she was. She opened her eyes to a stark white hospital room, rotating her head until it came to a stop on the person she was looking for.

Ji Hoo was sitting in the same chair he had been last night, he was sleeping with his head resting on the bed. Looking down she saw his hand resting on her leg, it was funny but she hadn't noticed it at all and now that she had it seemed to be growing heavier by the second. Ignoring that for the moment, she focused on Ji Hoo face, concerned that he had seemingly been by her side since last night. Finding a clock she checked the time, wincing as she realized how long he had been here. She was trying to decide whether she should wake him up to go home when he took care of that on his own.

Ji Hoo's eyes opened slowly and he blearily looked around the room until they focused on her watching him. He smiled at her, hiding his concern over how she was. "You're awake?"

"Hmmm, I just woke up. You should go home and sleep."

"Not until you are discharged," Ji Hoo said as he sat up.

"Oh! What happened?"

"What?"

Jan Di pointed to his face, "You a bruise."

Ji Hoo considered and rejected the idea of tell her that Yi Jung hit him immediately. If he knew her she would probably just call him and tell him the truth right away, and he couldn't force her to do that before she was ready. The fact that she was still in the hospital was reason enough to keep it to himself. "This is nothing, I just ran into something."

"Really?" Jan Di said, not bothering to hide her surprise.

Her disbelief made the lie sit even worse.

"Hmmm."

Changing the subject he told her, "I want to talk to you about something."

"What is it?"

"I want you to move into my house today, if you are well enough to be released."

"Today?" Jan Di asked with surprise.

Ji Hoo nodded, "We can get most of your stuff later, but I don't think it's a good idea for you to be alone in the apartment."

"What if the danger follows me?" Jan Di fretted. "I don't want you or grandfather getting hurt."

Ji Hoo gently reminded her, "We talked about this last night remember? I have a full security system with cameras and the guards will have an easier time guarding my property."

"Of course, I remember now," Jan Di said, calming down. Remembering the entirety of their conversation the previous night, she looked at him curiously, "Do you feel awkward at all?"

"No," he smiled, one of the huge smiles he gets when he is truly happy or amused. "I think I should feel that way, but I don't. How about you?"

"I don't either," Jan Di didn't know whether be pleased or upset, she shot him a confused look. "I don't know, I think… we should feel apprehensive or cautious about us… you know… getting married."

Hearing the doctor outside the door, he patted her hand. "We'll talk more about this later, when the doctor is done. Okay?"

* * *

Once Woo Bin had left the hospital, he went straight to the warehouse where the man they had managed to catch last night was located. Once he had arrived, he went straight to Jong Dae, the bodyguard he left in charge, to discuss with him what progress that had been made. They had learned his name, Myun Soo Jin, but that was it.

Woo Bin walked to where the Myun was laying limply on the ground. Crouching, he pushed his shoulder so that he rolled over on his back. Studying his face coolly, he asked, "Do you know who I am?"

Myun squinted at him, shutting his eyes and nodding weakly.

"Good," Woo Bin stood up and went to the side table, removing his jacket and folding it carefully. Taking his time, he rolled up his sleeves, removed his watch, and tie. He glanced down to see the figure watching him warily. "If you know who I am, you should know what happens next. Jong Dae says you won't talk."

The man cringed when Woo Bin's mirthless laugh echoed throughout the room, "I'm glad actually, I need to have some hands on payback for the mark you left on her face."

"I didn't touch her, it wasn't me," the words tumbled out of his mouth while fear shone brightly on his face.

Woo Bin allowed the disgust he felt to show on his face, "No loyalty either? I really don't know what is going on at Shin Hwa that they are hiring men like you, cowards with no sense of honor." He titled his head in thought, and then smirked as realization dawned. "You must be one of the private guards Kang Hee Soo has been hiring for her personal business. Good thing, otherwise I would have to speak to Goo Jun Pyo about upping his standards."

Surprise showed on Myun Soo Jin's face at Woo Bin's words, and Woo Bin laughed mirthlessly. "Oh I know who you work for Myun Soo Jin," He walked closer, coming to a stop next to the prone form, "what I want to know is why? Why did you try to take her? What did you have planned for her"

Myun Soo Jin tried to look clueless, but he was thinking furiously. _If they know who I am and whom I work for I'm as good as dead to President Kang. If I can't get out of this I am going to have to run, it's better if I stay quiet so she doesn't have a reason to chase me. _He glanced up and saw Woo Bin watching him impassively, _why does this bastard look as if he knows what I'm thinking? _Soo Jin closed his eyes and tried not to remember what he had heard about Prince Song. Although he was still young, tales of his exploits had grown into legends.

Because his eyes were closed, he didn't see the first blow coming.

* * *

Jun Pyo walked into his mother office without knocking. She glanced up and held his gaze while he sat down.

Staring at her cold face, he wondered how she lived with herself. If Shin Hwa was what turned her into a monster or if she had just been born that way. He had heard from others that a younger Kang Hee Soo had been different, kinder, but he couldn't imagine it. He had never known her to be anything other than she was.

"I'm busy, as you can see; did you want to discuss something?"

Jun Pyo didn't flinch at his mother's icy tone. "I made my decision."

"When will you leave?"

Jun Pyo smirked, "Are you so sure I'll go?"

"Yes."

Smile fading he answered her, "As much as I dislike agreeing with you, I am going. Not because it's what you want, but because it's what I want to do."

Hee Soo nodded, _whatever he needs to believe_.

"I will live within two days."

"Why two days?" She asked sharply. "Tomorrow would be better."

Jun Pyo smiled; a joyless caricature of a smile but one nonetheless. "Yoon Ji Hoo got married to his girlfriend, Geum Jan Di, I need to give my congratulations first."

Kang Hee Soo went still and she processed the information she had received. "I see, he was always peculiar. Choosing one such as her just demonstrates that fact."

Jun Pyo stiffened, but didn't show that her words had bothered him. "Did it?" he coolly responded. "They seem to be happy and are expecting a child."

He saw the reaction she tried to hide and wave off. "I did warn the boy that she was out to trap a rich man, if he chooses not to think of his position and his family he deserves what he gets."

"Ji Hoo's grandfather seemingly _adores _her and welcomes her to the family," Jun Pyo said pointedly before shrugging and saying sarcastically, "I'll pass along your well wishes."

The phone was in her hand the second the door was close behind her son. Furious at her incompetent men she dialed a familiar number. _Getting the baby away from the commoner just got a lot more complicated_. Face hardening she addressed the voice that picked up her call.

Outside the closed door, Jun Pyo stood still, wondering if he had played it right. As soon as he spoke he knew that his mother had already known about Jan Di's pregnancy confirming that the attempt the previous night had, in all likelihood, been from her. Going up to his room he hoped that she believed the lie he told, that the baby belonged to Ji Hoo.

Arriving in his room, he punched the wall in frustration. _Letting the marriage happen and going to New York with mother was the best way I could protect them_, he tried to convince himself.

Groaning he ordered himself to stop second-guessing his decisions. He would use tonight to get his affairs in order and tomorrow he would say his goodbyes, for now.

* * *

Jan Di walked into the house, with Ji Hoo's arm around her in support. She had gotten a clean bill of health and was swiftly discharged. It didn't take much convincing to make her see that it was best that she stay with Ji Hoo right away. Stopping suddenly she remembered, poked Ji Hoo in the side getting his attention and whispered, "What are we going to tell grandfather about us getting married?"

Ji Hoo looked at her panicked faced and offered, "I can tell him myself, if you want."

"You can't do that! It wouldn't be right. We'll tell him together."

Jan Di squared her shoulders and walked purposely to the living room, calling out.

_She never lets anything get her down_, Ji Hoo thought as he followed her in, rushing in case she needed him. He found her sitting on the end of the couch closest to the chair where grandfather sat. Ji Hoo greeted him, before going to sit next to Jan Di.

"Is everything alright?" Seok Young looked at their bruised and weary faces, and concern spread over his. "You ran out of here last night without a word Ji Hoo. Now you two come in here looking like this."

Jan Di responded to the worry in his voice and reached over to grasp his hand. Looking back at Ji Hoo, he gave her a reassuring nod. She turned back and knew, just knew, she had to tell him the whole truth about the baby, the attack, and the wedding; he needed to know in case anything else happened. "Grandfather, I have some things I need to tell you."

Feeling Ji Hoo place a hand on her shoulder in support she started talking. At first she spoke hesitantly, but once she started it was like the whole story can pouring out of her. By the time she had finished speaking she was kneeling next to the chair, crying soundlessly while grandfather patted her back comfortingly.

When he felt her tears slowing, he pulled her back slightly so he could meet her eyes and spoke to comfort her. "Jan Di, you made the right choice." Speaking simply he let her know with those words that he was on her side. "Ji Hoo, take the girl to her room. She needs rest."

Ji Hoo nodded and helped her stand, her knees numb from kneeling for so long. Jan Di leaned forward and he could hear her whisper, "I love you grandfather."

Wrapping an arm around her, he saw his grandfather's face slip into pleased lines and he gruffly replied, "I love you too, now get some rest!"

* * *

Yi Jung sat in his dark studio, and poured himself another drink. After dropping off Ga Eul he had come to his studio, trying to lose himself in his work but it hadn't worked. After a few frustrating hours, he had given up and gone for the bottle. In previous days, he might have gotten stupid drunk and then hit a club to forget his troubles with the help of a willing girl. That wasn't an option for him anymore, and if he was truthful he didn't miss it.

He had Ga Eul, but he refused to treat her like that. So he was here alone, without his girl and without his friends. He didn't even want to think about Ji Hoo at the moment, but he had hoped to hear from Woo Bin. Yi Jung played with his phone and contemplated calling Jun Pyo, but abandoned that idea. He couldn't be the one to tell Jun Pyo. He groaned, miserable at the thought.

* * *

Ga Eul checked her phone, but there were no new messages. The last message she got was Ji Hoo, _'Jan Di is fine. I'm taking her home.'_ Annoyed at the lack of information Ga Eul decided she would go see Jan Di after her shift the next day.

Biting her lip she wondered about Yi Jung and hoped he was okay.

Sighing she laid back on her bed, _I really wish we could have had that picnic today. If we had that would have meant that nothing happened to Jan Di last night and she would be fine at her home right now. Instead, she is married to Ji Hoo sunbae and the F4 are fighting._

Life just got so complicated.

* * *

Woo Bin wiped his hands clean with the towel his bodyguard K provided. When Myun Soo Jin decided to talk, he decided to sing like a bird. Discounting the slim possibility that Myun had lied to him he adjusted his mind to the new information.

"K, we need to change security for Geum Jan Di. I want a tight four person team to be put on her. Keeping their distance is no longer an option. I want to keep on the same guards who followed them to Ji Hoo's house to stay on until the new team comes on, except I want to switch out Seung Won and Takeo." Woo Bin ignored the sneer that appeared on K's face when he mentioned the deadly Japanese guard. "I want those two here as soon as possible."

Kuan Tuo Fan, known as K, nodded his acknowledgment of his instructions and stepped away to call Seung Won.  
Woo Bin watched Myun Soo Jin and decided to leave him here until he talked to Ji Hoo and found out what he wanted to do with him.

K walked back, "They are on their way."

Nodding Woo Bin turned back to the table, saying softly, "I want you to keep the news of the pregnancy to yourself for now."

Woo Bin watched as K nodded immediately. He knew didn't need to give the order, the loyal Chinese guard had been with the Song family for years. Woo Bin knew him well, and knew that K wasn't one to talk but he had to be sure.

* * *

Ji Hoo sat on the couch in his private sitting room. After helping Jan Di to her room, he had come out and spoken to his grandfather, answering any other questions he might have.

Shortly after their conversation, his grandfather had gone to his room, leaving him alone with his thoughts. Ji Hoo had changed and turned down the bed, but when he would have gotten in to sleep, he realized he was too wound up to sleep.

Now he was sitting alone as he twirled his ring around his finger, feeling slightly overwhelmed with everything that had happened in the last 24-hours._ I was lucky I managed to pull it off at all_, he could admit to himself his grandfather's connections, he had contacted several high-ranking officials and was able to bypass the normal waiting periods.

Even with all he had done and planned, it wouldn't have happened if Jun Pyo hadn't stayed outside the room. _Why did he do that? I don't think I ever expected that from him. I guess I just don't know where his mind is these days,_ Ji Hoo acknowledged that truth to himself.

He had watched Jun Pyo as he watched them, watched him giving his vow to Jan Di, expecting him to burst into the room at any moment but it never did. Instead, Jun Pyo watched the entire ceremony and left. Ji Hoo struggled with the decision of whether to keep that to himself or reveal it to Jan Di, but in the end he didn't tell her. He didn't like keeping all these secrets from her, but he felt knowing that Jun Pyo watched them getting married and did nothing would hurt regardless of her decision to give up on him. Knowing they needed to talk Ji Hoo planned to call him in the morning so they could meet.

Ji Hoo's thoughts turned to Woo Bin and Yi Jung. By now Woo Bin was probably working on the attempted kidnapper from yesterday, Woo Bin would call if he needed to get a hold of him, but Yi Jung was another matter.

Alone, he could admit to himself that he was desperately afraid that Yi Jung was right. If, when, Jun Pyo remembered… what would the outcome be? A Jun Pyo that couldn't remember was different than a Jan Di fixated Jun Pyo, but there was nothing he could do about that now bit worry.

Ji Hoo knew that Yi Jung was someone he had to work things out with soon, before it festered into something worse. If he had more time to think about it the night before he wouldn't have been taken aback at the reaction he received this morning. Yi Jung's personality was one that valued loyalty between friends. He had a sense decency about him that he expected to see in others. Ji Hoo had first hand experience with it and viewed it with an outsider's perspective when Jun Pyo had disrespected Jan Di and Yi Jung took offense, going so far to punch him. Not that Yi Jung was perfect, but he said what he thought and didn't like to play games, when dealing with his friends, or anything else that really matter to him.

Ji Hoo was contemplating how to talk to Yi Jung when Jan Di paddled into the room to curl up on the couch next to him. She was sitting facing him with her knees brought up to her chest, "I couldn't sleep."

"What's wrong?"

Jan Di shrugged but kept her face averted. "I just kept remembering those guys trying to grab me, and how scared I was." Jan Di peeked up at him, "Can I stay here with your for awhile?"

Ji Hoo nodded and reached next to him grabbed a blanket to wrap around Jan Di. After settling the blanket around her he reached out to smooth a piece of errant hair down, but hesitated when the glow from the lap played off the ring now adorning his finger. Putting his hand down he watched, as her eyes grew heavy with sleep, head rolling down only to be jerked up as she caught herself.

"Sunbae?"

"Yes?"

"Everything will be okay, won't it?"

"We will do everything we can to make it so," he reassured her.

Half asleep, Jan Di smiled and mumbled, "The same Ji Hoo sunbae as always, never making promises you can't keep." Blinking she tried to focused on him, "Do you know how reassuring that is? That I can trust what you say because you won't give me a cushy, easy answer?"

Jan Di fell asleep before he could reply.

Ji Hoo watched her sleeping until he realized that the couch couldn't be very relaxing, picking her up in his arms he took a step towards her room. He hesitated when he would have taken another step, worried that she would wake up in the middle of the night and get frightened. Turning, he instead went to his bed and placed her in it. He made sure she was resting comfortably and left a low light on.

Going through his sitting room he shut the doors to his room, an unusual occurrence for him, but he didn't want his grandfather or any of the servants arriving in the morning to come in early and wake up Jan Di. He took another look at Jan Di before going to the couch in his seating area. Angling himself on the couch so he could see Jan Di if he needed to he laid down and waited for sleep.

~*~*~*~...~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~...~*~*~*~

Thank you for taking the time to read and review!

A.N. 1) - Is my writing getting predictable? lol, a couple of you were close in your guesses about Jun Pyo in this chapter.

A.N. 2) - Review responses

bloomnskyrules- I was glad to post this chapter, esp. for you since you started asking a few chapters back what was going on the with Ji Hoo/Jan Di marriage. I didn't want to spoil it, but since this chapter had already been written, I wanted to say something :P

veeegeee - good guess!

umaguma - TY so much for the lovely review! It was very nice to read. I agree with a lot of your assessment with Ji Hoo/Jan Di.

Parmasone - I'm sorry to hear that you are so mad at Jun Pyo, I actually feel pretty bad for him. He might _know_ about his relationship, but he is detached from it.

Jenny Lie - Ack I don't know how to respond without giving away the plot. I guess I just hope you enjoy the story :)

~*~*~*~...~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~...~*~*~*~

Disclaimer: I do not own _Boys Before Flowers _or_ Hana Yori Dango_

_~*~*~*~...~*~*~*~_


	10. Chapter 10

~*~*~*~...~*~*~*~

He had woken up early by most people's standards, but by his own he had practically woken up in the middle of the night. This left Jun Pyo in an irritable mood, but it couldn't be helped. He would be leaving for America the next day and he had a lot to do.

Sitting at his desk he wrote out a list of the tasks he would need to see to and the people he had to see, not wanting to forget anything.

* * *

Ji Hoo woke up, aching because of his sore neck. He had been right and Jan Di had woken up in the middle of the night crying. He had come to her and the only thing that seemed to calm her down was when he held her hand and talked to her until she fell asleep. He had meant to move back to the couch, but he ended up falling sleep in the chair.

Seeing that he was still holding her hand he placed it under the covers and tucked them securely around her. Going to his closet he quietly gathered his clothes; he would take a shower and then work from home today. He was tempted to bail on work completely but there were businesses and people to oversee, he couldn't avoid his responsibility. At the heart of it, he didn't want to abandon his position. When Jan Di had left for the village his work had become his salvation in a very real way and he had come to depend on it.

* * *

Ga Eul woke up to her phone beeping; she absently wondered how long it had been going off. If the weird turn her dream had taken was any indicator, quite awhile. Reaching over she grabbed her phone, brightening when she saw a text message from Yi Jung.

It was short and to the point, _"I'm sorry for how I acted yesterday, can we still go on a picnic?"_ After the text, he had added some silly emoticons to amuse her.

Frowning she thought about her work, Jan Di wouldn't be able to go today since she had just been released the previous night. She was tempted to call The Master and ask him for the day off but she couldn't bring herself to ditch her job and leave him alone.

She picked up her phone to reply to Yi Jung.

* * *

Yi Jung sat at his pottery wheel, but there was no clay in front of him. He had drunk the night away alone and after waking up with a stiff neck and a wicked headache, he had no urge to work.

Instead, he had popped four aspirin and taken a shower. When he felt more human he texted Ga Eul, hoping a day with her would be a welcome distraction for both of them. He had been curious as to why she hadn't answered him yet, but a glance at his watch told him that she probably wasn't awake yet. With nothing else he wanted or needed to do, he was in waiting mode.

It wasn't too long before he got a reply. Reading, he frowned in disappointment. Ga Eul said she wanted to, but she had to work so they would have to postpone it to another day.

Frowning with dissatisfaction and consideration, he planned.

* * *

Woo Bin sat at a round table with the guards he had hand selected for the job. He trusted all his men implicitly, all having been part of the Song family for years, but the four he selected would be able to handle anything thrown at them.

Kim Seung Won would continue as head guard for Jan Di's detail. Takeo Hyuga would be second in command, having led several teams in the past. Both men were lethal, though their personalities were completely different. Kim Tae Sung was the third guard he selected; he had an appealing smile and a deceptively fun personality. He was one that several people underestimated, to their own folly. They had been fooled by good looks and charm, but once he got down to business, he was almost unmatched in skill. Woo Bin had struggled with the fourth choice, but ended up going with Lee Soo Yeon. He had wanted Jan Di to feel more comfortable so he had chosen to select a female guard. He had several women who were easy to get along with, but none had a proficiency that matched with Lee Soo Yeon.

Making sure they each knew their assignment; he pushed away from the table. Gathering his belongings, he gave them one last instruction, "I will be going over to Yoon Ji Hoo's house in a few hours. I want you all to accompany but while I'm inside explaining the new arrangement to them I want a thorough assessment done on the outdoor grounds. Furthermore, make sure you have a bag packed. If Ji Hoo agrees you will be staying there for the foreseeable future."

The guards stood and bowed before leaving to take care of the tasks assigned to them.

K stood silent slightly behind him, where he had stayed the entire time he had given the guards their new assignments. Woo Bin glanced behind and asked, "Do you have anything you want to add?"

"You should put your own guards back on," K said immediately.

Shaking his head, Woo Bin shot down the idea. "I will have a full team of guards when I leave tomorrow; I am not in any danger today."

K obviously disagreed with that sentiment, but Woo Bin didn't think anyone other than him would be able to tell because his face stayed as impassive as ever.

"Are you ready to leave tomorrow?" Woo Bin asked.

K blinked once, which for him was as much shock as he ever showed. "Of course I am." He was ready for anything.

Ready to leave, Woo Bin started walking to the door, "Make sure you keep four guards on Myun Soo Jin until we decide what to do with him.

* * *

Ji Hoo was sitting at his desk going through paperwork, occasionally glancing over at the bed to check on Jan Di. Her face looked worse today; a mass of purples, blues, and greens discoloring her face. He felt a rage, one born of fear and hatred when he saw her face and thought about what could have happened. He had to restrain himself from lashing out, and releasing this pent up emotion he was unused too.

He was signing the last of the documents he needed to go over when he heard a noise. He had already said goodbye to his grandfather an hour ago, when he left for the clinic. Curious, JI Hoo got up, walked over and opened the door to his room and poked his head out to see where the noise was coming from.

Seeing who it was he stepped out and closed the door behind him. He couldn't say he was overly surprised at the sight before him. He had half expected Jun Pyo to show up the night before. If anything, it was a shock he had managed to hold himself off until morning. Walking next this friend, he stopped next to him and glanced through the slats into the window of his bedroom. Jan Di was sleeping peacefully, while the lights played off the bruise on her face, giving it an eerily shadowed hue.

Ji Hoo turned away, almost unable to stand the sight and the feeling it caused. Instead Ji Hoo studied his friend, who's eyes were traveling every inch of Jan Di's face, almost as if he wanted to commit it to memory. He saw rage, helplessness, and some emotion he couldn't identify flicker through Jun Pyo's eyes.

Placing a hand on his arm, Ji Hoo gestured that they should go outside. Jun Pyo's face schooled itself into unreadable lines and he followed him out the back door. They didn't walk far, sitting next to one another on the low stone wall.

"Is everything okay with her and the baby?"

"Physically they're both fine but Jan Di had nightmares last night," Ji Hoo turned eyes filled with incredulous wonder to his friend. "What was your mother thinking?"

Jun Pyo shook his head, "Who knows what the witch is ever thinking." Jun Pyo frowned slightly, considering.

Ji Hoo started to feel uncharacteristically agitated, blurting out, "Why didn't you stop the wedding?"

"It was for the best," Jun Pyo said, evading the question.

The agitation he was feeling was guilt, rippling through him, no matter how much he tried to ignore it. In a low tone he confessed, "I am not sure you made the right choice. Eventually you are going to remember… I don't know what will happen then."

Jun Pyo looked at him coolly. "I may never remember and even if I do it doesn't mean I'll feel the way you think I will. Forget it. This is stupid to dwell on something we can't change."

Though he disagreed, Ji Hoo didn't argue his point.

They sat silently together, with Jun Pyo being the one to break the silence. "I'm am leaving Korea tomorrow."

"What? Why?"

"I am transferring to an American University while I work in the New York offices of Shin Hwa. I have already filed the appropriate paperwork."

"I see," he didn't but what else could he say?

Jun Pyo stood up and buttoned his coat, preparing to leave. "The witch is going to New York with me."

"Ahhh," Ji Hoo said, with dawning realization. "Being miles away, that won't stop her."

"The distance and the fact that Jan Di is now the granddaughter to Yoon Seok Young, the beloved former president will make her hesitate before she acts. Your grandfather still has many friends in high places, and he could hurt Shin Hwa if he truly made an effort. She won't act lightly"

Jun Pyo stood, unreadable, but when he went to leave was stopped by Ji Hoo's softly spoken question.

"Are you going to see her before you go?"

"No," he answered without hesitating, expressionless.

Ji Hoo wanted to ask why, but bit back his question. "Alright."

"I'm leaving." Jun Pyo turned, but was once again stopped by Ji Hoo's voice.

"Goo Jun Pyo, I'll protect and care of…" Ji Hoo hesitated slightly before continuing, "your family. If you need anything, contact me right away, okay?"

Jun Pyo softened, almost imperceptibly, reached over and gave his friend a hug goodbye. "Take care… of everything."

"Are you going to be okay?"

Jun Pyo nodded, "You know as they say, '_every man is an island_'. I'll be fine on my own." Jun Pyo continued walking out not hearing Ji Hoo softly correct them.

"The saying is, _'no man is an island_' Jun Pyo."

Ji Hoo waited and watched his friend turn the corner, before going inside to check on Jan Di.

* * *

Ga Eul was walking to work, uneasy. She had the feeling that someone was watching her but everytime she looked around there was nothing out of the ordinary. She used her hand to brush back a lock of errant hair, wondering why Yi Jung hadn't texted her back after she had to decline his offer for a date. _ Maybe I should have gone, he was so upset yesterday and I should be there for him_.

She was startled out of her thoughts when she rounded the corner and walked into a man coming the other way. Gasping a little from the impact, she managed to stay upright. She couldn't say the same for the gentleman she hit. He had fallen back and was lying on the ground, seemingly dazed.

"Oh I'm sorry!" Ga Eul apologized as she crouched down. "Are you okay?"

The man focused on her face, blinking before grinning up at her. "I'm fine now sweetheart."

_Gross_, Ga Eul kept her face pleasant as she stood up. Smiling, a little stiffly, she replied, "Good."

"Aren't you going to help me up?"

Ga Eul held out a hand and helped pull him up, but once he was standing, he kept holding on. He kept moving in closer and Ga Eul inched back until she hit the wall of the building. "Why don't we get to know eachother better?"

Pulling her hand free, Ga Eul took off saying over shoulder, "I'm not interested." Glancing at her watch she saw she was going to be later and hurried to the shop.

Keeping an eye on the girl who had just run off Jeong Jun Ha reached into his inner pocket to pull out the photo he was holding. He took his time comparing the girl in the photo to the one he had purposely ran into. Nodding sharply in satisfaction he put the photo back, pleased, _got it in one try. This will be the easiest money I ever earned_.

Ga Eul rushed into the porridge shop, "I'm here! On time!"

The shop was quiet, looking around in confusion she saw that The Master was around, or if he was she couldn't see him. Calling out for him, she shed her coat as she walked to the kitchen. Her voice caught on a scream when someone stepped in front her.

* * *

Woo Bin had stopped off at home to shower and change clothes before he made his way to Ji Hoo's house. He took his time in the shower, letting the hot water pound into the well used muscles. It had been a while since he had laid into someone as he had the previous night. The hot water was a welcome, soothing pleasure.

On his way out, he stopped by his father's office to see him before he left. He knocked and waited until he was granted permission to enter.

"Father..." He trailed off seeing someone was sitting in the visitors chair before the desk. Because of the high, deepness of the chair he could only see the tips of hair. As he was unable to see who it was he was concerned that he had interrupted an important meeting. Bowing immediately, he apologized, "I'm sorry father, sir, I didn't know you had a guest. I will return later."

He bowed once more, but didn't leave once the guest started talking. "Ah, what a smooth way you have about you Song Woo Bin."

"Yes, my son will soon be in position to use his skills in negotiating," Song Dong Gun, Woo Bin's father, said proudly.

"Goo Jun Pyo? What are you doing here?" Woo Bin asked in surprise.

"I came to see you, I was told you were in the shower but your father was home and he offered to entertain me while I waited."

"It's always a pleasure to see one of my old friend's sons," Dong Gun said and glanced at the photos lining his wall..

Jun Pyo stood up and bowed deeply, showing that this man was whose opinion he truly cared about, "Goodbye sir, I will look into that proposal as soon as I get settled."

"Do that, have a good flight."

Woo Bin looked at the two, confused at what they were talking about. Instead of interrupting, he waited until they exited the office and were walking outside. "Where are you flying?"

"I'm leaving Korea too, Jun Pyo explained. "I am going to America as I previously planned."

Woo Bin's mind went to the information he had recently learned. "How long are you planning on staying?"

"I missed the beginning of the American Universitie's spring term, so I will take classes that are 10 weeks long. I will have to go to both school and work in the New York offices. If everything goes as planned I'll return to Korea by June."

"Good, it's good you'll be back then."

Jun Pyo eyed him curiously, wondering why he cared. While Woo Bin suddenly recalled that Jun Pyo might not have knowledge of Ji Hoo marrying Jan Di, casually he asked. "And you are just making the rounds? Saying goodbye?"

"Yes I saw Ji Hoo first, you are my last stop. I couldn't find Yi Jung but I can't wait any longer. I have a meeting to attend." He reached into pocket, "Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"I couldn't find Yi Jung girlfriend either. Can you give her this for me? I picked it up last night after dinner."

Woo Bin held up the envelope Jun Pyo had passed over, "Graduation gift?"

Jun Pyo nodded his confirmation as they stopped by his car. His driver immediately got out and opened the back door. Jun Pyo paused and reached over to hug Woo Bin. "If your business takes you to New York, stop by."

Grinning, he asked, "Afraid you'll be bored?"

"I know I will be, the witch will be going with me. I'll probably want to kill her or even myself by the end of it."

Woo Bin bid him farewell and walked to his Lotus, he had a stop to make before he got to Ji Hoo's.

* * *

"What were you thinking?" Ga Eul yelled, smacking Yi Jung on the arm.

He laughed, "I just wanted to surprise you."

"Where is The Master?" Ga Eul asked, still annoyed that he managed to scare her.

"He took the day off."

Ga Eul's annoyance faded as it was replaced with shock, "Where is he? How can I do everything on my own?"

Yi Jung watched Ga Eul fret for a minute, then clarified, "The shop isn't opening today."

"But... why?"

Yi Jung shrugged, "I wanted to spend the day with you. So I gave The Master more money he could earn in a week in exchange for closing for the day."

"You... you can't _do_ things like that!"

"Why? I wanted to spend time with you," Yi Jung lost his smile and quietly assessed her, "unless work was an excuse and you didn't want to spend time with me today."

Frustrated, she denied it, "No that's not it, I do want to spend the day with you. You just can't use money to get people to do what you want."

Yi Jung laughed cynically, "that is exactly what you can do with money."

Ga Eul eyed him sadly, "I don't know what you are going to do when you find a person who won't be bought."

Exasperated he shook his head, "I just wanted to spend time with you, not get into a debate about the morality of the rich. Here." She glanced down and saw the bouquet of amaryllis flowers she hadn't noticed before.

She took hold of them, sniffing the fragrance, "I don't want to fight either."

"Good," he smiled relived. "Do you know what these mean?"

She shook her head no and he continued, "_Worth beyond beauty_, that is you can be beautiful but that is only skin deep. True value is placed on the beauty one continues inside." He brushed her hair back and kept his hand in her hair, cupping her head. "You, Chu Ga Eul, are the essence of this flower. Beauty on the outside, which is enhanced by everything you are… the beauty within."

They both leaned in, mouths about to meet... when a voice popped up from behind them. "Wow buddy, I was just told I was smooth but I have nothing on you."

Groaning, Yi Jung instead rested his forehead against Ga Eul's. "Song Woo Bin, you have the worst timing." He pecked Ga Eul lightly; simply delighted at the blush that appeared and rotated his head to look at is friend. "What are you up to?"

Smirking at him, he pushed away from the door, "I'm here for Miss Ga Eul, of course."

"Wha... Huh?"

Laughing at her reaction, he explained. "Jun Pyo asked me to bring you something. He couldn't find you, but I don't think he really remembered where you worked. Here!" He passed over the envelope and explained, "It's his graduation present. He picked it up last night."

"Oh, that's so nice of him! But why did he give it to you?"

Woo Bin looked at Yi Jung, "Jun Pyo is leaving for American tomorrow, he came by to say goodbye and asked me to do this because he has meetings for the rest of the day." At Yi Jung's look of surprise, Woo Bin continued to explain. "He has transferred to a college there and is going to work at the Shin Hwa New York offices. He tried to find you Yi Jung, but he couldn't."

"Is that really why he is going?"

Woo Bin ignored the doubt in Yi Jung's tone, "Yes, that is what he told me."

"This is probably about Ji Hoo and Jan Di," Yi Jung corrected him.

"Yi Jung, Ji Hoo isn't to blame for everything."

"No not everything, but this mess with Jan Di he got into... for that he is to blame!"

"Go talk to him Yi Jung, but not today. You are too upset to listen to explanations."

"Did you get one?"

"No."

Yi Jung rolled his eyes, biting back his reply. Instead he focused on Ga Eul was staring at the card in front of her. "What did you get?"

"Oppa... this is _too_ much... why do you guys keep spoiling me?"

"it's fun?" He offered while he snatched the card to see what it was. "A gift card? Goo Jun Pyo, you make me sad for you. What kind of thought go into this kind of gift?"

"Oppa! Don't insult his gift!"

He smirked, "So you are keeping it, then?"

Ga Eul opened her mouth and closed it without replying, unsure... the amount on the gift card was too much.

"Take it Gu Eul," Woo Bin advised, "You don't want to single him out."

She nodded reluctantly.

"You accept? Good, then I'm leaving first," Woo Bin said.

Ga Eul barely registered Woo Bin sunbae leaving when Yi Jung snapped his fingers to get her attention. "So, where were we?"

Smiling as he came closer, Ga Eul trailed her fingers up his arm, "We were... about to make the food for our picnic!" Ga Eul said.

Yi Jung groaned once again when she pulled away and went to the kitchen.

* * *

"Yo! Yoon Ji Hoo! You around?" Woo Bin called out as he strolled into Ji Hoo's house.

"We're in here, " Ji Hoo called out from the direction of the dining room.

Changing directions he went through the doorway and saw the two sharing lunch. He looked Jan Di over critically, her face looked worse but other than that she looked well rested. Eyeing her he studied her, looking for any telltale signs that she was pregnant. _If I didn't know, I never would have guess_, he mused.

Going to sit next to Ji Hoo, who was seated at the head of the table, and across from Jan Di.

"Are you hungry?" Jan asked as she stood. "I'll go get you a bowl."

Jan Di rushed off without waiting for answer, Woo Bin turned to Ji Hoo and raised his eyebrows in question.

Ji Hoo shrugged, "she woke up and insisted she cook for me. Don't get me wrong, I'm not complaining. It's delicious."

Woo Bin looked curiously at the dish, "What kind of porridge is it?"

"Seafood," Jan Di answered as she brought in a tray for him. Moving the bowl and side dishes in front of him, she set the tray aside and went to sit back down.

He dug in but noticed that Jan Di was merely playing with her food. "You're not hungry?"

"Oh no, I am," with this she proceeded to prove it by spooning a huge spoonful into her mouth.

Woo Bin smirked a bit at this before turning his attention back to his own food. A short time later, he was pushing the bowl away and sat back to dab his napkin on his mouth. "Thanks for lunch; Ji Hoo was right it was delicious."

Jan Di smiled, "You're welcome. I'm glad you liked it."

Woo Bin stopped her when she stood to clear the table. "Wait, Jan Di, please sit down. We need to talk."

Growing apprehensive at the serious look on her face, she sat down. Nervously twisting her fingers together, she looked at Ji Hoo who was watching Woo Bin with interest. "I should say thank you first. I'm sorry I haven't already, if you hadn't had you men guard me…."

Jan Di trailed off, not wanting to think about what could have happened.

Woo Bin nodded, "how are you feeling?"

"I feel good."

Ji Hoo stared at Jan Di with surprise, indicating that Jan Di wasn't being entirely truthful but Woo Bin didn't think it was his place to call her out on it.

"Okay, good. Good." Woo Bin stared at both of them, and wondered how much to reveal about what he knew. "What I wanted to talk to you about is your security."

Jan Di looked at him with surprise. "I haven't had any since I left the hospital right? I saw the guards there, but I haven't left the house yet."

Woo Bin shook his head. "No you have, they have been outside."

Eyes widening, she asked, "All night? They've been outside in the cold all night?"  
Woo Bin nodded, "They are used to it, don't worry."

Jan Di nodded, but Woo Bin could tell that she was still worried.

"I want to change the way the guards have been working."

"What sort of changes Woo Bin?" Ji Hoo asked.

"Instead of a team that follows at a distance I want to guards to start acting like they usually would. What happened last night should _not_ have happened."

"Sunbae, you sound like you are blaming yourself. Please don't, it wasn't your fault or the guards. They did end up helping me, and I'm so grateful."

"Jan Di, what if there are more men next time or they don't reach you in time? The guards need to be close enough that if a situation arises they can actually do something about it."

Jan Di bit her lip and glanced at Ji Hoo. "What about when I start school again? What would the guards do then?"

Woo Bin thought about the layout of the campus. "You are starting the medical program so you don't need to the guards to follow you _into _the classroom, but there needs to be at least two guarding the door. They can stay some distance away from you in the hallways, but when you are on the grounds you need better protection."

Ji Hoo interjected when Jan Di would have protested, "Do you really believe that this is necessary?"

"Yes," Woo Bin said simply.

"Jan Di, we have to listen to Woo Bin's experience regarding this matter. If he tells us that we need to do, I think we should listen."

"Do you really think it is necessary?" Jan Di said as she ran a weary hand over her face.

Seeing her wince when she made contact with the bruise, he answered emphatically. "_Yes_, I would rather be inconvenienced a little and have you be safe than the alternative."

Jan Di thought about it, but in the end, she nodded her agreement. "Thank you Woo Bin sunbae. I really appreciate you looking out for me."

Ji Hoo echoed the thanks, and Woo Bin continued talking. "I am going to bring in your security team for you to meet soon. They are outside right now, evaluating your grounds. I'm keeping it to a four person team, they will need two rooms."

"Only two?" Jan Di asked as Ji Hoo nodded, agreeing to the request.

"All four won't be sleeping at the same time, so they can double up. If we need to add more men to the team they'll probably need one more room."

Woo Bin watched his friends absorb the information he gave them. "I need to ask you something. One of the men who tried to kidnap Jan Di, we have him. I'm not sure what to do with him, since he came after you I thought you would rather choose than leave it up to me. If you don't want to decide than I'll take care of it."

Jan Di's face scrunched, "Can't you just let him go?"

"What if he comes after you again Jan Di? Can we risk that Woo Bin?"

"I don't think he'll be coming back, if anything he'll hide since he was such a monumental fuck up that Kang Hee Soo will want his head on a stick."

"So it's official? He was working for her?"

Woo Bin nodded, "He didn't know much, like where the destination was. Just that he was to grab you and the group would keep you under lock and key until she was ready to see you." Woo Bin hesitated before revealing, "It wasn't a simple snatch and grab, they were going to keep you somewhere for a while."

Jan Di's face went blank and anger settled deeply into Ji Hoo's, he reached over and grasped her hand. "She isn't going to hurt you Jan Di; we'll make sure of it."

Woo Bin stood up, "Jan Di I'm going to bring your team in now."

"Wait!" Jan Di looked undecided, but continued speaking. "I need to tell you something."

"Are you sure?" Ji Hoo asked, immediately knowing what she wanted to tell Woo Bin.

She nodded, "There is no point in hiding it from him. If… if he managed to find out what he did from that man working for Jun Pyo's mother… he probably already knows."

Ji Hoo looked at Woo Bin who nodded, confirming he knew what they were talking about and that what Jan Di said was the truth.

Even though he had just let her know that he _already_ knew what she was going to say Jan Di still struggled, feeling like she had to say it to someone other than Ji Hoo for it to be really _real_. "I'm… I'm… pregnant."

Jan Di's face flushed as she battled embarrassment. It was stupid, even now when she knew how much she wanted the baby but she couldn't seem to prevent the feelings of shame that were in her. She had never imagined that she would be one of _those_ girls, the ones that had sex and got pregnant in high school. It was easy to forget those feelings when she was alone or with Ji Hoo sunbae, because he didn't judge her. When faced with reality of telling others all those feelings came rushing back.

Seeing her mortification, Woo Bin came around to her side of the table and knelt next to her so he could meet her downcast eyes better. "Jan Di, it's going to be okay. So when is my niece or nephew going to be born?"

Jan Di's eyes shot up in surprise.

"What? Just cause we aren't blood brothers doesn't make us any let bros. That means? That little one is family."

"July 12," she answered faintly. "Sunbae… you do know that it's Jun Pyo's baby… don't you?"

Woo Bin glanced at Ji Hoo's inscrutable face, who was watching Jan Di closely. He nodded slowly, "That's what I assumed. Look, I don't need you to explain all the details to me, I get the idea of what happened. If you _do_ want to talk, I'll be here for you."

Woo Bin rose, dusting off his pants. "I am going to go get your team. Jan Di all of the people I assigned to you, I trust them without reservation. You can trust them too."

Jan Di watched him leave the room and addressed Ji Hoo, "Did that go the way you thought it would?"

Ji Hoo nodded, "Pretty much."

"Did you know he knew?"

"I assumed, there was good chance he would find out when questioning the would be kidnapper. I knew, though, that he wouldn't have said anything first so I didn't bring it up."

Woo Bin walked in with four tall people. Jan Di was surprised to see a woman, even though she shouldn't have been. Ha Jae Kyung's best bodyguard was a female named Chin. He introduced the four to Jan Di, Ji Hoo had seen them all before so those introductions weren't necessary. "Jan Di, this is Kim Seung Won, he is leading your detail. Takeo Hyuga, he is second in command. This is Kim Tae Sung and Lee Soo Yeon."

Jan Di greeted them cheerfully, or at least she tried. She hoped her apprehension didn't show. Woo Bin told them all to sit down to discuss with them and Ji Hoo how it was going to work. Jan Di went into the kitchen to get some food for them. They had been outside for a while and they were probably hungry.

When she came back in with the tray, she set the food down and watched them dig in. All except Lee Soo Yeon, the female bodyguard merely glanced at the bowl before turning her attention to Woo Bin speaking.

Woo Bin was discussing her daily activities and how they should guard her in each situation.

"She should quit her job," Lee Soo Yeon said.

"I can't! I have to work." Jan Di said incredulously.

"Jan Di, some of your jobs… it's too easy for you to be taken from them." Woo Bin carefully pointed out.

"You obviously don't need to work, you husband can support you," Soo Yeon pointed out.

Jan Di flushed and Woo Bin snapped out the words, "Lee Soo Yeon! That is enough, if you don't feel capable of guarding Jan Di let me know, and I'll find your replacement."

"I can guard her."

Jan Di thought about what Woo Bin said. He made a good point about the fact that she spent a lot of time alone and outdoors, while working some of her jobs. "I can cut back," she offered hesitantly. "If I only work at clinic and the porridge shop, would that be enough?"

Woo Bin nodded, mulling over her suggestion, "I think so. I doubt anything will happen at your work, when you are indoors. You will only need two guards at each location."

"Oh good!" Jan Di exclaimed. Quitting all her jobs and relying on Ji Hoo didn't sit well with her. The only reason she could afford to quick two of them was because living with Ji Hoo meant she didn't have to pay rent. Jan Di frowned; _maybe I should offer Ji Hoo sunbae money._ She looked at him and found him staring at her.

"Jan Di, grandfather said he doesn't want you at the clinic until your face heals. The Master at the porridge shop said the same thing. It will probably be a week before you can go back."

"Oh, but…" She trailed off, deciding she didn't want to discuss this in front of the guards.

Kim Tae Sung finished his porridge and sat back with a sigh, "That was good. Is there any more left?"

Jan Di nodded and rose to get him another bowl, while Lee Soo Yeon shot him a derisive look. She pushed her bowl over, "here, just have this one."

Nodding his thanks, he picked up his spoon and continued eating. More logistics were discussed until Woo Bin said, "I think that is all for now. I am leaving tomorrow, but if you need anything Seung Won and Ji Hoo can reach me at any time."

Ji Hoo rose, "I will show you to the rooms you will be using." He gestured that Jan Di stayed sitting when she moved to join him. Woo Bin stayed at the table with her. They sat quietly, in the rapidly darkening room.

* * *

"What did you think of the picnic?" Ga Eul asked as she started cleaning up the leftovers and packing them away in hamper.

"It was fine, I guess I expected something more. Jun Pyo, whenever he spoke of them… it sounded like heaven on earth," Yi Jung explained. "I wouldn't mind doing this once in awhile, but restaurants and tables are more my thing."

Ga Eul closed the hamper and sat back on her heels, watching him lying back on the blanket. She moved so she was lying in a similar position a short distance away. "I had fun, and I like seeing you eat food that I've prepared."

"You are a talented cook, Miss Ga Eul."

"It's from all those years working in the porridge shop. You have to pick up some things."

They laid quietly on the blanket as dusk started to settle and the sky darkened. "Why do you leave for Sweden?"

"I missed their spring semester, but I am going to take summer classes. The instructor is going to provide a special lecture for some students before the summer term starts, April 26. That is the day I'm probably leaving."

Ga Eul rolled onto her side, and tucked her arm under her head. Reaching out with her other arm, she absently drew patterns on his shirt with her fingers, "I am going to miss you."

Yi Jung mimicked her movement and mirrored her position. "I'm going to miss you to."

"Ga Eul?"

"Hmm?"

"When I leave for Sweden… are you still going to date other people?"

"Huh, I haven't really given it much thought." Ga Eul closed her eyes, "That was the plan wasn't it?"

"It was…."

"Do you not want me to?"

"No I don't."

Eyes blinking open at his blunt answer, Ga Eul looked at him curiously.

"I don't, but if you want to… I can't do anything to stop it."

"How about if we try dating just eachother. If one of us changes our mind or is unhappy, we have to promise to be honest about it. Deal?"

"Deal." Yi Jung smiled innocently at her as he moved closer. "Didn't you know deals have to be sealed with a kiss?"

Before his lips reached hers Ga Eul managed to say jokingly, "How many times have you kissed Woo Bin sunbae then?"

* * *

Jan Di and Ji Hoo sat together on the couch in his room. Jan Di was feeling pretty nervous with the added presence of the guards in the house. Grandfather had come home and met the new additions to the household, while Jan Di cooked dinner for everyone. For the most part it had gone over well, but after they finished they went right down to business. While Tae Sung and Takeo slept, Soo Yeon was on guard with Seung Won. Luckily, because of all the cameras they didn't have to spend much time outside patrolling as they would have otherwise.

"I'm sorry Ji Hoo sunbae, I know you don't like having all these people in your house."

"It's okay, it's to keep you safe." He thought about what she just said and mentioned, "Jan Di… we are married, even if it is not a _real_ marriage… you shouldn't call me sunbae anymore."

Jan Di looked at him with dismay, "but… I've been calling you sunbae for years! What am I supposed to call you now?"

"Ji Hoo?" He laughed at her look of horror. "Fine you can call me honey, or sweetheart."

Jan Di shook her head and said quickly, "I will try to remember to only call you Ji Hoo."

"Good, now that that is settled… Jan Di, are you going to be okay to sleep tonight?"

"I think so."

Sensing she was wrong, Ji Hoo asked her. "At least one more night, can't you stay in here? I think it's for the best."

"Actually I'm glad you reminded me, I wanted to ask you earlier. Where did you sleep last night?"

He patted the cushion next to him. "Right here."

"Oh sun- Ji Hoo… I can't make you leave your bed."

Ji Hoo was quick to reassure her, "The couch is comfortable. I promise. "

Jan Di really didn't want to say no, and allowed herself to be persuaded into it. "I'm just going to shower, and then I'll be back. I'm so tired already."

Ji Hoo got up when she did, wanting a shower of his own before she returned.

* * *

"Oppa? I want to go see Jan Di. Can you drive me?"

YI Jung lost his smile and hesitated.

"If you don't want to I can just take the bus."

"No, no… I will take you."

Yi Jung turned his car around and took the familiar roads to Ji Hoo's house. Once they got there they cut through the yard to go through the back entrance.

"I didn't realize that this is the first time I've been here until right this second."

"Oh? I didn't know. We are going through the entrance closest to Ji Hoo's suite of rooms. If we go through the front, we have to take a roundabout way into the main part of the house," Yi Jung explained. Yi Jung lifted a hand to knock, before slowly lowering it.

"On second thought… I am going to wait at the car; I don't want to get in a fight right now. You should just check on Jan Di."

Yi Jung turned and walked away, with Ga Eul watching. She waited until he was had turned the corner before moving back to the door. She raised her hand to knock, when she glanced through one of the wide windows and saw Ji Hoo standing there, watching her.

"Oh my.-!" Ga Eul caught herself before she screamed anything else. Annoyed she wondered if today was the day people got off on scaring her.

Ji Hoo gestured that she should just come in. When she walked in, she looked around, curious about the home where Yoon Ji Hoo lived. It was nicer than she expected. For some reason she had half thought she would find a stark white room with a single couch.

"Good evening sunbae."

"Hello Ga Eul."

"How is Jan Di?"

"She is doing better, she is sleeping right now. She had a long day." Recognizing her disappointed look her offered, "Do you want to peek in on her?"

Ji Hoo took her through a doorway that led to a sitting area connected to both a music room and sleeping area. Ga Eul was marveling at the extravagance of Ji Hoo's guest room when she remembered that Yi Jung said that the door was by Ji Hoo's room. _That means, this must be Ji Hoo sunbae's room_. She eyed him with disapproval, she didn't care that they were married. Jan Di wasn't well enough to be making decisions. Important decisions, such as getting married, should be carefully thought out.

Ga Eul could see that Jan Di was sleeping peacefully, so she bit her tongue and just shook her head.

Ji Hoo watched with curiosity as Ga Eul walked out without saying another word.

* * *

"What is this?" Jun Pyo asked in confusion.

Secretary Jung stood in front of him, and was holding out a dark brown leather folder for Jun Pyo to take. "It's the surveillance photos."

Jun Pyo's eyebrows rose in surprise. "When did I order you to take surveillance photos?"

"I have a standing order; I am required to deliver the photos to you weekly. With your…" Secretary Jung chose his words carefully. "With you injury, I haven't had the chance to do so in months. Because you are leaving for New York in the morning, I wanted to give you these before you leave the country."

He opened the folder and saw that the photos were of Jan Di. Slamming it shut, he demanded, "Why am I having you take photos of her?"

"Why?" Secretary Jung repeated. "You always have her watched."

Jun Pyo was silent as he studied the photo of Jan Di inside a building cleaning the floors. He slammed the folder shut and stared thoughtfully at the loyal secretary. _I imagine he could tell me everything I've forgotten. Without the annoying expectations my friends seem to have_. The ringing of his phone interrupted his musings. He checked the ID and answered. "Hello?... Yes Yi Jung… I couldn't find you… Woo Bin gave you the gift?... Good, I'm glad she liked it… A favor? What do you need?… I don't see why that would be a problem… Secretary Jung is here right now… Okay…. Okay… No, I'm leaving first thing in the morning… Just come to New York and see me then… Okay… No?... Alright, I understand…. Bye."

He shut off the call with a tap of a finger. "Before we go to New York, Secretary Jung, I need you to take care of something for me."

~*~*~*~...~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~...~*~*~*~

Thank you for taking the time to read and review!

A.N. 01) - Are the chapters getting too long? I meant to keep them all under 5,000 words but it seems like most are over 5,000. Maybe closer to 6,000 and this current one is almost 8,000. It makes me want to split the chapters but I hate doing that. If you guys like the longer chapters then I won't worry about it but if you like shorter chapters please let me know so I can make necessary adjustments on future chapters.

A.N. 02) - To the guest reviewer, I certainly don't think I wrote or implied that Yi Jung had romantic feelings for Jan Di. I'm sorry if it wasn't clear that his anger stemmed from Ji Hoo's 'betrayal' of Jun Pyo. Which I think is in character for Yi Jung if you take his actions in episodes surrounding the New Caledonia scenes and the Macao scenes. I didn't write Yi Jung like that intending for him to be the 'bad' guy in the fight. From his perspective, he is making a logical conclusion. (veeegeee you explained it very well in your review)

Parmasone: Jun Pyo is confused about what he feels for Jan Di, just because he knows he was in a relationship with her doesn't make the feelings magically reappear. Jan Di did marry Ji Hoo because she wanted to protect the baby, and that was why Ji Hoo married Jan Di (even though he is in love with her, that isn't why he did it). I'm sorry that I confused you, I didn't mean to make the feelings of the characters ambiguous.

bloomnskyrules: Kang Hee Soo just doesn't think Jan Di is good enough to raise her grandchild, it's no longer just about Jun Pyo for her. She seems like the type to me that would take a baby from his mother and lie to everyone about the child's birth-mother.

I'm sorry to those asking for more Jun Pyo. Right now there isn't a lot of him because honestly I feel like if he and Jan Di share more scenes then he is going to fall in love with her again quickly... then story would be over.

~*~*~*~...~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~...~*~*~*~

Disclaimer: I do not own _Boys Before Flowers _or_ Hana Yori Dango_

_~*~*~*~...~*~*~*~_


	11. Chapter 11

~*~*~*~...~*~*~*~

The house was filled with the sound of happy conversation and the pleasing aromas of food cooking.

"Jan Di, you don't have to cook every meal." Ji Hoo pointed out as he leaned against the counter, watching as Jan Di prepared the breakfast meal for the group. Cooking was a chore she had taken over since she permanently moved in to the house.

"I don't mind. I liked cooking. Actually it feels good to be doing something productive. I feel like I'm going to go crazy with all the inactivity," she confessed with a rueful grin. "I'm _really_ not used to not having anything to do."

Ji Hoo nodded, "Alright, but promise me that you won't continue cooking if you don't feel up to it. I don't want you to feel obligated."

"I promise. That reminds me Ji Hoo su-," she cut herself off and focused on the egg she was rolling. "Ji Hoo, I would like to give you money if I am going to be living her."

"No."

"But-"

"Jan Di, I inherited this house outright. I don't pay any mortgage or rent to live here. I am _not_ going to take your money."

She stopped what she is doing and focused on him. "You pay for electricity and utilities don't you? And the guards… they are here because of me. They are using up resources."

"No."

"Yoon Ji Hoo," Jan Di said seriously. "I don't care if you have more money than God, I have to play some part in supporting myself don't I? What use am I as a person, as a mother, if I rely… if I _leech_… off of you."

Ji Hoo silenced his automatic no and thought about it from her perspective, and nodded reluctantly. "I am not going to take your money, but if you want to buy the groceries or something similar… I could agree to that." Now that his grandfather was paying her, he knew she was making a decent salary at the clinic and buying groceries wouldn't take too much of her income.

Satisfied, Jan Di turned her attention back to the meal she was preparing. She shot him a happy look over her shoulder and told him, "At least that is a start!"

* * *

Jun Pyo looked uneasily out the window of the car. It was like a dark omen was hanging over him and he couldn't get rid of the feeling. He had only been in the car for a few minutes, he was headed to the airport to leave for America. The witch was going to meet him there with Secretary Jung.

Glancing down he saw the folder he received last night in the side pocket of his carryon bag, with only a tiny fraction visible. The small amount that he was able to see was a temptation to him… He had managed to hold out so far, but it was close. If these pictures were from the last few months he wondered what he would see if he looked at them.

A random glance out the window told him that they were nearing Ji Hoo's house. Coming to a decision he lowered the partition separating him from the driver, "I want to make a stop before we got to the airport. Go to Yoon Ji Hoo's house."

"I'm sorry Young Master; I'm under orders from President Kang to take you straight to the airport."

Jun Pyo started to feel the first stirrings of anger. "Hey, is she here? Do what I say."

The driver kept his eyes forward and repeated, "I'm sorry Young Master."

"Turn the car around now," Jun Pyo demanded icily as they passed the turn onto Ji Hoo's road. "I have someone to see, _right now_!"

"I'm sorry Young Master." With that, the driver raised the partition and engaged the locks on all the doors.

Jun Pyo sat back in disbelief and cursed the driver, his mother, and anyone else who popped into mind; _this is unbelievable. _

* * *

"Why did you want to pick me up?" Ga Eul asked curiously.

Yi Jung navigated the car easily as he answered her, "I have to tell you something. Last night, when I was taking you home it hit me that half the F4 would be gone soon, and that you would be alone. I thought it would be nice for you to go to school with Jan Di so I called Goo Jun Pyo and he arranged it so you would be able to attended Shin Hwa university."

"What?"

Yi Jung smiled, pleased at her surprise. "It was nothing; Jun Pyo _does_ own the school. Secretary Jung just called me to confirm placement. You are ready to go on March 2."

Ga Eul looked at him as if he lost his mind and shook her head. "Yi Jung, it's not that I'm not grateful that you are… concerned for me but you can't just decide where I'm going to school and make the arrangements without consulting me first."

Yi Jung to a stop in front of the porridge shop and asked her, "Are you saying you don't want to go to the best school our country has to offer?"

"It's not that I don't want to go, but you can't just spring this on me and expect me to accept it without thinking it through. And it's not like I don't have friends at school Yi Jung, Jan Di may be my closest friend, but she isn't the only one I have. What do you think I did while she went to Shin Hwa for two years?"

Yi Jung shrugged, "I never thought about it." Exasperated at her reaction to his surprised, he pushed her for a yes. "Ga Eul, I didn't mean to upset you. I thought the news would please you. Those who graduate from Shin Hwa have their pick of jobs."

"That _is_ true," Ga Eul said, pushing back her annoyance at Yi Jung's actions and actually considered going to the school for the first time. "I will think about it, okay?"

Yi Jung nodded and exited the car. Walking around the back he reached the door to open it and help her out.

Ga Eul stepped out and adjusted her dress, making sure it fell properly. "What are you doing today?"

"I am going to stop by Woo Bin's house and then go to my studio."

"Tell Woo Bin sunbae I said goodbye." Ga Eul stretched to press her lips to his cheek. She was opening the door to the porridge shop when she turned around and asked. "Are you going to see Ji Hoo sunbae?"

Yi Jung shook his head.

Ga Eul opened her mouth, but instead of replying merely shook her head, called out a goodbye and walked into the shop.

* * *

"Young Master," Seung Won said from the doorway of the dining room. "When you have a moment I would like to go over you schedule for the day."

Jan Di gestured to the warming plates at the buffet, "Please help yourself to some breakfast if you are hungry."

He nodded and went over to make a plate. Ji Hoo continued to eat while listening to his grandfather speak. By the time Seung Won had made it to the table, Yoon Seok Young had finished eating and was standing up.

"Are you sure you don't need me at the clinic today grandfather?" Jan Di said hopefully.

"I'm sure." He reached for his coat on the back of the chair. "Make sure she rests today, Ji Hoo."

"I will grandfather. Do you want me to pick you up today?"

Seok Young shook his head no. "I mean to tell you that I will be spending the night with a friend together. Tomorrow morning we will be going fishing on his boat."

"Fishing?" Jan Di perked up. "Maybe I could-"

Before she could finish Seok Young and Ji Hoo chorused together a ringing, "No!"

Sharing a smile with his grandson, Seok Young left.

Jan Di noticed Soo Yeon standing in the doorway observing them. Once again she pointed out the meal being kept warm and offered Soo Yeon breakfast, but Soo Yeon declined. "I'm only here to go over the schedule."

Feeling slighted at being rebuffed she turned to Seung Won and shrugged, "I don't really have anything to do since I can't go into to work. Maybe I could tend to the garden?"

Ji Hoo shrugged, "If you feel up to it, but try not to overdo it. "

"What are you doing today Ji Hoo?"

He smiled at the ease at which she was already showing at saying his name. "I have to go into the office for awhile today and then I need to go by the campus to take care of some paperwork for the new semester. I should be back by dinnertime tonight."

Seung Won frowned into his food and pointed out, "You don't have guards to go with you."

"I don't need them, you are solely here for Jan Di's protection." Ji Hoo recognized the look on Seung Won's face. "Don't contact Woo Bin about this; I don't need any guards for myself."

Seung Won nodded, reluctantly, agreeing to the Young Maser's wishes.

* * *

Yi Jung sat at the potter's wheel at his studio. Once again, his muse had abandoned him, leaving him with not one ounce of creativity to design his next masterpiece.

Instead, his thoughts were focused on his goodbye to Woo Bin, who had insisted he go see Ji Hoo and listen to what he had to say. Woo Bin refused to answer any questions himself but instead told him to trust that his friend wouldn't betray Jun Pyo.

_ How very cryptic of him_, Yi Jung thought. _It was all well and good that Woo Bin has such absolute faith in Ji Hoo but doesn't he remember what happened last time? Ji Hoo knew about Jun Pyo's feelings, he even admitted as much to me, and he didn't care. Instead, he did what wanted and in the end suffered no negative repercussions. _

A tiny voice from deep within him told him he was being unfair and that Ji Hoo had suffered but Yi Jung ignored that. At least he tried to.

Annoyed, Yi Jung came to a quiet decision and drove the short distance to Ji Hoo's house. Coming through the back, he stopped when he heard a voice singing softly. Glancing in the direction of where the voice was coming from he saw Jan Di kneeling next to the flowerbed, doing something he didn't recognize. "What are you doing?"

"I'm weeding the garden," Jan Di replied automatically, before glancing up in surprise. "Sunbae! I didn't expect to see you today."

Yi Jung shrugged uncomfortable. "It was a spur of the moment decision. Why are you doing this? Doesn't Ji Hoo have gardeners to do this sort of thing?"

"I was getting cabin fever," Jan Di explained. "I thought it would be a good day to spend outdoors." Jan Di sat back on her heels and looked up at him.

"Jan Di, you look terrible!" He said after getting a good look at her.

"Gee, thanks." Jan Di replied without any heat to sting the words. "If you are looking for Ji Hoo, he isn't here. He went into the office, but he'll be back for dinner if you want to stay."

At Jan Di's easy tone and invitation Yi Jung realized that Ji Hoo hadn't told her of their conflict. "I can't wait, but thanks for the invitation." He replied, not wanting to upset her.

"Oh… well do you want me to give him a message for you then?"

"No." Curious, he asked her. "How are you doing, knowing that Jun Pyo left for New York this morning?"

Jan Di dropped the spade she was holding with a clang, "Goo Jun Pyo left the country too?"

"Yes, this morning. He told everyone yesterday. He didn't say goodbye to you?"

Jan Di shook her head, deep in thought.

Yi Jung felt agitation rising, _why did Goo Jun Pyo leave without seeing Jan Di? Why didn't Ji Hoo tell her that he was leaving?_ After thinking it over, he began to suspect that Jun Pyo left because he found out Ji Hoo had married Jan Di.

Not wanting to show his anger in front of Jan Di he quickly said his goodbyes and left.

Kim Seung Won stayed where he was standing in the shadows. He had taken a step out when he heard the footsteps approaching, but recognizing Young Master Woo Bin's friend had moved back to give them some privacy.

* * *

Jun Pyo sat in his seat in the plane, still angry that his wishes had been ignored. His mother eventually left to go to another section of the plane because his attitude about it made her irritation with him grow. That left him alone with Secretary Jung.

His fingers tapped on the folder continuing the photos with increasing speed as he thought about his options. _Maybe it was for the best that I wasn't able to speak to Jan Di before I left for New York. Would anything I could have said really make any difference?_

"Secretary Jung," Jun Pyo called out to him in a low voice, trying to avoid catching his mother's attention. "These photos… continue with the surveillance, but do not show them to me unless I request them."

"Yes, Young Master, I understand. What should I do about your mother's surveillance? Should I continue to feed her filtered information?"

Jun Pyo smirked, pleased that to know that he had been working to thwart the witch. Even if he couldn't remember it was good to hear that he hadn't allowed her to push him under his thumb. "Do that, but _don't_ get caught."

"Of course, Young Master. Do you want to go over the information for our meeting? It will take place the morning after we arrive, it isn't likely that we will have time after we arrive in New York."

* * *

Ga Eul waved goodbye to The Master and exited the shop. She glanced at her watch as she hurried to the porridge shop. If she hurried, she could make the bus and go see Jan Di before it got too late. _She has a lot to explain_, Ga Eul thought grimly.

She just arrived at the bus stop when the desired bus arrived. Getting on quickly she found a seat and tiredly closed her eyes.

….maybe if they had remained open she would have the seen a somewhat familiar man following her onto the bus.

* * *

"That's correct, I would like to study to be a doctor. It shouldn't be too hard to change, should it?" Ji Hoo asked the school official, Kim Dan Jong, he was speaking to.

"Let's see," Dan Jong pulled up Ji Hoo's school records. "You were lucky that you took so many science and math classes last semester. You can still graduate on time with no trouble."

Ji Hoo nodded, pleased. "What if I want to graduate early?"

Dan Jong glanced up and nodded, "You can, of course, take accelerated courses. But if I may ask, why do you want to? Graduating a year early won't make much difference."

JI Hoo shrugged. "Now that I've decided I want to do I don't want to waste any time."

"With your grades I don't think you'll have any problem handling the heavy load. Now what about your business courses?"

"I would still like to take them; I will be overseeing various businesses that my family owns. The day to day operations won't be my responsibility but as owner I will still to oversee a vast variety of corporations."

"Your business classes that you took in high school will help tremendously. Quite a few of those classes are considered transferable to university units. Let me show you how your schedule will look if you want to graduate in two years with both your medical and business degree."

Ji Hoo leaned forward and studied the chart that was being shown to him. He was outwardly calm, but he was growing more excited as he saw his plan was entirely doable.

* * *

Yi Jung strode up the walkway outside his studio briskly. Briskly opening the door his hand reached for the lights as his sense told him he wasn't alone. Recognizing the familiar sounds, his face went blank and he flipped the switched.

It wasn't a surprise when he saw his father there with a unfamiliar woman.

So Hyun Sub eyed his song with drunken amusement.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was just showing…" Hyun Sub trailed off, obviously trying to remember her name. "…showing… this lovely lady my gifted son's studio."

"Oh? What a devoted teacher you are." Yi Jun said with barely veiled sarcasm.

Not recognizing the obvious the woman hanging onto his father's arm cooed and agreed, "He really is. I'm learning so much from him." Pressing her breasts against Hyun Sub's arm, she giggled.

Dropping any pretense of congeniality, Yi Jung stared at the pair with disgust. "You are really something father, really." Yi Jun looked at the woman who had started looking at him with worry once his tone changed from affable to repulsion. Reminding himself that it wasn't her fault that So Hyun Sub was a second rate father and husband and he deliberately softened his tone when he told her. "You should go now."

She looked up at Hyun Sub for guidance, "Why do you go honey? I'll call you later."

Yi Jung waited until she left the studio before he started speaking. "It will hard to call her when you don't even remember her name, don't you think?" When Hyun Sub merely shrugged, Yi Jung felt the anger drain from him. Only to be replaced by baffled hurt, "How did you become like this? Using your students are you personal playthings, driving our family apart."

Hyun Sub shrugged and moved to pour himself another drink. "It is what it is."

"I don't want you coming back here again. It is _my_ studio. I won't have you tainting it with your behavior."

"You just don't want to see me, because you don't want to see what your future will be."

"I will _not_ end up like you," Yi Jun said, firm in that belief.

"That's what you think."

Yi Jung shook his head, "This is pointless. Don't come back, I will be changing the locks."

Hyun Sub smirked and started to leave when Yi Jung called out. "Father? One more thing before you leave. Try not to kill my mother while I'm in Sweden."

A smidgeon of hurt crossed Hyun Sub's face, almost too fast for Yi Jung to notice but he did and Yi Jung didn't know what to make of it. His father had never cared about his insults before. Hyun Sub dropped the smirk from his face and looked at his son intensely, as if he was trying to decipher a thoroughly complicated puzzle.

* * *

Ga Eul was walking to Ji Hoo's house from where the bus dropped her off, fiddling with her phone. She had been trying to call Yi Jung since she had gotten off work, but he wasn't picking up. Now the calls were going straight to voicemail. Confused and a bit concerned she sent him a text message.

Closing her phone she stuck it in her pocket and closed her coat tighter around, trying to ward off the night chill.

Arriving at Ji Hoo's house, she hesitated. Without Yi Jung with her, she didn't feel comfortable using the back way. She made her way to the front door and rang the bell. She nervously straightened her clothes as she waited for Jan Di or Ji Hoo to answer.

Frowning she started to ring the doorbell again, wondering if no one was home. The door opened right after she pressed it and she looked up at an unfamiliar man holding the door open.

"Yes?"

"Oh… ummm. I'm here to see Jan Di. Is she home?"

"Name?"

Taken aback at the brusqueness of the man, she stumbled over her words. "Ga Eul, Chu Ga Eul."

He lifted his hand to his collar and spoke, "Takeo, there is a girl at the door. Chu Ga Eul, she wants to see Ms. Jan Di… understood." He moved back and allowed her to pass. "I'll take you to her."

Ga Eul noticed as she passed him that he had some kind of earpiece on. _That is probably how was communicating with … whoever that person was. _Ga Eul slowed to let the man take the lead and then followed him through the house. When she was walking in she looked around, impressed with the beauty of the house. Ji Hoo sunbae's house was _really_ nice. She hadn't noticed when she stopped by the night before.

Jan Di was in the kitchen cooking when she heard footsteps behind her, "Oh Ji Hoo? You're home? Dinner should be ready soon."

Jan Di turned and saw Tae Sung standing in the doorway. "I'm sorry Tae Sung, I thought it was Ji Hoo, that he had came home. I made enough for you guys too if you hungry. Chop chae is on the menu tonight."

Jan Di's smile fading when Tae Sung didn't answer her or give her a smile in return as he had been all day.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes Ms. Jan Di, I was just showing your guest in." Tae Sung moved to the side and Ga Eul was visible behind him. "I will leave you two alone. I'll be close if you need me."

"Ga Eul!" Jan Di greeted her, she held up her gloved hands covered in the food she was mixing, "I would hug you but I'm a bit of a mess. I'm happy you came by, I feel like I haven't seen you in so long even though it's only been a few days."

"A lot has happened in those few days."

Jan Di looked her friend in confusion; Ga Eul's tone had been so cool it was downright chilly. "Ga Eul, is everything okay?"

Ga Eul saw the worried look cross Jan Di's face, and noticing the prominent bruise on her face, made a conscious effort to be more considerate to everything Jan Di had gone through. "Why wouldn't everything be okay?" Ga Eul paused, waiting to see what Jan Di would say. When Jan Di simply continued to look at her with confusion Ga Eul continued. "Is there anything you want to tell me?"

"Umm…" Jan Di trailed of, not sure of what Ga Eul was hinting at. "Are you angry with me?"

Ga Eul nodded slowly.

Jan Di removed the gloves from her hands and laid them on the counter. Her hands fiddled with the bowls she had laid out on the trays, reorganizing them while she thought. Unable to come to a answer on her own she questions Ga Eul. "But why are you angry?"

She couldn't seem to find the words to explain. Ga Eul lifted her eyes to meet the eyes piercing her from across the counter. "When did you start keeping secrets from me Jan Di? Why did you? Don't you know I'm always on your side?"

"I have been keeping something from you, but not because I don't trust you but because I haven't…. I can't seem to talk about it yet. I have been wanting to talk to you, but I…"

"But you can tell Ji Hoo sunbae?" Ga Eul shook her head when Jan Di looked at her with surprise. "I'm not stupid; I can see what is going on."

"I'm sorry Ga Eul, I didn't mean to hurt you. I was just going through a lot and-"

"And you didn't want to go through it with you best friend."

"No!" Jan Di cried out. "That wasn't it at all. I tried to tell you, but I couldn't… the words… they literally would not come from my mouth. I tried but everytime I started, I felt this great pit in my stomach and I felt like I was going to cry and…"

Jan Di stopped rambling and inhaled deeply. "The truth is I was simply wasn't ready to discuss it." When Ga Eul didn't reply Jan Di forged ahead. "I can tell you now. The secret I've been keeping is that-"

Ga Eul held up a hand as if to ward off her words. "Stop. I don't want you to tell me because I forced you into it."

"But that's not what this is. I would have told you."

"But when?"

Jan Di stayed silent, unable to answer. She wanted to share the news with Ga Eul but she didn't know when she would have told her if Ga Eul hadn't confronted her.

"I thought you said that Ji Hoo would never take advantage of you." Ga Eul changed the subject.

"He wouldn't," Jan Di answered automatically.

"Then why did he marry you after you went through a traumatic experience?"

"It's not like that."

"You were feeling fragile and you should _not_ have made any life altering decisions at a time like that," Ga Eul pointed out reasonably.

Jan Di wanted to point out that there were things that Ga Eul didn't know, but she was afraid that doing that would double the anger she already felt.

"What about Goo Jun Pyo sunbae? He left for American, and you can't tell me it _wasn't_ because of you."

"But I don't know why he left," Jan Di said softly, starting to feel lightheaded. She moved slowly to the table and sat down heavily. "I haven't spoken to him since the day I moved into the apartment above the clinic."

"Don't you care?"

"Of course I care! I love him," Jan Di spoke passionately, "but we don't have a future Ga Eul. I have had to accept that."

Ga Eul walked to her and sat down next to her. "You could Jan Di, we could get your marriage annulled and you can try with Jun Pyo sunbae. "

"Ga Eul… I can't."

Looking at her friend with disappointment, she commented softly, "You surprise me Jan Di, I wouldn't have expected you to be a quitter."

Jan Di looked at her friend with hurt and tears swimming in her eyes. "I know."

"I'm sorry Jan Di, I don't mean to cause you pain. I just don't understand what has been going on with you. I want to be there for you, but you have to want me there."

She tried to speak but her throat seemed to be closing in on her and nothing came out.

"I'm leaving," Ga Eul said as she stood. "The Master told me he gave you a week off. I'll see you at the shop when you come back, okay?" Ga Eul said, trying to show Jan Di that while her words may have been harsh nothing was broken between them.

"Wait!" Jan Di managed to get out. "Are you sure you don't want to stay for dinner?"

"No, I do- can't tonight."

Jan Di nodded with disappointment. It wouldn't have fixed everything, but it would have been a step in the right direction to end the night on a more pleasant note. "Did you take the bus here?" When Ga Eul nodded, she called out to the guard. "Tae Sung? Can you have the driver take my friend home?"

Tae Sung appeared in the doorway and nodded, "I'll take care of it Ms. Jan Di."

"That's not necessary," Ga Eul tried to decline.

Jan Di shook her head and said with some defeat, "Please just take the ride."

Ga Eul agreed, sensing that Jan Di wanted to do something for her but was at a loss.

* * *

Ji Hoo walked into his house, looking around for Jan Di or one of the guards. He had arrived later than he expected, he should have called but by the time he thought of it he had already started home.

Takeo moved emerged from the shadows and walked to him.

"Where is Jan Di?" Ji Hoo immediately asked.

"She went to bed early."

Ji Hoo glanced in the direction of his suite and wanted to clarify, asking, "Her own room?"

Takeo nodded.

Ji Hoo looked worried but didn't say anything in response.

"Young Master, Ms. Jan Di had a guest."

"Who was it?"

"I didn't meet her but Tae Sung said it was a Chu Ga Eul. I was on guard and heard them fighting in the kitchen."

"Jan Di fought with Ga Eul." He repeated with surprise.

Takeo nodded and without inflection continued. "Would you like to know what the fight was about?"

"Yes," Ji Hoo answered without hesitation. He listened in awe as Takeo repeated the conversation, as it seemed to him, verbatim.

After Takeo finished, Ji Hoo took a moment to process what he learned. "So it seems the main two points they were arguing were the fact that Jan Di married me and that Ga Eul realized Jan Di had a secret she didn't share"

"Yes."

"I understand. Thank you Takeo."

"Jan Di made dinner. She left some warming for you before she went to bed. She asked me to let you know," Takeo said as he bowed. He seemed to melt back into the shadows.

Ji Hoo stayed where he was while he thought about what he should do first. He was hungry and he also wanted a shower, but most of all he wanted to check on Jan Di.

* * *

Yi Jung was lying on the bench in his studio, this time stone cold sober. When he had reached for a drink tonight, he had pulled back, remembering the way his father had looked earlier.

His phone beeped, indicated that he had a voice message. _It was probably Ga Eul. I should have answered her calls earlier_. He had been tempted, but when it came down to it he couldn't. He didn't want the foulness of his family to touch her. _Tomorrow_, he promised himself. _I'll make it up to her tomorrow_.

Pressing a button he listened as her voice echoed throughout the room.

"Yi Jung? Are you okay? I've been trying to get a hold of you all night… I wish you were here… I went to see Jan Di tonight and I'm afraid I handled it all wrong. I didn't even _really_ give her a chance to talk and instead spent the whole time accusing her….. I didn't mean to really, but when I saw her in Ji Hoo sunbae's home it just hit me how much changed so quickly. How did it oppa? I just don't know….."

Yi Jung heard her sniffling, the only indication that she hadn't hung up. The silence stretched until Ga Eul continued speaking.

"Why doesn't she trust me? It hurts to know that I'm not the person she goes to anymore. She became a _wife_ and she hasn't even talked to me about it directly, she acts like it has no importance on her daily life and I shouldn't be upset…. I really wish you were here with me Yi Jung."

Yi Jung sat up and raised his hand to grab the phone. Instead of picking it up his hand hovered over it and he fought back the instinct to call her, to go to Ga Eul.

Sighing with disappointment, Yi Jung lowered his arm and laid his head back down. _Tomorrow_, he promised himself again.

* * *

Ji Hoo exited the bathroom, with a towel slug low on his hips and another wrapped around his neck. He had knocked softly on Jan Di's door, but there was no answer. Instead of trying again and risking waking an already sleeping Jan Di he had headed to his room to take a shower .

He used lifted his arms and removed the towel from around his neck, briskly drying his hair. Tossing it aside, he went to grab some clothes and quickly got dressed.

He was coming back from eating in the kitchen when he saw a dark shadow by the doorway of the living room. Recognizing Takeo, he glanced around the room and he saw Jan Di's silhouette brightened by the moonlight coming through the window she was standing at.

"Jan Di?" he called out to her. "I thought you were already sleeping."

She shot him a sheepish glance over her shoulder, though her eyes were slightly wide with what he thought was fear. "I had a bad dream and couldn't fall back asleep."

He put a hand on her elbow and steered her to his private sitting room. "Why don't you come sit with me for awhile. "

Once they got settled, he told her. "I know about Ga Eul's visit and the fight. Do you want to talk about it?"

Jan Di shrugged, "What's to talk about? I pretty much made her feel horrible, and she doesn't want me fixing it right now."

"I know you think you did something wrong, " he said carefully, "but you didn't Jan Di. You had a right to your privacy."

"That's not the point sunbae. In the past… well I don't think I would have been in this situation in the past, but I was I probably would have told her. So why didn't I this time? Is she right? Is it because I have you and I've ignored her friendship."

"What do you want to do," Ji Hoo asked, getting to the heart of the matter.

"I want to talk to Ga Eul, and hopefully make her understand that it wasn't anything _she_ did. It was _me_, I am the reason why I kept the secret."

"Okay, go see her in the morning."

Jan Di shook her head, "She indicated that she didn't want to see me until I go back to the porridge shop for work. I don't want to push her… I'll talk to her then." Jan Di looked at Ji Hoo curiously when she suddenly realized something. "Everyone knows the truth except Yi Jung and Ga Eul, that doesn't seem right."

At Jan Di observation Ji Hoo stiffened slightly, wondering if she should tell Jan DI about Yi Jung's anger with him. He had just decided against it when Jan Di mentioned, "Yi Jung came to see you."

"Did he?" Ji Hoo said in a deceptively calm voice, while his mind raced with possibilities.

"Mmm… when I told him you weren't here, he said he couldn't wait."

"Anything else?" Ji Hoo worry slowed to almost a standstill, realizing that if Yi Jung had said anything Jan Di would have mentioned it.

"No, we talked for a little while and then he left. It was this afternoon when I was gardening."

"How did that go?" He asked, genuinely curious.

"It went fine. It was actually really nice. I've never really had a garden or the time to tend to one. It was surprisingly soothing. "

They both fell silently and sat together in a companionable silence. Jan Di wondered if she should bring up Jun Pyo leaving, but decided against it.

Finally, Ji Hoo asked, "Are you ready for bed?"

"No… not yet."

"Do you want to watch a movie?" He asked impulsively.

"Uh… sure."

They walked into his room, Ji Hoo walked to the TV stand to grab the controller, handing it to her, he said. "You can pick the movie."

Jan Di scrolled the listings while Ji Hoo grabbed blankets and pillows and arranged them on the floor between the bed and TV so they could watch comfortably.

Jan Di settled down next to him and the credits started rolling.

"You picked a _horror _movie?"

* * *

Woo Bin sat across from his father in the comfort of their private plane. They were just finishing the meal that had been prepared for them. They were surrounded by their guards, but the closed off aspect of the seats gave them an illusion of privacy.

"Father are you going to tell me where we are going yet? From the documents I can tell we are dealing with a problem with the Park Family, but I don't know why you are keeping so much a secret."

"Woo Bin can you tell me what the documents tell you?"

"The Park and Song families have been feuding for dock space in Korea, China, and America that is essential for shipments. The disputed territory can be legitimately claimed by both families in some way."

"What is the solution?"

"We should work out a treaty with the Parks so both families can use it or there will be a war to decide who ends up with ownership."

"What do you choose? Treaty or War?"

"Treaty, at first. The loss of life could be tremendous if we go to war and should be avoided if at all possible. If we can't work out a deal then we have no choice but to go to war."

Song Dong Gun watched his son with a good amount of pride and thought, _the boy is good_. "That is what we are going to do; we are meeting with some representatives of the Park family."

"The head of the family isn't going to be present?" Woo Bin wanted to clarify, feeling insulted that the head of the Park family, Park Il Woo, thought to snub his father.

"Park Il Woo will be present. There is a good chance this will end peacefully."

"You've already been in contact?" Woo Bin asked, surprised that he hadn't heard of this before.

"Yes, we worked out some of the preliminaries."

"Why didn't you want to make me aware of this before now?" Woo Bin asked, now completely baffled at the unusual behavior from his father.

"I didn't want you to try and skip the trip."

Woo Bin eyed his father warily, "Why would I have wanted to do that."

Dong Gun took a sip of wine prior to answering, "Because part of the agreement is that you marry Park Il Woo's daughter."

~*~*~*~...~*~*~*~  
~*~*~*~...~*~*~*~

Thank you for taking the time to read and review!

AN 01) since no one indicated that they had an issue with the length of the chapters, I'll continue to post them as they are when I write them. I won't split it unless it gets crazy long.

AN 02)veeegeee-there will be more insight into the actions's of Jan Di's mom in later chapters. I've already written some of it and have planned for more.

Areej.A.A-Soo Yeon, the female guards motivations should be revealed in a chapter fairly soon.

Parmasone-awww, I shouldn't be happy you cried (but I kinda am :P ) I'm glad you are enjoying the Ga Eul/Yi Jung story, the more I write for them the more sure I am that keeping them in the background would have been a disservice to their characters since we didn't seem much of their relationship after their 'romance' started on the show.

I think it's sad too, that is why I wanted to write about Ga Eul's point of view. She isn't _wrong_ for her feelings, but at the same time I don't think Jan Di is wrong for not being ready to talk. It's all about what perspective you are looking at it from.

Guest-hope you enjoyed the Yi Jung and Ga Eul in this chapter.

Jenny Lie-I'm glad you are enjoying the story and it's getting more exciting for you!

_~*~*~*~...~*~*~*~  
~*~*~*~...~*~*~*~_

Disclaimer: I do not own _Boys Before Flowers _or_ Hana Yori Dango_

_~*~*~*~...~*~*~*~_


	12. Chapter 12

~*~*~*~...~*~*~*~

**One Week Later**

Jan Di walked into the porridge shop for the first time since her forced vacation. Being back was both comforting and awkward. She had been gone for only a week, but it seemed like so much longer.

"Jan Di! I'm glad you're back," The Master said cheerfully, and then his eyes shifted to the two figured behind her. Jan Di quickly introduced her boss to the two guards and then showed them where they could wait during her shift. They opted to sit on opposite sides of the room, so they could cover more room.

Jan Di quickly put on her apron, tying it loosely so her newly protruding stomach wasn't noticeable. She got to work but kept an eye out for Ga Eul, hoping they could find time to talk today. The Master noticed that she kept looking out the door, and informed her that Ga Eul had requested the day off.

She was hurt, weighing the possibility that Ga Eul had purposely requested the day off to avoid her. Frowning she continued to do all the necessary prep work as she thought through the circumstances of their fight once again. The day passed slowly without Ga Eul present and gave her plenty of time to think.

She applied herself to her work competently if not enthusiastically. Knowing she couldn't let the rift grow any larger Jan Di knew what she had to do after she finished her shift.

Once she was done for the day, she said goodbye to The Master and approached Seung Won to tell him her plan.

At first she had been annoyed when that grandfather had forbidden her from returning to the clinic for another week, but now she was thankful because it gave her the time she need. Once she reached Seung Won, she told him, "I know I said I would be going home right after work, but I need to make a stop first."

"Where are we going Ms. Jan Di?" Seung Won asked as he pulled out his phone.

"Just to see my friend, Chu Ga Eul."

"We will need to pull Takeo and Tae Sung from the house to accompany us," Seung Won told her before pressing a number on his phone and raising it to his ear.

Jan Di sat down at the table Seung Won had just vacated in the corner, exhausted. She wanted to argue with waiting even longer but she had neither the strength nor the inclination. While it was inconvenient to wait for additional guards, protecting her baby would be worth it.

After he got off the phone Seung Won joined at the table and with Soo Yeon staying at the table across the room, they all waited for the additional guards to arrive.

However, prior to the guards arriving the door burst open and Ga Eul ran in, "I'm late! Did she leave?"

Ga Eul's shoulders slumped when she saw The Master by himself behind the counter. She didn't notice the people sitting in the corners.

Jan Di stood and said softly, "Ga Eul."

Her head whipped around and Ga Eul met the gaze of her friend staring at her.

* * *

Woo Bin stared at the girl in front of him with indifference. When his father had informed him of his impeding wedding, he had made it clear that while it would benefit the family, he would not force him in to it. All he asked was that Woo Bin try; try to help prevent a war that could kill dozens of their loyal men.

Had it been an order Woo Bin would have found no difficulty in refusing, but as it was he had a hard time saying no to a request like that.

Another piece of information that he been surprised to learn was that if the marriage was to take place it wouldn't be for at least two years. The girl in question was only sixteen and had primarily been raised in American; given those circumstances, a long engagement would take place until she reached a legal age.

It all made him feel like a pervert.

The situation had gotten worse when he had actually met the girl. Park Si Yeon had turned out to be a girl who thought of nothing but fashion, power, and money. She seemed nice enough, at least she was nice to _him_, but she was not one he would have chosen for himself.

Woo Bin had wanted to speak to her honestly about the situation but she had no interest in seriously discussing the potential future they shared. Nor had she wanted to hear of what problems might be present in such a future. Instead, she focused on how fun and cute their life would be once they were married.

He had learned later that after their first meeting she had gone straight to her father and told him that she wanted Song Woo Bin to be her husband. Park Il Woo couldn't be more pleased with the young couple apparent affection for eachother.

Song Dong Gun informed his son of what Si Yeon had told her father. She had shared that the couple had fallen for eachother at first sight. Woo Bin panicked, worried that his choice would be taken from him, but Dong Gun told him that nothing was settled yet.

"Woo... woo," Si Yeon called him. "You aren't listening to me."

She actually pouted, as in lower lip pushed out with her eyes closed and she crossed her arms across her chest as she waited for him to apologize.

"That's not my name," Woo Bin desperately wanted a drink, but he needed to keep his wits about him and make sure the girl didn't get him to agree to something he would regret later.

Woo Bin waited, she would get tired and tell him what she wanted if he waited her out.

Soon enough she relaxed and stared at him in an adoringly way that made him want to make sure they weren't alone. A glance to the left showed K sitting at the next table across from Si Yeon's bodyguard. "Woo Bin... why aren't you listening? I was trying to tell you some good news, and you aren't even hearing me."

"Oh?" he said, trying to sound at least somewhat interested.

"I asked daddy, and agreed that I could return to Korea when you go back in a couple weeks."

Woo Bin was inwardly grimacing when he realized he could be marrying a woman who was still l young enough to call her father daddy, when he words hit him. "You're coming to Korea... with me?" He repeated, hoping he had just misunderstood her English.

"Yes!" She said and punctuated the word with the clapping of her hands. "I haven't lived in Korea for a long time, so daddy agreed when I suggested I go with you to see if I could tolerate living in Korea for part of the year."

_Part of the year_, Woo Bin mouthed wondering if the girl expected him to move to America if they were married.

"Oh, are you sure Si Yeon? I will have school and work so I don't want... I wouldn't want you to feel neglected."

Si Yeon sighed, "You are so sweet, Woo." She stared at him with reverence shining from her eyes. "You don't need to worry. Daddy already worked it out. I will be going to a school. Hold on." She paused as she pulled a slip of paper out of her pocket. "I will be attending Shin Hwa High School. It weird, I am a junior in high school in America but when I go to Korea I will be a first year student. And why does your school start at a dumb time of the year?" Si Yeon complained, ignoring the fact that most countries have their own school systems that differ from one another in some way.

Woo Bin smiled weakly at her. _She isn't a bad person_, Woo Bin reasoned, _she just isn't the type of person I expected to marry. _Woo Bin shook his head at his thoughts. Regardless of any preconceived nothings he may have had about his future, he was determined to at least try with Si Yeon. He owed it to his father and his family.

* * *

"Everything checked out okay," Ji Hoo reassured his friend as they talked on the phone.

Goo Jun Pyo had taken to calling frequently to check on the Jan Di's pregnancy.

Jan Di had a doctor's appointment the previous day as a follow up to her hospital visit the previous week and they had been reassured that everything was okay. At 19 weeks pregnant Jan Di was still so small that you could only tell she was carrying a child when you looked for it, but that might be to due to the baggy clothing she was wearing.

"Good... hasn't anything happened that I need to know about?"

"Nothing, Seung Won has been on top of things; he says that no one has been following Jan Di and that there is no surveillance that they can detect."

_if they can't even detect Secretary Jung's surveillance then maybe they are missing someone else as well, _Jun Pyo thought but kept that worry to himself, not wanting Ji Hoo to know that he was having Jan Di followed. Instead, he grimly informed him, "My mother is making a trip to Korea this week. Supposedly the witch has meeting that has to take place in Korea but I'm not sure what else she may have planned."

Jun Pyo waited through the silence on the phone, Ji Hoo was likely adjusting to the new information and planning accordingly.

"I will call Woo Bin and ask him to assign a few more men for the duration of her visit, and I'll try to keep Jan Di at the house as much as possible."

"What are you going to tell her when she asks why she can't leave the house?" Jun Pyo asked curiously.

"The truth. Jan Di understands the risks that are involved when she is carrying your child."

"If you are sure that is the way you want to handle it," Jun Pyo's tone turned slightly humorous, "have you talked to Woo Bin since he arrived in America?"

"A few times, why?"

"He called me in a panic from his flight revealing to me that his dad had arranged a marriage for him."

"Oh, yeah. I didn't know he had called you about it."

Jun Pyo sounded confused as he continued his retelling. "I don't know what he expected me to do, but he asked me if I had any advice. I told him if the marriage agreement looked beneficial to both parties, he should just do what his father wanted. He cursed at me and hung up!"

Ji Hoo had started laughing when he heard what Jun Pyo's advice was. He trailed off when was once again faced with the reality that Jun Pyo didn't remember two years of his life. Including the fact that he had been engaged to a woman that he had done his best to tolerate but in the end couldn't abide to be married to.

Sympathy, guilt and remorse battled eachother when he thought of what Jun Pyo lost because he choose to save him. It had cost Jun Pyo so much, even if he hadn't come to that realization. Yet.

* * *

Ga Eul and Jan Di sat across from eachother in a teashop a few shops down from the porridge shop. It would have been easier to stay in the porridge shop and talk there if The Master hadn't been so obvious when he tried to listen in onto their conversation. Though The Master pouted and Seung Won protested changing venues before the additional guards arrived, she had asked Ga Eul if they could have their conversation elsewhere. Jan Di had insisted on leaving immediately and Seung Won reluctantly did as she asked and texted Takeo to meet them at the tea shop instead of the porridge shop.

Jan Di watched her friend chew on her lip as they waited for their tea to be poured. As the server left they both started talking.

"I'm sorry-"

"I'm sorry-"

The tension eased as they both smiled remorsefully at eachother. This time Jan Di spoke first. "Ga Eul, I feel I need to speak first.I caused the problem. I need to apologize to you. Sincerely. I didn't mean to take our friendship for granted and make you feel like I couldn't trust you with my secrets. If you are willing to listen, I am ready... I want to be able to talk with you again. This friction in our friendship... it hasn't been easy. Knowing that it occurred because of the choices I made..."

Jan Di trailed off, feeling like she was about to burst into tears. _This must be what they say when they talk about pregnancy hormones making you too emotional_.

Ga Eul was silent as she processed what Jan Di said. Speaking up softy she shook her head. "I was wrong too. I was hurt and I said things... I was too harsh Jan Di. I should have waited for you to be ready to talk to me and instead I lashed out and made it about me."

"It _is_ about you too. You are my friend, my best friend, and if you are upset you should feel like you can talk to me without it blowing up or dissolving our friendship." Against her will tears leaked out of her eyes.

"I do _know_ that." Ga Eul gave up trying to hold it in and followed Jan Di's suit, tears streaming freely. "Can we forgive eachother?"

Jan Di shook her head, "_you_ didn't do anything that needed forgiving."

"Please, I need you to accept my apology."

"Ah… alright. Do you accept mine?" Ga Eul nodded and Jan Di smiled at her. "I'm so happy! Fighting with you is horrible… horrible experience."

Ga Eul nodded. "I'm just so sorry it got that far. I think the reason I acted that way was because everything was happening so quickly. I could tell you were keeping secrets, and then you got attacked, then all of a sudden you were married , Goo Jun Pyo sunbae left so suddenly, Yi Jung and Ji Hoo sunbae got in that huge fight, and-"

Jan Di interrupted, "Wait, what are you talking about? What fight?" She continued wiping the tears at her eyes with a crumpled tissue she pulled from her pocket as she waited for an answer.

Ga Eul looked puzzled as she answered her, "The fight Yi Jung and Ji Hoo sunbae got into at the hospital the morning after you were married."

Jan Di's hand shot out and she gripped Ga Eul's, "I don't know anything about this. Please, tell me everything…"

At her request Ga Eul proceeded to relay the conversation and fight that happened in the waiting room of the hospital as Jan Di listened with growing dismay. Ga Eul concluded her recap of the events that took place with, "As far as I know Yi Jung is still upset with Ji Hoo sunbae and they haven't talked since."

"No, no, no... This isn't supposed to happen," Jan Di cried out. She got up and tugged Ga Eul along with her. "We need to go fix it. Now"

Ga Eul got up and even though she was confused followed Jan Di. They started to walk out only to be stopped but Seung Won and Soo Yeon stepping in front of them. "Ms. Jan Di, are you ready to return home?"

"No, I need to find So Yi Jung and explain things to him," Jan Di said somewhat impatiently. She tried to walk around them but stopped when Soo Yeon held up a hand.

"I'm sorry Ms. Jan Di, but we need to wait for additional backup."

Ga Eul pulled on Jan Di's arm and whispered, "I meant to ask, who _are_ these people?"

Jan Di whispered back, "I'll explain to you later, first we need to find your boyfriend."

"Seung Won, it won't be a big deal if we just meet them at Yi Jung's studio."

Soo Yeon took a step forward and leaned down so was closer to Jan Di as she spoke to her, more harshly then she intended. "We can't protect you if you don't allow us to. If you are hurt, because you were too impatient to wait for backup then-"

Seung Won smoothly pulled Soo Yeon back and continued speaking instead, "Ms. Jan Di please allow up to wait for backup. They shall be here soon."

Chastened by Soo Yeon words, Jan Di nodded and allowed her and Ga Eul to be led back to their table to wait for her additional guards.

Ga Eul told her, "It is okay, we can wait. I'll text Yi Jung and find out where he is. Then we will save time we would have spent looking for him."

* * *

Yi Jung cleaned his tools in his studio. Today had been one of his better days lately and he had produced a beautiful vase that he was planning to gift to Ga Eul. She had texted him a little while ago, saying she needed to talk to him and would be by soon. Luckily had he already finished for the day so he took his time cleaning, content to wait for her.

He smiled when he heard the door open before him, "You must have been close, you were quicker than I expected." When he didn't get a response he turned and saw that instead of Ga Eul it was Ji Hoo standing before him.

The smiled dropped from his face and he turned back to his cleaning.

"You are going to pretend that I'm not here?"

Yi Jung bristled at the incredulous tone he heard in Ji Hoo's voice and spoke to himself calmly, _I will not engage... I am going to clean my tools and then I will leave. I will not turn around and say something that might cause irreparable damage to our friendship._ Regardless of what his inner voice was telling him to do, he slammed down the loop and brush and turned around. "You have a lot of nerve just showing up here and acting like everything is okay."

"I'm not acting like everything is okay, but we can at least talk about what is going on."

"I don't want to talk to you, not right now Ji Hoo."

Ji Hoo studied him carefully, and looked dejected, "I've really disappointed you haven't I? It is unlike you to avoid a confrontation."  
"For the sake of our friendship... I'm asking you to leave until I can stand the look of you again."

"I don' think distance will help."

"I really couldn't give a damn about what you think right now Yoon Ji Hoo."

"You should."

Yi Jung looked at him with disbelief, "I should? _I should_?! You couldn't be further from the truth." He walked closer to his friend, "How are you standing here, lecturing me on what I should know?"

"Stop!"

Ji Hoo and Yi Jung looked to the door where Jan Di and Ga Eul were standing. Looking behind them, Yi Jung was surprised to notice Woo Bin's guards following so closely. The last he heard Jan Di had a couple guys following at a distance, not four personal guards. "Seung Won... what are you doing here."

Seung Won bowed, "Young Master, we came with Ms. Jan Di. I'm sorry to interrupt." Seung Won took a step back and gestured to the other guards. Taking their cue from him, they situated themselves around the room, where they could keep an eye on things and still give the group of people the privacy they would want. Soo Yeon stayed by herself outside, where she could make sure no one sneaked upon them.

Ji Hoo moved to Jan Di, and asked her softly. "You were going home after you finished work, why did you come here?" Looking at Ga Eul, by her presence he had his suspicions. It was a welcome surprise if Ga Eul and Jan Di had made up, but he hadn't wanted her to worry about the problems he was having with Yi Jung.

"I think you know," Jan Di whispered to him, "and don't think we won't be talking about _that_ later."

"Ga Eul," Yi Jung spoke to his girlfriend causing her to move from her spot by the door and stand by him, "is this why you said you were coming over? Jan Di?

She nodded and told him, "Jan Di didn't know that you and Ji Hoo were fighting. As soon as she found out she wanted to come over."

Jan Di nodded, "I'm so sorry sunbae, I didn't know that you were having a problem with everything that happened."

Yi Jung looked at her and shook his head, "I don't blame you for anything Jan Di. I know you have been going through a lot."

"But you're wrong about what you think; Ji Hoo only married me to help me."

Yi Jung looked at Ga Eul to see how she was taking the news. She looked doubtful, but open to listening to what Jan Di had to say. Deciding to follow her lead in this, he looked back at Jan Di and nodded for her to continue.

Jan Di lifted a hang and rubbed her forehead, "I need to explain everything than you'll understand."

Ji Hoo spoke up from behind her, "Jan Di, if you aren't ready than you can wait."

She shook her head, "I want them to know everything. It was stupid to try and keep it a secret as long as I did."

"You were only doing what you thought was best."

"This is all very touching," Yi Jung interrupted sarcastically, "but we're still confused." He gestured to him and Ga Eul. He regretted his interruption when he saw the troubled look on Jan Di's face.

"Can we all sit down?" Jan Di said, looking nervous.

They sat on at the table close to the front of the door, with Ga Eul sharing a bench with Yi Jung and Jan Di sitting with Ji Hoo.

Jan Di twisted her hands together, _come on... you already told Woo Bin, Ji Hoo, and... Jun Pyo. What are two more people, especially two people as important to me as these two are?_ Jan Di took a deep breath and steeled herself. "I guess the easiest thing is to just say what I've been hiding and then I'll explain how the marriage came about. "

Looking nervously at the two, she forced her mouth to move, finally saying the words, "I'm pregnant."

She looked down, but quickly looked up when there was no response. Glancing up she saw the two of them staring at her with expressionless faces. She waited for them to say something, nervous when the silence continued.

Ji Hoo watched her as she watched the two sitting across from them. Her agitation was palpable. He reached over and took hold of her hand; making them a united front, a unit.

Jan Di gratefully gripped Ji Hoo's hand as she continued to wait.

Finally Ga Eul spoke, "Geum Jan Di... did you say that you are pregnant?"

Jan Di nodded and Ga Eul shifted her gaze speculatively to Ji Hoo. Jan Di immediately knew where her thoughts went. "It's not Ji Hoo's baby."

Yi Jung spoke in a carefully level voice, shooting his question to Ji Hoo. "You married her, knowing she is carrying Jun Pyo's baby?"

Jan Di spoke before Ji Hoo could. "Jun Pyo knows I'm pregnant with his child."

His face fell from its carefully composed lines and he stared at her with shock, "He does? But... how... then what is going on?"

Jan Di smiled, although she couldn't make it cheerful, the effort was there to lighten the mood despite her dark words. "Just because I'm pregnant with his child... it didn't fix anything. He doesn't remember loving me. He doesn't remember anything about me. How could I use this baby to trap him into a life with me?"

"But..."

"I couldn't and even if I tried I don't know if it would have worked. Everytime Jun Pyo sees me he gets so angry and is... it hurts to be around him when he can't stand the sight of me. I had to put my child first, so I gave up on the dream of making Jun Pyo remember."

"Why does that mean you had to marry Ji Hoo sunbae?" Ga Eul asked, confused about the whole situation.

"Kang Hee Soo," Yi Jung murmured as the pieces of the puzzle that their lives had been for the last couple of weeks were finally clicking together for him.

"What does Jun Pyo sunbae's mother have to do with anything?"

Ji Hoo took over speaking for Jan Di, "She was the one who arranged the failed kidnapping of Jan Di last week."

"But why? That doesn't make sense, Jan Di wasn't pressuring Jun Pyo into being there for her or the baby, if anything it caused her to give up."

"She wants the baby doesn't she?" Yi Jung surmised.

Ji Hoo nodded, "Woo Bin managed to interrogate one of the men involved. She wants to take the baby from Jan Di."

"Supposedly I'm not fit to raise the next Shin Hwa heir, so she is going to find someone more suitable."

"It's not unheard of," Yi Jung said as he thought grimly. "Rich men get a woman... of... lower status pregnant and then take the baby to raise themselves, with their wives. Or they 'adopt' a baby into the family."

"Those are her two most likely scenarios. If we hear news of an arranged marriage between Goo Jun Pyo and a woman, then we will have to be even more worried."

"Ji Hoo married me to give me the protection of his name and hopefully convince Kang Hee Soo that I am carrying Ji Hoo's baby."

Yi Jung had a thought, "How did you end up pregnant anyways?"

Ga Eul swatted him on the arm and blushed.

Jan Di's mouth open and closed as she stared at him, wondering if she really just heard him ask her how she got pregnant.

Ji Hoo rolled his eyes. "I think you know how babies are made Yi Jung."

Yi Jung flushed a little, "I wasn't asking about _that_. I meant the timing of it all. Goo Jun Pyo and you have been together like that," He paused and tried to think of a different way to phrase the question, "uh been together as a couple since you left to live with your parents.

Seeing Jan Di flushed when she tried to answer, Ji Hoo interrupted. "It was that day."

Jan Di just shook her head, _I'm not her_e. She opened her eyes to see him staring at her critically. Knowing why Yi Jung sunbae was looking at her like that she decided to get it over with. Jan Di stood up and pulled her baggy sweatshirt until taunt enough to show them the outline of her growing belly.

"Ohhhh... still you aren't that big."

"My doctor told me that some women don't show much, even when they are as far along as I am."

Silence fell as the group sat together.

Jan Di got up and walked around the table to pull Ga Eul with her. "Let's talk privately, okay?" as much as she liked Yi Jung there were certain things she just didn't feel comfortable telling him.

Ga Eul nodded and they left.

Yi Jung tapped his fingers on the table as he though and Ji Hoo watched him patiently, willing to wait until he was ready to share his thoughts.

"You shouldn't have married her."  
Ji Hoo shot him a frustrated glance, "I thought that you understood now! Are you still mad?"

Yi Jung nodded though his mild tone belied the admission of continued anger, "You shouldn't have married her, knowing that Jun Pyo would remember one day and... I don't know what will happen," he admitted reluctantly as his mind raced through possible scenarios from the fallout of what had recently occurred. "Nothing good will come of that."

"What should I have done? Nothing?"

"Not nothing, but not this." Though Yi Jung claimed to still be angry, his words continued to lack heat. "You complicated something that should have been relatively simple."

"I don't think you understand what is going on."

"You should have just hid her somewhere to wait for Jun Pyo."

"Did you even listen to her?" Ji Hoo demanded, "She is not waiting for Jun Pyo to remember anymore. I'm not going to hide her in the country like some brood mare, waiting for her stallion to come back."

Yi Jung curled his lip at the analogy but didn't let it distract him from the matter at hand. "It's not about hiding her away. There were, are, alternatives to you marrying her."

"At that moment, there were no other alternatives."

"Yoon Ji Hoo, why would you put yourself in this position? I know you love her, and now you are married to her but it is not a real marriage. What are you going to do when Jun Pyo remembers and comes back to claim his family."

"I will deal with that when it happens."

"You set yourself up for a major heartbreak. I don't think you realize what you are doing to yourself."

Ji Hoo looked at him levelly, "I know exactly what I did."

Yi Jung shook his head and looked at him with something akin to pity in his eyes.

"I don't care Yi Jung, what happens later," Ji Hoo stared at him and shook his head, annoyed that he is having to explain so much, "Do you think I am unaware of how Jan Di sees me? I'm her close friend, some she can count on and talk too. She doesn't see me as her lover, no matter how much... It doesn't matter, any of it. As long as Jan Di is safe I'd do anything to protect her."

* * *

Jan Di sat on the couch in Ji Hoo's room, waiting for him to return from his shower. She had held her tongue through dinner, but she was determined to talk to Ji Hoo about him keeping his fight with Yi Jung a secret. She glanced around and noticed a book on the table. She picked it up and flipped through it idly as she waited.

Realizing what it was she sat up straighter, Ji Hoo was reading a book on pregnancy and babies? Jan Di softened slightly, once again faced with everything Ji Hoo had done for her and her child.

Ji Hoo walked out of his bathroom, only dressed in pajama bottoms. Even as little as of a week ago the sight would have sent Jan Di scurrying to her room, but living with someone caused dozens, hundreds of tiny intimate moments and Jan Di was finding herself growing more comfortable with the household and its residents each day.

He saw her and immediately rushed over. "Jan Di is everything alright? Are you okay?"

She felt the last of her indignation deflate. It was so hard to stay upset when he was always so concerned about her well-being. She nodded and simply told him, "I'm okay, but we need to talk."

Ji Hoo nodded, having an idea of what she wanted to say to him. He sat next to her on the couch and waited for her to begin what she had to say to him.

"You not telling me about what happened with Yi Jung is a big problem for me Ji Hoo. You should have told me right away, you knew I wouldn't be okay with you two fighting over me," Jan Di sighed as she stared at Ji Hoo's unchanged face. "We're married now Ji Hoo, even though... it..."

Jan Di trailed off, not sure what to say. "Regardless of how it came abo- even thought we didn't get married in the most traditional ways, we should face problems together and not on our own."

"I didn't tell you right away because you were in the hospital and you were already scared and upset. It wouldn't have done any good."

"That's not the point. I don't' want you to handle my problems for me, we can do it together."

"But my fight with Yi Jung was _my_ problem. He was mad about something _I _did."

"The fight was about me," Jan Di pointed out. She studied him, knowing how to get him to agree. "Is that how you want to play it?"

"What do you mean," Ji Hoo replied warily, knowing by the look in her eyes that she was trying to catch him in a trap.

"If you want to keep secrets and handle problems on your own, then should I? If something happens to me and it doesn't involve you then you would be perfectly okay, if I didn't mention it to you."

"No," Ji Hoo reluctantly admitted.

"Then don't expect me to be okay with it."

Ji Hoo nodded, somewhat hesitantly. "I will try."

"You will have to do better than try." Jan Di smiled, a little scarily in Ji Hoo's opinion.

Ji Hoo nodded, agreeing."

Jan Di cheered up, "At least Yi Jung sunbae isn't mad at you anymore."

"Oh he's still mad."

"But… why?"

"Even if he knows my reasons… I still lied to him and he doesn't think the marriage was the right thing to do."  
Jan Di frowned, "What can we do to fix it?"

"Nothing, time will lessen it." He knocked his shoulder into hers lightly. "Don't worry so much Jan Di. We've been friends for a long time. We've gotten in fights before and we've always gotten past it."

Ji Hoo frowned when a thought came to him, realizing he would have to tell her something else. "Jan Di... about the promise I just made to not keep things from you. I have something else I should probably tell you."

"What is it?"

"Goo Jun Pyo, we talk on the phone about you."

"Oh?" Jan Di said as she struggled to look unaffected.

"He wants to make sure you are being taken care of and are safe. He is also passing over his mother's schedule and relevant plans to the guards so they can make sure she isn't coming after you again."

"Ah..." Jan Di trailed off and fiddled with the hem of her pajama top.

Ji Hoo could see the pain that she tried to hide that was a result of her missing Jun Pyo. He thought of something else but was hesitant to inform Jan Di of it given her current melancholy over him.

He came to a decision, and Ji Hoo assured himself that it was the best course of action. _Jan Di doesn't need to know Goo Jun Pyo was at the wedding and allowed it to happen. It really does not have any relevance anymore._

He nodded to himself once, sure that he made the right decision.

He looked over and saw Jan Di had curled up on the couch; reaching over Ji Hoo picked up his guitar and started playing. It had become a nightly ritual over the past couple of days. He had read that music was good for fetal development and Jan Di seemed to relax when she listened to him play, sometimes singing along.

Before long, she had fallen asleep next to him and she had shifted so she was leaning against him. Ji Hoo carefully put down his guitar, not wanting to jostle her awake. He knew he would have to move her to the bed soon, but for now he was content to let her sleep against him.

~*~*~*~...~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~...~*~*~*~

Thank you for taking the time to read and review!

AN ) Review responses

veeegeee - I know! I'll try not to leave the questions handing too long. :)

Jenny Lie - Who is pushing Jan Di? Or do you mean punishing? If it's the latter, sorry but Jan Di is heartbroken so even if she puts on a brave face she is still going to be sad at times.

Parmasone - I tried not to drag it out too long, though I do think I pushed the limit.

ntcmiller - I'm glad you are enjoying the story. I did change a lot of the plot already so it's going to be different.  
I'm totally different, I can imagine Jan Di with both of them. I'm so fickle when I think about it :)  
But I'm not going to be in this story. I know who is Jan Di will ultimately be with and that won't change.

Tendai - It won't be done soon, this is going to be a fairly long story. I try to make up for that by updating frequently.

guests - thanks for reading and reviewing!

~*~*~*~...~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~...~*~*~*~

Disclaimer: I do not own _Boys Before Flowers_ or _Hana Yori Dango_

~*~*~*~...~*~*~*~


	13. Chapter 13

~*~*~*~...~*~*~*~

**Mach 01, 2009**

"Woo! Can't we go somewhere when we land? We've been on this plane for hours," Si Yeon said as she tugged on his arm.

Woo Bin looked up from the contract he was reading. "I have to meet my father and go over business but I'll take you out to dinner tonight. " His father had returned to Korea a week before, while Woo Bin and Si Yeon had continued to China, so Woo Bin could take care of some urgent matters that required his presence. He wanted to go over the details with his father personally, as soon as he could.

"Okay, that'll only be a couple hours right? We will have to go out to eat, somewhere nice okay? Then after that, let's go to a club! I feel like dancing! Maybe you could invite some of your friends for me to meet."

"We'll see," Woo Bin said, avoiding a direct answer.

"Yay!" Si Yeon clapped her hands, and looked back down at the magazine she was flipping through. She kept the smile on her face so Woo wouldn't suspect that she was upset. She hadn't told him the truth when she revealed she would be returning to Korea with him. It hadn't been her idea, but was something her father was forcing her to do. Park Il Woo was sure that Woo wouldn't want to leave Korea so he told her she would be moving there and needed to acclimate herself to living there again.

She hadn't been happy, but she had never been able to stand up to him. _It would have been nice if he had said goodbye when we left_.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't mind going with me? I could ask Ga Eul to come with me next time if you don't feel comfortable."

"I'm sure. I don't mind Jan Di."

It was mid afternoon and the two were currently in the waiting room of her obstetrician's office. It was a routine checkup and Jan Di had asked Ji Hoo to go in with her on impulse. He had been present when she had a sonogram before, but that was when there had been an emergency and not a regular appointment. Every other appointment he accompanied her to had resulted in him staying in the waiting room. She hadn't been sure if he was interested, but he seemed pleased when she asked.

"Geum Jan Di?" A medical assistant opened the door leading the exam rooms and gestured to her to come with her.

Ji Hoo followed awkwardly and watched as Jan Di took off her shoes and stepped on the scale. Curiously, he walked closer, "Why is the number covered?"

The medical assistant glanced back at him, focusing on him for the first time. Dazzled, she didn't answer and continued to stare at him.

Jan Di smirked; she was thoroughly amused at the reaction Ji Hoo was receiving and answered instead. "They don't want women focused on the amount of weight they're gaining as long as it's a healthy weight for the baby."

"Ah, so they will only tell you if they are concerned you are gaining too much?"

Jan Di nodded absently as she set her arm out for her blood pressure to be measured, "They will tell you if you want to know, but you have to ask." Ji Hoo watched the rest of the proceedings quietly and stuck his hands in his pockets, feeling slightly unsure of himself. He wasn't quite certain what he was supposed to be doing right now.

A few minutes later, they were in the exam room. The medical assistant handed Jan Di a gown, "The doctor will be here in a just few minutes. Please change into the gown for the examination." The medical assistant let her gaze rest on Ji Hoo again, sighing as she moving backwards out of the room. "I'll leave you and your husband alone."

Ji Hoo stood and shifted his weight between his legs before he offered, "I can leave while you change."

"You can just turn around, this doesn't take long."

He did as he was asked and the sounds of the Jan Di undressing echoed throughout the silent room. He jumped a little when he heard her speaking.

"Do you have any questions about what is going to happen during the exam?"

Ji Hoo continued to feel uncharacteristically nervous and licked his lips, wondering what he was in for. "Can you tell me exactly what is going to happen? What is the doctor going to do?" He heard the rustling of paper.

"You can turn around now Ji Hoo."

He did as he was told and saw that Jan DI was in a short hospital gown and her clothes were folded neatly on a stool a corner of the room. The shifting of paper had been Jan Di climbing onto the table to wait for the doctor.

"So what is going to happen?"

"He is going to check the numbers from my assessment, then will do a physical examination, and today he is going to do an ultrasound."

"Haven't you had one before?"

"Today's is a little different, he is using a different machine so the images are sharper and you can see more."

Ji Hoo nodded, "Is that it?"

"We might be able to find out the gender of the baby."

"Do you want to know?"

"I wasn't sure before, but I think I do." Jan Di looked up at him to continue saying, "Our lives have so much unpredictability already. It would be nice to know something for sure."

There was knock on the door before it opened and the doctor stepped in.

Jan Di bowed her head from where she sat at the table, and Ji Hoo stood and did the same.

"How are you doing today Jan Di? And I see you've brought someone with you today."

Jan Di introduced her doctor to Ji Hoo and then waited while Dr. Kim went through her chart. "It looks like everything is fine, but you are a bit underweight for your stage of pregnancy. Before you come in again, I want you to try and put on some more before it becomes a concern. You are taking your vitamins and eating properly?"

Jan Di nodded, and Ji Hoo spoke up. "Is she working too hard? She has two jobs and she works every day. She is starting school again tomorrow too."

Dr. Kim looked at her with concern, "You can't overdo it Jan Di, and being overworked can cause serious stress on your body and negatively affect the fetus."

Jan Di looked worried, but nodded, "I understand."

"Let's get a look at the baby," Dr. Kim said as he walked to the sink to wash his hands. Jan Di turned on the table and adjusted so she was lying down with her heels fitted in stirrups at the base of the table. Dr. Kim pulled gloves on easily and walked back to the table, he pulled a drape out of a box fitted on the wall and covered her lower half with it before he started a physical examination.

Ji Hoo watched with curiosity as the doctor lifted the gown and used two fingers and felt the area around the belly. Fascinated Ji Hoo saw with wonder that Jan Di was a lot bigger than he had assumed, based on the impression he got by seeing her in baggy clothes. Ji Hoo frowned, wondering if Jan Di was running out of clothes to wear. He was brought out of his thoughts when the doctor started asking questions.

"Have you felt any pain?"

"No."

"No cramping, or discharge?"

"None, I've been feeling great."

Dr. Kim nodded and moved her gown back down. "Everything looks great up here, we're almost done." He then proceeded to sit on the rolling stool that was at the base of the table. Shifting the drape, he finished the exam. Ji Hoo didn't know where to look, he hadn't thought about this part and was feeling increasingly uncomfortable. He decided the best place to keep his eyes were on Jan Di's face. Seeing her shift slightly and grimace, he reached over and reached for her hand, holding onto it. The doctor rolled back and moved the drape back, removing his gloves as he stood.

"Everything is normal," he spoke over his shoulder as he washed his hands. Drying them carefully, he then put on a fresh pair of gloves. He went to the other side of the table and started setting up for the ultrasound, "Have you decided about whether or not you want to be surprised about the gender of the baby?"

Jan Di nodded, "We want to know."

Dr. Kim nodded and rolled a tube between his hands before pulling up the gown to squirt it directly on Jan DI's lower abdomen. "You drank the exact amount of water needed to put the baby in focus?"

Jan Di nodded. She had learned that you needed to drink a specific amount of water before the procedure to bring the uterus into the optimal placement for the baby to be seen. The first time she had come she had drank too much, and the second time she had drunk to little making it harder to bring show the baby.

"Okay, here we go." Dr. Kim focused on the screen, and moved the device around Jan Di's stomach. "Ah there we are, congratulations mom and dad… you are having a baby girl."

"A girl?" Jan Di whispered, smiling down at her where child rested.

"Mmm," Dr. Kim murmured as he took measurements.

Jan Di and Ji Hoo looked up in alarm when Dr. Kim said suddenly, "Oh! What's this…"

Ji Hoo's hand shot out to grip one of the doctor's arms, "Is something wrong?"

Dr. Kim was quick to apologize, "No, no… I'm sorry for startling you. I just saw something unexpected."

"What?" Jan Di said, still worried.

"It seems like you had another one hiding in there."  
Jan Di blinked blankly, "Another one?"

"Are you saying she is having _two _babies?"

Dr. Kim nodded, "There are still pretty small and their heartbeats are in sync so we didn't hear two distinct heartbeats, but baby one just moved and baby two came into focus."

"_Two_?" Jan Di repeated.

Dr. Kim nodded, and refocused on the screen assessing the second fetus. "It looks like everything is within normal range for this baby as well."

He moved his hand back and set down the device. Grabbing a towel, he wiped Jan Di's stomach clean and told them. "Mom and dad, you are going to have a little boy as well."

"Two," Jan Di said, still in shock.

Dr. Kim excused himself, saying he would be back after Jan Di had changed.

Ji Hoo and Jan Di stared at eachother, surprised and still processing the news. Ji Hoo reached over to help Jan Di down from the table and walked over to grab her clothes. After passing them over, he turned again so she could change back into her regular clothes. She changed quickly and sat down to put on her shoes when a knock sounded at the door. Dr. Kim entered after a brief pause and got straight to business.

"Jan Di, now that I now that you are carrying twins your lack of weight gain is a bigger concern to me. You are responsible for two lives, not one as I previously assumed. I want you to make sure you focus on getting to an appropriate weight for your stage. I am going to prescribe an additional protein supplement and you should snack between meals."

"What harm can this cause to the babies?" Ji Hoo asked.

"You run the risk of having a preterm baby or have a baby that is SGA, small for their gestational age, which can lead to a variety of problems."

Ji Hoo and Jan Di exchanged a worried look as Dr. Kim continued talking, "It doesn't have to be an issue as long as you take better care of yourself from now on."

* * *

"How was the flight from China?"

Woo Bin looked up to glance at his father before continuing his reading. "It was okay. I managed to read through two contracts during the flight."

"Hmm, you did? That's good," Dong Gun told him, "I was asking more about being on a plane with Park Si Yeon for hours."

Woo Bin put down the contract, "How do you think it was?"

"Terrible," He laughed and said, "I do appreciate you trying."

"She's just so…_young_. Not just her age but her mindset."

"She could grow out of it," Dong Gun pointed out. "Your personality is different than it was when you were sixteen."

"I know I'm more mature now, but I didn't make a 180 degree change."

"Is that what it would take for you to tolerate marriage to her?"

"It might," Woo Bin admitted.

Dong Gun nodded, "We can call it off right now and make other plans."

He shook his head and disagreed, "If I don't at least try than I will always wonder."

* * *

"Ji Hoo, you can't just buy me clothes." Jan Di argued with Ji Hoo as they stood in the parking lot of the hospital.

"Why not?"

"Because it's not right."

He looked at her and felt a frustration he rarely felt around her, "For once can't you just accept something as a gift? This isn't a big deal."

"It is to me." Jan Di looked up and noticed for the first time during their argument that he actually appeared to be stressed out and she relented. "I'm sorry I always do things the hard way."

"You wouldn't be you if you didn't."

Jan Di winced, "I don't know if that is supposed to be a complement or insult."

"Neither, it is what it is," Ji Hoo watched her and stated firmly. "Jan Di, you need clothes that will fit you. You are starting school tomorrow and you don't have to wear a uniform anymore, so you _do_ need some things. I am going to buy some for you. Either you pick them out or I will."

Giving up, she threw her hands up in the air, "Fine! Let's go shopping."

* * *

Ga Eul eyed the man standing across from her with irritation. It had been weeks since she had first run into him and he was being very persistent in his pursuit. He refused to leave her alone when she asked and had taken to hanging around the porridge shop when she was working.

She hadn't told anyone else because he seemed harmless enough. It was just becoming a great hassle to having to find a way around him everytime their paths crossed.

"I told you I had a boyfriend, I don't understand why you won't leave me alone."

Jeong Jun Ha lifted his arms and smiled, "I can give you more than that rich bastard ever could."

"Not interested," Ga Eul said shortly and dodged around him to reenter the porridge shop. She had just gotten off work but she was waiting for Yi Jung to come by to pick her up for their dinner date.

She hoped Jun Ha was gone by then, because she didn't want to have to explain to Yi Jung who he was. It would give his presence more importance than it deserved.

* * *

"I'm feeling very spoiled today," Jan Di confessed to Ji Hoo as they sat across from eachother at one of Woo Bin's restaurants. She looked down at one of the dresses Ji Hoo had just bought her. He had insisted she wear it out of the store and once the clerk realized he was the one who was paying, she had joined Ji Hoo's side in convincing her. Jan Di had to admit that she felt better than she had in weeks. Ever since she had realized she was growing out of her clothing she had resorted to wearing only elastic pants, sweatshirts, or dresses big enough that she could still zip it. Being in something pretty that accentuated her stomach instead of hanging over it did wonders for her confidence.

She smiled down at the bag at her feet. Ji Hoo had surprised her when she stepped out of the changing rooms with a gift. When she had protested, he interrupted to tell her that it wasn't for her. It was with curiosity that she opened the bag and saw that Ji Hoo had bought two stuffed bears, in both blue and pink.

She must be overly hormonal because when she thought about how Ji Hoo bought her babies their first gift she felt like crying.

"Just make sure you eat a lot." Ji Hoo told her over the top of his menu.

Jan Di tried to focus on the menu but her gaze kept shifting back to Ji Hoo. Unsure why, she closed the menu and said, "Can you just order for me?"

Ji Hoo nodded, "DO you have any preferences when ordering Italian food?"

"No… not really."

"Hmmm, alright."

The waiter came and asked if they were ready to order.

Ji Hoo nodded, "We will have two eggplant and meat lasagnas. I want to start with a plate of antipasto and two house salads. For desert we would like two gelatos, whichever flavor you recommend."

"Very good sir, would you like to look at our wine list?"

"No, not tonight."

"Can I get you anything else?"

"No, but I would like to take care of the bill for these two tables." Ji Hoo said as he pointed to the tables on either side of theirs, where Jan Di's guards sat. Seung Won hadn't wanted them to go out to eat, but Ji Hoo had insisted that they would be fine in a restaurant. Seung Won had then arranged that the two tables around Jan Di's be saved for them. It hadn't been hard to arrange since they were at Song Woo Bin's restaurant and he was a well known Song employee.

The pair talked until their food arrived and Jan Di dug in with gusto, finding herself ravenous.

Jan Di suddenly dropped her fork, "Ji Hoo I'm having _twins_, what am I going to do with two babies?"

She looked at Ji Hoo with a panic that was bubbling.

"You'll have help. You aren't in this alone," He said the words simply, and that more than a dozen grand gestures or promises reassured her.

They were almost done eating when Ji Hoo phone rang, pulling it out of his pocket he checked to see who it was. He stood and told Jan Di, "I need to take this."

Jan Di nodded and watched him walk out the terrace doors, and no longer in the mood to eat her gelato. She toyed with her food, drawing patterns with her spoon.

Setting the spoon down, she glanced around the room and ended up doing a double take when she saw who was walking by her table. "Woo Bin sunbae!"

His inscrutable face shifted quickly into a warm smile when he glance down and saw who had called him. "Jan Di! You're here. "

Jan Di nodded, "With Ji Hoo, he is outside on the terrace."

The guards all stood and bowed to the Young Master. Jan Di stood and was pulled into a hug. He pulled back slightly and looked down. "Wow, you got…."

"Big?" Jan Di laughed and then teased him, "You can say it, it's a common occurrence for pregnant women."

Woo Bin nodded sheepishly, "My mother had a baby a couple few ago, and she would cut you down to size if you commented on her weight."

Jan Di blinked in surprise, "I didn't know you had a younger sibling."

Woo Bin nodded and held up three fingers, indicating he had three.

"Three? You have _three_ younger siblings?" Jan Di repeated. She studied her friend, and wondered how she could know someone for two years and still miss something as basic as that.

"How is everything?"

"Well I got some big news today…"

"What is it?"

"We're having twins!"

"Twins? Wow…" Woo Bin studied her carefully. "How do you feel about it?"

"Scared, but reassured because I know I'm not alone."

"I'm here for you," Woo Bin was quick to offer. He thought about her news and grinned, he reached down to give her another hug, saying to her, "Congratulations mommy." Drawing away from the hug, he helped her sit down and told her, "I'm going out on the terrace; I'll be back in a few minutes."

He hurried outside to speak to Ji Hoo, forgetting that he was with someone. Unfortunately, for him she had watched the entire exchange between he and Jan Di with a jealous eye.

* * *

Yi Jung looked up from the corner table he was sharing with Ga Eul, surprised to see his friend here. He had known that Woo Bin was returning to Korea today, he had expected him to be cloistered in an office with his father for at least a day. That was what usually happened when he returned from a business trip. Squinting he was even more surprised to see Woo Bin was talking to Jan Di. He watched as Woo Bin helped Jan Di sit down and then walked quickly out to the terrace.

"Ga Eul, did you know that Jan Di was eating here tonight?"

Ga Eul glanced up with a surprised look on her face. She shook her head, "No, but she did have a doctor's appointment today. Maybe she didn't feel like cooking tonight."

Yi Jung glanced around, "I don't see Ji Hoo but Woo Bin went out onto the terrace. I'm going to go say hi do you want to come?"

Ga Eul thought about and shook her head. "I'm going to go to the ladies room and then go say hello to Jan Di."

* * *

"Who are you?"

Jan Di looked up and saw and unfamiliar girl standing next to her table. "Huh?"

"I said, who are you? Why were you hugging Woo."

She stared at the young girl who stood before her blankly, "I'm sorry, I think you have me mistaken for someone else."

Si Yeon rolled her eyes when the sitting girl played dumb, _this girl is too much. She is obviously trying to hide the fact that she is after my Woo and I'm not going to let her get away with that_. Si Yeon's eyes drifted down to the where the table covered the girl's obviously pregnant stomach. Remembering that she told Woo that _'we're having twins'_ she felt a pang of worry. _Who is this girl to Woo? _With her resolve firming, she remembered what he father always said. To protect what was yours you had to strike first, and strike intelligently.

"If you are thinking that you are going to trap him be claiming those are his kids that you are going to pop out you have another thing coming."

At that insult, Jan Di shot up out of her chair, "I don't know what you're talking about and I don't care to. So why don't you just go away?"

When the girl had walked up and started the confrontation with Jan Di the guards had stood, ready to intercede. Once Jan Di stood, Seung Won indicated to Tae Sung that he should go get the Young Masters from outside.

Tae Sung sprinted, reaching the terrace in less than a minute. He bowed quickly and said, "Young Master, a woman inside has started a fight with Ms. Jan Di." He turned and went back inside without waiting for a response. Though he was hurrying Yoon Ji Hoo still beat him back inside. They could see across the room to the table where Jan Di was staring with shock, anger, and embarrassment at the girl who had resorted to yelling at Jan Di in English. She had flushed to a bright red when she noticed all the people in the restaurant who had stopped eating to watch the spectacle. A couple waiters were holding onto her, while Jan Di's guards made sure she couldn't reach Jan Di.

"You stupid slut! There is no way you are going to trap my Woo, no way! He's mine!" Si Yeon tried to twist out of the grip holding her to reach the whore that was pissing her off. She had only managed to get one slap in before these jerk waiters had grabbed her. "I don't care what he was to you before because he's mine now!"

Si Yeon managed to kick one of the waiters and reached out to hit the girl standing before her when a hand suddenly reached out and gripped her wrist preventing her from making contact. She turned her anger to the new target, ready to strike when she heard her Woo say in a booming voice, "Enough!"

All eyes turned to him, except Ji Hoo who kept his eyes on the girl whose wrist he was holding. Woo Bin stood a few feet away, trying not to show how angry he was and gestured to the waiters to go back to work.

"Song Woo Bin," Ji Hoo said icily, "Do you know this girl?"

"Yes."

"Then can you tell me why she was insulting my wife? Why she was trying to strike _my wife_?"

At the words my wife, Si Yeon deflated and felt acute embarrassment, _oh god, why did I have that tiny overreaction?_

"What happened here?" Ga Eul asked as she walked to them after returning to the dining room from the restroom.

Yi Jung gestured for her to come to him, and pulled her close as he waited for Woo Bin to answer.

"I can Ji Hoo, but let's go somewhere more private. This isn't the place to have that discussion." He nodded to the patrons who were still observing them.

He walked out of the room fully expecting the group to follow him. He was right, of course. Ji Hoo had dropped Si Yeon wrist as soon as he felt the tension leave her arm and walked to Jan Di to put a concerned arm around her. He hissed when he saw the imprint of a hand reddening her cheek.

He glanced behind them to make sure the guards were between them and the crazy girl who attacked Jan Di as they followed Woo Bin.

Once they all reached the private dining room, Woo Bin turned and immediately apologized. "I'm sorry. "

Si Yeon perked up when she realized he was going to apologize for causing her to misunderstand; only to be disappointed when he continued speaking.

"I'm sorry Jan Di. I didn't mean to cause you trouble."

Jan Di looked at him and shook her head, "You didn't do anything wrong, but _what_ just happened?"

"It wouldn't have happened if you hadn't told my Woo that you were having twins… why would you tell him that?"

"Jan Di! You're having twins?" Ga Eul said excitedly, and rushed forward to hug her best friend while Yi Jung turned and mouthed to himself 'my Woo.'

"I don't see how any, _any_, aspect of my pregnancy is your business."

Si Yeon rolled her eyes, "It's my business because I thought you were going to trap the man I'm going to marry."

Woo Bin closed his eyes as he felt four pair of eyes on him, speaking through clenched teeth he said, "Park Si Yeon?"

"Yes Woo?"

"I don't want to hear you say another word about this unless you are going to apologize to Jan Di." He opened his eyes and saw her staring at him as if he grew a second head.

"You cannot be serious." But she could see that he was, and it felt like her heart was ripped open. She was going to be his _wife_. Why couldn't he on her side?

"Not one more word." He turned to his friends and told them, "I need to take care of this and then I'll explain everything to you tonight at the lounge. You will come?"

He had been speaking to Yi Jung and Ji Hoo, but four heads nodded back at him. He laughed a little, tension in him easing a bit. Only to go back up went back up when he saw Si Yeon glaring at him as she mumbled inaudibly under her breath.

He left the room without waiting for her, trusting that she would follow him instead of staying with a group of unknown people who were feeling hostile towards her.

Ga Eul turned to Ji Hoo and Jan Di, smiled brightly and asked, "Did you guys want to join us for desert?"

~*~*~*~...~*~*~*~

Woo Bin followed Si Yeon into the house, trying to talk to her. "Si Yeon!"

"I can't believe you spoke to me that way Woo! It's going to take a lot to for you to make it up to me." She yelled down to him as she stalked up the stairs. Woo Bin thought about following her up, but decided to wait to speak to her. It would be best if he waited for his anger had cool. He was mad, but he didn't want to say anything he would regret later.

Woo Bin walked into the den and strode past his father, who was reading the paper in a chair. He went straight to the bar, pouring himself a glass and downing it quickly.

"What happened?"

"Nothing much," Woo Bin told his father sarcastically. "If nothing is SI Yeon insulting Yoon Ji Hoo's pregnant wife before she hit her."

Dong Gun sat up straight, "Yoon Ji Hoo's wife? Doesn't she know who he is? The influence his family has? How on earth did that happen?"

Woo Bin shook his head, "I don't even know. The best I could gather from the guards was Si Yeon saw me congratulating Jan Di and waited until I was outside before she confronted her."

"But _why_?"

Woo Bin closed his eyes and shook his head again, still unable to believe what had occurred. "She accused Jan Di of trying to use her babies to trap me into marrying her."

Woo Bin sat on the couch across from his father, "Tae Sung came outside to tell Ji Hoo what was happening I went in with him and Yi Jung."

"Yi Jung? So Yi Jung was there too?" Dong Gun closed his eyes and exhaled deeply, "So he heard everything as well. That girl must have a talent for pissing off some of the most influential families in Korea. Next thing you'll tell me is that Goo Jun Pyo was present."

Woo Bin laughed with genuine amusement at his father's disgust at his potential daughter in law. "No he is still in America, but I bet he finds out what happened soon enough."

He turned serious, and met his father's eyes, "Six months father, I will try this for six month but if she hasn't adjusted before then… I can't marry her."

Si Yeon stood outside the doorway, heartbroken at the words. She had remembered Woo Bin briefly mentioning his close friends to her, in passing, and she remembered that there had been a great deal of affection in his voice for the group of people he considered family.

She had been upstairs, mad at hi m when she realized who she had offended. Si Yeon then turned the anger towards herself and admitted she should apologize to him. Going downstairs to search for him, she had quickly found him with his father. Before she stepped into the room, she had heard her name and paused, wondering what they were saying.

Woo wasn't sure he if he was going to marry her.

_I will just have to make him fall hopelessly in love with me_, Si Yeon decided. Happy that she had decided on a course of action she decided to forgo an apology and go upstairs to plan how she was going to win the heart of Prince Song.

* * *

"A boy and a girl?" Ga Eul said. She had been shocked to learn of the pregnancy but she had soon become accustomed to the idea. Jan Di's enthusiasm for her baby was contagious and Ga Eul was now just as enthusiastic for the babies to get here.

Jan Di nodded, "It was a surprise." She laughed a little and raised a hand to her heart, rubbing a little. "I am still feeling that way to be honest."

Yi Jung and Ji Hoo sat quietly while the ladies talked. They had made up a few weeks ago but things between them still weren't back to normal. So instead of breaking off and holding a private conversation between the two, they were sitting with the girls while they talked.

Neither one of them had their mind on the present conversation going on before them.

Ji Hoo was thinking about Jun Pyo's shock when he had told them about the twins. He wasn't sure of the reasons, thought he had his suspicions, but Jun Pyo hadn't been calling as often lately. He hadn't heard from him all week and because he wasn't sure that Jun Pyo would remember that Jan Di had a doctor's appointment he texted Jun Pyo to call him when he got the chance. When he had received the call towards the end of dinner he had taken it outside, but the call had been brief and Jun Pyo's reaction was subdued. _But really… is there an appropriate reaction to finding out that your ex-girlfriend, that you can't remember and is married to your best friend, is not having one baby but twins? _

Yi Jung was thinking about the ease of which Ji Hoo called Jan Di his wife. He was trying to hold onto the initial anger he felt weeks ago when Ji Hoo had married Jan Di, but after finding out the reasons behind the decision it was hard. He _did_ understand Ji Hoo's motivation even if it seemed like he didn't. In the end, though he could only see this ending horribly. If someone had the responsibility for that, it would be Yoon Ji Hoo.

Woo Bin walked in and sat down on the couch before them. Jan Di and Ga Eul fell silent as the foursome watch as he lifted his hands and dragged them over his face before letting them fall. "Okay, ask me whatever you want to know."

~*~*~*~...~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~...~*~*~*~

AN 01) We've hit a time jump. Those are going to be implemented a bit more frequently from now on. I'll usually do a time jump to skip over some period, but have some exposition to anything of significance that occurred during that time jump.

An 02) I showed a doctor's appointment for Jan Di, but we won't be seeing every one she has. I just wanted to give an idea of what she has going during them. She was _always_ going to have twins.

An 03)

Rosawellian1984 - I agree Ji Hoo deserves to be happy. :)

Parmasone - They are all trying to do their best in a difficult situation, but they are only human you know? So they are going to make mistakes along the way.

ntcmiller - aww, lol. Thank you! I'm glad you enjoy long ones because this ones has a long, _long_, way to go :)

bloomnskyrules - Yep! I'm going to bring back a lot of the show people, but I'm waiting for the right moment. I've already planned Jae Kyung's entrance though and should be writing that in the next few days.

Tendai - thanks! glad you are enjoying it.

veeegeee - I think love Jun Pyo too, but I love Ji Hoo as well so I hope to give them both satisfying endings.

Really? I didn't base her off anyone from a drama, just on how I think teenagers can be. Not _bad_, but flawed. Si Yeon can be selfish and shortsighted. She'll make mistakes because she doesn't think about her actions first, but she's not a bad person and has room to grow.

guest - thanks for reading!

~*~*~*~...~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~...~*~*~*~

Disclaimer: I do not own _Boys Before Flowers_ or _Hana Yori Dango_

~*~*~*~...~*~*~*~


	14. Chapter 14

~*~*~*~...~*~*~*~

Jan Di sat next to Ji Hoo in the backseat of the car that was taking them to school. It was her first day of university and she was so excited she was having a hard time sitting still. She would now be one step closer to her goal of becoming a doctor.

It had been a pleasant surprise a couple weeks ago when Ji Hoo had announced that he would also be attending medical school with her, though he would be done before her. She hoped when they picked up their schedules today that they would find out that they were sharing some classes.

She glanced at the front of the car and frowned at the guard sitting there. She had agreed to let the guards accompany her while she was at school but now face with the reality of it she was not pleased at the prospect. It would just make her stand out more than she already did. _There is no point in whining about it_, Jan Di reminded herself, _this is what you need to do to protect your family. _

Ji Hoo spoke and pulled her out of her thoughts.

"There is Yi Jung's car."

"Huh? What?" Jan Di twisted around to look at the car parked near them, confirming that it was Yi Jung's car.

She wondered what he was doing here as the driver pulled into a parking spot.

She was gathering her belongings to exit the car, when Ji Hoo put a hand on her arm to halt her movements.

"Are you sure you don't want the driver to drop us off at the front of the building?"

"No, that's alright. Walking is good for us," Jan Di said with a pat to her belly. Her gaze returned to Yi Jung's car. "I think he is still in there. Do you know why he is at school today?"

"Hmmm," Ji Hoo merely murmured as he remembered what Woo Bin had told him.

"He is going to school in Sweden not here," Jan Di shook her head as she reiterated what they both already knew. Curiously she started to walking to the car. "If I don't find out why he came today, it is going to drive me crazy."

She reached the Lotus and knocked on the window, leaning down when it opened. When she would have spoken to Yi Jung sunbae her gaze moved past him to the passenger seat. Blinking she asked, "Why are _you_ here?"

"Surprise!" Ga Eul said before she popped out of the car to stand by Jan Di. "I'll be going here now."

"Really?" Jan Di asked excitedly. "You really are?"

Ga Eul nodded and moved to the side so she could explain Jan Di how it all came about.

Ji Hoo leaded down and spoke to Yi Jung through the window, "You're just dropping her off?"

"I'm going to hang around today, make sure her first day goes smoothly."

"Meet for lunch?"

"I'll text Woo Bin to meet us."

"Unless he is already meeting his fiancé for lunch, remember he told us that she is going to the high school here."

Yi Jung grimaced, "I'll check anyways."

Ji Hoo nodded and straightened, "I have to go pick up my schedule. Are you escorting Ga Eul in now?"

Yi Jung nodded and got out of the car. Together they walked to get the girls and go inside.

* * *

Ga Eul self-consciously tucked her hair behind her ear as she tried to focus on the orientation her early childhood development teacher was giving. She _was_ excited to take the class, and the teacher was making her lesson plans seem more interesting then the plain lectures she had expected.

It was just hard to concentrate when she could literally feel almost every set of eyes in the room focused on her.

Not that she was vain enough to assume that as a new student she was interesting enough to gain the focus of the entire class.

No. She was sure it had to do with the fact that the F4's So Yi Jung had decided he wasn't content with merely escorting her to the door. No, that wasn't good enough. He wanted to sit in on the class.

So he was. Next to her.

She shot him a side glance and rolled her eyes. The protest that Ga Eul had expected the teacher to give at the thought of a non-student sitting in a class for no other reason than he didn't want to leave his girlfriend had been shockingly nonexistent.

Yi Jung had assured her that it wouldn't be a problem, and he had been proven right when the teacher had taken no interest in the face that Yi Jung would sit in on her class.

_I don't understand it, but I'm just going to have to go with it_, Ga Eul admitted.

Trying once again to ignore the rest of the students she focused on what her teacher was saying.

* * *

Jan Di had finished her first lecture and they were just beginning the lab portion of the class. Getting the necessary materials together she started the assigned experiment. The purpose of the experiment was simple enough; using multiple tests the students had to identify what an unknown substance was. Each substance had a number and the teacher had the key that matched the substance with the answer. It was both a way to determine if you had the knowledge to do the lab portion of the class and an interesting way to start the day.

Jan Di was staining a culture when she was interrupted.

"Geum Jan Di?" She looked up and her teacher continued, "You are needed in the office."

"Oh," confused, Jan Di set down the objects in her hands. "Thank you teacher, I'll be back as soon as I can."

Her teacher shook his head and avoided her gaze as he insisted, "You should take your belongings with you."

She was now growing worried instead of merely being confused but she thanked the teacher again and did as she bid. Leaving the classroom, she saw Soo Yeon and Tae Sung in the hallway waiting for her. Seung Won had decided that they would be the two to follow her to classes, because they would blend in easier.

Looking at the two now she had to admit that though they blended in more than Takeo and Seung Won would have, it wasn't by much.

Reaching the pair, she told them that she had to go to the office and they nodded. Following her, they stayed outside the door while she went inside. Stopping by the secretary's desk, she gave her name and was told to sit down and wait.

Sitting in the chair closest to the door she twisted her fingers together as her thoughts grew bleaker. _What if there was a mistake? I didn't really graduate or I didn't get into medical school. Maybe they figured out that since I was injured I could no long swing to my scholarship is voided. Did I dress wrong? No. That's not it. I'm no longer a high school student and I can choose my outfits now. And this is a lovely, appropriate outfit for school. Ji Hoo wouldn't pick out a dress that was inappropriate. Ahhh, what is going on? Maybe I should call Ji Hoo… no he can't solve every problem for you. Geum Jan Di, stop doing this to yourself. Maybe it is a good thing that he called you in… yeah maybe you won something. Or may-_

The principle stepped out of his office and gestured for her to follow him in, interrupted her rambling thoughts.

* * *

Tae Sung looked between the office door and watch, growing concerned that Jan Di had been in there for too long. He spoke to Soo Yeon quietly, "I think we should call Young Master Ji Hoo."

"Why? She's not in danger."

"Something could be wrong."

Soo Yeon looked unconcerned, "We are here to guard her, not interfere in business that has nothing to do with us. She is safe; if she wanted Young Master Ji Hoo here she would have called him herself."

"What is your problem?"

She looked at him dismissively, "I don't have one."

"You do," he insisted. "You have ever since we started this new assignment. We don't have time to talk about this now but don't think I'm going to forget this conversation."

He called Ji Hoo and succinctly explained the situation.

"I'll be right there."

Tae Sung put his phone back in his pocket and waited for Ji Hoo to arrive, which he did in less than five minutes.

"You don't know why Jan Di is in there?"

"She wasn't sure; she was just told that her presence was required."

Ji Hoo thanked them and walked into the office. Going straight to the secretary, he asked without any preliminaries, "Why is Geum Jan Di here?"

The secretary blinked at him, unsure of how to respond. Even if he was F4 he shouldn't speak that way to her as she was an administrator in the school. But the fact remained that _was_ F4 so he could do as he pleased.

"Are you going to answer me?" Ji Hoo said, his voice chilling at her lack of reply.

She shook her head and he looked at her for a moment before he walked around the desk and went into the office without knocking.

The principle looked up from where he was sitting, ready to blast whoever barged into his office only to stop himself when he saw whom it was. "Yoon Ji Hoo! It is good to see you again. Is there anything I can help you with?"

Ji Hoo nodded as he took note of Jan Di's pale face. "Why is Geum Jan Di here?"

Not expecting that question Principle Lee hesitated before saying weakly, "I can't discuss another student with you; there are privacy issues to consider."

Principle Lee rethought his position when he saw Ji Hoo narrow his eyes at him and said quickly, "I'm just trying to help the girl."

"How?"

"…" Principle Lee opened his mouth to answer, but nothing came out.

Jan Di spoke up and her voice abnormally bitter. "He wants me to quit school.'

"What?" Ji Hoo' head whipped around to pierce Principle Lee. "Why would you ask her to do this?"

"I said I wouldn't do it." _I can't, I worked too hard for this_, Jan Di thought.

"Of course you aren't," Ji Hoo said automatically while his eyes were still focused on his target. "Principle Lee, are you going to explain yourself?"

Indignant at the thought, Principle Lee spoke firmly. "No, I am not going to. I don't see how any of this is your concern, Ji Hoo but I need to finish my discussion with this student. If you would please leave, if you have anything further to speak of we can do so after I'm done here."

Ji Hoo didn't leave but instead took a step forward. Placing a hand on Jan Di's shoulder he squeezed her shoulder and looked up again. "It is very much my business. As it's _my wife_ you are trying to kick out school."

"Your… _your_ wife?" Principle Lee sputtered out. " But… why didn't you say anything?"

Jan Di looked at him in amazement. "You said it didn't matter if I was with my child's father or not the issue was having a pregnant student at school at all. It is looks bad for the school's standards."

"You said that to her?"

"She didn't tell me she was married."

"You said it didn't matter," Jan Di shot back at him, feeling annoyed with him and uncomfortable with the situation.

Ji Hoo spoke up, "The fact remains that she _is_ married, and so is the issue of her leaving school over… correct? She can go back to class now?"

Principle Lee paused for a brief moment before he nodded.

Jan Di stood up to leave, but was waylaid by Ji Hoo speaking again. "You need to speak to Jan Di's teacher so she isn't penalized for missing her first class of the term."

She gaped at the way he commanded Principle Lee instead of asking him.

A few moments later a slip of paper was thrust into her hands and they were out of the office.

Ji Hoo nodded to Tae Sung, "Thank you for letting me know that Jan Di was here." He looked at his watch and spoke again, "Jan Di, you won't have time to go back to class before the bell rings for our lunch break, it is starting in a couple minutes. Let's just go get something to eat."

She looked at her own watch and seeing that he was right nodded, "Ji Hoo? Why aren't you in class. I know Tae Sung called you, but your class is over at the same time as mine."

"I left class."

She eyes him suspiciously, "You got permission first?"

"No I got up and walked out."

She gave up and laughed lightly, "It's amazing how your actions can still surprise me." She linked her arm through his and pulled him with her, "Let's go eat!"

* * *

"I'm not _upset_ you were in class with me," Ga Eul clarified. "I'm happy to be with you. I was just uncomfortable with all those people staring at me."

"You get used to it."

_Maybe you do, but I never will_. Ga Eul thought with a wince. They walked into the cafeteria together and Yi Jung sat down at a large table in the center of the room. He reached up and pulled her to sit with him. Ga Eul pointed to the line of people getting their meals, "Oppa, don't we have to get food?"

Yi Jung laughed lightly, "and wait in those lines? No, I don't think so." He snapped his fingers and a waiter to them immediately.

Bowing deeply he asked what he could bring them. Yi Jung turned to her, "Any preferences?"

Ga Eul merely shook her head no, so Yi Jung ordered for both of them. When the waiter left Ga Eul pulled on Yi Jung's sleeve, "You have _waiters_ in your school cafeteria?"

"No, just the F4." He phone notified him of a text message, so he didn't notice Ga Eul's eye roll. _They are paying a waiter to serve __**four**__ people for a couple hours a day. I may never understand the rich_. Recognizing that it wasn't any of her concern she dismissed it from her mind.

"Woo Bin is on his way, he is bringing that girl. He wants to make sure we are nice."

"Her name is Si Yeon," Ga Eul remind him. "You should at least try to be friendly. He might marry her, and you'll want to be on her good side if that is the case."

"More like she'll want to be on my good side," Yi Jung muttered under his breath.

"Hi!" Jan Di said brightly as she and Ji Hoo sat across from the pair. Ga Eul frowned, Jan Di was smiling but she could tell it wasn't a true smile. It was the one she wore when she wanted everyone to think she was okay.

"What happened?" Ga Eul asked, skipping over any pleasantries.

Jan Di's smile faltered, _I should have known she would see through it_. Jan Di started to brush it off, but remembered instead how hurt Ga Eul felt when she was keeping secrets from her. "I was called into the office. The principle tried to get me to quit school."

"What? How can he do that?"

"Don't worry Ga Eul, I'm not going to quit. Ji Hoo came in during the meeting and got him to back down."

"That's a relief."

"I was really worried," Jan Di confessed. "But it's all okay now, so let's talk about something else."

"Okay…. Hey did you know about the waiter that is here solely for the F4's use?"

Jan Di rolled her eyes and nodded, "I _know_, It is silly. I've never actually got food from him. I bring my lunch box." Jan Di looked down, expecting to see it when she remembered. "Oh no! I forgot to make my lunch."

Ji Hoo broke off his conversation with Yi Jung when he overheard her, "Just order some food off the menu. Actually, make that a lot of food. Don't forget you have to gain some weight."

Jan Di nodded, a worried look briefly crossing her face. Jan Di spoke before Ga Eul could ask her why she needed to gain weight, "How were your morning classes?"

"They were fine," Ga Eul hedged. "Do you ever…. Isn't it weird when people watch you?"

Jan DI nodded vigorously, "I didn't know what to do! I almost preferred it when they all hated me. At least then I didn't have groups of people following me and trying to give me things."

"That's not going to start happening, is it?" Ga Eul asked, horror coloring her voice.

"It might," Jan DI shrugged and then asked, "Why were they starring? Did Yi Jung sunbae announce to your class that you were his girlfriend?"

"No, he just attended the lectures with me."

"I am glad I did and I am going to go to the afternoon classes, too," Yi Jung cut in. "I know I saw a couple guys eyeing Ga Eul. They are going to need to be back off."

At Ga Eul's doubtful and incredulous stare, Yi Jung nodded once to show he was serious. "It's true."

* * *

Woo Bin stood outside Si Yeon's classroom. He had had told her that he would meet her there so they could have lunch together but she was running late.

It was only a few minutes later when she came out, smiling brightly. Reaching him she threw her arms around him. "Woo! I missed you."

He returned the hug quickly and pulled away, only to be yanked back when her hand found his and she pulled him along. He stopped and told her, "We're going the wrong way." Turning her around he led her in the correct direction.

"Oh!" Si Yeon laughed at her mistake and then proceeded to relay the events of her day. Woo Bin listened, trying to become interested but it was all so boring he had a hard time not yawning in her face. Instead he wondered if lunch with his friends would go okay.

Yi Jung would try to and probably succeed in befriending the girl, unless she made the mistake of being rude to Ga Eul or Jan Di again. She would like him too, if he made an effort._ Yi Jung can really be a charming bastard when he tries_, Woo Bin thought with a great deal of affection. Ga Eul was too nice not to be friendly, and could easily become someone who Si Yeon is friends with.

No… neither of them worried him; to him the worry was Ji Hoo. Yoon Ji Hoo who already hated Si Yeon. Most of the time Ji Hoo didn't care one way or the other about people, but after the way Si Yeon went after Jan Di there was no chance he would ever befriend her. He wouldn't be rude out of respect to Woo Bin, but he would never like her. If provoked it wouldn't be pretty watching him cut her down to size.

Woo Bin's thoughts went to the last member of their lunch group. Geum Jan Di.

He thought to the previous night and what she had told him.

**Flashback to last night**

_ "I am sorry Jan Di, I didn't know she would react like that. I know it's too much to ask you to give her another chance but still-"_

_ "You're right, it's too much," Ji Hoo interrupted._

_ "Ji Hoo," Jan Di murmured and placed a hand on his tense wrist, causing him to forcibly relax, "it's okay."_

_ Jan Di looked up and when Ji Hoo would have responded spoke to Woo Bin. "If.. . no… that's not what I want to say. She is very young Woo Bin sunbae, and she is in a country where she hasn't spent much time. She is living with a man she just met and is being placed into an arranged marriage. If she was truly having a bad night and misconstrued a situation I am willing to move past it."_

_ "Thanks Jan Di," He told her, relief causing him to relax._

_ "Don't worry so much, I didn't even understand most of what she said," Jan Di laughed at their confused looks, "You didn't hear her yelling in English? She spoke way too fast for me to understand even half of what she was saying."_

**End Flashback**

*_Ring*_

_ *Ring*_

The ringing of a phone brought Woo Bin out of his memories and he glanced down, "Aren't you going to answer that?"

Si Yeon pulled out her phone and squealed, "It is daddy!" She pressed the talk button and brought the phone to her ear. "Hi Daddy!"….. "What-" …. "No"… "But daddy! I didn't know."… "I know that isn't an excuse but-"…. "She was hugging my Woo! What was I suppo-"…. "I am an adult!" …. "Fine."… "Okay. I won't do anything like that again."… I said okay."…."Alright."… "Bye. I lo-" Si Yeon started to say when the dial tone answered her instead of her father's voice. Blinking back tears she looked up at Woo Bin's concerned face and asked bitterly, "Why did you call my dad?"

"I didn't," Woo Bin denied. He realized what must have happened and told her, "My father probably called your father and told him what happened."

"What? Why does he care?"

Woo Bin pulled her to a stop and looked around. After making sure they were alone he told her seriously, "You didn't want to hear this last night, but you need to listen now."

"My dad had a group of friends, much like mine, that had been friends since they were young children. While they were growing up and when they started their adult live, they were still very close to one another. They raised their children to be friends and watched them all grow together. My father feels… a sense duty towards them. But even more than that… he cares about them. He is not going to be happy that you insulted the wife of Yoon Ji Hoo. He's just not."

"I didn't know."

Woo Bin blew out a breath, "You say that as if it changes anything. It doesn't. You still did what you did, which could have caused some major problems. Even if my father didn't feel affection for Ji Hoo, you still insulted one of the richest and most powerful men in Korea. That's just bad for business, regardless of who it is."

"Is he really that rich and powerful?" Si Yeon asked in a small voice.

"He is. His family has a lot of friends in the government. You_ don't_ want to mess with them."

"But I didn't even insult him!"

"Si Yeon, you may be young but you aren't stupid. You insulted his wife; you can understand the repercussions of that." Woo Bin thought and spoke carefully, "Geum Jan Di… she is very special. Ji Hoo will not tolerate any insults to her, even if she weren't his wife. So please just… try okay?"

Hearing the words, Si Yeon felt a pang of hatred when Woo Bin described the girl as _special_, but focused on his words. "Does it matter if I try? She probably hates me."

"She doesn't. I promise. I already talked to her last night and she isn't going to hold it against you."

"You went and saw her last night?"

"I saw all of them," Woo Bin corrected. "I haven't seen my friends in weeks Si Yeon; of course I was going to want to spend time with them."

"Oh…" she answered, trying not to feel hurt that he went without her. Remembering her goal of making Prince Song fall for her she agreed to make an effort.

"They are meeting us for lunch, so let's go."

* * *

"Noona! What are you doing here?" Goo Jun Pyo stood up and walked to his sister, both surprised and pleased to see her. He opened his arms to hug her, but instead received a punch to the gut. "Ow! Noona! Why did you do that?"

"What have you done Jun Pyo?"

"Nothing!"

"Then why are you in New York instead of Korea?"

He blinked at her and spoke slowly, "I am here going to school in American now and am working at the Shin Hwa New York branch."

Being a smart-ass earned a swift tap on the head. "Idiot. You know what I mean."

"Why shouldn't I be in New York?"

"You! Dummy, don't pretend you don't know what I'm asking."

"Noona! Stop hitting me!"

"Dongsaeng, I'm not going to stop hitting you until you tell me why you aren't in Korea."

"I already did." Jun Pyo said, and moved away from her. Gingerly he touched his head. Keeping the desk between them, he told her, "I think you gave me a bump on the head."

"You deserve it," Jun Hee said as she folded herself in a chair. "I called the house in Korea and Butler Lee told me you had come to America weeks ago!"

"Why did you call me?"

She eyed him with annoyance, but a small smile appeared as she told him, "Congratulate your noona, you are going to be an uncle."

"Really?" Jun Pyo smiled, though it dimmed when the thought of a baby reminded him of what he was trying to forget.

"Mmmm, I was going to go to Korea to give you the news in person but you ruined that plan."

"You told me in person, just here instead of there." Jun Pyo pointed out.

"Dongsaeng I was hoping that I would go to Korea and find that you had regained your memory. When I was called back to America you were still forgetting…"

Jun Pyo hazarded a guess, "Geum Jan Di?"

She beamed, "you remembered!"

"Not exactly." She stood, "Noona! If you are having a baby you need to stop being so violent. You're kid is going to be crazy." She sat down, but her body language made it clear she would be getting up if she didn't like his answers.

"The girl, she told me some of our past."

"Good! Then what did you do?"

"What do you mean? Nothing." Jun Pyo glared at her, "I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"Such an idiot." She glared right back, "How is she?"

"Married."

"What? How? Who?"

"Married to Yoon Ji Hoo."

"Ah, you idiot. You tell me what happened right now before I get a stick and beat it out of you."

Jun Pyo cringed, knowing she meant it and succinctly told her about the events that led to the marriage.

"You _let_ her marry him?"

Jun Pyo nodded, "It seemed to be the best option."

"For _her_? Maybe. But not for you, definitely not for you."

"What does _that_ mean?"

Jun Hee shot him a disgusted look, "Jan Di loves you but she isn't going to wait forever. Then you let her marry Yoon Ji Hoo. Not just any guy, but Ji Hoo." Jun He closed her eyes and shook her head in dismay at his utter stupidity.

"What is wrong with Ji Hoo?"

"Nothing and _that_ is the problem. He is a gorgeous, honorable, artistic, honest, generous, and charismatic person. He will love Jan Di with everything in him. How long will it be until she realizes that and falls for him?"

Ignoring the twinge of unease that Jun Hee's predication caused, Jun Pyo shrugged, dismissing her concern. Instead, he focused on her, in his opinion, overly enthusiastic summation of Ji Hoo's virtues. "Are you sure _you _don't want him?"

He shrank back wearily when Jun Hee charged to the desk. "And what about the babies?"

Jun Pyo opened his mouth and closed it without answering. Jun Hee stood up straight, "Those babies she is going to have? They are cousins to this one." Jun Hee pointed to her still flat stomach. "They deserve to know one another."

"I didn't say I was giving up my children," Jun Pyo protested.

"Then why did you move to another country? Do you _want_ your children to call Ji Hoo daddy?"

Jun Pyo winced as Jun Hee continued to hit him with her verbal punches.

"I'll go back to Korea soon." Jun Pyo told her, uneasy.

Jun Hee scoffed, "You disappoint me dongsaeng. If you keep being a passive jerk you are going to lose everything."

He closed his eyes and spoke through clenched teeth, "You seem to forget that the witch is on the warpath. She is here with me, instead of in Korea… instead of being free to attempt another kidnapping."

"She can do that from here," Jun Hee pointed out.

Jun Pyo's eyes shot open and panic tinged his voice, "Do you think she will?"

"If she is being smart, she is taking her time to plan everything. The guards that Woo Bin assigned are probably a good deterrent."

Jun Hee felt a chill and rubbed her arms. "Pay close attention to what she is doing, dongsaeng. Make sure she doesn't go back to Korea. If she does try again she will want to be there to make sure they don't screw up her plans."

Jun Pyo's looked seriously at her and revealed, "I have an ace in the hole."

Interested, Jun Hee leaned forward to hear what it was.

* * *

Si Yeon sat at the table, unusually quiet. She was pleased with all the attention their table was getting from the rest of the students but she was having a hard time getting relaxed. Woo Bin's friends were all being pleasant enough but she couldn't help remembering Woo Bin's words whenever she felt Ji Hoo's gaze fall upon her. She peeked up at him as he spoke to his wife in a low undertone. _I've got to fix this. Woo Bin will never want to marry me if his friends hates me_.

They were all being nice to her, but there was a feeling of awkwardness at the table that she suspected wouldn't be there if she wasn't present.

It just made her irritable.

Even Jan Di being nice to her was irritating in its own why. _Why can't she be like other girls and hold a grudge? Not that I want her to hate me, but she forgave me so easily it's no wonder Woo called her __**special**_, she thought bitterly.

Stabbing at a piece of beef she glanced up glanced up when her name was called, "I'm sorry, what was that? I didn't catch it."

Ga Eul smiled at her, "I asked how is your first day going."

"It's going okay. It's different than schools in American."

"Really? How so?"

"It's more…" Si Yeon tried to find a way to describe it. "It's hard to explain, maybe more… "

"It's okay, you don't need to try and find a way to describe it. It's my first day at Shin Hwa too."

"Really? Where did you go to high school?"

"I came from a public school by my house."

When Si Yeon looked surprised, Jan Di spoke up. "Ga Eul and I work together, that is how she met these guys."

"You work? Why?" She blurted out.

Ga Eul and Jan Di exchanged looks, before Jan Di answered. "We work to make money."

Si Yeon looked confused, but when she would have asked for clarification Ji Hoo stood up and announced that it was time to get back to class.

* * *

"Twins?" Kang Hee Soo considered the implications and smiled, "We can make this work."

"It's hard to get to her now. Her guards never leave her alone. We can't even get close enough to observe her properly."

Kang Hee Soo rolled her eyes at the ineptitude. "We have time. We will use it. We won't move until there is no chance for failure."

Hanging up, Kang Hee Soo observed the surveillance feed from coming from Jun Pyo's office. She laughed when she heard Jun Pyo's 'ace in the hole'. _It's almost too easy_, she mused as a plan formed.

She picked up the phone to place the first of two calls. She had to call her private investigator to get the evidence she needed. Then she would be calling in the bodyguard who she just found out was foolish enough to agree to spy on her for her son.

Once his loyalty was firmly back with her she could lay the trap for her son to walk into.

* * *

Ga Eul was walking to the parking lot with Yi Jung when she started feel a pair of eyes burning into her back. Most of the time she could brush it off, but after a full day of this behavior she was fed up. Throwing a glance over her shoulder she stopped walking when she thought saw someone familiar.

The guy, whose name she couldn't recall, the one who had taken to waiting for her outside the porridge show. _But it's not him_, she reassured herself,_ he would have no reason to be at Shin Hwa_.

Yi Jung pulled on her hand and she looked to him, smiling when he threw a questioning gaze her way. Shaking herself out of it she continued walking with Yi Jung.

Only to stop when she heard someone calling her name. Glancing over shoulder, she saw who it was and pulled Yi Jung to a stop, "Si Yeon is calling me."

She was hurrying cross the parking lot with Woo Bin trailing after her. "I'm sorry, I saw you and wanted to ask if you wanted to go shopping or something."

"I have to work this afternoon," Ga Eul explained, but when she noticed Si Yeon's disappointment, continued speaking to say, "but we can go afterward."

Yi Jung pulled on her hand, "We are having dinner after work, remember?"

Si Yeon beamed, "Perfect! We can make it a double date."

For some reason Jun Pyo's words echoed in Ga Eul's head even though she was already nodding her agreement.

_I hate double anything_.

It probably had to do with the way Yi Jung was frowning at her.

* * *

It was shortly after classes ended that Ji Hoo found himself climbing a set of stairs. Even though this wing was located in the high school section of the campus, he had a feeling that Jan Di would still go here. Once he saw the guard on the stairs leading to the landing that they usually frequented he saw that he was right. Nodding to Soo Yeon, he walked past her and saw that Jan Di was sitting down with her back against the wall, eyes closed and a small frown playing on her face.

Jan Di opened her eyes when she felt someone watching her, and seeing who it was smiled up at him.

He sat down next to her and contemplated the sadness in her eyes, "What's wrong?"

She shook her head. "Nothing should be, I just started my first day of school to be a doctor. Everything should be perfect."

"Why isn't it?"

"I miss my family," Jan Di sniffed, "I know they weren't perfect but they were _mine_. I was sure of that, I was sure that they loved me."

After a long pause, she continued. "So how could they just be gone? I know I disappointed my mother, but why would she just leave me? She took Kang San from me."

Jan Di's mind went back to the last time she had seen them.

*****Flashback to the End of January*****

_"Mom! I can't do that… why can't you see that?"_

_Na Gong Joo glared at her daughter, "I see that you are pregnant and you aren't willing to do anything to help your situation."_

_ "I can work more mom, it will be okay," Jan Di spoke desperately as she tried to convince her mother._

_ Gong Joo hissed out a breath, "Do you even know how expensive babies are? No. That will never work. You have to go to Goo Jun Pyo."_

_ "He doesn't remember me! He doesn't even know we were ever together. He… doesn't want to see me mom."_

_ "You never should have let too much time pass." Gong Joo berated her before moving past the issue. "It doesn't matter. He is the child's father, you need to marry him and he will take care of everything."_

_ Jan Di buried her face in her hands and she let out a short scream of frustration. "I am not going to him."_

_ Gong Joo's eyes widened, "Is he even the baby's father?" She took hold of Jan Di's arms and pulled on them so Jan Di was standing and could make better eye contact. "Is he?"_

_ "Yes!"_

_ "I can't believe you." Gong Joo let go of Jan Di and paced anxiously. "If you are lying and he isn't, there is no telling what Kang Hee Soo will do…"_

_ "I'm not lying," Jan Di insisted, but her mother was no longer listening._

_ "You will go live with your emo halmeoni, and then come back after the baby is born." Gong Joo let out a relieved breath at the sound plan._

_ "Why do I need to go stay with emo halmeoni?"_

_ "To have you baby!"_

_ "I want to have it in Seoul!"_

_ "You… aren't going to keep the child are you?" Gong Joo stared at her daughter, horrified at the realization._

_ "I am!"_

_ "No." Gong Joo shook her head in denial. "You are not."_

_ "Mom…."_

_ Jan Di felt the sting of a slap as her mother stood over her, "You listen to me, if you have the baby you leave and don't ever think about coming back!"_

_ Though she protested, Jan Di couldn't get her mother to change her mind. Deciding to leave and come back after her mother had cooled down, Jan Di took a small bag and went to Ga Eul's house. _

_ Closing the door behind her Jan Di left, not knowing that Gong Joo collapsed against the door. Waiting. She was sure that at any moment Jan Di would be returning; that her bluff worked._

*****End Flahsback*****

She cringed as she remembered the harsh memories; she didn't blame her mother for slapping her… but everything else…

Ji Hoo didn't bother placating her with reassurances that everything would end up fine. In the end, they were hollow words, because they might not be able to reconcile and Jan Di would know that.

Instead, he thought of a way to fix the problem. "I could find them for you, they wouldn't have gone far. Your mother might be more open to speaking to you now."

"You mean since I married you?" Jan Di said sadly. "She would be overjoyed at the news. I don't… I don't want to pretend nothing happened just because I ended up doing what she wanted."

"In the end doesn't it matter why?"

"Yes. Even if we are able to come together as a family again, how can I forget that she abandoned me?" Jan Di placed a hand on her growing belly, "I am never going to do anything like that to my children."

Ji Hoo wanted to speak up her mother's behalf, but the words burned like acid on his tongue. In lieu of comforting words, he placed an arm around her and brought her closer to his side.

~*~*~*~...~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~...~*~*~*~

Thank you for taking time to read and review:)

AN ) Some General Responses to the Reviews

I never really loved Jae Kyung's character (liked her at times, but that was about it) and actively hated her with Jun Pyo, so I really don't think I could ever put them together. I honestly never believed in her love for Jun Pyo. She met him, liked him, and loved him way to fast for me to see it as genuine love. But I do have a clear picture on where her future is taking her, and I _do_ think it's pretty interesting.

Grandfather is around, but when we see them at the house it is usually after he is in bed or there is just a fleeting mention of him. He is featured more in some of the later chapters I've already written.

I love Ji Hoo and Jan Di too, but I am not going put them together _just_ because he takes care of her. That is too close to being with someone for pity or because it's the only option left. Like I said in a previous chapter, if they are ever going to be together for real it will be because they love each other.

Again, there is still so much story left to tell, please try not to get too frustrated if things don't happen instantly... whichever way your hoping it goes.

Thank you all for taking time to reply! I enjoy reading your thoughts on the story.

~*~*~*~...~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~...~*~*~*~

Disclaimer: I do not own _Boys Before Flowers_ or _Hana Yori Dango_

~*~*~*~...~*~*~*~


	15. Chapter 15

~*~*~*~...~*~*~*~

**April 02, 2009**

"Have you heard from Goo Jun Pyo lately?" Ji Hoo asked as he walked into the F4 lounge and spoke to his friends relaxing on the couches.

"No."

"Sorry bro, not for a while."

"Dammit," Ji Hoo closed his eyes and shook his head, frustrated that Jun Pyo wasn't talking to them either.

"What happened Ji Hoo?" Yi Jung sat up from his slouch and worry was evident in his tone.

"I haven't talked to him in three weeks. When he first left for New York he called at least every other day, and while that dwindled down to less frequent calls he still checked up on everything weekly. He hasn't made constant contact in a while. Yesterday Jan Di had a doctor's appointment and I called Jun Pyo to tell him what happened but he didn't pick up or call me back."

Yi Jung and Woo Bin exchanged glances. Woo Bin spoke up, "What do you think happened?"

Ji Hoo let them see his worry, "I don't know, but something had to have… right? Why else would he completely ignore…" He collapsed on the adjacent couch to theirs. "I want to go to New York and see him in person but I don't know if it's a good idea to leave Jan Di alone here or take her with me."

"Definitely don't take her," Woo Bin advised. "It puts her in striking distance for the witch."

"I'll go," Yi Jung spoke up. "I don't have school right now and I can see in person what is going on with Jun Pyo."

"Thanks," Ji Hoo said gratefully.

Yi Jung frowned. "It's probably too late tonight to leave tonight, but I'll make arrangements to leave tomorrow."

"Take my plane," Woo Bin told him, and then a considering look appeared on his face. "Actually, if you don't mind…. you could have company for you trip."

He looked wearily at his friend, not trusting the look in his eyes. "Who?"

"Park Si Yeon," Woo Bin held up a hand, silencing the automatic no. "She's having a hard time adjusting. If she were able to go home to New York for even a week to see her father and friends, it could help her a lot."

"I'm sorry, but no. Not even if I had to fly coach instead. If she needs to go home you take her." Yi Jung said, slightly sorry but not enough to be stuck on a plane with that girl for hours on end.

Woo Bin smirked, trying not to be amused.

Ji Hoo stood up, "I'm leaving first."

Yi Jung nodded and said as he stood, "I'm going too; I want to pick Ga Eul up from work."

"Nobody is going to stay?" Woo Bin complained, not wanting to go home yet. "You guys suck."

* * *

Jan Di closed her textbook and laid back on the couch to rest. She had a biology test tomorrow, and she had been cramming all night. She had finished the assigned chapters, and felt confident that she understood the material. Ji Hoo had asked if she wanted him to help her, as he usually did. She had been tempted, he was so much better at explaining concepts than their teacher. Something in his brain was wired differently so he always understood the idea presented to them immediately and was wonderful at explaining them to her.

But this time instead of agreeing, she had suggested he spend some time with the F4. She could tell that something was on his mind and he didn't open up to her when she questioned him. Maybe spending some time with the F4 would help.

Jan Di worriedly sat up and glanced at the clock, but it was a useless move since she didn't know what time he would be returning. Her eyes narrowed in concentration as she pondered the situation, _what could be wrong?_ Jan _Maybe this rift with Yi Jung is worse than he had alluded to, thing still haven't returned to normal between the two…._

She couldn't tell, when they were out as a group it seemed like Yi Jung was over his anger but she recognized that Ji Hoo would know his moods better than she. If Ji Hoo said Yi Jung sunbae was still upset with him, she believed it. Jan Di rubbed absent circles on her growing belly; _maybe Ji Hoo is still a little mad at Yi Jung sunbae too. Before he knew the truth, he did insult Ji Hoo…. It can't be easy to just forget harsh word even if they were said in the heat of anger_.

Truth be told, when she found out what Yi Jung had said she had been angry, _very_ angry. Ji Hoo had done nothing but be a great friend to her and he didn't deserve all the suspicion that had been laid upon him. A couple days after the truth had come out she had wanted to go talk to Yi Jung so he could understand better, but Ji Hoo asked her to leave it alone. He said that Yi Jung would be angry for a while but it wouldn't last so she shouldn't worry about it.

She had tried but it was a month later and he still wasn't okay with the situation. If it lasted any longer, she _would_ talk to Yi Jung. Jan Di wanted to make sure he understood everything. She had made her decision with a clear mind, it what was for the best. Ji Hoo had always been important to her, but since they had gotten married she had found herself growing even closer to him. She frowned with worry and annoyance, upset with herself for not being stronger. It seemed like these days she couldn't even sleep without having nightmares if Ji Hoo wasn't near.

She blinked, and lost the focus she had on the clock. Her gaze drifted down to the collection of photos Ji Hoo set out to display. Getting up, she walked closer and picked one up.

Her eyes were drawn to the man that was on her mind all too often.

Goo Jun Pyo.

Saying she would give up on him was easier said than done. She still thought about him, wondered what could be. It was hard not to when she was carrying his children. _Her children_, Jan Di reminded herself. Until he made an effort to be in their lives, she wouldn't force them on him…

Her finger traced his face, one that was so familiar and beloved to her, and she wondered if it was fate that they met and that they ended up like this. If this was the future they were meant to have. Jan Di thought about all they had gone through, the good, the bad, and everything in-between. Their story was over, the future uncertain but she didn't even have to wonder if the joy she had felt was worth all the pain. _I hate that it hurts so deeply but I can't regret it. I don't. Not even one moment we spent together_,Jan Di thought as her hand once again found its way to rest on her ever expanding stomach. At times she wondered if she gave up to quickly, but she quieted down those questions by filling her mind with work and studies. _I wonder if there will ever be a time when I can think about him and not ache. If I can truly move on and be happy without him, _she thought as her fingers subconsciously found their way to the nape of her neck, to toy with a necklace that was no longer there.

She wasn't aware that she was crying until a tear landed on the frame, she used her thumb to wipe the tear off. Clearing it off from where is landed Ji Hoo face she winced as she thought about the implications.

Geum Jan Di crying over Goo Jun Pyo, with the mess landing on Yoon Ji Hoo.

Promising herself that she would do better, she gave Ji Hoo's image an affection tap she set down the photo and stretched before she made her way back to the couch. In addition to work and studying, living with Ji Hoo had turned out to be a godsend. There were times when they were together that she could go for hours without thinking about Jun Pyo. Smiling a little she shook herself out of her fanciful thoughts. _It's time to stop wishing for the impossible. It's pointless and you have a lot to do Geum Jan Di,_ she lectured herself as she picked up her assignment to lose herself in complicated text that would require her full attention. At least until Ji Hoo came home, and then she was done with studying for the night.

Jan Di suddenly realized what she had forgotten, and wanting to kick herself. She quickly calculated the dates and realized she only she vowed to start making plans the next day, which would give her a few weeks to get everything prepared. She couldn't believe she had almost forgotten...

Ji Hoo had quietly backed out of the doorway of his room, trying to give Jan Di, when he had seen her crying over the photo. His heart broke, for both of them. He leaned against the wall, and tilted his head back… waiting for the pain to leave but knowing it wouldn't.

He got great deal of pleasure whenever he was able to help Jan Di… but at the same time it was almost a form of torture to be so close to what he wanted but never quiet attain what he desired.

* * *

"Ga Eul, do you want to go to America with me?"

She dropped her fork, "What."

"I am leaving for America tomorrow; do you want to come with me?"

"Why are you going?"

"Jun Pyo hasn't been communicating with any of lately. I need to go see what's going on with him."  
"Oh."

"So? Say yes?" He smiled at her, rather charmingly.

But she shook her head reluctantly, "I would love too, but I can't miss school or work."

Yi Jung tamped down his disappointment, "That's what I expected but I thought I would try." He sat back in the chair and looked around the coffee shop. "Ah, well… I shouldn't be gone too long, I'll be back in less than a week. Woo Bin said he would take you to school since I won't be here to do so."

"I can take the bus, oppa. I don't want Woo Bin sunbae to go out of his way just to drive me."

Yi Jung mulled over ways to get her to change her mind and excused himself to go to the restroom.

Ga Eul looked around the coffee shop as she played with the piece of cake she was currently playing with instead of eating. Yi Jung had stopped by the porridge shop to drive her home from work and had asked if she wanted to stop and get coffee. She said yes, wanting to spend time with him before she went home to study. Glancing at her watch she winced a little at the time, but reasoned with herself that she could spare another half hour, especially since she just found out Yi Jung would be leaving soon.

Hearing a familiar voice at the door, she looked up sharply and found herself facing her former teacher. Cha Eun Jae. She was with a unfamiliar man. It was obvious to her that they were on a date, and not their first. He was handsome man, one she treated him affectionately with little touches and looks that showed great familiarity and comfort.

Biting her lip, she glanced in the direction of the restrooms. Yi Jung would be returning at any moment. What if he reacted badly to Eun Jae being here on a date…

They hadn't talked much about his lost love since the day she had taken him to see Eun Jae message.

Eun Jae chose that moment to glance in her direction. Smiling she got the attention of her date, and told him something had them heading in her direction.

"Ga Eul, it's so nice to see you. You haven't been in class lately."

She stood and bowed, "Teacher, I know… I'm sorry, I just haven't had much time lately .I just started University."

"Oh I'm sorry," Eun Jae said as she brought her date forward. "Chu Ga Eul, this is So Il Hyun."

After they greeted each other, Eun Jae informed her boyfriend, "Ga Eul is my favorite student from my pottery class. I've greatly missed having her attend regularly."

Ga Eul blushed, both in pleasure and in embarrassment; both appropriate feelings for the moment. It was true that she was busy but that wasn't the only reason she had avoided going to class. She felt, well, guilty about the fact that she was now dating Yi Jung but had never told Eun Jae who he was. It was almost like she took her confidences and used them to get Yi Jung. It hadn't been like that, but at times it almost felt like it was the truth.

She decided that she had to either get Eun Jae away from the table before Yi Jung returned, or tell her she was dating him so she wouldn't be blindsided. Ga Eul was distracted before she could decide when she remembered the fact that Eun Jae was here on a date. It was a sure sign that she had moved on. Realizing that her news wouldn't be as hard to hear as she had previously expected Ga Eul perked up and beamed at them.

"Teacher, I'm here on a date. Actually I think-"

"Hyung?"

Ga Eul turned at his voice and saw Yi Jung staring at Il Hyun with surprise. _So_ _Il Hyun_, Ga Eul thought, _oh my god…. Il Hyun is Yi Jung's brother!_

"Yi Jung?" Il Hyun grinned, and moved to hug him. "I didn't expect to run into you here."

"I didn't either," Yi Jung told him as he gaze locked on Cha Eun Jae, who was watching him with a nervous expression on her face. He realized that she hadn't told Il Hyun that they had been in contact recently.

Il Hyun grabbed Eun Jae's hand and brought her forward, telling Yi Jung. "You never came by to see the surprise I had for you. So… here she is!"

He beamed at the two of them, so happy he didn't realize the undertones the conversation was having.

Not wanting to cause trouble, he showed fake surprise and pleasure when he greeted her. Not realize that Ga Eul might misconstrue his purpose of doing so.

"Can you join us?" Il Hyun asked, happy to spend time with him.

"I'm sorry I can't, I'm here with someone." Yi Jung apologized.

Not realizing that Yi Jung's date was in front of them Il Hyun glanced around, "Maybe they could join us too? It would be nice to catch up."

Yi Jung glanced down at Ga Eul, wondering what she wanted to do but her gaze was focused on her cup.

Eun Jae followed his to Ga Eul and with a small gasp, she realized who Ga Eul had been referring to during all their talks. Feeling pain at the thought she quickly refocused her gaze, not wanting anyone to know.

"It's not the best night," Yi Jung told them. "I am leaving for America in the morning and Ga Eul has to go home and study."

Realization dawned on Il Hyun and he grinned at the girl. "So you are my dongsaeng's girlfriend?"

Ga Eul blushed and nodded, "We've known eachother for awhile but we only started dating recently."

"Did you go to school together?" Il Hyun asked curiously, she didn't look like Yi Jung's usual type of date… then again maybe he was maturing. He usually didn't bother with 'girlfriends'.

"I go to Shin Hwa now, but I met Yi Jung through a friend."

"Oh?"

Yi Jung spoke up. "I met Ga Eul a couple years ago, when her best friend, Jan Di, transferred to Shin Hwa. Jan Di is dat- I mean married to one of my friends." Yi Jung grimaced when he realized that he still first thought of Jan Di as Jun Pyo's girlfriend and not Ji Hoo's wife.

Il Hyun showed his surprise, "One of the F4 is married? Who?"

"Yoon Ji Hoo," Yi Jung said briefly, not wanting to discuss the subject.

Seeing Yi Jung's reluctance, Il Hyun changed the subject, "Are you sure you can't join us? Ms. Ga Eul?"

She shook her head regretfully, "Another time would be better."

Yi Jung took out his wallet and laid some bills on the table. He offered, "When I get back from America… we will definitely make plans."

All looked pleased with the prospect except Eun Jae, who looked troubled.

When they got in the car Ga Eul watched him with concern, and he spoke up before she could ask. "I'm okay."

"Oppa, I know it had to be hard to see your brother wit-"

"I said I'm okay," Yi Jung said flatly, making it obvious he didn't want to discuss this any further.

Ga Eul sat back with a sigh and said nothing else.

* * *

"Woo!" Si Yeon bounded down the stairs and wrapped herself around him once she reached him. "You're home! Where were you? I wanted to go out." She pouted and looked up at him with adoring eyes.

He carefully detached himself, "I was just meeting with the F4."

"Again? Why can't I ever go with you? Why are you called the F4 when there are only three of you? I'm _so _bored here, can't we go do something."

He felt a tug of sympathy at her manic questions. She didn't have many friends here yet and was unused to life in Korea. He answered her questions as he walked to the kitchen, "Yes again. You couldn't go with me because it's just the guys. Ga Eul and Jan DI weren't there either. There are four of us, so we are the F4. Just because Goo Jun Pyo is out of the country it doesn't make him any less of a friend. If you're bored we can do something, but not tonight okay? I'm beat. I just want to eat and go to sleep." He saw the disappointment that she choose to not voice and offered, "Do you want to eat with me?"

She nodded, pleased at the invitation and was quiet until he finished putting the plates together using the food the cook had left warming for him. The cook knew that the family enjoyed to dine on a variety of cuisine and had prepared a Mexican feast for them. Si Yeon was used to the food due to her time in America; it had been an enjoyable surprise to find out that she wouldn't be expected to eat Korean food each night she was staying in the Song household.

Before he started eating, he said to her, seriously, "Park Si Yeon, I know coming here hadn't been easy for you and you miss your life in American."

"But I have you!" she interjected with a small smile.

He nodded uncomfortably, "That isn't a lot, but I wanted you to know that I _do_ appreciate the effort you have been making while you are here."

She nodded again, wondering what he was trying to say.

"Do you want to go home on a visit?"

She dropped her enchilada, "Really? Can I?"

"Yes, but it'll have to wait until I have time to accompany you. I don't want you going alone."

She almost died from the pleasure his words gave her, '_I don't want you going alone'_. She jumped up and hugged him around the neck, extremely happy. Squealing she twirled in a circle a few times before she settled back in her chair.

Woo Bin watched with amusement as she ate, while continuing to cheer at impromptu moments. "You really miss home, don't you?"

She nodded enthusiastically. "I don't hate Korea, but it's a lot different than America. It's so much more formal and it feels like there are so many rules I have to follow. Even simple things like how I am supposed to address people."

She set down her food and absently drew circles on the tablecloth as she spoke, "It feels like everyone is judging me here. Not even just the adults but the kids at school too." She flashed hurt eyes at him, "I was in the locker-room changing and I heard someone saying that I am only here because you are being forced to marry me."

_It's close enough to the truth_, Woo Bin admitted inwardly, but he could see how hearing that would hurt someone like Si Yeon. Thinking about it more, he grew incensed that someone dared to say those things about her.

"Do you know who said it?"

Si Yeon flinched a little at the coldness on both his face and in his voice. She wasn't used to seeing him like this. "No… I didn't see her, see them, and I don't really know anyone's voices yet."

"Don't worry Si Yeon, I'll makes sure that kind of thing doesn't happen again.

"Thank you," she said quietly, heart beating rapidly. _Does he realize whenever he acts like this I fall harder for him?_

* * *

He had come into his room shortly after he had departed; sure that he had given Jan Di enough time for her privacy. When he had returned she had been back on the couch reading her textbook, but she had finished for the night shortly after that. They were now relaxing before they went to bed.

Ji Hoo played a song on his guitar, enjoying the song of Jan Di's voice as she sang along quietly. Her brow furrowed as she struggled to knit the blanket she was trying to make. Tossing them down in disgust she said, "Forget it! I'm never going to get the hang of it. I will just crochet it."

Laughing softly he asked her, "Why didn't you do that to start out with?"

She shrugged, "I always imagined knitting my baby's first blanket. I don't know why I didn't learn knitting instead of crocheting." She closed her eyes and stretched, "I'll go pick up a hook and more yarn tomorrow."

"Hmm," he said as his eyes focused on the shirt straining against her form. _It might be time for more maternity clothes_. He contemplated taking her shopping again, but decided it wasn't worth the headache. _She is so busy she probably won't even notice if I stick new clothes in her closet_, he thought with amusement. He would go pick up so new clothes tomorrow and test his theory.

"Ji Hoo?" He looked up and saw Jan Di watching him expectantly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear the question."

"I asked if you were growing you hair out again. It looked like it's getting longer."

He nodded and lifted hand to pat his hair.

"Don't worry it's still perfect," Jan Di teased reaching to tug a lock of his hair. She admitted, "I'm glad you are letting it get longer."

"Why?" Ji Hoo asked with surprise. "I didn't think it mattered."

"I guess it doesn't, but I think longer hair… it suits you."

"Huh."

"Oh!" Jan Di said and looked him with surprise in her eyes.

"What is it?"  
"Here… feel." Jan Di grabbed hold of his hand and pressed it to the side of her belly. "Just hold on."

They both waited, and weren't disappointed when they could feel the next kick. "That was the baby? " Ji Hoo said with no small about of wonder.

"I think so…."

"You're probably right," Ji Hoo said excitedly. "The baby books I read said you should start to feel significant movement in your second trimester."

Jan Di's face crumpled and tears copiously poured out. Ji Hoo looked up in a panic, "Jan Di! What's wrong? Are you okay?" Unnerved he hovered over Jan Di, wondering what to do. "Should I call the doctor? Is it the babies?"

Realizing that she had freaked out Ji Hoo she made a conscious effort to come down, and spoke brokenly, "I'm fine. It's.. just.. the babies…they are moving… this is really happening…"

_Baby hormones_, Ji Hoo realized with great relief. Pulling her close he used his other hand to stoke her hair. His books had warned him that even the sternest of women could succumb to the emotions that baby hormones could unleash on an expecting mother. And on a good day, he wouldn't call Jan Di a stern woman.

He mentally prepared himself for future outburst of emotion in the coming months.

* * *

Yi Jun tucked the phone under his chin as he open the fridge to see if there was anything to snack on, "everything is ready for tomorrow. You're plane will be ready?"

"Yeah, I already called the pilot and made the arrangements."

"Good. "

Woo Bin was silent before asking, "Do you think everything is okay?"

"The witch might be up to something," Yi Jung admitted, "but it might just be that he doesn't want o be around Hi Hoo and Jan Di after everything that happened."  
"Yi Jung-"

"Don't," he said shortly as he shut the door to the fridge. He leaned his head forward to rest against the cool surface. "I know what you are going to say. But the fact remains that Ji Hoo married Jun Pyo's girl."

He could hear the weariness in Woo Bin's voice as he replied, "Yi Jung, bro… I don't want to get into it again."

"Sorry. Fine…"

The phone call ended shortly after and Yi Jung was alone with his thoughts when he heard a voice coming from the darkness of the corner.

"Yoon Ji Hoo married his best friend's girlfriend?"

Yi Jung winced when he recognized his father's voice. Saying nothing he turned and left to the sound of his father's bitter and loud laughter; laughter that almost drowned out So Hyun Sub tumbling words, "that's just perfect… what I would have expected…."

* * *

Kang Hee Soo spoke briskly, "enter."

"Madame President, you asked to be kept informed of any flight plans or movement of the F4."

"I know what I asked, is there a reason you are wasting my time repeating my own words to me?

Ignoring the insult, he got straight to the point. "So Yi Jung is flying in on Song Woo Bin's plane, he should be in New York in eighteen hours."

She cursed her son's wretched friends. They always showed up at the most inconvenient times.

"I'm sending Goo Jun Pyo away for the week. Send him to my office now."

She calmly pulled out a file. Luckily, she had prepared for the eventuality that Jun Pyo would have to leave suddenly and there was no need to rush to find an excuse.

She arranged her face into concerned, motherly lines. Managing to look convincingly disheveled, she looked up in a panic when Jun Pyo arrived. "Oh good you're here."

He didn't bother to speak and merely waited for her to continue.

"Jun Pyo I need you to go to Chicago for about a week. There is a doctor there who thinks he can wake your father."

A glimmer of hope bloomed, "Really?"

Hee Soo nodded, "I will meet you there after I meet with the board."

Jun Pyo grimaced; _of course she is putting Shin Hwa over father_. "What did the doctor say?"

She handed him the file, "here, read this over. I am having a medical team take you father to the Chicago hospital; please make sure you aren't late."

Jun Pyo noticed with a start that she actually looked scared, "I won't be mother."

She took a deep breath and worked to keep her voice steady, "Good… good."

He turned to leave when her voice stopped him, "Jun Pyo, don't tell your noona about this yet… she is pregnant… if it doesn't work…"

Jun Pyo nodded, actually agreeing with her for once.

* * *

Ji Hoo was sitting at their stairwell, waiting for Jan Di to come by after her last class. He hadn't told her yet about Yi Jung going to New York, purposely waiting until she was done with school today. He didn't want her to be distracted during her test. He was worried that the news would upset her, and he could admit to himself that if he could guarantee she wouldn't find out another way… he might not even be telling her. Or maybe he would. She had asked him to be more truthful and not keep things from her, just to save her from being upset. He hadn't had much cause yet to test out the theory but he hoped that would be able to keep his word.

He was saved from his internal musings on the strength of his morals when he heard Jan Di coming up the stairs talking to one of her guards. It was probably Tae Sung, who Jan DI seemed to get along with well.

"Hi!" Jan Di said, using the railing to keep her steady as she climbed the stairs.

"Maybe we shouldn't meet here anymore. It's too high, too many stairs to climb."

She waved away his suggestion. "I'm fine. Climbing stairs is good for me. Great exercise." She lowered herself next to him, careful maneuvering so she didn't plop down like a beached whale. "How were your classes?"

"They were fine," Ji Hoo told her, before admitting. "It's a little too easy."

"If I didn't love you so much, it would be really easy to hate you," Jan Di said, laughing. Rolling her eyes as she mimicked, "_It's a little too easy_."

Ji Hoo's chest tightened when she said she loved him, and he had to forcibly remind himself that she obviously meant it in the spirit of their friendship. Smiling, believably he thought, he asked her, "How were your classes?"

"I think aced my test, especially the lab practical. It was easy-" Jan Di laughed as she said the word. "I think you are rubbing off on me. Easy… must be the first time I said that in relation to school."

"Or maybe you just found a subject that you are interested enough in to get invested."

"Maybe," Jan Di shrugged, she yawned and leaned so her head was resting on Ji Hoo's shoulder. "Do you have to go out tonight?"

"No, I thought I would eat at the porridge shop tonight and we could go home together at the end of your shift."

Jan Di nodded and yawned again. "I get off at eight. Want to have a movie night?"

Ji Hoo smirked down at her, "I doubt you'll make it through the opening credits."

She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Jan Di I need to tell you something," Ji Hoo informed her quietly. "I'm worried about Jun Pyo, he hasn't… I haven't talked to him in almost three weeks." He felt her tense against him before she slowly sat up.

"Do you think that something happened to him?"

"Not physically… but it's not right that he hasn't been in contact."

"What are you going to do?"

"I wanted to go to New York and see him in person, but with school," _and you_, he thought silently, "I couldn't figure out a way to do it."

"Oh," Jan DI worried, wondering if there was anything she could or should do.

"Yi Jung went to New York today."

"He did?" Jan Di said with a great deal of relief.

"He did. He is going to talk to Jun Pyo in person and find out what is going on. Due to the length of the flight, we probably won't hear anything from him until tomorrow."

* * *

Yi Jung waited impatiently in the lobby of Shin Hwa's New York offices. He had tried call Jun Pyo's cell once he had landed, but it didn't even ring. Feeling jet-lagged, he had a yearning for the bed that awaited him in his hotel room, but he wanted to see Jun Pyo first.

He checked his watch and the shook his head at the pointlessness of doing so. It was still on Seoul's time zone.

Yi Jung looked up when he heard his name being called, surprised when he saw it wasn't Secretary Jung. Feeling uneasy he stood and followed the assistant to Jun Pyo's offices.

"Goo Jun Pyo," he called out as he walked through the doors of his office, "Where have you been-" He cut himself off when he saw that he was not in Jun Pyo's office but those of his mother.

He bowed deeply, as she expected showing a respect for her that he didn't feel. After he greeted her, he said apologetically, "I'm sorry, I thought I was being taken Jun Pyo's office."

Not bothering to pretend she cared she went immediately to the topic at hand, "Why are you here?"

"I came to New York to visit Goo Jun Pyo."

"Was he aware that you were arriving?"

"No, I thought I would surprise him."

"Some planning would have saved you the trip, he isn't here."

"I can wait," Yi Jung offered easily.

"When I say he isn't here, I mean he isn't in New York. He left on business.

"When did he leave?"

"A few days ago, he's very busy so it's likely he wouldn't have had time to… amuse you while you were in the city."

"If he has been gone a few days, I can't wait until he get back to New York."

Kang Hee Soo stared, expressionless and said. "There is no point."

Yi Jun knew a dismissal when he saw one, and left the office feeling frustrated and concerned for his friend. Seeing no alternative, he caught a taxi outside to his hotel to wait out the witch.

* * *

"Ji Hoo…. Ji Hoo… wake up," Ji Hoo was awakened by a soft whisper of his name. He opened his eyes and saw Jan Di kneeling next to the couch. "Oh good, you're awake."

"Is everything okay?" Ji Hoo sat up and tried to clear the cobwebs from his mind, glancing at the wall clock to check the time.

"I want fried chicken."

"Huh?" Ji Hoo said, sure he heard her wrong.

"Let's go get fried chicken."

Ji Hoo gaped at her, "Jan Di it's two in the morning."

"You don't want to go with me?" She looked incredibly sad at the news, and JI Hoo was reminded of her crying earlier when the baby kicked. Wanting to avoid a repeat performance, he decided he had to move quickly.

"Fried chicken," he repeated. He got up with a groan and as stood stretched. "I'll go get it, let me throw on a shirt."

"Let's go together!" Jan Di said, mouth watering. She was chagrined to know that some of that was a result of Ji Hoo's shirtless stretch, but she thought she hide it fairly well. _Baby hormones_, she reasoned with herself,_ the doctor did warn me that these would kick into overdrive in the second trimester_. She tried to hold back a blush when she remembered her doctor telling Ji Hoo and her that an increased need for sex was likely in the coming months at her last doctor's appointment. It had been mortifying.

Ji Hoo's voice was muffled as he pulled a shirt on over his head, "If you go we'll have to take the guards with us."

"They might be hungry too."

"I'll ask them on my way out, just wait here. Why don't you go watch some TV?"

"Alright," Jan Di gave in and scrambled back to the bed.

Ji Hoo moved quickly, stopping by to ask Tae Sung if he and Takeo wanted some food. He dismissed the offer to go for him, wanting all the guards to be at the house with Jan Di. He went to the closest 24-hour restaurant and order Jan Di's fried chicken along with several American side dishes he thought she might enjoy.

He was back at the house before three. Stopping in the kitchen, he took the food out of the bags and made up a couple plates to set on a bed tray so Jan wouldn't have to move. He nodded to Tae Sung who entered as he left the kitchen, "Just eat whatever you want. I ordered plenty for everyone."

Ji Hoo entered his room, closing the door behind him. Balancing the tray on one hand, he switched on a low light, causing Jan Di to notice him. She jumped out of bed, "You're back!"

He glanced at the TV as he passed it, "I hope you aren't watching another horror movie."

"I'm not," she laughed, "at least not yet."

"Get back on the bed; I want to set the tray up."

"I know you don't like to eat on your bed, we can go to the dining room."

"It's not a big deal."

Jan Di sat down and Ji Hoo put the tray on the bed and climbed in next to her. He handed her a glass of milk, "set that on the nightstand."

"Afraid I'll spill it?"

"Yes."

Jan Di swatted his arm, before grabbing a leg of chicken and biting in. She mumbled around the food, "mmmm' so good. Here, try some." Jan Di tore a piece of chicken off and stuck it in his mouth before he could move.

"Pregnancy hasn't slowed you down," Jan Di took this as a compliment and radiated joy. "It's good Jan Di. Try some of the side dishes."

Before long, the food was devoured and both were lying back on the bed. Ji Hoo had placed the tray on the floor next to the bed to be taken care of when he got up.

"Thank you Ji Hoo, that was _so_ good." Jan Di seemed to melt into the mattress, contentment on her face.

He realized he would have to move first and got out of bed. He walked around to the other side and pulled Jan Di up, telling her, "Brush your teeth before you forget and fall asleep."

"I'm not tired," she said, pointing to her face. "But I will brush my teeth."

Ji Hoo took the tray to the kitchen and set everything in the sink. He stopped by the bathroom on his way to the bedroom; also brushing his teeth even though he wasn't tired either.

When he got back to the room, he saw that Jan Di was sitting up in bed flipping through the channels. "You won't fall asleep like that."

"We just ate; we shouldn't go to sleep right away." She patted the bed next to her, "Since we aren't sleeping right now come watch something with me."

"You're lucky it's Friday," Ji Hoo teased her as they settle down. "You wouldn't make it to your first class if you had school tomorrow.

At four in the morning, there isn't much on the television so in the end they putting on an infomercial only to ignore it in favor of lying back and talking until sleep claimed both of them.

~*~*~*~...~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~...~*~*~*~

Hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
Thank you for taking time to read and review:)

AN 01) I was writing out the timeline for my AU Ji Hoo and Jan Di story and I thought of something that some of the reviews reminded me of. For those who ship Jun Pyo and Jan Di, is there anything that could make you believe Jan Di would pick Ji Hoo? I guess it doesn't matter for an AU story, but since I ship both I don't feel like I'm the kind of Jun Pyo/Jan Di fan that can accurately predict that sort of thing.

AN 02) Again Some General Responses to the Reviews

Wow, I was surprised to see the reaction to my author's note in the last chapter. I _never_ said that I wouldn't ever put Ji Hoo and Jan Di together. I was addressing a review that said something about Jan Di ending up Ji Hoo because he takes care of her, which I still think would be a horrible reason for them to be together. I think I may have misconstrued my intentions with my statement because a lot of the reviews are upset that Jan Di and Ji Hoo aren't ending up together. I should probably refrain from commenting on the shippiness of the story but I couldn't help it, so I will just finish it with this. This story in under a Jun Pyo/Jan Di/Ji Hoo tag for a reason, Jun Pyo isn't getting a lot face time at the moment but we _are_ going to see all sides of the triangle. IMO, neither pairing is feasible right now, so until they are there is going to be a lot of growing as individual characters.

About Jae Kyung. We'll have to agree to disagree harshi, because I really didn't see her that way. I thought she could be downright cruel at times. And like it said, I never bought that she really loved Jun Pyo; maybe I could write it out but I have zero desire to do so.

I'm glad some of you mentioned liking Jun Hee, I _adore_ her and have a plan to bring her into the story more fully.

~*~*~*~...~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~...~*~*~*~

Disclaimer: I do not own _Boys Before Flowers_ or _Hana Yori Dango_

~*~*~*~...~*~*~*~


	16. Chapter 16

~*~*~*~...~*~*~*~

**April 11, 2009**

Woo Bin leaned against the pillar located near the runway of a private airstrip, waiting for Yi Jung to deplane. Yi Jun had stayed the full week in New York, in hope that he would be able to see Goo Jun Pyo; but when the week had ended and there had been no sign of him he had to agree with Woo Bin that it would be best if he returned to Korea.

When Yi Jung had decided to return home and there was not trace of Jun Pyo anywhere, K had been tasked with finding the whereabouts of Jun Pyo and he had done so quickly. Woo Bin saw that Jun Pyo was in a Chicago clinic where his father was undergoing testing to see if he was a viable candidate for a procedure that could help him awaken from his long coma.

In the end, though he still had a niggling doubt, he had to assume the chance was real. Even Kang Hee Soo wouldn't tempt her children with the thought of their father waking up just to keep Jun Pyo away from his friends.

* * *

"What do you mean? His father isn't in a coma. He's dead," Jan Di said sitting down heavily, "That's why Jun Pyo had to stay in Macau."

Ji Hoo looked troubled and started to explain, "I honestly thought you knew. When you were... away... Jun Pyo found out that his father was alive and that his mother lied."

"Who does that?!" Jan Di yelled indignantly.

"Apparently, she does."

"But you said he might wake up?"

Ji Hoo nodded, "This must be why he hasn't been calling as much. He has been distracted with the possibility of his father's recovery."

"We can't bother him then, Ji Hoo. He needs to concentrate on getting his father well and I'm not going to force him to be involved."

"I… he would want to know."

Jan Di disagreed, shaking her head and saying gently. "If he wants to know anything he would be calling. It's not like there aren't phones in Chicago. I… he is an adult Ji Hoo, we have been completely truthful with him. What else can we do? If he doesn't make an effort himself than…."

She glanced up, eyes suddenly fierce. "Promise me Ji Hoo, you won't call him and offer information if he doesn't make the first step." At his silence, Jan Di wilted a bit. "I'm sorry for asking you to do this; this must be a hard place for you to be. I don't want to cause problems between the two of you."

"You haven't," Ji Hoo protested, as he thought over her request. "If he calls, though… that's okay?"

"If he wants to know, if he does call and asks first. Promise?"

Unenthusiastically, he echoed, "Promise."

* * *

"Oppa!"

Recognizing Ga Eul's voice Yi Jung turned in time to catch her as she threw her arms around him. Picking her up, he held on tightly and buried his face into her neck. Voice rough, he said into her hair, "I missed you."

"I missed you too."

Leaning back, he asked suspiciously, "Are you crying?"

She nodded.

He smiled, "that's nice." He leaned back into the hug.

"Jungy! You're back!"

Holding on for minute longer, her let go and took a step back greeting the girl before him. "Hello, Si Yeon."

"How was your trip? I bet it was fantastic. New York is great this time of year. Well it's actually always great. Next time I'll go with you, if you give me advance notice."

Yi Jung nodded, pleasantly... a stark contrast to his thoughts. _Now way in hell. Not now... not ever_.

"Si Yeon... what are you doing here?"

"I knew Woo was going to pick you up so I came to keep Ga Eul company while we waited. But I'm hungry... let's go get food."

"Why didn't you eat here?" Yi Jung asked her.

A small grimace fleetingly crossed her face as she glanced around the porridge shop before she settled on shrugging.

"Where''s Woo?"

Yi Jung glanced over his shoulder. "He dropped me off and went to talk to Jan Di and Ji Hoo."

Si Yeon pursed her lips in annoyance, not caring that she didn't have reason to be irritated, since it not as if Woo knew she would be waiting here. "I guess we'll have to go without him."

"Actually, I'm going to wait here. I have to wait for my driver to pick me up."

"Fine we'll wait." Si Yeon sat down.

Yi Jung gaped at her, she couldn't be that incapable of reading a room.

She smiled at him.

Apparently she was. He excused himself and went to call Woo Bin. When the call went to voicemail he left a hasty message.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Woo Bin asked doubtfully.

"I am completely sure. I know you are going to make sure he is okay and that is entirely separate from us, for the babies and myself. But if you are doing anything to get him... I don't want him forced into anything."

Directing his question to Ji Hoo, he asked. "And you agree with this?"

Jan Di answered instead, "He doesn't... but he is going to follow my lead."

Ji Hoo nodded reluctantly.

"Let me say one thing first?" Woo Bin asked, continuing when she nodded. "If he is there alone in New York with his, let's face it, heinous mother then she can be telling him anything. Without any defense from you... how is he going to know the truth."

"I have, _we_ have, been truthful with him since the beginning. He is going to have to have a little faith."

"Do you have faith?" Woo Bin asked bluntly.

"What?"

Woo Bin glanced at Ji Hoo and though his face was expressionless he could see that Ji Hoo was not happy with what Woo Bin just said. _ Ahhh well, it can't be helped._

"Faith? Do you have any? You expect Jun Pyo to blindly believe everything you say to him, regardless of what might be going on with him, what might be going on in his head. But aren't you pulling away from him because you also lack faith?"

"I..." Jan Di trailed off, and looked up. "I don't know. I don't have faith in him ever returning to me but I do have faith that he'll be there for his children."

"You do?"

Jan Di nodded firmly. "I know he wanted to be a good father, a loving one. When he's ready... when he's ready he'll be there."

"Are you giving up on him rather quickly? He hasn't even been out of touch for a month and you are already writing him off."

"No I'm not, but do you truly believe that in this month he hasn't had a spare moment to call?" With Woo Bin's silence as her answer, she continued speaking. "He'll come around, even if it takes a little bit of time."

"What if it's not for years Jan Di? What if it takes that long to for him to get his head on straight. Is that fair to the children?"

The silence that followed was interrupted by the ringing of Woo Bin's cell phone. Silencing it he went back to waiting for Jan Di to answer.

Finally she said, "I have _faith_ that it won't."

"I hope you are right Jan Di, otherwise..."

"So you agree? No more intervening with Jun Pyo on Jan Di or the babies behalf?" Ji Hoo clarified.

"I agree."

"Thank you Woo Bin. I know you don't agree with my decision, so I appreciate it even more that you are willing to accept this."

Woo Bin managed a small smile and tried for a light tone, "How are my niece and nephew doing?"

"They're... active," Jan Di said pressing a hand to her side.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Seeing his curious look she motioned for him to come closer. Replacing her hand with his on her stomach. "Can you feel?"

"Wow, They are really moving around in there." Grinning up at her, he kept his hand on her. "When my mom had her twins they barely moved at all."

"They probably knew what they were being born into, and were preparing themselves," Ji Hoo teased.

"That's a mean thing to say," Jan Di told him, aghast at his unusual behavior.

But Woo Bin grinned and laughed, "No, he's right. You have to come by my house and meet my mother to understand."

"Oh, okay..." Jan Di said, confused. When Woo Bin's phone rang again, indicated that he got a text message she said, "You should get that, it might be important."

"I barely even notice," Woo Bin admitted sheepishly.

He stepped away to listen to his message and Jan Di took the opportunity to lean close to Ji Hoo "Are you hungry?"

By now he was used to the questions, "What do you want for dinner?"

"I am torn between spicy kimchi salad or scrambled eggs... maybe both? Maybe together?" Jan Di lapsed into silence as she thought it through.

"How are those two even an option against one another? Or to be eaten together?" Ji Hoo laughed.

Woo Bin looked up from his phone and mimicked throwing up behind Jan Di, whose face fell at Ji Hoo's comment, "It doesn't sound good to you?"

He shook his head, "But we'll still go get you some."

Walking back, Woo Bin told them. "I need to go, Yi Jung wants to spend time with Ga Eul and Si Yeon is there."

"What's the problem with that?"

"Si Yeon won't leave."

Ji Hoo made a face when Jan Di offered. "Why don't all go out to eat together?"

Woo Bin jumped at the offer, "Will you?" He moved to shepherd them out of the house before Jan Di could change her mind or Ji Hoo could decline. "Let's go!"

* * *

"You sure you don't want to try some?" She held her fork out for Ji Hoo to try. Silently declining he continued to watch as she mixed scrambled egg with her spicy kimchi salad.

Woo Bin was determinedly not looking at her as he ate his own meal, while Si Yeon was completely grossed out and had pushed her bowl away from her in disgust minutes earlier. Even though she was unable to eat with the revolting display going on before her, she was determined to hold her tongue. Speaking up wouldn't do any good and would only cause problems for her. She glanced up and shot a glare in Ji Hoo's direction only to find him watching her. Looking down quickly she fumed, annoyed that her night had turned to complete shit so easily.

_Quiet bastard_, she thought, completely annoyed with him. _He is either staring at me as if I'm the devil because of one little mistake I made or he is completely ignoring my presence. Asshole._ She peeked at him out of the corner of her eyes and was taken aback when the corner of his mouth lifted in a smirk, almost as if he could read her mind.

Looking back down to avoid his gaze and Jan Di eating her disgusting meal next to him, she wished it could have just been Woo and she eating together.

Ji Hoo couldn't read her mind, but was instead reading her face. Si Yeon had yet to master the talent of hiding her feelings when she needed to and it was pretty easy to tell that she wasn't happy that Jan Di and he had joined her and Woo Bin for dinner for dinner. Outside of any potential complications that a possible shared future with Woo Bin could pose, he didn't really care for her one way or the other unless she messed with Jan Di again. If keeping her nervous prevented that eventuality, he would continue to do so until she went back to America.

* * *

"I don't know what I'm going to do when you go to Sweden," Ga Eul confessed. They were sitting together on a bench by a small lake in a park near her house. They hadn't had the urge o go anywhere special but if they went back to her house her parents and siblings would monopolize his attention and she wanted all his attention on her. At least for tonight.

It had only been a week but she had still missed him a lot more than she had ever imagined. They had only been dating for a short time but he had become such a big part of her daily routines that it astonished her when she realized it.

Yi Jung nodded, "I don't either." He tilted his head back so he could stare at the stars as he told her. "I thought... maybe I won't go to Sweden. I'm already a fantastic potter... don't laugh.. I am and you know it. Why can't I just stay here and continue..."

Ga Eul opened her mouth to issue a protest but was silenced when Yi Jung continued talking.

"But in the end... I think we both know that would be a mistake," he grinned when she nodded vigorously. "We both need to go and live our life without compromising."

"I think.. if you stayed. You would end up resenting me. You have the chance to go learn from one of the most talented artists in the world." She groaned in frustration, _if only I could tell him to stay_. "You would be an idiot if you don't take advantage of that."

He nodded, agreeing with her but not wanting to.

Ga Eul's phone rang and she pulled it out even though she didn't want to talk to anyone else at the moment. The chance that it was important made her override her wishes. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw who it was. "Hello?

After a quick conversation, Ga Eul hung up the phone and sat in silence when she thought about all the implications that the call brought up.

Yi Jung was watched her curiously, "Was that who I think it was?"

Ga Eul nodded, "Should I warn Jan Di? I should, she shouldn't go home unprepared." Ga Eul quickly dialed her best friend's number, upset when no one picked up.

"Maybe it's better? If she has advance warning she will probably just worry about it the whole way home."

* * *

"Thanks for taking me out to dinner," Jan Di said as she and Ji Hoo walked slowly to the door. Jan Di was holding onto Ji Hoo arm and walking slowly, feeling stuffed. _I think I ate too much_, she thought ruefully.

Seung Won and Soo Yeon were ahead of them, making sure they didn't walk into a surprise while Takeo and Tae Sung were at their back. She had come to like the guards, but their presence still made her nervous because it reminded her that there was a threat to her family. Jan Di looked over her shoulder as Takeo communicated with Seung Won.

Take looked up, "False alarm, you have a guest."

Jan Di looked forward again, curious about who had shown up unexpectedly. She turned the corner and in the courtyard outside the door, stood her father.

"Daddy?" She choked out. Her hangs gripped Ji Hoo's arm tightly as he stood next to her as. He was really there. He was looking at the ground as he rubbed the back of his next. He looked a bit disheveled, probably because of a small tussle with one of the guards.

Geum Il Bong looked up when she spoke, and tears filled his eyes, "Jan Di?" Shaking Soo Yeon's hand off his shoulder, he rushed forward and immediately gathered her into his arms. Once his arms had encircled her, she had given in and broken sobs emerged for her shaking form.

Ji Hoo gestured to the guards and they moved. Seung Won went inside to check the house with Soo Yeon while Tae Sung and Takeo stepped back to give the small group privacy.

He could hear her father whispering apologies and asking her to forgive her mother, who deeply regretted what she had done. Ji Hoo stood on alert, prepared to step in if he did anything to upset Jan Di.

He didn't and the pair stood together for long time, until Ji Hoo spoke up and suggested they go inside the house.

Il Bong was feeling more composed once inside, having calmed down from his emotional outburst. He looked at his daughter, who was red and splotchy from the crying. He smiled, unaware that their faces were a matched pair.

"Honey… what are you doing here? I was looking for you all day. Finally I remembered the number of your friend, and Ga Eul suggested I check here." Il Bong continued speaking rapidly without waiting for answers to his questions. "Jan Di… your mother made a mistake. You can come home with me. You mother is living in a small village close to where the boat I work on docks. We… it's… you're coming home. We can take care of you and your baby." He finally stopped talking and got to the point.

Ji Hoo took notice of Jan Di's confusion and stepped forward. He didn't care for many people, but it was obvious that Geum Il Bong was not responsible for Jan Di's abandonment and he regretted the choice his wife made. Seeing his obvious love for Jan Di, Ji Hoo showed him a deference that would be surprising to many who knew him. Going before him and kneeling down, he bowed his head. "Father." Ji Hoo felt, more than saw, Il Bong twitch in surprise and continued speaking, "Jan Di is safe here and happy. I ask that you give her your blessing in allowing her to remain where she is."

"What?" Il Bong blurted in surprise. "She is _living _here?"

Ji Hoo allowed no emotion to color his voice, "She has been since _your wife_ kicked her out."

"I don't understand what is going on…" Il Bong said, and looked between the two of them with a question in his eyes. "Why would you stay here?"

"Dad, I-"

Ji Hoo interrupted her, knowing she would take forever to get to the point, "We are married."

Jan Di stayed silent, hesitating over how much to reveal to her father. She was desperately happy that her father had looked for her out but if it was hard telling her friend it would be impossible to tell her father. It was bad enough that he was obviously aware that she had sex, detailing how everything occurred would be mortifying.

Observing Jan Di's red face, Ji Hoo took charge. He simply told Il Bong that when Jan Di had revealed that she was pregnant Ji Hoo had married her. There was no discussion about biological fathers or kidnapping attempts, if Jan Di wanted to reveal that then he wouldn't stop her. There was time to made decisions later, but for now, this abridged version would have to suffice.

Ji Hoo left Jan Di and her father alone to talk while he went to discuss their guest with Seung Won. Il Bong had agreed to stay the night in the guest room before returning home to give his wife and son.

Jan Di held her father's hand, and looked at him affectionately. He could be such a screw up; his gambling had caused many problems within their family, but that wasn't all he was. He was a good man who worked hard and didn't try to sacrifice his daughter's happiness for his own gain. She remembered when loan sharks had taken him away and her mother had made an agreement with Kang Hee Soo for the money to get him out of trouble; he had not hesitated in insisting they return the money so she could keep seeing Jun Pyo. That had cost their family, but he had still done it.

He pulled her close and kissed the top of her head, before asking how she and the baby were doing.

~*~*~*~...~*~*~*~

* * *

~*~*~*~...~*~*~*~

**April 20, 2009**

"Is everything set up? Really? That's… just fantastic. Tonight is going to be perfect."

Ji Hoo peeked around the corner of the clinic, overhearing Jan Di on the phone in the office._ What is she talking about? I don't remember her saying anything about going out tonight."_

He waited for her to say more, but she just thanked the caller and hung up. When she walked out of the office, he stepped in front of her, causing her to let out a short scream.

"Ji Hoo! You scared me."

"What is going on?"

She looked nervous when she answered, "Huh? Nothing." She edged away, and flashing a weak smile before scurrying away to pass out tea.

He watched her carefully; ever since her father had come to see her she had been blissful, happier than he had seen in a long time. She had told him the same night that her father's acceptance and that connection with her family had taken a weight off her shoulders.

She had talked to her mom on the phone briefly, both parties seemingly hesitant to bridge the distance but she had talked to Kang San almost daily. They had made tentative plans for him to come visit once school was out for both of them. Jan Di was thrilled with the prospect, she had confessed that she hoped he was still here when the twins were born.

What she hadn't been is secretive, which made her behavior now that much more conspicuous. He wanted to continue watching but he had patients and tasks he had to get to, not allowing for him to do so.

Mulling over the possibilities in his head he was too distracted to notice when she slipped out of the clinic, but once he noticed she and her guards were gone he went to his grandfather. "Where did Jan Di go?"

"She said she had some important matters to see to, it couldn't wait, " Seok Young said absently, he glanced up. "She probably has to take care of something for school."

Worried, he opened his mouth to ask if he could leave early, but Seok Young continued talking. "It's a good thing you are here since Jan Di isn't. I don't know if I could handle all this on my own."

Ji Hoo was efficiently silenced and silently went back to work.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to go out to eat? I could take you home and you could find something there," Ji Hoo asked, hoping his grandfather would agree.

The clinic had closed for the night a short while ago and Jan Di hadn't returned. Ji Hoo was worried and wanted to go home to see if she was there, but his grandfather had decided he _had _to go out to eat. He agreed to go with him, but the more he thought about it the more he wanted to just bail on the whole thing.

"I'm sure. You must be hungry Ji Hoo, you didn't even eat lunch."

Ji Hoo merely sighed and stepped out of the car once the driver pulled up to the front of the restaurant. He caught up to his grandfather who was waiting by the entrance. When he pulled it open, Ji Hoo frowned. "That's weird, the lights are all on outside but it looks like it's not open."

When Ji Hoo started to back out Seok Young pushed him forward lightly, "We'll sort it out inside, I _really _want to eat here."

"I don't know why you are insisting on this tonight," Ji Hoo uncharacteristically complained as they walked through the door. "You know I want to go home and see Jan Di…. Was that a laugh?"

"Surprise!" "Surprise!" "Surprise!" echoed throughout the large room as the lights suddenly turned on.

Ji Hoo blinked in defense against the sudden harsh lights, white spots appearing briefly. As they cleared he saw Jan Di walking to him with her arms outstretched and her face wreathed in a beautiful smile.

Her arms wrapped around him as tight as out burgeoning belly would allow, and she whispered, "Happy birthday Yoon Ji Hoo."

He returned the hug and glanced around the room before lowering his forehead to rest on hers, "Thank you Jan Di."

She pulled back slightly, eyes twinkling with mischief. "Tell me the truth... did you guess?"

"I didn't even remember that today was my birthday," he admitted.

Jan Di gasped, and her heart broke a little and she was even more pleased that she had thrown the party for him. When she had decided on planning the party she had wondered what he had done during previous years, given that last year he hadn't revealed his birthday to her and none of the F4 had mentioned it. It was only luck that she had seen his ID and noticed that his birthday was approaching. Even then she had been so busy she hadn't remembered until a few weeks ago, which started her active planning.

She was knocked out of her thoughts when Woo Bin and Yi Jung walked up, pulling him away. Jan Di giggled when Woo Bin put Ji Hoo in a headlock and Yi Jung punched his arm lightly.

Ga Eul came up and they wrapped their arm around eachother, smiling at the picture the men made as they roughhoused. "It's nice to see them like this, isn't it?"

"Mmm," Jan Di agreed, as her eyes focused on Si Yeon who was sitting at one of the tables in the back. She wanted to try and befriend the girl but every time she made an overture she was rebuffed. She couldn't figure out why the girl disliked her, but regardless of her rudeness Jan Di felt sorry for her. She had learned that many people used aloofness and rudeness to hide their loneliness and she had a feeling that is what Si Yeon was doing.

Ga Eul followed her gaze and said in a low voice, "Si Yeon's father hasn't taken her calls in over a week, Yi Jung told me that Woo Bin sunbae is pretty frustrated with the whole situation."

Jan Di nodded with sympathy. _Why can't the rich make time for what is truly important? Their families. _

Ji Hoo pulled away from his friends and grabbed Jan Di to greet the rest of the guests. It seems that Jan Di had invited several of the people he worked closely with at the foundation along with some of the classmates he did got along with. He couldn't say they were true friends, but Jan Di knew that he was friendly enough with them. Ji Hoo grinned widely when he saw several of the teenagers from the art center whose musical aspirations he had expressed an interest in.

He leaned close to murmur to Jan Di, "You selected the guests well."

"I _do_ pay attention when you talk. No assholes allowed at your party."

Ji Hoo burst into laughter at both Jan Di's unusual choice of words and the prim way she delivered it.

* * *

Si Yeon watched with envy as Ji Hoo doted on Jan Di across the room. She wanted that, and she was no longer confident that she could make Woo fall in love with her. It had been months since they met and he still treated her like a kid sister.

She did not understand it. When she was in the U.S. guys hit on her all the time, but now that she is falling in love with the man she was to marry and even though he was kind… it wasn't enough. She wanted someone who lived to see her happy.

Si Yeon stood up abruptly and walked to the bathroom, not wanting to cry in front of anyone. She didn't notice that Jan Di has saw her movement and was watching her with concern.

Jan Di saw that Ga Eul had also noticed Si Yeon's departure and followed her. Jan Di whispered to Ji Hoo that she was going to talk to Woo Bin.

She walked over to him and brought up her concern for Si Yeon to him. Si Yeon didn't want her friendship, so she was limited in what she could do, but she had to try something. It was hard to watch someone be so miserable without doing anything.

* * *

"Si Yeon… are you okay?"

She saw Ga Eul's face swimming in front of her, brushing the tears that were obscuring her few away. She nodded. "I'm okay."

Ga Eul watched her with concern. "Do you need to talk?"

Si Yeon shook her head, "No… but can you stay?" She felt relieved when Ga Eul nodded and sat on the couch next to her. Ga Eul started talking, "Did you know that I liked Yi Jung for almost a year before we managed to make it work? No? I didn't care for him at first… In my eyes he was too arrogant and heartless. But once I got to know him I saw the real him, not the mask he wears in front of everyone. "

Her eyes unfocused as if she was lost in thought, "Even then it took awhile for us to… he didn't want me, or so I thought. But in the end it took a lot of effort and openness on both are parts to make it work."

"But you did make it work." Si Yeon said, thinking about what she had just learned. It was surprising since she never even saw them arguing. They seemed like the perfect couple. Si Yeon cheered up after thinking everything over, if Ga Eul had the strength to fight for her love so did she. But first…. curiosity needed to be assuaged.

"What about Ji Hoo and Jan Di?' Si Yeon ventured, "they always seems so happy and in tune with one another. And devoted… I saw someone bumped into Jan Di at school a couple weeks ago and I thought she was going to explode by the way Ji Hoo glared at her. Was their road to true love bumpy?"

Si Yeon noticed that Ga Eul looked uncomfortable with her questions and brushed it off. Sidestepping a true answer, Ga Eul told her, "It's a long story… far too long to get into tonight."

Ga Eul noticed that Si Yeon looked disappointed and stood up, "We should get back to the party."

Si Yeon pasted a smile on her face once she exited the bathroom, it was with great effort since the first thing she saw once she was out was _her_ Woo with his hand on Jan Di's stomach, laughing at something Ji Hoo was saying to him.

She rolled her eyes and started walking to the group. When she was close though, Ji Hoo stepped away and tapped a spoon to his champagne glass causing her to halt her trek to hear what he had to say.

"I want to thank all of you for coming to celebrate my birthday with me. It truly was a surprise and a pleasure. I also want to thank Jan Di for going through planning and making it a wonderful surprise. She told me that my buddy here, Song Woo Bin also lent a big hand and deserves a thanks. Thank you all again for coming, please eat a lot and have a good night." Ji Hoo put his glass down as Woo Bin teased him.

"That was a pretty long speech you gave there man, do you need some water?"

"That wasn't a long speech," Si Yeon said as she closed in on the trio.

Jan Di laughed lightly, "It was for Ji Hoo."

He shrugged and pulled her with him to the dance floor, "let's go dance." They moved comfortably together on the dance floor.

"Don't eat too much here," Jan Di warned. "I made some miyuk gook, it's waiting at home for you."

"You did?"

"Of course, it's your birthday." Jan Di smiled at him, asking. "Are you having a good time?"

"I am, but you shouldn't be doing this when you are already working hard and have school tomorrow."

She stopped dancing and placed her hands on her hips. "Seriously? Come on Ji Hoo, this was nothing. Woo Bin wouldn't even let me help decorate."

He smiled when she pouted, "Alright, alright… I won't say anything else."

He continued to smile as he took in the room, before leaning down to kiss her cheek, "thank you for thinking of me."

~*~*~*~...~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~...~*~*~*~

Hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
Thank you for taking time to read and review:)

AN 01) I've been meaning to change the description for the story for many chapters, but I forgot until now. The one I had was vague and I grew annoyed with it.

AN 02) My son is done with school for the year so we are taking a family vacation towards the end of this week. I am going to upload chapter 17 and give it its final read through and edit before we leave so all I have to do is remember to make it live. I can do that from my phone so as long as I remember there will still be two updates this week. I am halfway done with the next chapter Little White Lies and hope to have the up before we go.

AN 03) I want to apologize for the lack of Jun Pyo. I wanted to keep what is _really_ going on with him a mystery for a couple chapters. You get an idea from chapter 17, but you won't _really_ find out until chapter 18 what has changed with him.

AN 04)

harshi- That comparison hurts, lol, since I love Ji Hoo so much more than I could ever like Jae Kyung. Actually thinking about it so much is making me remember how much I _didn't _enjoy her. I gotta stop, otherwise it might affect my writing, and I don't to give anyone a one-dimensional slatted perspective. Thanks for the compliment, I'm so happy to hear you are enjoying the story.

bloomnskyrules- luckily she was pretty evil on the show too, otherwise I would feel she was too over the top.

Rosawellian1984- if Jan Di does end up with Ji Hoo, it _will_ be because she has grown to love him.

ntcmiller- I'm still going strong! I range from about 5-7 chapters ahead on my writing on any given chapter

Parmasone- At the time I felt we weren't getting much perspective on Jan Di's feeling for Jun Pyo so I feel it's needed. I'm glad you liked it. And like that Jun Hee will be popping up more regularly.

dzgal- Thank you for your perspective on Jan Di's feelings on Ji Hoo. I do disagree with parts of what you said, but I enjoyed reading it. It does give me something to think about.

terri- sorry about the lack of Jun Pyo!

fran87-Thank you!

~*~*~*~...~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~...~*~*~*~

Disclaimer: I do not own _Boys Before Flowers_ or _Hana Yori Dango_

~*~*~*~...~*~*~*~


	17. Chapter 17

~*~*~*~...~*~*~*~

"Are you really going on a double date with Yi Jung's brother and his ex?" Jan Di asked.

Ga Eul put her phone on speaker and set it down so she could work on her makeup while she spoke to her friend. "It won't be that bad."

"Sure it won't."

"Jan Di! You're not even trying to hide the sarcasm. You are making me nervous."

"Sorry… it's just weird," she couldn't resist adding.

"Jan Di!"

"Sorry… sorry… so… umm… how is Yi Jung reacting to all this?"

"He's not," Ga Eul frowned at herself in the mirror, forcing her face to relax so she could apply blush. "He just acts like this is the most normal thing in the word…. that is even more unnerving that your odd comments."

"My comments aren't odd," Jan Di said automatically. "Well maybe he is completely over her, one hundred percent… full stop…. over her. So over her that the thought of her with his brother doesn't give him any reason to act abnormally."

Ga Eul remembered the way he looked when he saw the message Eun Jae tried to show him years ago and placed a hand on her stomach. "Maybe," she allowed, not letting any of the doubt she felt color her words.

"Even if he…," Jan Di paused and considered her words. "Even if, and that's a big if, he did still feel something for her? He wouldn't do anything about it. You know how big Yi Jung is on honor and loyalty."

"That is true," Ga Eul murmured as she thought over Jan Di's words..

"I know it is!" Jan Di said confidently before her voice got softer, "I've been thinking about it a lot lately. Ever since Ji Hoo told me that Yi Jung still isn't completely over our marriage, even though he knows and understands why we did it."

Ga Eul blinked in surprise, "Ji Hoo knows that?"

Jan Di took Ga Eul words as confirmation that Ji Hoo instincts were correct. Her face fell; she had hoped the Ji Hoo had been wrong. She answered Ga Eul as she tried to sort through the problem. "Yes, but he said that it will just take time for Yi Jung to completely forgive him."

"Oh."

"Not that there is anything for Yi Jung to forgive," Jan Di said pointedly. When Ga Eul stayed silent, Jan Di sighed. "Sorry again. Look I better let you go, my break is over."

"Okay, goodnight Jan Di."

"Goodnight! Have a good date! Hope this double date goes better than your last one."

* * *

Jan Di hung up the phone and rubbed her aching back. _Maybe Ji Hoo is right and I over did it with the party yesterday._ Jan Di bowed when a customer entered the shop, and after greeting him she showed him to the table.

She had just finished telling him the daily special, when told her impatiently, "I'll have that. Where is the other girl?"

"Other girl?"

"The server who works here."

"Oh, she isn't working today. Do you need me to pass her a message for you?" Jan Di inquired politely while she wondered what he wanted with Ga Eul.

He shook his head, indicating he had no message for her.

A short while later, when Jan Di had finished placing his dishes on the table he spoke to her. "When does that other server work again?"

"Why?" Jan Di asked with suspicion.

When he merely shrugged, Jan Di informed him. "I'm sorry, but I'm not going to give out information on her if you can't even tell me why you want to know."

Jan Di stepped away from the table and saw Takeo eyeing the man from across the room. She gave him a reassuring smile that didn't change a thing about his stance. He looked like a coil, ready to spring at any moment. Giving a metaphorical shrug, she turned away. She had gotten use to Takeo, as hard as it had seemed to do at first.

Jeong Jun Ha shoveled the food into his mouth quickly. He saw no need to linger since Ga Eul was not there. After sampling the food he had decided t stay and at least eat but that shouldn't take long. At leasat he hoped it didn't. The man sitting across from him was making him nervous. Even when Jun Ha had caught him staring he didn't look away, like most people would.

He ate faster. His instincts told him that the man was dangerous and it would do him good to get away from him.

* * *

Ga Eul looked at her menu intently, pretending it was the most interesting thing she had seen all day.

It was better than looking up and facing the awkward tension hovering over the table. The two couples had met at the restaurant and after their greetings and pleasantries it was as if no one knew what to say to break the tension.

Yi Jung laid down his menu and took a sip of wine, before he settled down in his chair. Turning to her he smiled adorably, in her opinion, and asked in a hushed voice if she was okay.

"I'm fine, I just can't choose, everything looks so good."

"Do you want me to order for you?"

Ga Eul hesitated, she didn't care if he ordered for her, but if he did then she would have to put down the menu. Deciding to stop hiding she agreed, "Please, you know what kind of food I like."

Yi Jung didn't bother reopening his menu, already knowing what Ga Eul would want. Instead he focused is gaze on his brother across the table. "Hyung? Have you decided?"

Il Hyun shrugged, "I'll probably just get the special, whatever it is." He set down his menu. "How are you doing?"

"I have been okay, a little busy," Yi Jung admitted. "I am leaving in less than a week for the art institute in Sweden."

"I am really happy for you Yi Jung," Eun Jae said softly. "And proud, you've accomplished so much."

Yi Jung cleared his throat, "Thank you. It is was an honor to be selected. Going to this school and learning from the teachers there... it will allow my art to grow and of course, the chance I'll be known on and international level will greatly improve."

"I'm proud of you too," Il Hyun said sincerely. Yi Jung couldn't see a hint of the jealous that had been a constant companion to him over the years. He wondered how Il Hyun had done it, had managed to detangle himself from the complicated web that their family had become.

Yi Jung thanked his brother, unaware that envy shone from his eyes as he contemplated the freedom Il Hyun now had.

An envy that Ga Eul noticed and not knowing the source, misunderstood.

* * *

"Are you okay?"

Si Yeon tensed and managed a brittle smile, "Of course I am. I'm freaking great."

Woo Bin frowned with concern. He had learned that when she was particularly upset she would resort to speaking in English. "Si Yeon, you have been acting odd all day."

"I'll leave if I'm bothering you."

He grabbed her hand as she moved past him and pulled her to sit next to him. Woo Bin said in exasperation, "You know I didn't mean it like that."

She stayed silent, shoulders slouching and he gripped her chin and turned her to face him. "If you don't tell me what is wrong, there is nothing I can do to fix it."

"You got that right... there is nothing you can do to fix my problems so there is no point in trying."  
"Trying is always worth more than rolling over and giving up."

"Not if it won't help."

"You don't know," Woo Bin insisted.

"What can you do that I haven't been able to in sixteen years?"

Realizing the problem, Woo Bin put an arm around her shoulder, "If it's your father..."

"See? Even you can't do anything to make him care. The only child he is interested in is my brother." Si Yeon sniffed, "That useless tool."

Woo Bin mouthed, _tool_, wondering what that English slang meant but brushed it off as unimportant at that moment. He would find out what it meant later to see if he wanted to add it to his collection of English phrases he enjoyed using. "I'll take you back to America as soon as I can. And I'll make sure you see you father while we are there."

"Do you promise?" Si Yeon said with hope. Her father might find it easy to brush her off but Woo Bin was part of a major merger he wanted to go through. He wouldn't want to insult or ignore him.

"I promise. "

"Thank you Woo!" Si Yeon threw her arms around him and clutched him in a crushing hug.

* * *

Jan Di walked into the house, shrugging off her light jacket as she walked. Soo Yeon and Seung Won went to check part of the house while Tae Sung and Takeo had the next six hours to sleep before they switched with the other two guards. Jan Di didn't see how that was enough sleep but they all seemed able to stay alert on their rotations.

She wandered around the house, wondering if she should cook something for dinner or call Ji Hoo and ask him to pick something up. Deciding to call him, she pulled out her phone and dialed his cell.

"Oh!" Jan Di said with surprise when she heard it ringing from where it rested on his desk. She hung up her phone and picked up his, tapping it considering against her palm. _Well that plan is off… I should just go make something so he can have something hot when he arrives home_.

She set down the phone, but when she would leave, her eyes were drawn to it once again when it rang. Looking at the caller I.D. she froze.  
Goo Jun Pyo.

Should she answer? Yes… No… Yes…

Jan Di thought about Ji Hoo telling her that Jun Pyo had been out of contact lately.

_I'll have to answer it… what if something is really wrong and what if this is the only chance I'll… we'll have to talk to him in who knows how long._

After deciding on her course of action, she quickly picked up the phone.

"Hello? Goo Jun Pyo?"

* * *

Yi Jung watched Ga Eul conversing with his brother, discussing her first term at Shin Hwa University. It was extremely pleasing to him that the two seemed to get along. He took a sip of his drink, for the moment content to just watch and not participate in the conversation.

"How long have you known that you want to be a teacher?" Il Hyun asked.

"It's something I've always wanted. The hard part is in deciding where I want to teach and what grades."

"Are you leaning in any direction, at the moment?"  
"I am thinking either kindergarten or high school."

Yi Jung's eyebrow quirked up in surprise and he commented. "That's the first I've heard of this."

"You never asked," she teased back.

"What is making you lean to those students?"

Ga Eul used a finger and rubbed a drop of water around the rim of her glass as she thought of Yi Jung's questions. "I want to be the kind of teacher that inspires students, one who will make a difference in their lives."

"Do you think it's possible?" Eun Jae spoke up, joining the conversation.

Ga Eul smiled brightly at her. "I know it is teacher, you are proof of that."

She smiled back at her student, wondering dimly… _is it because I gave you the key to capturing Yi Jung's heart?_ Annoyed with herself for even that brief moment of curiosity, she forced herself to turn to Il Hyun and smiled at him, moving her hand to clasp his on the table. "That is a wonderful compliment, Ga Eul. Thank you."

"It's the truth," Ga Eul pondered before continuing her explanation. "Starting with kindergartens would give them a foundation, but in high school… kids can be lost, and need someone to take their hand and guide them. Or at least let them know that someone is there. Someone _cares_."

"You sound like you speak from experience," Eun Jae noted curiously.

Ga Eul shrugged, and gave a vague response. "I went to public school… you see that kind of thing every day."

"It's very commendable," Il Hyun told her.

"Thank you," Ga Eul replied. Her eyes narrowed slightly and then looked at the two speculatively. "If you don't mind my asking, I'm really curious. How did you two start dating?"

"Hmmm, I would say it was by chance." Eun Jae explained. "I ended up staying late for students and stopped by a nearby shop to get a coffee. It turns out the coffee shop I chose was his."

Il Hyun smiled at the memory. "She had walked back into my life just as suddenly as she had previously walked out. Once she was back in my life, I wasn't going to let her go."

Eun Jae picked up the story from where he left off. "He was a persistent jerk about it, but he is charming… in his own way."

YI Jung watched the teasing couple, surprised at how in tune with one another they seemed. It seemed as though his memory had failed him. Thinking back now at all the times he had with Eun Jae, he never really thought about the fact it hadn't been a duo but was instead a trio. _Maybe the base of their relationship was always there, once I left the equation it was allowed to grow and flourish._

Not pleased at his train of thought he started paying attention in time to hear Eun Jae finishing her story.

He smiled when Ga Eul did, even though he didn't know why he was doing so.

"Aw, that was a really sweet gesture!" Ga Eul exclaimed, looking at Il Hyun with approval.

His face turned even redder, and he shrugged.

* * *

Woo Bin pulled away from Si Yeon, and eyed her warily. Her hands had started to wander towards the end of the hug. He thought it would be a mistake to encourage her more than necessary, given that he hadn't yet made a definite decision regarding their situation.

He coughed into his fist, feeling awkward. "Uh… I better get going."

"Going? Where are you going?"

"I have some things I need to take care of."

"Oh," Si Yeon sighed. "Can I come?"

"You should probably just stay here."

When she stayed silent, he gave her a pat on the head and started to leave. "Si Yeon," Woo Bin began, stopping short when he decided against giving in. "Why don't you go see my mom? Spend some time with her or the boys?"

Si Yeon rolled her eyes when he left. _Why would I want to go play with babies? I wanted to go out with Woo_.

Woo Bin started his car but didn't start driving. The truth was he didn't have anything to do, he just needed to get out of the house.

It was at times like these that he started to reminisce how things used to be. He would have had the F4 there for him when he felt like he needed to get away from the stressed that life imposed.

Now Yi Jung spent a great deal of time with Ga Eul, and would be leaving for Sweden in just a few days. He didn't begrudge Yi Jung, but he had been the closet to him over the years and he felt like he would be intruding if he tried to monopolize Yi Jung's time.

Ji Hoo was also busy, _very_ busy. He was somehow juggling school, working at the clinic, his family's various businesses, and overseeing his family's foundation. On top of all that, Ji Hoo was also diligently taking care of Jan Di. Ji Hoo _did _spend his spare time with the F4 but those available times were few and far between.

Being that he was out of the country, Jun Pyo was also out of the question.

Woo Bin laid his head on the steering wheel, only for a short moment before he decided he better get moving before Si Yeon came outside and saw him.

It looked like he was off to see Jan Di again. He had taken to stopping by every so often. With Ji Hoo staying out late she was alone often and at first he had only visited to check in with the guards and make sure everything was running smoothly but he found it easy to talk to her. She was the first person outside the F4 he had felt comfortable enough to open up to. As a result he found himself over at his friend's house several times a week.

Even though he was sure that Jan Di wouldn't mind his presence he decided it would be a good idea to stop by and pick something to eat. Pregnancy had turned her into a glutton. He laughed lightly as he remembered some of the stories Ji Hoo had told him about Jan Di's nighttime snack habits.

* * *

Ji Hoo sat quietly, not by a whisper did he reveal that he was actually anxious for class to be over. He didn't mind the classes, they were interesting for the most part and not particularly difficult but due to his heavy load he had to take a couple night classes if he wanted to graduate early, as he had planned from the start of this semester.

Going to classes during the day was fine, but the fact that Jan Di had to be alone a couple nights a week didn't sit well with him. If something happened...

Oh, he knew that there were plenty of guards to watch over her, guards more skilled with regards to protection than he but it didn't change how he felt. Even with those misgivings, he continued to keep his night classes on his schedule and attended regularly.

He couldn't pinpoint the source was of the urge that was prodding him, telling him so finish school as soon as he could. He was sure that it was the right thing to do, but the motivation for it...

Until then he was stuck. Glancing at his watch, he saw that class was almost over. He had to stop at the framers and pick up the painting he had dropped off that morning. Last night after they had come home from the party, Jan Di had given him his present. He had been pleased to see that she had painted a portrait of he and his grandfather.  
He had remembered the first time he had seen one of her drawings, impressed with the skill she had shown.

Ji Hoo was one of the first people out the door when class was dismissed. An especially impressive feat if one remembered how slowly Ji Hoo could move, if he wasn't motivated.

_Go to the framers, pick up grandfather from the clinic, pick up dinner,_ Ji Hoo paused in the creation of his mental list once he realized that Jan Di hadn't told him whether he would be expected to pick up dinner tonight.

Ji Hoo cursed lightly under his breath when he reached for his phone and it wasn't in his pocket. A quick search of his person and belongings told him that it wasn't on him.

He was still trying to remember where he left it when he reached his car. _Ah well, I'll find it eventuality... or just get a new one._

* * *

"Goo Jun Pyo?" Jan Di repeated when the only reply to her words was silence. "Are you there? This is Jan Di."

Jun Pyo cleared his throat, "It's me."

"I know."

Silence insulted and Jan Di cringed, hating the distance and the fact that they could no longer speak freely to one another.

"Is Ji Hoo there?" were the words Jun Pyo said when he finally spoke.

The twinge of hurt and rejection was so familiar that it was easy to pretend that nothing out of the ordinary had happened. "No. Ji Hoo is still at school. He forgot his phone here this morning." When Jun Pyo didn't say anything Jan Di spoke up again. "Is it important? Should I track him down?"

"That's not necessary. I..." Jun Pyo paused as he organized his thoughts. He had expected to make his request to Ji Hoo and not talk directly to Jan Di. Since leaving for New York he had methodically avoided speaking to her, placing all his calls to Ji Hoo. "Actually..."

"What?"

"I supposed I could just tell you."

"Are you okay?" Jan Di asked in a panic.

"What? Of course."

Jan DI flushed, "Oh... sorry. It's just Ji Hoo mentioned that you hadn't spoken to one another in a while. I was worried that it meant..."

"Something is wrong with me?" Jun Pyo asked dryly.

"No...okay. Maybe." She rushed to change the subject. "So what do you want to tell me?"

"After the babies are born..."

Jan Di couldn't stop the hope blooming in her. Hope that he was coming back to her. That he remembered everything. She was afraid she wouldn't be able to hide it so she kept quiet, and instead waited patiently for him to finish speaking.

"I want to have a paternity test performed on them."

"I'm sorry... What?" Jan Di spoke calmly, sure she heard wrong.

"If those are my children, I'm going to need proof."

"Are you serious?"

"Completely," Jun Pyo spoke evenly. "I thought about having one performed now, to get it out of the way."

"Absolutely not," Jan Di cut in.

He let out a derisive laugh, "I thought not. When the children are born, if you insist that they are mine and the test verifies that fact, I'll provide for them."

Jan Di struggled to keep her voice even. "Why are you insisting on a paternity test?"

"Why are you resisting one?" Jun Pyo shot back.

"I told you the truth."

"Why should I trust you?"

"You don't?" When he said nothing, Jan Di felt anger begin to simmer. "Don't you trust you friends? They also knew about our relationship."

"Were we there when we had sex?"

"What?!"

"I didn't think so… so how would they know? In addition to that, you seem to have them wrapped around your finger."

"You believed me before… didn't you?"

Jun Pyo was silent for moment and then answered truthfully. "I did, but I should have questioned it then."

"Goo Jun Pyo… what happened?" Jan Di asked suspiciously. "Why have you suddenly changed your mind?"

"I was given some information that made me question your character."

"You mother gave it to you didn't she?"

"It does matter where I got it from."

She was almost positive that the information came from Kang Hee Soo by his response. There was pretty much only one person Goo Jun Pyo wouldn't want to reveal as his source. Jan Di exploded, "You are a moron! How are you trusting you mother?"

Bristling at the insult, he replied hotly, "How can I trust you? I was a fool to blindly believe your word."

"You're right about being a fool!" Jan Di took a deep breath, trying to calm down. "What exactly did you mother tell you?"

"She didn't tell me anything. It's more of what she showed me."  
"Showed you?"

"Photos of you," Jun Pyo answered. "I don't trust the witch, but she didn't have these photos faked. I took the time to have them verified by an independent party. If you are spending nights with men and taking lewd photos with them, then your character isn't one I trust. So you are damn right I'm going to get proof outside of your word."

Jan Di was confused, "Photos? I don't know what you are talking about."

"See? If you are going to pretend you don't know… you leave me no choice but to question what you say. And those photos aren't the only questionable thing I learned about you. About our past..."

She was so tightly wound she almost humming with the rage that was being held back. But her personality wasn't one that was used to repressing itself, so it came to no surprise when her quiet declaration turned into a venomous tirade. "Goo Jung Pyo, you know what? You can go to hell. I have told you the truth and haven't pushed you at all. And yet you sit there and you make judgments on nothing better than second hand gossip."

"It is-."

"Be quiet!" Jan Di snapped out. "I'm not finished. I love you, so I was willing to put up with a lot. I was willing to let you be absent from our lives until you sorted yourself out. I was willing to let go of you if that is what you needed to make yourself happy. I had faith in you, in your ability to love. But I don't have faith now. Not anymore… if you need a paternity test to prove you are a father then don't bother. A piece of paper doesn't make you a father, and if you don't understand that… I don't' _want _you to be the father to my children."

"Look here, how dare-"

Jan Di screamed in frustration, "I _said_ I'm not finished. Kindly shut up until then. " She paused to catch her breath before continuing. "If-"

"No," Jun Pyo interrupted. "I will not shut up. If you think I am going to stand here and heap your excuses onto me then you are in for a surprise. You are talking as if I have a history with you, one that we can use as a basis of a shared past. But we don't. I am _not_ wrong for wanting proof. I see evidence that you've been intimate with other men, videos of you telling me you hate me, I know you cheated on me with my best friend. And you expect blind trust? You are being extremely unrealistic and naïve. I _will_ have a paternity test performed. _If_ they are my children, I will be responsible for them. That is the bottom line."

"Bottom line? No. No it's not. I refuse to consent."

"That just tells me you are lying."

"It tells me you are looking for a way out of parenthood, and congratulations… you've got one."  
"I am not looking for a way out, I'm looking for confirmation. If they are my children, you aren't keeping them from me."

"If… if… if… "

"Yes… _if_."

"Good luck, Jun Pyo. You are going to need it."

"What does that mean?"

"It means you either accept that these are your children or you don't. I'm not going to play games with you."

"Aren't you being unreasonable? Having a test performed is easy, I'm not even trying to make you have one now, when a test has the potential to hurt the children. I am willing to wait."

"How generous of you," Jan Di said sarcastically. "But again. No."

Jun Pyo told her quietly, "Your adamant refusal to even consider my position paints you to be a liar."

"If you think I'm a liar? Fine. Right now I don't give a damn what you think about me."

"Then why are you so upset? If you don't care then why do you mind my request for a paternity test? Answer me that…"

* * *

Woo Bin walked into Ji Hoo's house and noticed immediately the guards standing to the side, looking in the direction of Ji Hoo's room with concern. He nodded to Seung Won, and reading the room correctly asked, "What is wrong?"

Before Seung Won could answer, he heard Jan Di yelling from the room. "Don't do me any favors!"

"What the hell?" Woo Bin thrust the bags of food to Soo Yeon and hurried to the room. He stopped short when he reached the door and saw Jan Di fighting back tears, trembling as she leaned against the wall. One hand was pressed the mound of her belly while the other gripped the phone so tightly her knuckles were white. Whatever was being said to her twisted her face into a picture of hurt and she shook her head, as if denying the words. "I am not interested in your money, Jun Pyo. Why can't you believe that?"…. "I never _asked_ you to spend any money on me." … "Have you seen me? Do I even _have_ feminine wiles? God you are stupid." …. "Stupid, stupid, stupid." Jan Di repeated the last word, obviously using it to get a rise out of Jun Pyo.

Woo Bin hesitated, he wasn't sure if he should interrupt or not.

"I already told you I'm not going to have it done." Jan Di said with a great deal of exasperation. "So far in this phone call you've accused me of a being a lying, cheating, promiscuous woman who is out to try and get your money. Why should I care one iota about what you want?"

"If you want me to be a part of their lives you will do as I say."

"At this moment? Right now? I couldn't care less if we ever saw you again." Jan Di informed him quietly before hanging up the phone. She stared at the phone in her hand, wanting nothing more to toss it into the wall to relieve some of the tension gripping her.

But she was too practical to ruin a perfectly good phone just because she was upset. Setting it down on the table next to her she slowly lowered herself to the ground. She wanted to curl up and cry, but was unable to due to her growing tummy. She settled for crossing her legs and wrapping her arms around her midsection.

She had a fine job of keeping her tears at bay while on the phone but now that she was off Jan Di found it impossible to stop them from flowing down her face.

Woo Bin walked back to the he guards and gave them a few instructions before going back to Jan Di. Going to sit next to her he settled and waited for her to acknowledge him. He stared at her trembling form and worried that she was going into shock.

Jan Di felt someone sit down next to her, and opened her eyes. It was unsurprising to see that it was Woo Bin. Unable to manage even a glimpse of a smile, she informed him in a voice that broke with emotion it carried, "I think I just did something really stupid."

* * *

Jun Pyo hung up his phone with a trembling hand, more shaken by the encounter then he wanted to admit to even himself.

_It had to be done_, Jun Pyo reminded himself. _Didn't it?_

Jun Pyo picked up the DVD in front of him, reminding himself what he had seen but that didn't halt his thoughts, _I might have just done something completely stupid._

* * *

Kang Hee Soo shut off the monitor she had used to watch the phone call Jun Pyo had just made.

She couldn't be more pleased with the outcome.

Everything is going just the way she planned.

* * *

"Don't drive so fast Ji Hoo."

"I'm sorry grandfather, I just have a bad feeling. We need to get home," Ji Hoo said apologetically as he slowed back down to the speed limit.

"Is that why you didn't pick up your painting?" When Ji Hoo glanced at him quickly, he reminded his grandson, "you told me this morning you would pick it up on your way to the clinic."

"Yes I remember now. I'll just get it tomorrow. We need to get home."

Seok Young watched him with concern, "What is going on?"

_What can I say?_ Ji Hoo thought to himself as he drove steadily, _the fire alarm is going off in my head?_

Ji Hoo was still thinking of how he should answer when a car rammed into theirs...

~*~*~*~...~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~...~*~*~*~

Hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
Thank you for taking time to read and review:)

AN 01) Just some quick things since I want to make this chapter live. Sorry about not updating. I just got back and realized that I never posted this when I saw the emails.

AN 02) The next will pick up shortly after this one left off and we get some major face time with Jun Pyo to see where his head is at.

AN 03) Going to skip review responses this time, since I want to post the chapter. I did read them all though, so thanks for taking the time letting me know what you all think. I see a couple questions I will answer with the next chapter.

~*~*~*~...~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~...~*~*~*~

Disclaimer: I do not own _Boys Before Flowers_ or _Hana Yori Dango_

~*~*~*~...~*~*~*~


	18. Chapter 18

**April 20, 2009**

~*~*~*~...~*~*~*~

Goo Jun Pyo was sitting in a dimly lit office reading over his last contract for the night. After he finished the paperwork on the deal he negotiated earlier this evening he would be free. Since coming to New York he had taken to staying late in the office, it was preferable to the alternative of going back to his penthouse alone. He knew he could find some sort of companionship if that was what he wanted, but he wasn't interested in making friends with the other young men who worked with him. He could always depend on his friends in the F4 but he had good reason not to trust others easily. Some of the women who worked with him also made it clear that they were available if he was interested in them.

He wasn't. Jun Pyo knew he had high standards, but he didn't care. Why should Goo Jun Pyo settle for anything less than perfection? None of those women were good enough for him.

The women at his University were even worse. They were so forward it bordered on harassment, those kind of tacky women had never appealed to him.

Given his reluctance in forming any sort of relationship with the people he met in New York his only choice of a dinner date at the moment was his mother.

Being lonely was like heaven in comparison to being alone with that witch. Kang Hee Soo could play a good game, and she hit all the right notes but nothing she did would convince him she was genuine. Did she really want his father to wake up? Probably so, but even then she would use that to her advantage if she could find a way. He was too smart to manipulate her in the was she thought she was doing, but he would continue to let her believe what she wanted until he was ready to go forward with his plan.

With his mother on his mind, he made sure he face was schooled into clean lines that didn't allow a hint of what he was thinking to show. Ever since he had realized that his mother was monitoring his office he was careful to only allow her to see what would be helpful to his cause.

Goo Jun Pyo signed, initialed, and dated the contract and after locking it in the safe stood to leave. He put everything he might need overnight into his briefcase and left the office building quietly. Once outside he decided he wasn't ready to go back home and told his bodyguards that he would be stopping off at the bar he often visited around the corner. Instruction was given to his driver and along with his guards walked together together to the familiar bar.

Shortly before he had come to New York he had spoken to Woo Bin and asked him to lend him a guard. He couldn't trust anyone on Shin Hwa's payroll not to spy on him for his mother or take her instructions over his own, so an outside source was needed. The Song family had many guards they trusted, but there weren't too many that Woo Bin thought would work well with Jun Pyo and be able to handle America. In the end he had sent Kim Seung Tae over to take point for Jun Pyo's security detail. He was, coincidentally, Kim Seung Won's older brother and if that relationship would facilitate the guarding of both Jun Pyo and Jan Di if necessary.

Woo Bin had also sent over a American guard, Parker, who had been living in Korea with them for about ten years. He had started on the American side of the Song organization but had soon proved to have keen instincts that allowed his rapid promotion.

With these two men as the foundation, Jun Pyo thought he was building himself a rather effective security team.

Jun Pyo entered the bar and a table was cleared for him immediately. He sat in a somewhat secluded booth in the corner, with his guards standing at the end so no one would bother him unless he wanted to speak to them.

He already knew he wouldn't want to. He never did. It wasn't that he couldn't, he spoke excellent English, but he didn't care to actually interact with these people it was simply the atmosphere and the din of noise he was after.

When his drink was promptly served to him Jun Pyo had his phone out and was contemplating calling Ji Hoo. He hadn't spoken to his best friend in a while, a deliberate choice on his part, but it was Yoon Ji Hoo's birthday today. What kind of asshole would he be if he remembered that fact and still ignored ii?

Jun Pyo sighed, he couldn't do that. He dialed the number, but the call was sent directly to voicemail. He was both disappointed and relieved at that. Jun Pyo was disappointed that he wouldn't be able to speak to his friend, who he did miss but at the same time it allowed him to put off the discussion he was avoiding for another day.

He knew instinctively that Ji Hoo wouldn't be happy with his request for a paternity test. Jun Pyo was hoping he could make him understand his point of view and after Ji Hoo understood he could relay the message to the Jan Di. _After all, if that girl is telling the truth she should be fine with offering me proof,_ Jun Pyo reasoned with himself, _it is not as if I even remember the conception so why should I just believe everything I hear._

Jun Pyo continued to sit in the crowed bar, alone, talking himself into taking action until he finished his drink. He smoothly exited the booth and ignoring the girl smiling invitingly at him across the room left the bar to go home.

It was a short drive to his penthouse and he entered it with his guard, going to take a shower while they checked each room. When they had first arrived they had insisted that he stay outside the home until they finished, but he got tired of that in no time at all. The compromise now as they left a guard on duty all day keeping watch over the empty penthouse and they would just do another sweep when they all arrived home.

After showering and eating he sat in bed going over the details of his morning meeting. It didn't take long for his eyes to grow heavy with sleep and he set it aside. Turning off the light he rolled over and waited for sleep to take him.

In the morning Jun Pyo woke to the horrifying sounds of a trumpet going off. Luckily Parker had the lung capacity to go for as long as it took to wake him. Jun Pyo groaned and rolled out of bed, yawning as he passed the guard on his way into the bathroom.

Waking up never got any easier.

Once in the office Jun Pyo had plenty of work to take care of that left him no room for distractions, but at the end of the day he found himself sitting in front of his phone once again.

_I'm just going to have to bite the bullet and call Ji Hoo. I shouldn't have allowed this nonsense to go on for a month_, Jun Pyo admitted to himself. At first he had been adjusting to the new information he had learned and was waiting for verification that everything had been given was authentic.

Now it became habit, once that was hard to break out of. As bored and lonely as he was in New York, being so far away from everything in Korea made it surprisingly easy to forget. _Well if not forget... it is easier to postpone what I have to do_, Jun Pyo amended. _No time for that now. That girl must be getting closer to actually having the babies and I need to make my position clear._

Jun Pyo decided to make the call from his office later that evening. If his mother was watching it would only convince her that he was right where she wanted him to be. He just had to make sure he stuck to his script and didn't veer off his chosen track, no matter how provoked he might be.

_It will work_, Jun Pyo assure himself.

* * *

Jan Di buried her face in her hands, not bothering to even try stopping the tears. She did think that she should calm down but it was hard. Sure she could do it she inhaled slowly through her nose before exhaling the same way through her mouth.

"Jan Di... is there anything I can do?"

She shook her head and held up one of her hands, indicating she couldn't talk at the moment. If she even glanced up and saw him looking at her with pity or sympathy she knew she wouldn't be able to control herself. If she only had a few more minutes she knew she could compose herself.

Woo Bin grasped the shaking hand in front of her, unsure what to do.

He wished Ji Hoo was home. He would know what to do. Instead, she was left with him as a poor substitute.

* * *

Jun Pyo entered his penthouse and immediately went into his office. With a shaking hand he inserted the DVD into the disk drive on his computer, settling back to watch the now overly familiar scenes.

Since the day his mother had called him into the office to give show him her _'evidence" _against Geum Jan Di he had viewed it numerous times. At first he had watched it to try and catch any kind of error or proof that she had forged it to try and manipulate him but nothing indicated that these were anything less than accurate. After giving up that theory he continued to watch them, drawn to the scenes that weren't familiar in the strictest sense but nevertheless still stuck a cord in him.

In his quest to prove his mother wrong he had taken the DVD to an independent and trusted firm that could analyze the footage. After being tested tested it was found that the images themselves were raw and unedited. None of the videos showed the entire footage that ehad been available, but what was there wasn't snipped together.

Next, he picked up the stack of glossy photos, and felt a familiar rage that he didn't quite understand.

Pulling on his lower lip, he contemplated the circumstances

*****Flashback to three weeks earlier*****

"_Jun Pyo, please come in," Kang Hee Soo sent her son a maternal smile that immediately made Jun Pyo suspicions._

_What could she be up to? Jun Pyo wondered as he sat in the chair across from her. He had just finished reading the report from the guard he was paying to keep tabs on his mother. In the report it was noted that though she had been behind the kidnapping attempt of Geum Jan Di, the purpose had been to warn the girl from attempting to use her child to trap Jun Pyo_

_Supposedly President Kang had reason to believe that Geum Jan Di would try to convince everyone that her child was Jun Pyo's even though there was a mountain of evidence against the girl._

_Jun Pyo hadn't been sure of what to believe, but before he could process it his assistant came in and told him his presence was required in the President's office._

_The timing of everything... it was all a bit suspicions._

_"Yes mother?"_

_Her smiled faltered as she frowned at him, "Jun Pyo, when we are in the office you are required to address me as President Kang. You mustn't slip up, it will look bad to the rest of the employees."_

_Jun Pyo merely stared at her coolly and waited for her to get to the point._

_Clearly her throat she fixed the smile on her face once again, "Now, Jun Pyo... the reason I called you in here was because I feel like I can no longer wait to discuss the matter with you."_

_"What matter?" Jun Pyo interrupted._

_President Kang continued speaking without pause. "I feel I must warn you about a troublesome girl from Korea."_

_He tensed, but managed to hide it from his mother. Raising a brow in query, he waited for her to continue._

_"This girl... you dated her for a while," Kang Hee Soo's demeanor changed briefly to one of scorn, "but you finally managed to get away from her once you wised up to her tricks but I'm afraid she is starting again."_

_"Stop talking in circles and speak plainly."_

_"Alright, if you insist,"she pretended reluctance as she spoke from the next part of the script. "This girl played you and your friend against one another, she was seen... photographed... in bed with other men during your relationship. She berated you into making you feeling unworthy of her. You had to leave the country for six months to get away from the machinations of the girl! But with the help of your friends she managed to follow you there and string you along."_

_"After your... accident... I thought the trouble was behind us but I found out right before we left Korea that she is pregnant and I'm afraid... she is going to try and pass it off as yours."_

_Here she paused and let out a shaky breath, voice crackling as she continued her lie, "I did something... I attempted to have the girl brought to me. Just to warn her that I wouldn't allow her to use you again. To make a fool out of you again, but it wasn't successfully."_

_Jun Pyo bristled at being called a fool but stayed silent._

_"I don't understand why she is able to get you and Yoon Ji Hoo to do whatever she wants," and here Kang Hee Soo looked genuinely baffled, "but she did and continues to do so, at least with regard to Yoon Ji Hoo. When you informed me of their marriage I was relieved that she managed to trap him and not you but I've been hearing rumors from Korea. There is speculation on the timing of their marriage; the students and faculty at Shin Hwa are aware of what that girl did to you, so there are rumors about her duping you."_

_ She pressed a hand to her forehead, as if overwhelmed with it all. She continue, sounding as if she was making a deep confession, "I didn't want to trouble you with all of this, not while you are recovering, but you have to prepare yourself in case she contacts you directly. I'm tempted to just pay her off, get her to go away but she is going to be wanting a huge sum."  
"I already gave her mother a huge sum of money to pay off loan sharks, trying to keep the father out of jail and unharmed... they came back for more!"_

_Kang Hee Soo stood up and handed him a large manila envelope, "Here is some of the documentation of the evidence I've gathered." She spoke softly, "I would have had more, but the resurgence of rumors only just appeared. Go... take a look at this. If you need more proof I can gather it."_

*****End Flashback*****

Jun Pyo had looked shocked and taken the _'evidence_'.He had then gone back to his office; making sure to keep up the facade that he believed everything she said was truthful and he was grateful for the assistance.

She was, plainly, full of shit. He didn't know what game she was playing but he wasn't buying it for a second. He was now convinced that she had him under surveillance in his office and overheard him saying that he was paying the guard to spy on her._ At least I didn't tell Jun Hee the whole plan at that moment and waited until we were alone later that night to do so,_ Jun Pyo had thought, relieved that he could still wrestle control away from the witch.

That didn't mean she was entirely wrong about what she said. The videos themselves gave him cause to question the honesty of the girl. The DVD was a mash up of scenes along with a document that provided a summary of what occurred.

The first video clip was taken off the security camera at school. There was no audio, but you could plainly see that he was in the F4 lounge located at the school and he was relaxing with his friends when the Jan Di girl came in and attacked him.

The second was at his house. The description of that scenes indicated that they had just started dating and he had provided her with a beauty and shopping treatment. In the end she hadn't been pleased and had thrown his efforts in his face. It made him nausea to to see the pain-filled look on his face as she threw his tokens to the ground.

It was all too pathetic.

The videos continued to showcase moments such as the first two. He hadn't managed to watch it in it's entirety during his first attempt, it was disheartening to see he had really been heads over heels in love with a girl who showed him no affection.

The pictures were another story. Not only were there a vast amount of photos of Ji Hoo and Jan Di, photos where they looked entirely too comfortable with on another, there were photos of Jan Di in bed with another man.

That photo was dated after they had started dating. Ji Hoo had told him she wasn't that kind of girl but the proof was right in front of him. There was also more photos with her and a male student she posed with for a magazine, in revealing clothes and also a man's shirt... only the shirt. The modeling photos were confusing to him, but he was sure he was missing the significance.

That is why even though he did not know what to make of the acting job the witch tried to shove onto him he didn't think she was entirely wrong about the situation. After weighing the facts he knew, he deemed it best to get a paternity test as soon as the babies were born. Jan Di's reaction to that suggestion did nothing to give him reason to think he was wrong about his conclusion.

Jun Pyo was sure that his mother was aware that he _knew_ he was a potential father to the children and all her talk about protecting him was just to throw him off her sent and allow her more freedom for her plans. Speaking to Jan Di in his office about a paternity test gave the illusion that he was unaware of the fact that he was being monitored. He already had sweepers in his house, checking for surveillance requirement. There were a few that had been promptly removed and he was now sweeping his house daily.

It was all such a bother, but it was worth it to have one place where he could be sure he was alone with his thoughts. Jun Pyo tiled his head as he eyed the stack of photos, it wasn't really necessary to view them again but...

He picked up a photo of Jan Di and Ji Hoo laughing together as they sprayed each other with water while they washed a car. The photo troubled him on several levels, the first being... since when did Yoon Ji Hoo wash cars? That in itself was a shock, but the look of adoration on his face was downright uncomfortable to see. It reminded him of the look on his face in several of the videos. It was disgustingly vulnerable.

It was disconcerting to see that several of the photos Ji Hoo was obviously in love with Jan Di and she was so comfortable with him. He didn't see love on her face, but there was some affection. Something else... he couldn't read her as he could his friend so he wasn't sure. But the fact that there were together so often while she was in a relationship with someone else was just odd. As he had told Ji Hoo before the whole thing was just way too weird.

How could he have been okay with the relationship? Regardless of Ji Hoo's assertion that Jun Pyo was pleased that he was always there for Jan Di it had to cause problems.

It was why he couldn't now trust Ji Hoo's reassurances. Or any of the other F4. While he didn't believe they would deliberately lie to him, they obviously cared about Geum Jan Di. The F4 had always looked out for one another, but in this situation they would be looking out for both of them. He didn't think they would tell him anything they thought might negatively alter his opinion of the girl.

He had looked into some of his mothers claims. He had found out that he _had_ gone to Macau for over six months and the records showed he didn't contact the girl at all, indicating he had indeed broken up with her.

The fact that his friends put her wants over his and brought her there to ambush him with her showed that they were concerned with her feelings and what she wanted.

_Ugh, was I really so gone over on her that I had to leave the country to get away from her? Surely if I wanted to continue the relationship I would have called her or texted her at least once. By not doing so I had obviously stepped away from the relationship..._

He continued thinking about her as he flipped through the photos...

* * *

Ga Eul flipped her hair out from beneath her light coat. It was a mild night, with only a slight breeze, so she only brought the coat to cover her thin dress in case of a chilly night. She glanced over at Yi Jung as they waited for the valet to bring the car over.

He was being annoyingly quiet and hard to read tonight. He had seemed both on edge and pensive at times, while at others he was his normal self. She had already tried to talk to him about how he was feeling about going out with his brother and Eun Jae, but he had shut down at her first attempt to talk.

The lack of communication between the two of them was genuinely starting to upset her. Maybe it was her mind playing tricks on her, but it feels to her like he had opened up to her more about his feelings when they were just friends. He had talked a bit about his family life and his feelings for Eun Jae, but now he doesn't. Whenever she attempted to engage him in conversation he would shut down.

She was aware that this was his first relationship that consisted of more than just a few dates and was willing to allow him time to adjust... she didn't want to push him, but... with him leaving for Sweden in a few days she was worried that they wouldn't be able to make their relationship work.

Ga Eul was interrupted from her musings when she felt his hand on her wrist., she glanced up and saw him watching her with concern. "Are you okay? I've been trying to talk to you and you haven't answered me."

"I'm fine," she smiled reassuringly at him. "I was just thinking about dinner." Ga Eul opened her mouth to give voice to her concerns, but stopped herself. _It won't do any good to start an argument right before Yi Jung has to leave for Sweden_, she reasoned with herself. Instead she told him, "I really like your brother oppa."

"He's great," Yi Jung agreed, a wistful smile on his face. "I've really missed having him around."

He sighed and turned to open the door to the car for her.

* * *

Woo Bin sat next to Jan Di on the couch, waiting for Ji Hoo to come home. It had been over an hour since he had arrived and he hadn't expected Ji Hoo to take so long.

A little while ago he had suggested to Jan DI that they get off the floor and wait on the couch. She had agreed, but silently declined his offer of food. She was now nervously twisting her fingers together in a nervous tick as her eyes darted to the clock.

"Jan Di, maybe you should give Ji Hoo a call?"

"He left his phone here."

"Then maybe his grandfather? He was picking him up from the clinic right? It would be a good idea to know what is keeping them."

She looked at him and nodded, glancing around to look for her phone.

Woo Bin stood, up. "I'll make the call. Soo Yeon!" He called to the guard who immediately appeared in the doorway. "Sit with Jan Di while I make a call."

Soo Yeon nodded and moved awkwardly to sit next to the unmoving girl. She wasn't used to comforting and hadn't the faintest idea where to start. Instead she just sat next to her, watching to make sure nothing untoward occurred.

It was only a few moments before Woo Bin returned, worry and upset etched on every inch of his face.

"Jan Di."

Her head popped up, the grave way he had uttered her name had caused her to become alert; more so than any prodding or pushing could have. Silently, she waited for him to continue.

"A paramedic answered the phone. Ji Hoo and his grandfather were in a car accident."

* * *

They rushed through the hospital doors in unison, as quickly as Jan Di could manage. Jan Di had completely ignored Woo Bin's suggestion that she wait at home and he would call her with updates. Instead she had looked at him and told him, "Either you drive me or I'll go by myself." It was the utter evenness of her voice that told him it was pointless to argue; though, now, looking at her pale face he wished he could have done so and won.

He walked to the reception desk, "I'm here for Yoon Ji Hoo and Yoon Seok Young, where are they?"

The man behind the desk didn't even glance up and he sorted through a stack of papers in front of him, "Just one moment."

Woo Bin hissed out an annoyed breath, he wasn't used to this kind of treatment. He could feel Jan Di's nails digging into his arm as she stood next to him.

"I'm sorry, but I _need_ to know what is happening."

Again, the man continued to look down even hearing Woo Bin's plea. "It will just be one more moment."

Woo Bin slammed his fist down on the counter. "_Now!_"

The man jumped and glared at him with dislike. "I don't know who you think you are sir, but we have rules and regulations and I need to follow them. If you can't abide by them I will call security to escort you out."

Woo Bin's eyes glittered with anger, "try it."

It was then that the receptionist noticed the guards fanned behind the pair. Woo Bin didn't have to look back to see that in addition to Jan Di's four guards he had a set of his own. Once his father had heard about the car accident, he had up the alert level in case it wasn't an accident. The guys had caught up with them en route to the hospital and were now looking around, alert to any eventuality.

To his credit, and folly, the receptionist didn't back down. He gulped nervously but stood his ground. "Either you wait or you leave."

He looked back down and Woo Bin reached out to pull him out of the high stool he was sitting in, when he felt Jan Di grabbed his wrist. Encircling it lightly, she whispered, "Don't get kicked out. If he calls security it will just take that much longer to get back in and get information."

Woo Bin relaxed slightly, seeing the wisdom of her advice but he still hated the necessity of it.

Finally, five minutes worth of moments later the reception looked up. "Now what can I help you with?"

He heard Jan Di growl in frustration and hurried. "I need information on two people who were in a car accident. Yoon Ji Hoo and Yoon Seok Yeon."

The receptionist nodded and tapped a few keys onto the keyboard. "Are you family?"

Woo Bin nodded immediately.

"I'll need some ID to verify that." When Woo Bin didn't move the guy let out an exasperated sigh. "If you knew you couldn't get information then why did you waste time?"

"Look, I'll get you whatever you need, but at least let us know if he, they, are okay."

The man looked past them and called out in a ringing voice, "Next!"

"I'm his wife, Yoon Ji Hoo's wife," Jan Di spoke up.

Looking back to her, with skepticism written on his face he asked. "Do you have proof of that?"

"I don't carry our marriage license around, but I really am his wife," Jan Di said definitely and desperately.

"You people don't seem to understand that I can't just give information out, I have laws to follow. If you don't clear out, I will call security."

"If you don't tell me how my husband is right now I will end you!" Jan Di exploded, forgetting what she had warned Woo Bin about she reached forward to grab the pipsqueak by the tie. Pulling him out of the stool, she yanked him close. Speaking slowly, she carefully enunciated her words. "How. Is. My. Husband? Where. Is. He?"

Woo Bin watched as the man gasped and told Jan Di mildly, "If he passes out he can't give you any information."

Jan Di loosed her grip a little, heeding his words but kept a firm grip. "Are you going to answer my question?"

Instead he gasped out, "Security! Someone call security!"

Jan Di screamed in frustration. "JUST TELL ME WHERE MY HUSBAND IS!"

Stepping in, Woo Bin loosed her grip on his tie. "Look at what you're doing bro, she's pregnant! Just tell her."

Once he was released, he scooted away from the counter separating him from the angry pair. "I'm not doing anything but calling security."

"What is going on here?" The voice boomed from the doorway lead into the office where the receptionist had sat.

"These people assaulted me! Call security!" He stammered out in a worried tone.

The attractive young woman glanced at the group, seeing the pale and harried faces she asked. "Is that what happened?!"

Ignoring the question, Jan Di pleaded instead, "Please can you help us? My husband was brought in, Yoon Ji Hoo, and his grandfather... I don't know how there are, he won't tell us," Jan Di gasped a little at the end of her sentence when a cramp caught her unawares, the pain spreading through her abdomen.

* * *

Jun Pyo through his penthouse after view the photos and videos one more time. He was feeling cooped up but didn't want to leave his home to go into the city.

Pulling out his phone, he called the one person he was being entirely truthful too. When his call went to voicemail he left a brief message.

"Noona, it's me. Have you found anyone to sort out the terms yet? I need… no we need this to happen as soon as possible." Jun Pyo paused and quickly forged on. "I did something you are going to be angry about. But I don't want to hear anything about it so keep your opinions to yourself. I'm only telling you because you would find out regardless. I asked Geum Jan Di for a paternity test. I want her to prove that those are my children"

* * *

Yi Jung pulled Ga Eul with him as they rushed into the hospital. He immediately caught sight of Woo Bin who was sitting with his face in his hands, while a security guard was stationed next to him.

"Woo Bin! How is Ji Hoo? How is grandfather?"

Woo Bin merely shook his head, cursing when he realized that Yi Jung and Ga Eul both gasped. They had taken that as an admission that something was gravely wrong.

"I don't know yet, no one will tell me a fucking thing!" Woo Bin ground out in anger.

"Where is Jan Di?" Ga Eul asked, when a glance told her she wasn't in the waiting room.

A stricken look crossed Woo Bin's face.

"What? What happened sunbae?" Ga Eul felt fear gripping her.

"She… she was here with me and started cramping so they took her into an exam room."

"I need to go to her."

"They won't let you," Woo Bin stopped her. "Why do you think I'm here?"

Yi Jung curled his lip at the guard next to them. "What do they think you are going to do?"

"Jan Di… she…. kind of grabbed the receptionist by his shitty tie and he complained."

"Why would she do that?"

"He wouldn't tell her if Ji Hoo and grandfather were okay. He didn't believe that she was his wife."

Yi Jung looked around in disgust. "I'll be back. Ga Eul wait with Woo Bin."

Woo Bin reached over and patted her hand when she sat next to him. "They'll be fine."

Ga Eul didn't say anything, just held onto his hand and squeezed tightly.

It was only a few minutes later when Yi Jung came back, and told them. "We'll find out everything in a moment."

"But.. .how?" Ga Eul looked up at him, but Yi Jung's gaze was focused on a set of doors a short distance away.

A distinguished looking man hurried over, recognizing him Woo Bin stood as he shot a glance of satisfaction to Yi Jung.

"Mr. Song! Mr. So! I'm afraid I didn't quite understand what you need from me." He looked at them with deference, which wasn't surprising when you thought about it. Their families had both donated a great deal of money to this hospital.

"First, I would like this guard to leave me alone." Woo Bin pointed him out. A quick nod from the chief of medicine, a Dr. Mho, sent the guard away.

"Was that it?"

"No. I need to know how Yoon Ji Hoo, his grandfather Yoon Seok Young, and his wife Geum Jan Di are doing?"

Dr. Mho paled, "All three are in our hospital?"

Woo Bin nodded. "Ji Hoo and his grandfather were in a car accident, but his wife was admitted here in the emergency room. She was denied information about her husband and grandfather and started to have stomach pains."

"Stomach pains?" Mr Lee asked, looking confused but horrified that Yoon Ji Hoo's wife was so mistreated.

"She is pregnant," Yi Jung cut in, clarifying the situation.

If anything the news made Dr. Mho grow even paler. He spoke questioningly, "And you've been denied any information on their welfare?"

"Yes! The rudeness of your receptions was outrageous. If anything happened to Jan Di or her babies-" Woo Bin cut himself off but Dr. Mho got the message.

"Follow me." The trio plus guards followed him past the receptionist officer, where he stood gaping at the group. Woo Bin shot a glare in his direction before following the hospital administrator. Going to a small office, Dr. Mho logged onto the computer and sorted the hospital patients by date of admission. Speaking to them he said, "Geum Jan Di hasn't had any information logged into the computer yet, but Yoon Ji Hoo is up in X-ray. He has a sprain on his wrist that the doctor wants to make sure isn't a fracture. Otherwise he looks to be okay."

Woo Bin and Yi Jung shared a look of relief, before looking back to the doctor, "and Yoon Seok Young?"

Dr. Mho brow furrowed as he read through the information. "He has a laceration on his forehead that is getting stitched as we speak. He should be ready to be discharged first."

After logging off the computer, Dr. Mho stood up and bowed deeply. "I am very sorry for the way you have been treated."

Ga Eul spoke up, "When will we find out about Jan Di?"

"I'm sorry," Yi Jung interjected, "My mind was occupied, forgive me. This is Cha Ga Eul, my girlfriend and Geum Jan Di's best friend. Ga Eul, this is Dr. Mho. He is the chief of medicine at this hospital."

They greeted eachother and Dr. Mho assured them. "I will go right now to see what the progress is. Please go wait and I'll come back out as soon as I have information."

But when he came out a few minutes later it was to tell them that they were still running tests.

* * *

Ji Hoo frowned as he was wheeled back into his room. He had been at the hospital for a long time, even though he had been rushed to the head of the X-ray line.

He needed to call Jan Di and let her know what happened.

The nurse almost walked into the door when he called out to her as she was leaving. Flustered she turned around, "Yes?"

"How do I dial and outside line on the phone?"

She came to show him and turned to leave when she finished. He called after her, "Thank you for the update on my grandfather."

It had been a relief to learn that his injuries were minor.

Dialing proved more challenging than he realize. One of his arms was wrapped and immobile, leaving only one good hand to dial and hold the phone.

He finally managed to dial the phone, but it went straight to voicemail. He hit he redial button but the same thing happened.

_Maybe her phone battery is dead?_ Ji Hoo pondered while he dialed Woo Bin's number. The odds were in his favor that Woo Bin was already at his house, if not he could go over and explain the situation to Jan Di for him.

He picked up after the first ring. "Hello?!"

Ji Hoo frowned at the panic in his friends voice. "Yes… Woo Bin?"

Before he could ask if he was okay, Woo Bin interrupted. "Yoon Ji Hoo? Is this you?"

"Yes, I can't get in touch with of Jan Di. Are you there? If not can you go over to my house to tell her-"

"What room are you in?"

"Huh? What?" Woo Bin hadn't even heard yet that he was in the hospital. He automatically repeated the room number and immediately heard a dial tone.

Thoroughly put out, he pick started to dial again when Woo Bin and Yi Jung burst into his room.

"Hey! What are you guys doing here?"

Woo Bin and Yi Jung both hesitated, and Ji Hoo stood slowly and the phone dropped unnoticed to the floor.

* * *

Ga Eul stood, startled at the sight of the usually composed Ji Hoo running down the hall at a full out run with Yi Jung and Woo Bin racing after. He didn't even look the last bit ridiculous though his arm was wrapped up due to the intensity on his face.

He didn't even seem to notice her at all as he sprinted past her. Yi Jung stopped in front of her, "He didn't even listen to what we had to say. After the words, _Jan Di was admitted_ _to the hospital_, left Woo Bin's mouth Ji Hoo was out of the room.

Ji Hoo stopped in front the receptionist, who looked leery of him.

"Geum Jan Di! What is her room number?" Ji Hoo managed to get out.

The receptionist took note of the hospital outfit the man before him was wearing, "Sir, maybe you should go back to your room."

"Bro, seriously? Dr. Mho is already going to have your ass for the way you treated us tonight. Now you aren't even going to tell the man what room his wife is in?" Woo Bin stared him down.

Throwing his hands in the air, he gave up and just looked up the information. Ji Hoo took off while Woo Bin stayed behind. "I understand you have rules you need to follow, but I hope _you_ understand that not one of uswill care if anything you did tonight cause irreparably harm on my friend or her babies."

"Are you threatening me?"

Woo Bin laughed darkly at the incredulous tone and the way his hand inched to the phone. "Song Woo Bin. Remember that name." He tossed that over his shoulder as he went to follow Ji Hoo.

* * *

Ji Hoo stood outside the door to Jan Di's room and paused with his hands on the door. Saying a small prayer he quietly opened the door and felt his heart drop to his feet.

_She is okay._

Jan Di sat on the bed, connected to an IV arguing with a nurse. "I understand I need to stay here, but you have to find out how Yoon Ji Hoo is and Yoon Seok Young too. I swear if you don't I'm going to get out of this bed and squeeze the information of that receptionist until he pops."

"How can you say such things when you are pregnant? They are already have the predisposition be born with a bad temper."

Jan Di looked quickly to where Ji Hoo was leaning against the doorjamb and of the burst into tears. Ji Hoo straightened at once and came to her. "I'm sorry, bad joke."

Once he came into reach she pulled him close and just held on, weeping into his should. "I… I was… so worried. That jerk wouldn't tell me anything!" She pulled back slightly, "How is grandfather?"

"He's fine," Ji Hoo was quick to reassure her. "Just needed a few stitches."

"Good," Jan Di yanked him back, to cry some more. "You are no longer allowed to drive Ji Hoo! How can I stand the worry that next time you go out, you won't come back home."

"Me? What about you? How are you?"

Jan Di sniffled, "I'm fine. I was just dehydrated."

Ji Hoo was dismayed. "Stop crying at once! If you are dehydrated, you can't spare the tears. Stop!

She sniffled again, trying to stop. "You look like you are going to cry yourself. Stop panicking ,the IV is helping. I'm not even cramping anymore."

Ji Hoo stepped back, "I can't even hug you! That will just make you cry more."

"Come back here!" Jan Di ordered. "I'm scared and pregnant; I want comfort and you are going to give it to me!"

"I was in a car accident! My arm is sprained and I can't even move, how can I comfort you when I'm in pain and worried about you? It is just going to make you sick!"

Their friends watched from the doorway.

"Maybe we should come back later," Woo Bin noted with dry amusement.

Ga Eul rolled her eyes, "You two go ahead and do that if you want, I'm going to check on Jan Di." She pushed past the men in her rush to enter the room.

"Ga Eul!"

"Jan Di!"

The two friends hugged, and Jan Di and Ga Eul were able to cry over each other. Their relief over the night worries being released in the rush of tears.

"Hey! Stop!" Ji Hoo tried again.

"Come on! Jan Di-"

Yi Jung shook his head interrupting to inform his friend, "Don't bother trying; now that Ga Eul has joined in... once she starts… she's going to cry until she is done." Remembering something, he was quick to add, "Whatever you do… _don't_ tell her that crying doesn't make her look prettier."

Seeing the incredulous looks being shot at him, he quickly defended himself. "I really thought it would work!"

* * *

_That stupid brother of mine_, Goo Jun Hee thought with a great deal of irritation as she deleted the message she just listened to. Calling him back immediately, it was unsurprising when he sent her to voicemail.

"Hey! You idiot; you really are a giant fool. Why would you do that? You are going to ruin everything! I'm going to find a giant stick and come back to New York and beat you with it. If you had any questions about wh-"

That was all Goo Jun Pyo listened to before he deleted the rest of the message without listening to it.

If he wanted to hear her scold him, he wouldn't have sent it to voicemail.

~*~*~*~...~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~...~*~*~*~

Hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
Thank you for taking time to read and review:)

AN) Some general review replies for the last two chapters

-I don't use a lot of of Korean words because even though I _am_ Korean I still find it confusing and it takes me out of a fic when I have to try and figure it out what a word is. I wonder if it's because I don't write in Korean and the way words are written look different than I _think_ they should sound like. Either way, I will likely only use titles (unnie, emo, oppa, komo, sunbae, etc.) and what certain foods are called. (example- in a previous chapter when Jan Di made Ji Hoo his birthday soup I called it by its name, miyuk gook, instead of seaweed soup)

-I will still try to update every four days, even though I'm ahead of my writing I do read through the chapter once before I post it to catch and goofs so if I don't have time to do that, it does get postponed until I can.

-To those of you who have missed Jun Pyo, I hope you enjoyed the extra dose of him in this chapter. The main reason he hasn't gotten a lot of facetime, is because he is alone in New York and I didn't want to introduce all the characters he would be interacting with. Because they would all be OC's I didn't want to bombard the readers with so many new names at one time.

-I was going to leave Jan Di's fate on a cliffhanger but I combined some chapters, I thought too many fakeouts would be a bit much. HA!

~*~*~*~...~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~...~*~*~*~

Disclaimer: I do not own _Boys Before Flowers_ or _Hana Yori Dango_

~*~*~*~...~*~*~*~


	19. Chapter 19

~*~*~*~...~*~*~*~

"Excuse me," the group was interrupted by a soft, but firm voice.

Ji Hoo glanced over his shoulder and moved out of the doorway when he saw it was a doctor.

She entered the room and eyed the occupants curiously. Clearing her throat, Dr. Kwon spoke loudly, "Ms. Geum, I am back with the last of your results.

Jan Di sat up straighter and gripped Ga Eul's hand tightly.

"You were severely dehydrated, which seems to be the only cause of your cramping. You have to make sure you keep your fluid intake at the optimal levels, okay?"

Jan Di nodded and Ji Hoo spoke. "Is there anything else she should to?"

"Try to avoid stress,' Dr. Kwon immediately replied. "Jan Di's blood pressure isn't at a dangerous level, but it is abnormally high."

Ji Hoo grimaced, assuming he had been the cause of Jan Di's high stress. "Thank you doctor."

Jan Di echoed the sentiment from the bed. "Can I go home soon Dr. Kwon?"

"I want you to stay on the IV until the drip is completed, but it shouldn't be too long. I'll tell your nurse to get your discharge papers ready."

Once Dr. Kwon left the room, Ji Hoo started to leave. "I'm going to take care of my own discharge and grandfather should be ready to go as well. Stay with Jan Di until I am back."

He said the last as the door swung shut behind him.

Outside the door, Ji Hoo leaned against the wall and pressed his hands to his face, fingers pressing hard over his eyelids. He had been so worried that Jan Di or the babies had been harmed that he hadn't been able to take an easy breath since Woo Bin and Yi Jung had entered his room and given him the news.

Now that he had reassurance that they would all be okay, he was feeling slightly unsteady on his feet. Using the wall as a brace, he took several deep breaths, trying to even out his breathing and heart rate. Feeling slightly more put together he stopped using the wall as support and went to find his grandfather.

Inside the room, Jan Di was talking to Ga Eul, "Since we are okay, you guys should just take off."

"We can wait," Ga Eul said firmly.

Thought she was tempted to insist they salvage what was left of their night, she was grateful that her friend was willing to wait until they were discharged. She didn't want to be alone, "alright, thank you," Jan Di told her friend gratefully.

Jan Di tried to shift in the bed, but it was hard on the unfamiliar mattress when her extra weight was added to the equation. "Can you help me?"

Ga Eul nodded, and stood up to help her maneuver to a more comfortable position. When they were done, Ga Eul settled back into bed next to her.

Jan Di laid her head on Ga Eul's shoulder and asked, "did you have a good dinner?"

"It was nice."

"I'm sorry to intrude on it; it seems as if I am always finding ways to interrupt your plans." Jan Di sighed, "and with Yi Jung leaving in a few days... I have horrible timing."

"Don't worry, you seem to get in trouble when we are already finished eating," Ga Eul laughed.

Yi Jung was watching Woo Bin who was staring at the two girls with an indiscernible look on his face.

"Hey, Woo Bin... is there something wrong?" Yi Jung asked in a low undertone.

"It's not that I'm troubled, not exactly... I just realized something tonight."

"What is it?"

Woo Bin hesitated, "It doesn't matter."

"Woo Bin-," Yi Jung started, wanting to press the matter.

Ji Hoo returned to the room with Seok Young, giving Woo Bin a break from having to answer questions.

"We are ready to go home," Ji Hoo announced, trying to guide his grandfather to a chair.

Instead, Seok Young walked to his bed and clicked his tongue, "Well girl, what have you got into this time?"

Immediately defensive, Jan Di protested. "I didn't do anything."

"Including staying hydrated."

Jan Di glared at Ji Hoo, who raised his hands, "Did you expect me not to tell him? Then we could have just hoped that he didn't notice you in a hospital bed."

"Sarcasm isn't pretty on you," Jan Di stuck her tongue out, choking when grandfather grabbed her chin to study it for obvious signs of dehydration.

Seok Young gave a nod of satisfaction. "You don't look too bad."

He moved to sit, and settled comfortably in the chair. Speaking to the rest of the group, he ordered, "you kids go on home; we'll be leaving soon ourselves."

"I left my car at your house and arrived at the hospital Jan Di," Woo Bin explained. "I'm going to stay and catch a ride back."

"We can stay," Ga Eul told him, still from her spot on the bed.

Jan Di nudged her, "You guys should go, you don't have much time left to be alone."

Ga Eul chewed on her lip, obviously torn.

"Yi Jung, take Ga Eul and go," Jan Di encouraged, she brightened as she thought of something. "I have a great idea! Why don't you come over the night before you leave? We can have a samgyeopsal party."

Jan DI licked her lips, already tasting the delicious pork. Ga Eul nodded, pleased with the idea.

Seok Young shook his head, "I'm going fishing, but you children have fun."

"Samgyeopsal?" Yi Jung said questioningly, while Woo Bin and Ji Hoo looked likewise confused.

"Rich boys," Jan Di spoke under breath, before saying in a louder voice. "I'm sure you eaten it before. You'll know it when you see it."

Yi Jung shrugged, "Sounds like a plan. We'll have to make it an early night."

"Why?" Woo Bin asked. "It's not like you have a flight time. My plane is set to take you whenever you are ready."

"I want to get there early so I can take care of anything that needs to be done," Yi Jung explained. He started to pull Ga Eul to the door, but she pulled free and dashed back to the bed to give her friend another hug.

The pair took their time leaving; so by the time they were out the door Jan Di was ready to be discharged causing the group to almost simultaneously.

Woo Bin was walking with Seok Young ahead of Jan Di and Ji Hoo. Jan Di was required to sit in a wheelchair while being discharged and Ji Hoo pushing her chair. The guards surrounded the group almost entirely so Jan Di almost missed seeing Woo Bin glance menacingly off to the side. _It is pretty scary stare_, Jan Di admitted. _This is what the guys are talking about when they say Song Woo Bin as the scariest and most dangerous F4 member. _

She shouldn't be surprised, she had seen evidence of this side to him before. He had used it to help her on numerous occasions... and she knew he could and would be willing do so again the in the future. But a part of her was surprised; he was always such a thoughtful and caring friend that it was easy to forget that he earned his moniker, _Prince Song, _the hard way.

Jan Di craned her head and saw who Woo Bin had been looking at. Jan Di sighed when she remembered her earlier behavior. "Ji Hoo?"

"Hmm, yes?"

"I need to go to speak to the receptionist."

Ji Hoo immediately understood why she wanted to speak to him, thought he disagreed with her intent he still did as she requested. Ji Hoo called out to the guards, causing the entire group to go with them.

Jan Di tried to smile at the man standing across the counter at her, but she was sure it didn't reassure him since he continued to look worried. She opened her mouth to apologize for putting her hands on him, but he spoke first.

"I'm sorry about what happened before."

Jan Di wrinkled her nose at the half-hearted tone in his voice. "I was coming over to apologize to you myself. I never should have grabbed you, I'm sorry for that."

Ji Hoo looked down at her with surprise when she said _"I never should have grabbed you."_ Immediately curious, he wondered what exactly happened. He had only gotten the bare bones of the story from Woo Bin earlier.

"It was wrong." Jan Di paused, trying to decide whether or not she wanted to say the rest. Deciding she should, Jan Di continued speaking. "I do want to say that you should have treated us better, we were extremely worried and you were of no help."

She could see that he was biting his tongue to say silent. "As you can see Ji Hoo is fine, but you were condescending and rude. Try to think how you would feel if someone you loved was in the hospital and no one would even tell you if they were hurt, or even alive."

Jan Di sniffled and Ji Hoo looked at her with alarm, whispering to her under his breath, "don't cry!"

The receptionist took a calming breath and replied, "I understand, but you should know that we have rules to follow. I can't just give out information. If you want to make it easier on yourself, just have him put you down on his chart as someone who is able to see privileged information."

"It's that easy?" Jan Di's eyebrows disappeared under the fringe of her bangs as she contemplated what he said. "Thank you for the suggestion."

They were turning to leave when he called out, hesitatingly asking, "are you still going to talk to my boss."

Jan Di shot a glance at Woo Bin who smiled back at her without shame for the threat he issued. She replied firmly, "No, we won't do anything to get you in trouble."

He looked completely relieved and you could actually see the tension release from his body as he slouched over his keyboard.

As soon as the group entered the van brought for them, Jan Di asked. "Ji Hoo? Who is your medical contact?"

He rubbed the back of his neck as he tried to remember, "it is Goo Jun Pyo."

"You need to change it," Jan Di insisted, "or if you want you can keep him but you need to make sure you add me and grandfather."

"I already added you two," Seok Young said, a bit smugly, from where he sat at the front of the van.

"I can't believe I didn't think of this yet," Jan Di grimaced, before continuing, "You should add Woo Bin and probably Yi Jung even though he is leaving. You never know when you might need it. Woo Bin! Make sure you talk to Yi Jung and remind him to update his medical information, but he is going so far away." Jan Di fretted as she thought about all the problems that could potentially occur.

"What about you?"

"I'm going to add you tomorrow Ji Hoo. I _really_ can't believe this didn't occur to me before. Especially with the baby coming." Jan Di shook head at her own at her forgetfulness.

Ji Hoo spoke suddenly, "Did you know I read that women lose brain cells when they are pregnant?"

"What does _that_ mean?"

Woo Bin laughed at the expression that appeared on Ji Hoo's face at Jan Di's sharp reply. "It probably means he doesn't have an excuse for his tardiness in taking care of business, but you do."

Jan Di narrowed her eyes at him, trying to decide if he was messing with her. After deciding he wasn't she smiled at him, "who are your emergency contacts?"

"My father, my mother, Yi Jung, Ji Hoo, Jun Pyo, K, and you."

Jan Di grumbled at his reply. "Hey, if you knew why didn't you remind us?"

* * *

"Are you sure you want to go to the F4 lounge?" Ga Eul asked Yi Jung as they stopped by his house. He had decided he wanted a driver for the rest of the night and was switching cars.

"I don't feel like going home yet; you said you don't mind right?"

"It's not that I mind, I just... we aren't going to _Kaskade_ right? We are just going to the lounge?

Yi Jung nodded, "I don't feel like the club scene tonight. We are just going to the lounge."

She smiled at him, "I'm glad oppa, it'll be nice to spend some time alone together ."

* * *

"Grandfather this really isn't necessary," Jan Di protested as he tried to tuck her into bed. "You were hurt too, let me help you."

He pointed at her, stopping her before she could toss the covers aside. "Stop right there. I'm fine, but you need to rest." Seok Young shook his head in dismay, "and where is that rascal Ji Hoo?"

Jan Di lay in bed and stared at the ceiling, trying not to fall asleep, "I think he is still talking to Woo Bin outside."

"Kids these days," Seok Young muttered before calling out in a booming voice, "Yoon Ji Hoo! Get in here."

In a few short moments Ji Hoo appeared in the doorway with Woo Bin behind him. He tried not to grin when he saw Jan Di mouthing, _"help me" _to him. Woo Bin lost the battle and had to turn and hide his laugh with a cough. "Yes grandfather?"

"Get in the shower and then go to bed, you need your rest."

Ji Hoo merely blinked at him, unused to being ordered to do anything, but hesitant in face of his grandfather's command. _I really don't want to disobey him..._

"I can't shower with this on," Ji Hoo moved his arm up to indicate the ace bandage wrapped around it.

Seok Young frowned as he pondered that, "Just take it off and be careful. I'll wrap it again when you get out."

Ji Hoo's shoulders slumped when he couldn't think of anything else. "I'll be right back."

They watched Ji Hoo leave and Seok Young leaned down, saying softly so only Jan Di could hear him, "I know I'm embarrassing you, but I don't want Ji Hoo to be alone tonight. He was so concerned about getting in touch with you and then he found out you were admitted to the hospital that it didn't hit him yet, but I'm worried the car accident is going bring up bad memories for him."

Jan Di bit her lip in distress as she understood his meaning. Ji Hoo had seemed fine, but that was probably because he had been so busy. _Grandfather is right_.

Seok Young got up, "I'm going to go make a nice pot of tea."

Jan Di sighed after him and turned to Woo Bin. "Can you go with him? He got hurt too, he really shouldn't be running around taking care of everyone."

Woo Bin nodded in agreement and went to the kitchen.

Jan Di yawned again; _I'm going to have to sit up otherwise I'll never make it five minutes._

_ Just a few more seconds and I'll get up..._

* * *

_It wasn't nice_, Ga Eul thought with a great deal of disappointment. It had the potential, but once they had arrived Yi Jung had gotten a bottle of soju and settled down next to her on the couch. Instead of talking he was brooding as he played with her fingers.

She had thought that he had been acting off since they were at the hospital but she had chalked it up to the fact that he had been worried about their friends. This seemed different though.

"Oppa? What is bothering you?" Ga Eul entreated softly.

Yi Jung merely shrugged and looked at her, contrition softening the classically handsome lines of his face. "I've been a poor date tonight haven't I?"

"It's not that... but you _were_ acting unlike yourself when we were at dinner with your brother."

He stared intently at the rim of his beer bottle, staying silent for so long that she jumped a little when he finally spoke. "We were like the three musketeers when we were younger, did you know that? I always had the F4, but we all had full schedules that didn't always match up. My brother was usually at home though when I was and Eun Jae..."

"What about her?"

"Did I ever tell you how we met?" At the negative shake of Ga Eul's head Yi Jung continued speaking. "We were neighbors so she could stop by whenever we wanted. We would all play together and it was fun, but once Ji Hoo's parents died… my father changed..."

Yi Jung trailed off, lost in the memories of the past.

* * *

Jan Di must have fallen asleep while the men where gone because the next thing she knew she was drifting out of unconsciousness by the sound of hushed voices. Blinking she struggled to catch the words being said.

"You should sleep in the bed."

"That's not necessary grandfather," Ji Hoo said in an insistent voice. "I'm perfectly fine on the couch."

Jan DI winced at the biting tone grandfather was using, "Is that so? When did you decide you know better than me?"

"I don't, but I-"

"Good, then you'll sleep in the bed."

"Grandfather it isn't right, Jan Di is-"

"Is what?" Seok Young laughed with genuine amusement. "Are you going to pretend that you two don't sleep in the same bed half of the time?"

Jan Di peaked and saw Ji Hoo looking decidedly uncomfortable with the turn the conversation had taken. _Ji Hoo is actually fidgeting with his clothes_, Jan Di thought as she held back a giggle. She really didn't want them to become aware that she was awake, lest she have to join in on their discussion.

"That different, We.. I don't... it's not planned. I just fall asleep while we are talking or watching TV."

"How is that different? Turn on the TV and lay down," Seok Young suggested what he thought was sound logic.

"Grandfather-"

"Yoon Ji Hoo! Get in bed and get some rest. Jan Di doesn't mind, do you?"

Jan Di sat up when grandfather addressed the question to her. "How did you know?"

"I've been a doctor and a parent for many years. I know when kids are faking sleep." He patted her paternally on the head. "You two will learn soon enough."

She shrugged, "Ji Hoo grandfather is right. You need your sleep, and in a bed."

Seok Young smiled, "good it's all settled. Get in bed Ji Hoo."

Jan Di pushed off the covers and swung her legs over the side. "I can go to my room, if it's a problem."

She stopped when grandfather threw his arms up in the arm in frustration. "You kids... you are going to be the death of me."

"Grandfather you are looking a little red," Jan Di hurried off the bed. "Here let's take your tea and get you to bed okay? You need your rest too, I won't be able to fall asleep again until I know you are resting okay."

Seok Young resisted, "are you two going to stop fooling around and go to bed?"

Jan Di nodded and pulled on him. "You're right, we were being silly. We'll go to bed as soon as I get back." Jan Di called over her shoulder, "just get ready for bed Ji Hoo."

She was back in less than fifteen minutes. "Grandfather must be exhausted; he barely sniped at me in his room. Ji Hoo why aren't you in bed?"

Ji Hoo was sitting in the low white chair next to the bed. Jan Di knelt next to him, awkwardly as she wasn't as limber as she usually was. "How is your arm Ji Hoo? Is it feeling okay?" She gingerly touched his arm, wanting to give comfort but at the same time not wanting to hurt him.

"I'm fine," Ji Hoo waved his minor injury away. "Jan Di I don't want grandfather to pressure you."

She looked at him blankly, "about what?"

"My sleeping in the bed, the couch is really okay."

Jan Di laughed, "really Ji Hoo, is it that big of a deal? Your bed is huge; and as grandfather said, you end up sleeping in it half the time anyways. I'm kinda used to you next to me."

"Really," Ji Hoo said doubtfully, wondering if she was just saying it.

"Really, and I disagree about the couch being okay. You need more room."

Ji Hoo was as still as a statue as he thought about what she was saying. _She certainly sounds like she means it... if she doesn't mind then I suppose it is okay_. Ji Hoo nodded, "okay, then if you don't mind I will." Ji Hoo got up and started walking to the bed.

He stopped when he realized Jan Di was still kneeling on the floor. "Are you coming?"

Jan Di braced her hands on the arm of the chair and grinned at him sheepishly, "I can't seem to get up on my own. Maybe some help?"

Ji Hoo smiled and walked back to help her. It was awkward with only one arm, but they managed, "Don't do that anymore until my arm is better, okay?"

She laughed, "believe me... I won't." She stretched and then used one hand to idly rub circles on her belly. "The babies are always moving so much."

"Well it's not like you stay still that often," Ji Hoo teased her.

Jan Di groaned, "I do, at least lately, I'm like a log now. Grandfather won't let me work at the clinic, the porridge shop only needs me part time, you have your maid doing my grocery deliveries. All I do is eat." She pouted and lowered herself on the bed, using Ji Hoo arm as a grip. She could do it on her own, but it really was much easier when she had him there. She didn't like feeling she was collapsing on the bed instead of lowering herself.

"That's not all you do," Ji Hoo pointed out as he walked around the foot of the bed. "You bring work to do in the house. You study, almost all the time. You _cook all_ the meals for the entire household. You continue to do the laundry, even though I _told_ you the maids could do it."

At that, Jan Di flipped over to her side and closed her eyes, "I'm sleepy."

Ji Hoo poked her in the back, "I'm sure you are."

He moved the comforter up and covered them both before reaching over to shut off the light. He was drifting off when he felt Jan Di grip his hand tightly and whisper, "I'm _so_ relieved you are okay." She brought his hand up and gave it a soft kiss before returning it to its place under the covers. Ji Hoo realized she thought he was already sleeping as she brushed the hair off his forehead and brought the covers up higher on his chest.

Ji Hoo fell asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

Woo Bin walked into his house, feeling out of sorts. There had been a moment at the hospital when Ji Hoo and Jan Di had been talking... a moment he hadn't expected to witness. It hadn't been anything important or anything speculation, but it was one that hit him like a stack of lead bricks.

Because at the moment he had the realization that Yoon Ji Hoo and Geum Jan Di could be really good together, maybe they even _should _be together as a real couple. It wasn't something he had ever thought before. Even when he had been okay with the marriage and understood their reasoning... it had been more for the situation than for them as a couple.

He had always assumed when the danger had passed they would separate and Jan Di would find her way back to Goo Jun Pyo. Now he wasn't sure if that was right.

At his epiphany, he had thought back to the times he had witnessed at their home and viewed the interactions with new eyes. Ji Hoo and Jan Di cared so much about one another and they were weirdly on the same wavelength about almost everything. It could be rather annoying. They rarely fought, both trying to simply make the other happy.

_If that isn't love... then what is_? Woo Bin groaned and tapped a fist to his thigh,_ but I can't forget about Jun Pyo. _He and Jan Di loved each other, really loved eachother.

It turned out Yi Jung was right; this had the potential to turn into a fuckup of extraordinary proportions.

"Woo!" Woo Bin looked up to see Si Yeon bounding down the stairs. "You're home!"

He smiled at her over the top giddiness, she could be happy over the littlest thing. "Sorry I'm so late; I didn't know you would be waiting up."

"I was texting Ga Eul, but she hadn't been answering," Si Yeon said with a slight frown on her face. "I wanted to see how her double date went."

Woo Bin rubbed the back of his next, dreading the next moment. Si Yeon hated it when he went out without her, especially if he went to see his friends and could throw a fit worthy of a three year old when she was mad. But she would find out whether he told her or not and she might react better if it was coming from him.

He walked into the den, sitting on the couch and waited for her to join him.

Si Yeon stood in front of him with her hands on her hips, "You saw them didn't you?"

He was annoyed to realize he was that easy to read. "Not like that... Ji Hoo was in a car accident and when we were there Jan Di had cramps and had to be admitted."

Concern overrode her irritation. Si Yeon asked immediately, "are they okay?"

"They are, Ji Hoo's grandfather was in the car too but he's also fine. They are all back home already."

"Good, I'm glad they are okay." Si Yeon placed her hands back on her hips, "You should have called me, I could have gone to the hospital too."

"It was all so sudden," Woo Bin hedged, before he decided to distract her by changing the subject. "Before I forget, Jan Di is having everyone over to eat the night before Yi Jung goes to Sweden. She is going to cook."

"I was going to suggest going out to dinner," Si Yeon claimed.

He yawned, blinking the sleep from his eyes. "She just thought of it tonight. She is going to cook, so it'll be even better than a restaurant. You'll love it Si Yeon."

She smiled back weakly, but was annoyed to find out there was something else Jan Di did well. Si Yeon couldn't stand it. It seemed like she had a charmed life_, does everything always go her way?_

Si Yeon remembered that Woo Bin seemed to like domestic women and tried to fix a warm look to her face. Inwardly grimacing, she leaned forward and asked in her best _'I'll be an awesome wife'_ voice, "Are you hungry? Can I get you something to eat?"

* * *

Ji Hoo had fallen asleep with a smile on his face, but he woke up gasping for air. Ji Hoo sat up, breathing heavily and face damp. He looked down and saw Jan Di moving a little next to him. He was careful to not wake her up, he was lucky she hadn't already.

Licking his lips, he struggled to swallow though it was hard with his mouth so dry. Taking a shaking breath, he got up to get a glass of water. Standing in front the refrigerator, Ji Hoo drank heavily and tried to put his nightmare out of his mind.

He had dreamt of the accident that had taken his parents from him, if he hadn't been so preoccupied all night he would have predicted it. As it was, it had snuck up on him unawares, causing him to believe it was all really happening.

_ Ji Hoo was playing in the backseat of the car, jumping around with his toy, and making a great deal of noise. Instead of reprimanding him his mother just looked back to smile at him, he grinned at her and then darted forward quickly. He had moved to cover his father's eyes when his wrist was grasped to stop him. Turning he saw that Jan Di was sitting in the backseat, behind his mother. _

_ "Ji Hoo… you don't want to do that."_

_ He looked down at his arm where hand touched him and saw that the arm was no one longer one that would belong to a little boy. It was the arm of a man, glancing up he saw his reflection in the rearview mirror and saw his present self. Moving his eyes he met his father's gaze, who advised him, "Listen to the girl, Ji Hoo."_

_ Moving closer to Jan Di he put his arm around her and promised, "I won't."_

_ Feeling content at holding her in his arms, he smiled when she placed his hand on her belly and told him laughing, "your baby is active today."_

_ "Mine?" Ji Hoo managed to get out, somehow this didn't seem right._

_ "Of course yours… I am going to give you a family."_

_ Ji Hoo smiled, "you are. I knew you would." Jan Di unbuckled her seatbelt and moved to put her arms around him, holding onto him as tight as she could, she buried her face into his neck and murmured, "my Ji Hoo… my husband…"_

_ Ji Hoo was blissfully holding her, wanting to stay like this forever, but felt someone next to him. Still embracing Jan Di he turned his head, and when he saw a young Ji Hoo reach up to cover his father's eyes, screamed, "don't do that!"_

_ But it was too late, Yoon Byung Hee's eyes were covered and he swerved into oncoming traffic. Ji Hoo tried to hold onto Jan Di to protect her, but a truck rammed into the side of the car where she was sitting. The car flipped and the next thing he knew he was outside the locked car, frantically trying to get in. _

_ It was then that Ji Hoo realized this was all a dream, but that didn't stop his determination to get into the car._

_He had to save them._

_He could see his parents lying still in the front seats but Jan Di pounded on the back window\, trying to break free and screamed, "Ji Hoo! Help us!"_

_ Ji Hoo screamed on the other side and tried to break through. He glanced over and saw a pipe, "hold on… I'm going to get something to break the window."_

_ He rushed away, listening to her cries for help, for him to save the baby. Picking up the pipe he started back to the car only to be thrown back when it exploded, instantly killing everyone inside._

Ji Hoo shuddered as the dream replayed in his mind and went over to the sink to splash cold water on his face. _It is just a dream_.

Going back to the room, he was careful not to hurt his arm further and laid back down. He was tired, but he didn't want to go back to sleep.

He couldn't handle another dream.

* * *

"Oppa? Is everything alright?" Ga Eul watched him with concern. After he had started talking, he had fallen silent suddenly. She had wanted to give Yi Jung time to think things through but the fact that he hadn't said a word and was now starting his second bottle of soju gave her cause for concern.

When he didn't say anything Ga Eul prompted him. "Why did your father change when Ji Hoo sunbae's parents died?"

"Because he was heartbroken."

"I remember you mentioned once, that all your fathers were the original F4."

"They were," Yi Jung confirmed. "They were like us; they went to school together and took vacations together. They were groomsmen at first Goo Bon Hyung's wedding and then Song Dong Gun's wedding. Then there were only two, Yoon Byung Hee and So Hyun Sub. They were especially close, like Ji Hoo and Jun Pyo or Woo Bin and me." He said this with a sigh before finishing grimly. "They were, at least until Yoon Byung Hee stole his future wife from my father."

"What?!"

"My father was completely in love with Han Hye Mi, and she with him," Yi Jung told the story as it had once been told to him. "My grandfather wouldn't permit the marriage and when that occurred my father had to step back. He was going to work it out so they could be together. But while he was doing that… Ji Hoo's parents had been close friends for a long time, and Byung Hee took advantage of the situation. The next thing anyone knew they had eloped."

Yi Jung was silent as he remembered the story his father had told him one night when he had been particularity drunk. If he hadn't been so trashed, Yi Jung didn't think he would have ever learned the truth.

"My father never forgave him, but they still shared friends. Moreover, the truth is that even thought she hadn't been faithful... So Hyun Sub still loved Han Hye Mi... seeing her brought him happiness. He was the only one who hadn't married yet, and so shortly after the surprise elopment he gave in and married the woman my grandfather selected for him. They were... if not happy, they were at least content. That is until Byung Hee and Hye Mi died."

"So Hyun Sub never forgave Yoon Byung Hee and now he never could, and he would never see the love of his life again so he decided to give up any attempt of a life with my mother. That is when he change and when he grew to hate anything that once made him happy."

"Oppa," Ga Eul said a strangled whisper, she didn't know what to think what Yi Jung had just told her when a sudden realization hit. "Oppa... is that why you are so opposed to Ji Hoo sunbae and Jan Di getting married?"

Yi Jung looked at her with eyes filled with misery, "History is going to repeat itself and I don't know if there is anything I can do to stop it."

"Do any of the other F4 know? About Ji Hoo sunbae's father?"

He shook his head, "I wouldn't know myself if my father hadn't been drunk enough to tell me. I was only twelve, but at that moment I decided I would never do anything that would betray my friendships."

He leaned his head back with a thud, "It's just too bad I can't force the others to do the same."

* * *

**April 24, 2009**

Jan Di stood in her closet and eyed the clothes warily. There seemed to be more and now she was positive this was Ji Hoo's doing. The first time she had noticed an unfamiliar garment she had questioned him and he had merely smiled. But now she was resigned to the fact that it had to be him who was buying her new clothes and sticking it in her closet. _ Ji Hoo… what am I going to do with you?_

Shaking her head she walked back to the couch where she settled down with a basket of laundry she was going to fold. It was Friday evening and she had returned home only a short while ago. She had worked at the porridge shop after school, while Ji Hoo was having a late study session for a test on Monday. Because Yi Jung was leaving on Sunday, Ji Hoo wanted to get all schoolwork out of the way. After that he would be going to get grandfather from the clinic. _At least he isn't going to be driving himself anymore_, Jan Di thought with satisfaction. Ji Hoo had agreed to be driven once he had seen how worried she had been. He promised that he would do so at least until the babies were born.

Jan Di was humming as she folded clothes, trying to keep her mind occupied. It was quiet moments when she was alone like this that she had grown to hate. Too much time with her thoughts and Jan Di could become downright pitiful. After this, she had doll faces to sew on and that work was just a thoughtless. She decided to go over the bones of the body for her anatomy and physiology class. That always took a lot of concentration.

The doorbell rang, but she didn't bother to get up. The guards didn't let her answer it and she no longer saw the point of trying when she would only get held back by at least two guards.

Hearing the click clack of shoes, she looked up from the shirt she was folding, dropping it in surprised when Soo Yeon moved out of few and she saw who it was.

"Jun Hee Unnie!

* * *

"Noona!" Jun Pyo said sharply into his phone. "I just got your message. What the hell are you thinking? Why did you go to Korea? Don't screw anything up."

He cursed under his breath and shoved his phone into his pocket violently. _These women are going to be the death of me_.

"Jun!"

"Jun!"

A hand gripped his suit jacket and tried to forcibly turn him. He turned as he shrugged out of the grip, "Hey! What's wrong with you? Are you crazy? Do you want to die?"

It wasn't a question, because he didn't care, but it was more a statement of fact. He straightened his sleeves and turned to leave when she thumped him on the back of the head.

He turned to look at her with anger in his eyes while his guard, Parker, grabbed a hold of her. He studied the skinny girl with boy short hair before he glanced at his watch. Without saying word, he walked to the open door of the waiting car. Once inside he gestured to Parker that he could let her go.

Ha Jae Kyung stared at the departing car with a mixture of anger and bafflement.

"What the hell is wrong with Goo Jun Pyo?"

~*~*~*~...~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~...~*~*~*~

Hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
Thank you for taking time to read and review:)

~*~*~*~...~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~...~*~*~*~

Disclaimer: I do not own _Boys Before Flowers_ or _Hana Yori Dango_

~*~*~*~...~*~*~*~


	20. Chapter 20

~*~*~*~...~*~*~*~

"Jun Hee unnie," Jan Di repeated, still in shock over her sudden appearance. Her hands fluttered around her body uselessly as she tried to assimilate to the current situation. Soo Yeon silently left them alone, leaving the door open a crack.

"Hi Jan Di," Jun Hee greeted her neutrally, and Jan Di was unable to decipher her mood.

"Jan Di," Jun Hee repeated when she stayed silent, before moving forward and pulling her into a hug, "I hear you have been through a lot in these past few months."

She returned the hug, and only then did she remember that Jun Hee might not already know about the babies. Pulling back she hesitantly told her, "I guess I have some things to explain to you."

Jun Hee smiled gently at her, as generous of a person as she had always been. "If you would like to, I want to hear it."

Jan Di gestured ruefully to her stomach, "I guess you can tell some of it."

"Jun Pyo told me you are pregnant," Jun Hee informed her, "I wasn't surprised when I hugged you."

"I suppose he told you that I married Ji Hoo?"

Jun Hee nodded, "Jun Pyo did tell me, that idiot."

She was confused at the annoyance in Jun Hee's tone when she called Jun Pyo an idiot, but Jan Di ignored her curiosity to say, "You seem to know the major points."

"I do, but I don't know how you are feeling about everything."

Jan Di shrugged and bit her lip. Looking down she linked her fingers and studied them intently, "I've been okay. I started school and that has been going surprisingly well. It-"

"Jan Di," Jun Hee interrupted with a note of reprimand in her tone. "I didn't ask for a checklist of what you have been doing, I want to know how you are feeling. "

Hesitating again, Jan Di stayed quiet.

Jun Hee sighed, "This is difficult because I'm Jun Pyo's sister, is that it?"

Jan Di nodded, "I know you have always been there for me as an unnie, but this… everything seems so different now."

"Even if I'm Jun Pyo's sister, even if you two never manage to resume your relationship, I will always be your unnie. Didn't you promise me you would always regard me that way?"

"I did," now Jan Di sighed, "I'm sorry, it seems like I am always stepping back from you."

"I understand why you want to, but I wish you wouldn't." Jun Hee fell silent, for a moment getting lost in her memories. "Do you remember when I found you in Jun Pyo's room? After your… parting in Macau? You tried to pretend everything was okay then, but you couldn't hide it. You couldn't hide the pain your felt. Why can't you confide in me now? I want to be here for you."

"It's different now," Jan Di struggled to put her feelings into words. "Somehow the pain I feel now is different. It would be a lie to say I don't miss Jun Pyo and that my love for him is gone, but at the same time… how can I dwell on it? Nothing I did ever seemed to change his feelings and after each encounter is seemed as if he grew to dislike me more and more. I told him some of the history we share, and he was no longer cruel, but he still doesn't love me. Every time… every time he rejected me it felt like a little piece of me died. I could not, would not, continue to put myself in the position where my happiness, my future is dependent on being with Jun Pyo."

Jun Hee regarded her sadly, "Is it that easy for you?"

Jan Di let out a laugh, a hollow sound that held no amusement, "No, it's not easy. Not even a little bit. I think about him more than I should, I wish for things I can't possibly change, and…" She trailed off, falling into a silence.

As Jun Hee watched she noticed that Jan Di seemed to deflate before gathering herself to sit up straighter. Jan Di continued speaking, this time her voice more assured. "Living without him isn't easy, but I am finding my way. It's not at all constant or consistent but all my days aren't unhappy unnie. I _am _happy, I am happy with so much of my life and I am looking forward to the babies." Jan Di said, trying to convince Jun Hee.

"Why would you do this to yourself? If you tried, if you both tried I know you could bring Jun Pyo back to himself," Jun Hee persuaded.

"Do you think so?" Jan Di questioned, unmoved, "Because I no longer do. Before, when I tried to make him remember I really believed that I could do it. That by being around me his memories would return. And then when he didn't I reasoned with myself, even if he didn't remember _me_ how could he forget our love. Again, when that failed? If he didn't remember the love, well then he would just fall in love with me again. "

Jun Hee watched with brimming emotions as Jan Di fought back tears.

"But he didn't fall in love with me again," Jan Di absently rubbed her belly while she worked though her thought to reveal what she had yet to put into words. "I am really afraid, terrified actually, that I am going to push Jun Pyo to remember and if it all ends badly it's going to taint what we had in some way. Even if he never remembers, I take some comfort in what we mean to one another. In what we created together. If he takes that away, if I ended up resenting or hating him, I think it would break my heart in a way that I could never recover from."

"You are afraid to try?"

She thought about it, "I am unwilling to try." Jan Di frowned and her fists clenched as her tone grew grim, "I'm already frustrated with him, I can't even-"

"Is it because he wants a paternity test?"

Her eyes widened with surprise, "you know about that?"

"My idiot brother told me what he did," Jun Hee let her anger show in her words, "but Jan Di even if he is being a major idiot, and I agree that he is, can you fault him for wanting confirmation?"

"Yes," she said simply.

"I know it's insulting and hurtful, but he doesn't remember a thing of you past and he has our mother whispering into his ear all these misconstrued half-truths that could make him doubt anyone."

"Unnie," Jan Di said sharply, "are you saying he doubts me because of something your_ mother_ told him?"

Seeing her misstep, Jun Hee tried to back out, "I think it's because of many things."

Jan Di wasn't listening though and was fuming to herself after Jun Hee confirmed what she already suspected, _after everything she has done he chooses to believe her, with her crazy plots and plans. I can't even…_

Jun Hee regarded her, seemingly aware of her thoughts, and with disappointment asked, "I really can't convince you, can I?"

Jan Di shook her head, firm with her position. "It's not…. you can't."

* * *

Ga Eul and Yi Jung sat together on a couch in the F4 lounge. They had just gotten back from dinner and had wanted to spend some time alone together before Yi Jung took her home. Because Yi Jung was going to leave in less than a week Ga Eul had taken a few days off work so she could spend time with him and help him with anything that needed to be taken care of before he left.

At the moment, she was lying in his arms, trying to get comfortable. Since the night of Ji Hoo's accident she had had the feeling that something was off with Yi Jung. He was acting distant, somewhat detached and she couldn't decide what was causing the change in his behavior.

She had narrowed down the possibilities and it had to be one of three things; he was uneasy about how their double date with his brother and Eun Jae had turned out, he was unsure of how to act after he confessed his father's past to her, or he was distracted with all the preparation for his leaving. Regardless of what was causing his issue, the fact that he was still unable to open up to her about what was wrong was a problem for her. She had thought after the night where he was so open and honest with her had been a turning point for them. That they had breached an unseen barrier that had been holding the back.

Ga Eul groaned at how dramatic she sounded. _It's not like anything is wrong_, she reminded herself,_ and so what if you thought things would have progressed further by now. That doesn't mean we're not in a good place_. She thought she had a done a good job of reassuring herself, but she couldn't damp the worry that she and Yi Jung were just in different places.

Maybe it was stupid, since Yi Jung wouldn't be leaving soon, but she wanted more than dating. They were fine with dating, they enjoyed each other and had fun but the intimacy that she craved was missing. She wasn't thinking about it in the physical sense, but more in an emotional one. Yi Jung seemed to be content stay as they were.

By the time she had that thought, she was thoroughly annoyed with herself. Why was she so worried about this? They had only been really dating for few months and she was being silly. _Just because we aren't there now, it doesn't mean we won't be_. Ga Eul smiled up at Yi Jung when his arms squeezed her tighter. She reminded herself that he was just unused to being able to talk these things over with her. He had managed to the other night, and he would be able to again.

Yi Jung felt her settle more comfortably in his arms and smiled happily. He had gotten used to the idea of going to Sweden and was even looking forward to it. He would miss his friends and Ga Eul but it was like starting a new chapter. He could go and improve as an artist, as a person, and when he came back they would still be there for him. It didn't hurt that he knew Ga Eul had a stack of plane tickets at her disposal. With that in mind, and in case any of the F4 came to visit, he had rented an apartment close to the school he would be attending so she wouldn't have to worry about hotel costs.

At war with the peace that he achieved with his new-found acceptance to go to Sweden and do his utmost best while there was his disgust with his thoroughly appalling behavior the night Ji Hoo had gotten into an accident. He knew better to drink like he had when he was upset, he lost all common sense and it loosened his tongue. He felt like an idiot, crying over his father's pathetic life. Yi Jung had gotten over the discomfort he felt over his confession when he realized that Ga Eul wasn't going to bring it up again.

It seemed like she had been on the verge of doing so a few times, but luckily she had gotten over the impulse. Ga Eul had been great when they were first getting to know each other and he had been able to confess things he hadn't before. He knew that she was still someone he could confide in but everything had gotten so intense. Keeping things easy for now was the best way start their relationship, especially since he was leaving so soon. With that in mind, he started a light conversation as they sat together.

"Have you been practicing riding your scooter?"

She nodded, "Woo Bin sunbae was right, it's not too hard."

"That's good, you need a way to get around once I'm gone."

She sighed with exaggerated regret. "I really am going to miss... your car." She smiled dreamily, amusement lurking in her eyes when she felt Yi Jung tighten with annoyance."

"Hey! If you keep saying that people are really going to start thinking you want me because of my car."

She just laughed and poke him in the side, "do you really think anyone who knows you will think that?

Yi Jung smirked a little, "that is true... you're right no one who _knows_ me is really going to think that." He cleared his throat and shot her an appreciative glance, "by the way... I know I told you to dress up, but you really outdid yourself. You look fantastic."

She flushed with pleasure, "thank you. This is one of the new dresses I got with the gift card Jun Pyo sunbae gave me." Ga Eul frowned and tapped her leg nervously, "I really think he gave me too much oppa. I bought a lot of stuff and I still have most of the card left."

Yi Jung shrugged, "it's a gift and he can afford it. You don't want to slight him, do you?"

"No I don't, but still..." Ga Eul thought about it, it made her extremely uncomfortable accept such a large gift, especially since it was basically money. She wasn't sure how to get out accepting it since it, Ga Eul shook herself out of her thought and decided to worry about it later.

When she brought up his friend, Yi Jung was reminded that he wanted to ask Ga Eul a question, "Ga Eul, you know that break I told you I would be having for about a month this summer? In-between this special course and the fall one? I was thinking I would go visit Goo Jun Pyo again. Would you like to come with me?"

"Really? To New York?" Ga Eul was surprised, but excited. "Since there is advance notice this time I think I should be able to get the time off work and I'll be out of school then."

Yi Jung grinned, "We're going to have the best summer."

* * *

Ji Hoo and Woo Bin sat next to each other in the dark theater that was located in the concert hall his family owned. Ji Hoo had finished the paperwork he had needed to take care of in his office on the top floor and had wandered down to the theater. He had come to the concert hall after he had finished with his study group, but still had some time before he had to leave to pick up his grandfather.

While he was killing time he had stumbled upon some videos that turned out to be some 'home videos' he and his friends had taken on various vacations together. Ji Hoo remembered that once he learned his father had stored his videos here, he had started to as well. Most of these videos hadn't been viewed in years and he had been curious to see what was on them and selected one at random to watch.

Before he could press play to start watching, Woo Bin had called and asked if they could meet. Since he was close to the concert hall it had only taken Woo Bin a few minutes to join him.

"You watching these old videos?" Woo Bin asked curiously after seeing their images paused on the screen; he had forgotten that their kept videos stored here.

Ji Hoo shrugged, "It was just an impulse when I came down here." Ji Hoo eyed his friend, who was taking an unusually long time to get to his point. Prompting him, Ji Hoo spoke, "Woo Bin? You said you wanted to talk about something important."

Woo Bin tapped his fingers in a nervous gesture on his leg, "Did Jan Di saying anything to you about what happened the night you were in the car accident?"

With unease and confusion filling him, Ji Hoo shook his head, "She didn't say anything that I didn't already learn from what you and Yi Jung told me at the hospital. Was there something you left out?" "I don't know why she didn't tell you," Woo Bin frowned, "but you should know what happened."

"What is it?"

"She talked to Goo Jun Pyo on the phone," Woo Bin said bluntly, before clarifying, "he called your phone and Jan Di answered the call."

That news caused the pit of his stomach to drop, and he struggled to keep his face composed. Inside he was a mixed bag of emotions as he wondered why Jan Di kept this to herself. He was hesitant to ask Woo Bin what had happened because the fact that she kept it a secret made him think it was bad news she received.

Woo Bin cleared his throat, "I only came in toward the end of their conversation, but by that time Jan Di had broken down."

_And there it is,_ Ji Hoo thought as he closed his eyes and his fists clenched.

"Apparently Jun Pyo called because he wanted to have a paternity test done on the babies and Jan Di… well… she didn't take the news well." Woo Bin cleared his throat again, "That is how I found out you were in an accident. Jan Di was in rough shape so I called your grandfather's phone since yours was at the house. Finding out you two could be hurt only made things worse for Jan Di. She held it together okay until we couldn't get any information on you two, then she became emotional and grabbed the receptionist. I can't blame her though, it was a…. stressful night."

Ji Hoo stayed silent as he processed the information, and Woo Bin asked him. "Why didn't Jan Di tell you?"

"It probably hurts her to talk about it and I think... maybe she held back for my sake."

"Why for your sake?"

Ji Hoo sighed, "Jan Di is worried that she'll be the cause in fracturing our friendship."

Woo Bin sat up when Ji Hoo spoke of their friendships failing, "Is she right? Is that a possibility?"

"I'm so angry with Goo Jun Pyo," Ji Hoo said quietly, suppressing his temper. "It's probably a good thing he isn't here right now."

"Why is it a good thing?"

"Because even though I'm so pissed off at him, he's still my friend and I don't want to say anything I'll regret."

Relieved, Woo Bin nodded, "I understand that."

"Do you think he's right?"

"I don't… no," Woo Bin said hesitantly, "but I do understand where he is coming from. We know Jan Di, he doesn't… it's not out of the question to want verification."

"He knows us," Ji Hoo insisted, "why would we lie about something like this?"

"Look, I know Jan Di is telling the truth, but from Jun Pyo's perspective we weren't there at the time and have no firsthand knowledge of… what occurred."

Ji Hoo merely shook his head, unable to agree with his friend that Jun Pyo was in any way right with his request. "It's not right." He punctuated his thought with his clenched fist slamming down on the armrest of the chair he was sitting in, causing the remote resting there to clatter to the floor.

The play button must have been pressed, because soon the wide screen was filled with images from the projector.

Ji Hoo focused on the screen. It was a video he didn't remember ever viewing, showing the F4 as young children on a trip with their families.

"Is... are we in New Caledonia?"

"This must have been shortly before…" Ji Hoo trailed off while he gauged the ages they had been, but Woo Bin understood he meant shortly before his parent's accident.

Woo Bin clapped a hand to Ji Hoo's shoulder in support while they watched a younger version of the F4 swimming in one of the pools at the resort. Even Jun Pyo was swimming, as they were so young that this was before Jun Pyo's kidnapping and his fear of being submerged in water had emerged.

Ji Hoo had forgotten that Jun Pyo used to swim.

Jun Pyo had avoided swimming for so long that is was simply another fact about the man, one that none of them even had to think of anymore it was so ingrained. _That isn't even true anymore_, Ji Hoo admitted as he thought about Jun Pyo learning to swim.

Ji Hoo looked down, deep in thought when he heard a vaguely familiar voice coming from the screening. Looking up quickly he saw his father standing by the edge of the pool laughing down at them.

Ji Hoo froze. It had been so long since he had heard his voice. As the years passed, no matter how he clung to them, his memories of his parents had faded, so much so that he could hardly remembered what they looked like without studying photos first. What he did remember was more of a feeling, one of love and happiness. He couldn't remember a time that he was happier, the closet he had come was what he felt when he was with Jan Di.

The video played and showed Yoon Byung Hee diving into the pool and playing with the boys, tossing them into the air only to let them fall back into the pool. The boys loved it, lining up next to him waiting to be tossed again. Soon the rest of the men had entered the pool to join in. Soon a chicken fight had started with the boys on their father's shoulders, trying to throw each other into the pool. One by one the men exited the pool, leaving the F4 alone again.

Woo Bin wasn't surprised to see that Jun Pyo's father had gotten out first. Goo Bon Hyung had always been the busiest whenever they took trips, which wasn't surprising when you considered what he was responsible for. What did surprise him was what he noticed about Yi Jung's father. While he couldn't be considered joyous in the video he was still worlds different from the man he known over the years. He was actually sober, and he was attentive to Yi Jung and when his wife brought Il Hyun to the pool, he treated them the same way.

The video ended and the two men sat together, finally Woo Bin spoke, "I had forgotten that Yi Jung's father wasn't always a jerk."

"I did too," Ji Hoo replied but his mind was still on the images of his parents. He decided he wanted to take the rest of the videos home to see what else he had forgotten. He gathered all the videos that were stored here to take them home to watch, he couldn't carry all by himself so for now he took what he could handle on his own and would come back for the rest later.

He and Woo Bin walked out together and once he was in the car Ji Hoo allowed himself to think about what was troubling him.

He couldn't understand why Jun Pyo continued to hurt Jan Di, why he didn't realize how much pain he caused her. Granted he didn't remember her, but it was cruel to essentially call her a liar and paint her to be a money grabbing woman who was out to trap him. Especially when you thought about how truthful and fair she had tried to be with the whole situation.

Ji Hoo was afraid that he was to blame for a lot of the trouble. If he hadn't married Jan Di, would the two of them have managed to work things out by now? Jun Pyo had gone to America, but Ji Hoo wasn't _really_ sure if that was something that was that occurred as a reaction or if that was always going to happen.

Blowing out a breath he thought, _it doesn't really matter now. What is done is done. I will do whatever I can to protect Jan Di._

* * *

Jan Di leaned over to hand Jun Hee the cup of coffee she requested, she was feeling jet lagged from the long plane ride and had wanted a boost before she went home.

"I'm glad you came to see me unnie."

Jun Hee smiled at her, "I am too."

"What do you have planned for you visit? How long will you be in Korea?"

"Not much," Jun Hee admitted, "and I am going back to American in a few days."

"Unnie, tomorrow we are having a goodbye dinner for Yi Jung, since he is going to leave for his school in Sweden. Why don't you come? It would be nice for you to see them too."

"It would be pleasant," Jun Hee agreed, smiling fondly. "I have missed those little idiots."

Jan Di tried to hold back a laugh, "You know you love them."

"I do, but that doesn't change facts."

"How have you been unnie? Is everything going well in America?"

Jun Hee smiled brightly, "I have been very well, actually… I had another reason for coming to see you."

"Oh… what is it?"

Jun Hee raised a hand to place on her belly, "I'm going to have a baby, too."

Jan Di let out a shout of happiness. "Really? You are having a baby?"

"I really am," Jun Hee's face showed a matching happiness. "I'm not as far along as you, but I want our babies to have a close relationship. They _are _going to be cousins."

Jan Di sniffled, waving a hand in apology. "Baby hormones, I'm sorry. I cry at anything these days. Even a commercial made me sob my heart out the other day" She sighed, "Cousins… that's nice." After eyeing the cup of coffee in Jun Hee's hand she darted forward as quickly as she could to take it away. Tone scolding, she addressed Jun Hee, "unnie, you know better. No coffee, I will make us a nice pot of tea."

"You are already looking out for us," Jun Hee said fondly before she scowled, "even though my idiot brother screwed up your relationship… I will always consider you my child's sumo, just as I will be your children's komo." Jan Di beamed, pleased that after everything she would still be an aunt to Jun Hee's children. Jun Hee sighed, "If only the idiot hadn't let you marry Ji Hoo then you wouldn't be in this mess."

Jan Di took notice of Jun Hee's odd phrasing, "let me?"

Jun Hee nodded briskly, "he should have stopped it as soon as he saw what was happening."

"How could he do that?"

Speaking hesitantly, she asked, "Jan Di, you do know that Jun Pyo was at the hospital during your wedding, don't you?"

"What? He was?" Jan Di shook her head, trying to tamp down her emotions to think about the situation logically. "How would I know that?"

"Because-"

"Because I knew Jun Pyo had been there," Ji Hoo interrupted Jun Hee from his spot in the doorway.

* * *

Jeong Jun Ha watched over the parking lot, catching sight of the couple he was looking out for. Finally So Yi Jung and Chu Ga Eul were leaving.

He had gone inside to try and obtain some photos of them but they had almost immediately exited the main room. The pair had gone downstairs to the private lounge, one he had no access and was unable to get into. Instead, he had gone outside to wait and observe.

Jun Ha watched as the man helped the girl into the waiting car, pulling out his phone as they drove away.

Calling the familiar number Jun Ha waited until his call was picked up with a terse hello before giving his report on the evening. The call was brief, it wasn't as if the girl ever did anything outrageous or out of the norm. Work, school, friends, home was the sum total of her life.

He was started to hope the job would end soon, the pay was decent but he was bored out of his mind simply watching the girl.

* * *

Jae Kyung stood nervously outside the door of Goo Jun Pyo's office. It had taken her a full day to locate him, and even then she had a lot of trouble finding out any information other than where he was staying. So even though she knew where he was she was still confused as to why he was in New York and why he was pretending she was a stranger. She had managed to talk her way past his secretary but found herself hesitating at the door.

Calling herself a fool for being nervous, she steeled her spine, knocked briskly on the door and entered without waiting for permission to be granted.

"What?" Jun Pyo said without looking up from the contract he was going over.

"Still as pleasant as ever," Jae Kyung said sarcastically from where she stood in front of the desk. When Jun Pyo failed to answer her or even acknowledge her presence any more than he already had, she snapped out, "Hey! Jun, what is wrong with you?"

Jun Pyo finally looked up and eyed her irritably. "You can go."

Hurt sprang through her at his words. They might not have been in a real relationship but they _had_ almost been married and before she left she felt that they had achieved an understanding of one another. "Why are you being so cold?"

He eyed her carefully, and recognizing her as the girl who had grabbed onto him a few days before, looked at her with surprise, "Are you some kind of stalker? Why did you find me here?"

Jae Kyung decided he was playing some kind of weird game and sat down in the chair, "Is that any way to speak to your fiancé?"

"Fiancé?!"

"Well former, but you know that."

Jun Pyo studied her even more carefully, but no recognition filled him. Feeling little disappointment, he just shrugged and didn't bother to respond. _If we were engaged… if I was engaged to someone other than Geum Jan Di… why didn't anyone tell me? What was I doing being engaged to someone else when I was supposedly in a relationship with her? _

He felt overwhelmed with confusion over the situation and wished that he had never ran into this girl. One of the only things he liked about being in New York was the fact that he wasn't being pushed to remember old feelings and relationships. Now with this girl here he had the feeling that that would no longer be an option for him. His thoughts were interrupted when the girl spoke to him. Automatically he said, "I'm sorry I didn't catch that. What did you say?"

"I asked if Jan Di is in New York with you."

"No," Jun Pyo said shortly.

"Oh," Jae Kyung sighed with disappointment before asking, "Well is she coming soon? I've missed her."

_Does everyone like that girl so much?_ Jun Pyo thought with annoyance, _even my fiancé sounds in awe of her._"

"No."

"Pull the stick out of your ass Jun," Jae Kyung advised when he continued to answer her shortly. "I was just curious."

"Don't be and don't call me Jun."

Ignoring him, Jae Kyung continued to ask him questions. "Is she still in Korea? She had to graduate by now. How are the rest of the boys doing? Is Ga Eul doing okay?"

"Yes, and she did graduate. The guys are fine and so is Ga Eul. She graduated and is attending to Shin Hwa University," Jun Pyo answered as he thought about how comfortable she sounded as she talked about his friends, giving her claim more validity to him.

"That's good to hear! I'm going to Korea for a visit soon, are you going back too? Maybe we could go together."

Jun Pyo stood up and walked to the bar to pour a drink, thinking over her offer. Feeling supremely generous he turned around and offered to get her a drink. Ignoring her while he fulfilled her request he answered as he handed her the drink. "I'm not going back for anytime soon."

Her face fell and she protested, "Why aren't you going? Don't you miss everyone?"

"I do miss my friends."

Jae Kyung finally got a sense of his mood and asked carefully, "Jun… did something happen between you and Jan Di?"

"Don't call me Jun, and nothing happened."

"Then why don't you want to go see her?" Jae Kyung yelled in frustration over his non-answers.

"I don't know what you think is going on, but I'm not dating anyone."

"What?"

"What?" Jun Pyo repeated in a mocking tone.

"Stop that! Seriously Jun, what happened to you and Jan Di?" Jae Kyung asked irritably, wondering why he still had the power to make tremble even when he was being a complete ass. _  
_

He took his time responding as he lifted his glass to drink, contemplating what he should tell her.

~*~*~*~...~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~...~*~*~*~

Hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
Thank you for taking time to read and review:)

~*~*~*~...~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~...~*~*~*~

Disclaimer: I do not own _Boys Before Flowers_ or _Hana Yori Dango_

~*~*~*~...~*~*~*~


End file.
